Blut
by Wattepad
Summary: AU! Harry Potter: beginnt ab dem ersten Schuljahr. Durmstrang/anderes Umfeld/dunkle Magie/Reinblutgesellschaft. Warnung: Gewalt/Drama. Neugierig? Reinlesen!
1. 1:Mein Fleisch und Blut

Prolog und Kapitel 1 : mein Fleisch und Blut

"Lasst mich LOS! Ich will meinen Sohn! Meinen Sohn! Ihr elenden Blutsverräter, wenn mein Lord wieder da ist seid ihr alle tot, TOT! Cronos, mein Sohn, mein Blut, mein Fleisch, mein Erbe, Crooonos, gebt mir meinen Sohn. Ich will meinen Sohn…." plötzlich verstummten die Schreie. Man hatte Bellatrix Lestrange mit einem _Silencio_ belegt. Schon seit zwei Wochen ging das Geschrei nun . Die Wachen waren sich einig, diese Frau war schon verrückt bevor sie hier her kam. Nach Azkaban. In ein Gefängnis, das unausbrechlich ist, wer hier her kam, musste erst auf seine Begnadigung warten oder wie bei den meisten Fällen. Lässt der Tod sie erst gehen. Azkaban, ein dunkles Kapitel in der Geschichte der Hexen und Zauberer. Eine Festung aus schwarzem Gestein, mitten im Ozean. Ein trostloser Ort. Kalt, Neblig und immer dunkel. Es liegt nicht nur an den Dementoren, nein. Es ist der Fluch.

Der Fluch von Morgana.

Die Sonne strahlte auf die Klippen von Südengland, es war ein unnormal warmer Tag für November. Es war als wollte das Wetter mitfeiern, mit den Hexen und Zauberern.

Ein Teil der Menschen strahlte, wie es nur gehen konnte. Etwas außergewöhnliches war geschehen und jetzt noch zwei Wochen danach war die Freude groß. Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf war tot, fort, für immer Die Zeuberergesellschaft war euphorisch wie nie zuvor. Vergessen all das Leid davor, vergessen die Opfer die gebracht wurden, ja sogar ihren Retter hatten sie vergessen, nein nicht in ihren Lobeshymnen. Sie hatten ihn ,den kleinen gerade einjährigen Jungen, vergessen der seine Eltern verlor und sie alle mit seinem Verlust vor ihrem Unterdrücker gerettet hatte. Trotz der guten Stimmung des größten Teils der Zauberergesellschaft, war ein Teil nicht sehr zufrieden. Die Anhänger des dunklen Lords.

Ein Manor fast so groß wie ein Schloss stand an der Klippe des Ozeans und strahlte durch die helle Sonne noch heller als sonst. Das weiße Marmor glitzerte im Licht. Es war beeindruckend, wenn man von der Stimmung der Besitzer absah.

Narzissa Malfoy stand an ihrem Balkon und würde eigentlich die Aussicht auf das Meer genießen, wenn sie nicht einen Grund zum trauern hätte. Der leichte salzige Meerwind blies sanft durch ihr silberblondes Haar.

"Lucius wir müssen Bella aus Azkaban herausholen!" flüsterte sie.

"Zissa, wie stellst du dir das vor, ich kann nichts tun. Es war schon schwierig genug, mich von dort selbst fern zu halten. Es hat eine Menge gekostet, nicht das es _uns _etwas Schaden würde, aber wir müssen an _unser_ Wohl denken!" erwiderte Lucius Malfoy sanft aber bestimmt.

" Die Longbottems sie haben es ihr gesagt, was sie wissen wollte!"

"Nichts haben sie ihr gesagt! Sie waren schon zum Wahnsinn gefoltert als sie anfingen dummes Zeug zu reden!"

" Nein! Das stimmt nicht, wie kannst du das sagen" herrschte Narzissa Lucius an.

" Nicht in diesem Ton Narzissa" zischte Lucius zurück. Beide starrten sich kühl an.

" Es geht um meinen Neffen, mein Blut Lucius! Mein BLUT! Willst du mir etwa sagen es ist dir egal was mit ihm ist?" es passierte nicht oft das eine kühle und beherrschte Frau wie Narzissa ihre Beherrschung verlor, aber dies war so ein Fall. Sie starrte ihren Mann kalt an, ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

"Du weißt nicht einmal, ob er lebt. Es ist ein so törichtes unterfangen. Willst du alles riskieren, nur um den Bengel deiner Schwester zu finden?"

" Wenn es sein muss…" sie wirkte nachdenklich, dann richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf ihrem Mann

" Es ginge…Es gibt ein Ritual, mit den paar Informationen, die wir haben und meinem Blut das auch in seinen Adern fließt. Blackblut", als sie das sagte wirkte sie stolz, "können wir ihn finden, Dumbledores Schutzzauber können niemals richtige Blutzauber aufhalten!"

"Wir können es versuchen, aber Narzissa, eins sei gewiss sollte es nicht funktionieren, unterlassen wir das ganze, ich bin hier das Oberhaupt der Familie."

" Natürlich Lucius." trotz ihrer etwas geknickten Haltung spürte man dennoch die sigesgewissheit, sie hatte schließlich das bekommen was sie wollte. Sie würde es noch bekommen.

Ihren _Neffen_, ihre _Familie_, aus ihrem _Fleisch_ und _Blut_.

"Hast du alles" Narzissa fragte ihren Mann schon zum dritten Mal.

"Ja, ja natürlich, beruhig dich! Schließlich hast du es vorgeschlagen!" gab Lucius genervt zurück. Ihm gefiel die ganze Sache ganz und gar nicht, aber was tat er nur für seine Frau, fast alles… aber nur fast…

Sie waren in einem Kellergewölbe, die Steine der Wände waren ein dunkles grau und grob gehauen. Die Decke war nicht besonders hoch und uneben. Der Folterkeller von Malfoy Manor. Jahrhunderte altes Blut klebte dunkel noch an manchen Stellen. Die Gitterstäbe der Zellen, waren verrostet und alt. Man konnte den Tod riechen, so stark hing der Geruch der Verwesung noch in der Luft.

"Und es wird auch funktionieren! "gab Narzissa etwas patzig zurück.

"Dann mach endlich!" zischte Lucius auch wenn er seinen Kerker liebte ohne Opfer war es nicht besonders schön und er wollte die Sache schnell hinter sich bringen. Sie gingen in den Hauptraum, ein runder Raum mit einem Steintisch in der Mitte, so groß das ein überdurchschnittlich großer Mensch noch darauf passt. Anders als in den Räumen davor war die Decke hoch. Ein einzelner Lichtstrahl drang von oben herab und traf genau die Mitte des Tisches.

"Ich mache die Karte bereit, zünde du die Fackeln an." Stumm gingen sie an die Arbeit. Narzissa bereitete eine magische Karte von ganz Großbritannien auf den Tisch aus. Anders als Muggelkarten oder normale magische Karten zeigte sie fast jeden magischen Ort oder ihre magischen Personen an, es war schwierig gewesen sie aufzutreiben, sie grenzte schon ziemlich stark an schwarze Magie, da manche Orte mit gewöhnlichen Zaubern gar nicht erst zu sehen waren. Aber für einen Malfoy war dies kein Problem. Währendessen zündete Lucius mit seinem Zauberstab die Fackeln an, das magische Feuer brannte still und blau in ihren Haltern. " Bist du sicher, dass du es machen möchtest?" das letzte Mal fragte Lucius seine Frau danach gab es kein zurück.

" Ja, natürlich. Es geht um meinen Neffen!" erwiderte sie klar. Unmissverständlich wollte sie es.

"So sei es." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs lies Lucius Narzissa kopfüber die Karte schweben. Narzissa lies sich locker hängen ihre Finger berührten fast den Tisch. Ihr Haar fiel wie ein Schleier über ihr Gesicht. "_Secare_" Lucius Fluch schnitt senkrecht beide Pulsadern an Narzissas Handgelenken auf. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, doch dann hing sie wieder locker.

Lucius stellte sich vor den Tisch und schloss die Augen, seine Arme, in der rechten Hand sein Zauberstab, hob er etwas an, dann begann er mit tiefer Stimme das Ritual zu beginnen.

"_Wie tausende Schmetterlinge in der Luft…_

_Wie duftendes Wasser auf dem Mond…_

_Dunkle Götter…_

_Himmlische Wesen, gestrandet auf der Erde_

_Helft mir zu finden was wir einst verloren…"_

Das Licht begann zu flackern und Narzissa stöhnte leise , sie verlor immer mehr Blut. Es tropfte auf die Karte wo es sich in einer dunkel roten Pfütze sammelte. Doch Lucius war immer noch nicht fertig und machte mit eiserner Disziplin weiter.

"_Mit dem Blut, das ich euch gebe.._

_Helft zu finden was wir einst verloren…_

_Cum ego dare cruor ex gens reperire cum par cruor! _"

Das Licht erlosch ganz, aber dann nach ein paar Sekunden war es wieder da. Das Blut auf dem Tisch begann zu leuchten erst schwach, dann immer heller, es bewegte sich auf der Karte hin und her bis es an einer Stelle ruhte und sich nicht mehr bewegte. Das Leuchten hörte auf. Plötzlich ein Schrei. Lucius wachte auf aus seiner Starre und der Faszination, des Blutes. Seine Frau schrie. Narzissa fühlte sich als würde ihr ganzer Körper brennen, angefangen an ihren Armen. Sie zuckte ein zwei mal und dann war sie bewusstlos. Lucius reagierte schnell, er beendete den Zauber der sie in der Luft hielt und legte sie auf den Boden. Sie hatten das vorhergesehen. Dunkle Magie forderte ihren Tribut und es hätte schlimmer kommen können, dieser forderte nur viel Blut. Er flößte ihr einen Bluterneuerungstrank und einen Stärkungstrank ein. Narzissas Augenlieder flackerten, bis sie, sie ganz aufriss. Schnell stand sie auf und taumelte, fing sich aber direkt wieder.

" Hat es geklappt?" fragte sie und starrte dann auf den Tisch, dort wo vorher das Blut war hatte sich ein kleines Loch in die Karte gefressen, ihr Zielort. Neugierig ging sie auf die Karte zu. Dann strahlte sie, sie hatten Erfolg, sie hatten ihn gefunden. Sie lächelte Lucius triumphierend an.

"Ich wusste es.." flüsterte sie, Aufregung flackerte in ihrer Stimme.

"Ja, ja lass uns gehen." Mit neuem Tatendrank verließen sie die Kammer als wäre nichts gesehen. Nur der kleine Punkt auf der Karte zeigte was getan wurde, er war direkt an: Surrey, Little Whinging, Ligusterweg 4...

Vernon Dursley war ein hart arbeitender Mann. Seiner Ansicht nach war er völlig normal, alles andere wäre nichts für ihn. Er lebte mit seiner Frau Petunia und seinem Sohn Dudley in einer ordentlichen Gegend. Aber seit zwei Wochen, war etwas ganz und gar nicht normales passiert. Seine Frau hatte eine Schwester, ganz genau hatte, sie und ihr Mann hatten es irgendwie geschafft sich umzubringen, Gott weiß wie. Sein Problem jetzt sie hatten einen Sohn und den hatte man mitten in der Nacht einfach vor SEINE Haustür gesetzt. Als ob sie diesen unnormalen nicht oft genug klar gemacht haben, dass sie nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben wollten. Petunia und er waren schließlich anständige Leute. Seit der Nacht waren drei Wochen vergangen und dieses _Kind_ zeigte schon seine Abnormalität. Es hatte Dudley Angst gemacht. Seinem kleinem Dudley. Irgendetwas war falsch an diesem Kind. Nicht nur das seine Eltern Z- , er wollte dieses Wort nicht aussprechen, aber daran lag es nicht, etwas anderes an diesem Kind war falsch. Es machte einem Angst. Es schrie nicht, es bewegte sich kaum und lag nur regungslos herum, aber sobald man es alleine lies machte es Dudley Angst. Nein, so etwas ganz und gar unnormales wollten sie hier nicht haben. Wenn das Kind so weiter machte, würde er es loswerden müssen. Nur Petunia hatte schreckliche Angst vor diesem Mann, der ihnen den Brief zu diesem _Kind _beigelegt hatte…

Zwei Gestalten tauchten aus dem nichts mitten in der Nacht auf. De Mond schien hell am dunklen Himmel. Das silberne Licht, berührte die zwei Gestalten sanft und ließ sie wie Schatten wirken. Die sich schnell bewegten. Die langen schwarzen Roben flatterten sanft um sie herum.

"Hausnummer 4"flüsterte Narzissa der anderen Gestalt zu. Ihrem Mann Lucius. "Dort ist es" erwiderte Lucius genau so leise. "Wie ich diese Muggelgegenden hasse…" fügte er noch leise hinzu. Narzissa ging darauf nicht ein. Sicher sie fand Muggel schrecklich, abscheulich aber sie waren es im Moment nicht wert in eine Schimpftirade über ihre Lebensgewohnheiten zu verfallen. Es gab wichtigere Dinge. Ihren Neffen.

"Hast du das Muggelkind?"fragte sie stattdessen.

"Sicher" Er und Narzissa hatten lange überlegt wie sie ihren Neffen dort wegholen. Einfach entführen ging nicht. Zu auffällig wäre es wenn plötzlich _Harry Potter _fehlt. Stattdessen hatten sie sich ein Muggelkind besorgt das schwarze Haare hat und ungefair im Alter von ihrem Neffen. Sie würden das Haus einfach mit einem magischen Feuer anzünden, das nichts mehr übrig lässt. Wenn die Auroren dann kommen und Analysezauber sprechen, werden sie nur feststellen das 4 Menschen umgekommen sind. Zwei Erwachsene und zwei Kinder…

"Gut" erwiderte sie zufrieden. Sie standen jetzt vor einem kleinem Haus, das den anderen auf dem Ligusterweg nicht unähnlich war. Ein ordentlich gepflegter Rasen, ein Hüfthoher Holzzaun in weiß. Sogar die Haustür war identisch mit den anderen. Narzissa rümpfte ihre Nase. Muggel waren so unkultiviert.

Es war zwar sauber, aber es hatte einfach keinen eigenen Stil.Wie jede alte reinblütige Familie. Lucius holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und öffnete leise die Tür. Er musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht einen höhnischen Laut von sich zu geben. Das waren also die Schutzzauber für _Harry Potter_. Lächerlich. Lautlos glitten sie durch die nun offene Tür. Wie außen war es innen ordentlich und muggelartig. Unbewegliche Bilder von zwei Menschen mit einem dicken blonden Jungen waren im wenigen Licht, der Straßenlaternen und des Mondes auszumachen. Jetzt ging es darum ihren Neffen zu finden. Es gab keine Zeichen, das hier noch ein Kind lebte, aber das war ausgeschlossen ihr Zauber konnte nicht schief gegangen sein. Sie gingen zu der Treppe herüber die in den ersten Stock führte. Darunter war ein Besenschrank. Ein leises Atmen war zu hören, das fast von den lauten Schnarchgeräuschen von oben übertönt wurde. Narzissa öffnete den Schrank und was sie dort sah erfüllte sie mit kalten Hass auf diese Muggel. Ihr Neffe klein und unbeweglich lag in einem Hundekorb mitten im Chaos des Schrankes. Ein zischen entwich ihrem Mund und ihr hübsches Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Fratze. "Wenn man schwarze Magie hier nicht ausmachen könnte, würde ich diese Muggel zu Tode foltern!" zischte sie kalt ihre Stimme voller Hass. Lucius dem es nicht anders erging, empörte sich genauso über das Verhalten der Muggel. Es steigerte seinen Hass auf Dumbledore, der den kleinen Jungen hier her gebracht hatte. Auch wenn sie dachten es wäre fälschlicher weise Harry Potter.

Nichts an dem Jungen erinnerte an James Potter oder an seine Schlammblutmutter. Er hatte schon die leichten blackschen-Züge, eine blasse Haut und schwarze seidige Haare so wie sie ihn als Säugling in Erinnerung hatten. Narzissa hob ihn aus dem Korb mit einer Sanftheit die man ihr gerade eben noch nicht zu getraut hätte.

"Endlich haben wir dich gefunden" flüsterte sie sanft. Der kleine Junge öffnete seine grauen Augen und schaute Narzissa neugierig an. Etwas an ihr musste ihn beruhigen, denn er schloss wieder seine Augen und glitt in den Schlaf zurück. Wortlos legte Lucius das Muggelkind in den Korb, darauf bedacht bloß nicht zuviel von ihm anzufassen. Das Kind war in einer Starre und konnte nicht aufwachen.

"Gehen wir" sagte Lucius als er die Schranktür leise schloss. Narzissa sah zu ihm auf, sie war in Gedanken gewesen und hatte nicht mitbekommen das Lucius fertig war. Also nickte sie nur und ging Richtung Ausgang. Draußen verschlossen sie die Tür wieder mit einem Zauber.

Narzissa apparierte schon mal voraus. Lucius hatte noch etwas zu erledigen.

"_Omnis cremo ignis_" zischte er. Blau-weiße Flammen züngelten sich aus seiner Zauberstabspitze und begannen an der Hauswand hochzuklettern, von dort breiteten sie sich auf das ganze Haus aus. Zufrieden nickte er und sprach den letzten Zauber "_Morsmordre_"

Das dunkle Mal stieg grün in den Himmel. Der Totenkopf mit der Schlange als Zunge starrte höhnisch herunter. Mit einem leisen plopp war auch Lucius in die Nacht verschwunden.

Am nächsten Tag erreichte die schreckliche Nachricht die ganze Zauberergesellschaft.

Auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten prangte ein Foto eines brennenden Hauses, man konnte noch die schwarzen Rauchschwaden langsam hochsteigen sehen, das dunkle Mal war darüber noch gut zu erkennen.

In schwarzen Lettern stand dort:

**Todesser schlagen zu**

_Von Rita Kimmkorn_

Schreckliches geschah heute in der Nacht zwischen ein und zwei Uhr morgens.

Wie wir vom Tagespropheten exklusiv berichten, bekam die Auroren Zentrale einen Notruf, als man ihnen mitteilte das Muggel versuchten ein magisches Feuer zu löschen.(Mehr zum Zauber S. 9)

Die Auroren konnten nichts mehr retten. Das Muggelhaus war komplett abgebrannt.

Über dem Haus das dunkle Mal. Waren es Todesser? Die Auroren vermuten schon, denn nicht nur das es unschuldige Muggel waren, nein, aber wie wir vom Tagespropheten erfahren haben, handelte es sich um das Haus von Harry Potter und seinen Muggelverwandten mütterlicherseits.

Unser Held, der einzige der je den Todesfluch überlebte und uns von Er-dessen-name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf befreite, überlebte mit seinen Verwandten den Überfall nicht.

Wir vom Tagespropheten stellen uns nun die Frage: Wie konnte das geschehen?

Eine Nachbarin wurde zu diesem Thema befragt. Sie selber eine Squib informiert.

_Ich bin erschüttert_, sagt sie fassungslos man erkennt ihre Trauer. _Ich dachte immer Harry Potter wird geschützt von Albus Dumbledore." _Ja, das dachten wir uns auch. Aber was passierte um den jetzigen Schulleiter von Hogwarts so versagen zu lassen. Er will mir keine Antwort darauf geben und schweigt.

Es scheint so als wüsste er es selber nicht. Ist der Bezwinger von Grindelwald zu alt geworden? Kritische Stimmen werden seit heute wieder laut. Sie sagen er ist schon zu lange im Amt und wird nachlässig , jedem guten Zauberer passiert das im Alter., sagen sie. Und ich Rita Kimmkorn denke das auch. Wie konnten Todesser durch Albus Dumbledores Schutzmauern durch?

Heute ist ein trauriger Tag für die Geschichte der Zauberer und Hexen.

Eine Gedenkfeier zu Ehren Harry Potters findet heute in Godric Hallow, der Geburtsstadt von Harry Potter statt. Jeder der will kann daran teilnehmen und Abschied von unserem kleinen Helden nehmen, dem wir so viel verdanken,

dem Jungen-der-lebte-und-unsere-Herzen-erwärmte.

_Mehr dazu siehe S. 6-8 _

Lucius legte den Propheten beiseite und lächelte boshaft, Narzissa die dies mitbekam, sah ihren Mann fragend an. Wortlos reichte er ihr den Propheten, ihre Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment und dann zierte das gleiche Lächeln ihr Gesicht.


	2. 2:Einkäufe

xxxxxxx

A: Es freut mich, dass bis jetzt mindestens einer die Story interssant findet :) deswegen gibts jetzt auch schon das nächste kapitel

Ach übrigens wollte ich mal erwähnen, dass nichts mir gehört, außer die kleine idee, sondern alles J.K.Rowling...

xxxxxxxx

Kapitel 2: Einkäufe

Narzissa war froh, sie hatte ihren Neffen Cronos wieder. Aber eine Sache beunruhigte sie. Warum hatte er den Todesfluch vom dunklem Lord überlebt? Sie konnte sich keine Antwort darauf geben. Was sie auch merkwürdig fand war ,dass dort wo Cronos vom grünen Fluch getroffen wurde nur noch ganz dünn die Linie vom Ehemaligem Blitz zu sehen war. Sie verheilte, doch Fluchnarben verheilen nicht oder zu mindest nur ganz langsam und blieben immer deutlich sichtbar… Nun ja sie fand es eigentlich auch ganz gut so, denn so würde man Cronos nie mit Harry Potter in Verbindung bringen können und sie würde bei Morgana ihm auch nicht von seinem kurzem Dasein als Potter erzählen. Draco ihr kleiner Sohn fand die Sache, dass er nun die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Eltern teilen musste nicht besonders angenehm. Er versuchte Cronos eine ganze Zeit lang wegzudrängen oder zu schubsen, womit er nicht gerechnet hätte war , das sich Cronos wehrte. Dies tat er aber nur wenn keiner anwesend war, Draco verstand schnell, dass er das lassen sollte und so kamen beide Kleinkinder zu einer Einigung, da Cronos eher ein ruhiger kleiner Junge war, wollte er eh lieber allein sein.

Lucius merkte sofort das Cronos sich bei ihnen wohl fühlte, manchmal kam ihm der Gedanke das Cronos Magie in den Menschen fühlen konnte und deshalb keine Muggel mochte, wie er in den letzten Tagen feststellte, aber dies war eigentlich unmöglich oder?

Nun die Magie eines Kindes ist immer etwas roher und Gefühlsbezogener als später…

So wuchs Cronos Lestrange, Bellatrix und Rudolphus Lestrage Sohn, bei den Malfoys auf.

Juli 1991: fast 10 Jahre danach

"Cronos?"

"Cronos!"

"Cronoooos!" Schrie Draco Malfoy seinem Cousin ins Ohr. Cronos tat mal wieder das was er immer tat, lesen und dabei Draco ignorieren. Sie waren in der Bibliothek von Malfoy Manor. Der Raum war mit hellem Holz eingerichtet, wie alles im Haus, grauer Marmorboden und weiß-silbern verzierte Wandvertäflungen zierten den Raum.

Eine helle Samtcoach stand in einer breiten Ecke. Dort war es am hellsten den die großen Fenster spendeten viel Licht. Cronos blinzelte und sah seinen Cousin Draco genervt an

"Was ist Draco? Hat Tante Narzissa gerufen? Ich dachte sie wollte eine Elfe nach mir schicken?"

"Nein, darum geht es nicht" antwortete Draco und rollte genervt seine Augen.

"Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob wir zusammen fliegen gehen, da wir in Hogwarts keine eigenen Besen haben dürfen!" Cronos starrte seinen Cousin aus grauen Augen an.

"Du willst mir sagen, du schreist mich hier halb taub nur damit ich mit dir fliegen gehe? Fragte Cronos spöttisch, "Und das hätte keine Elfe tun können?"

"Ähm…ja…" Dracos Gesicht zierte ein leichter pinkton doch dann bekam er wieder seine alte Schlagfertigkeit zurück und antwortete spitz

"Nein ,hätte ich nicht, wer weiß was du mit der Elfe gemacht hättest, wahrscheinlich hättest du nicht einmal gemerkt das eine da ist!"

"Wahrscheinlich" räumte Cronos gelangweilt ein und fixierte sein Buch wieder. "Hey!" entwich es ihm dann aber direkt. Draco hatte ihm vor seiner Nase das Buch weggeschnappt.

"Gib mir mein Buch wieder" rief Cronos empört. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein. "Wenn du mir es nicht wieder gibst erzähle ich Tante Narzissa ,dass du Pansy eins von ihren Armbändern geschenkt hast."

"Nein das tust du nicht!" reagierte Draco sofort.

"Tu ich nicht?" Cronos Lippen kräuselten sich gehässig.

"Gib mir das Buch zurück und las mich weiter lesen und ich vergesse es."

Draco sah Cronos abschätzig an dann faste er einen Entschluss:

"Ich vertrau dir nicht…., aber ich weiß was du mir dafür noch geben kannst. Cronos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

"Was?" zischte er leise. Draco besah seine Fingernägel gelangweilt, eine Geste die er sich bei seinem Vater abgeschaut hatte.

"Du fliegst mit mir eine Woche lang"

"Drei Tage!"

"Fünf Tage!"

"Vier Tage!" schloss Cronos. Draco strahlte, ein breites Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht während Cronos ein mürrisches zur Schau trug.

"Okey, du verrätst es Mutter nicht und fliegst vier Tage mit mir, dafür kriegst du dann das Buch zurück"

Er schaute sich das alte im schwarzen Leder gebundene Buch an

"Was findest du daran eigentlich so spannend?"

"Nichts" sagte Cronos schnell und schnappte Draco das Buch aus den Händen.

"Nun lass mich lesen, wir fliegen gleich ein paar Runde. Damit gab sich Draco zufrieden und verlies die Bibliothek. Cronos hatte es sich währenddessen wieder auf einem Sessel, der an einem Kamin stand, in der versteckten Ecke, gemütlich gemacht. Bevor er sich aber komplett in sein Buch vertiefte überlegte er sich noch wie er Draco klar machen sollte, dass er nicht nach Hogwarts gehen würde…

Das in Ledergebundene Buch mit silbernen Lettern die unheilvoll

"_Tod deinen Feinden"_ verkündeten für kurze Zeit vergessen…

Nachdem Cronos mit Draco ein bisschen Fliegen war mussten sie schon zum Essen.

Sie aßen im kleinem Speisesaal. Der Raum war mit einem Tisch für 8 Personen ausgerichtet, wie natürlich alles im Haus bestand der Raum und die Einrichtung aus hellem Holz mit silbernen Verzierungen. Ein paar Gemälde von Landschaften hingen im Raum. Der Silberne Kronleuchter hing knapp über der Mitte des Tisches. Narzissa saß bereits am Tisch und sah Draco und Cronos missbilligend an.

"Wart ihr wieder Fliegen? Fragte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

"Ja, Mutter" antwortete Draco sofort.

"Wie oft habe ich euch schon gesagt ihr sollt euch vorher umziehen? Ihr seid furchtbar dreckig."

dachte Cronos

"Das ist das letzte Mal, das ich euch so sehe sonst habt ihr beide Flugverbot für die restlichen Ferien" Ein "Ja, Mutter" und ein "Ja, Tante" bekam sie jeweils zu hören und gab sich damit zu frieden. Cronos und Draco setzten sich sofort an den Tisch. "Lucius wird erst ein wenig später kommen, er hat noch was wichtiges zu Erledigen." sprach Narzissa während das Essen erschien. Sie fingen heute mit einer klaren Suppe an.

"Was macht er denn" fragte Draco neugierig. Cronos verzog seine Mundwinkel, Draco schwärmte richtig für seinen Vater.

" Das ist die Sache deines Vaters."

Draco zog einen Schmollmund eines seiner Tricks um das Herz der Erwachsenen zu erobern nur zu Schade das Narzissa kaum Herz hatte…

"Draco benimm dich" gab sie sofort kund

"Ja, Mutter" Enttäuschung war im Gesicht von Draco einem Moment zu Erkennen, bis er wieder seine blanke Maske aufgesetzt hatte.

"Nun was ich euch ankündigen wollte" Beide Kinder spitzten sofort die Ohren auch wenn sie vorgaben nur milde interessiert zu sein

"Wir werden übermorgen in die Winkelgasse fahren um eure Schulsachen zu besorgen.."

Narzissa konnte nicht weiter sprechen , denn genau in diesem Moment kam Lucius herein. Dracos Haltung wurde sofort noch ein bisschen gerader. Cronos rollte die Augen.

"Ahh seht mal was ich für euch habe" Gab Lucius wichtigtuerisch kund. Er gab Draco einen dicken senfgelben Brief der mit smaragdgrüner Tinte beschrieben war. Cronos gab er einen dicken schwarzen Brief mit blutroter Tinte. Er sah seinen Brief neugierig an. Bevor er ihn öffnete las er seine Adresse auf dem Briefumschlag:

_An: Cronos Lestrange_

_Malfoy Manor_

_England_

Cronos drehte den Umschlag in seinen Händen. Das Siegel des Briefes war ebenfalls blutrot. Drei Gestalten waren darauf zu sehen, Cronos konnte es aber nicht genau erkennen, was darauf abgebildet war. Eine innere Freude überkam ihm, er würde bald das Geheimnis um Durmstrang lüften können. Cronos riss vorsichtig den Umschlag auf. Zum Vorschein kamen drei Pergamentstücke. Den ersten las er sofort durch.

_**Durmstrang - Institut **_

_Schulleiter Igor Karkaroff_

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Lestrange,_

_Hiermit teilen wir Ihnen mit, dass Sie akzeptiert wurden._

_Der erste Schultag findet am ersten September statt._

_Beigelegt finden Sie einen Portschlüssel in Form unseres Wappens._

_Er aktiviert sich um 11 Uhr am 1. September._

_Wir erwarten Sie._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Der stellvertretende Schulleiter _

_Alexander Vulgarov _

Das war es also. Die offizielle Mitteilung, dass er nun endlich mit seiner richtigen magischen Ausbildung anfangen könnte. Cronos drehte seinen Kopf leicht nach links, Draco war in seinen Brief vertieft. Ein breites Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, das wirkliche Freude ausdrückte. Cronos seufzte leise, er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen was für ein Theater Draco machen würde, wenn er erfährt das Cronos nicht nach Hogwarts mitkam. Cronos holte die anderen zwei Pergamentstücke aus dem Umschlag und überflog sie schnell. Zu lesen war die Ausrüstung die man zu besorgen hatte. Worunter die Schuluniform fiel und etc. Auf dem anderen Zettel standen die Fächer aufgelistet die er in seinem ersten Jahr auf Durmstrang hatte.

_1. Verwandlung (noch auf Basis neutraler Magie)_

_2. Zauberkunst ( auf Basis neutraler Magie)_

_3. Zaubertränke (leichte dunkle Zaubertränke sowohl auch neutrale wie heilende)_

_4. Kräuterkunde (noch auf Basis neutraler Pflanzen)_

_5. Die dunkle Geschichte der Zauberei _

_6. Astronomie_

_7. Dunkle Künste und ihre Verteidigung_

_8. Anstandsunterricht _

Cronos wurde aus seinen Gedanken über die Fächer gerissen als Draco ihn plötzlich ansprach:

"Und steht bei dir das selbe drin wie bei mir? Zeig mal"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war neugierig und fröhlich bis seine Augen auf den schwarzen Umschlag fielen den Cronos in der Hand hielt. Seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, er öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen brachte aber nichts heraus.

dachte Cronos bitter.

"Hör zu Draco, ich wollte dir schon die ganze Zeit etwas sagen, ich wusste nur nicht wie…" Aus Cronos Gesicht war nichts abzulesen nur seine Stimme drückte die Reue aus. "Ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen… aber ich komme nicht mit nach Hogwarts... Meine Mutter wollte mich nach Durmstrang schicken, sie hat es direkt nach meiner Geburt so bestimmt… ab-"

"Schon gut Cronos" unterbrach Draco ihn.

"Aber du hättest mir das früher erzählen sollen, ich hatte schon sooo viele Pläne für uns, was wir alles anstellen könnten… Jetzt muss ich jemand anderen finden…"

Draco verzog sein Gesicht nachdenklich während Cronos ihn ungläubig anstarrte. "W-w-as?"

"Hmm ich glaub nicht das Crabbe und Goyle besonders brauchbar sind… "fuhr Draco einfach weiter ohne auf Cronos zu achten.

"Vielleicht Pansy" er verzog angewidert sein Gesicht.

"Nein, eher nicht… Ahhh jetzt hab ich´s. Blaise, ja Blaise müsste gehen, wenn er nicht immer so ernst wäre…"

Enttäuscht sah Draco Cronos an und fragte

"Hab ich was im Gesicht?" Er fuhr sich mit der Hand ins Gesicht als Cronos ihn merkwürdig ansah

" Dir macht es also nichts aus? Toll, und ich dachte du machst ein riesen Theater… und nein du hast nichts im Gesicht" beendete Cronos nur um dann mit den Augen zu rollen als Draco ihn siegreich angrinste.

"Was ist denn jetzt wieder" Fragte Cronos genervt. Dracos grinsen verzog sich zu einem spitzbübischem.

" Mir ist nur gerade eingefallen, dass ich ohne dich keine Konkurrenz habe. Hogwarts für mich alleine" Dracos blau-graue Augen bekamen einen träumerischen Glanz. Dann wurden sie wieder klar.

" Aber du schuldest mir was, schließlich bin ich dein Cousin und du hättest mir alles erzählen müssen!"

"Sicher nicht" gab Cronos patzig von sich.

"Ohh doch"

"Nein"

"Doch"

"Nein"

"Doch, doch ,doch"

"Neeeeein"

"Nein"

"Doch"

"Hah, jetzt schuldest du mir doch was!"

Draco sprang freudig herum und lächelte von einem Ohr zum anderen.

"Du kannst mich mal" gab Cronos weiterhin patzig zurück.

"Cronos Lestrange! Nicht in dieser Sprache" Keifte Narzissa empört los.

Draco und Cronos hatten Narzissa und Lucius komplett vergessen.

"Wenn ich so was von dir noch mal höre, dann gnade dir Morgana!"

Das restliche Essen verlief ereignislos. Außer das Narzissa Cronos über das ganze Essen hinweg böse Blicke zuwarf.

"Master… Master… Zipsy ist hier um sie zu wecken…, Sir" piepste eine kleine Stimme neben dem großen Himmelbett von Cronos Lestrange. Das Zimmer lag noch im dunkeln. Schwere dunkelgrüne Samtvorhänge verschluckten das komplette morgendliche Tageslicht.

"Master bitte stehen Sie auf… Sir… Zipsy bittet Sie darum.. Master… Mistress Narzissa schickt Zipsy. Sie sagt Sie wird böse sein auf jungen Master, wenn junger Master nicht aufsteht.."

Cronos lies ein kleines genervtes seufzen entweichen. Bis er mit schläfriger Stimme antwortete.

"Ja, ja du kleines Ding… ich steh ja schon auf! Sieh zu das meine Kleidung für heute fertig ist!" Seine Stimme wurde zum Ende hin klarer und hörte sich weniger schleppend an, dafür umso lauter.

"Ja, Master!"

"Worauf wartest du beweg dich!"

"So-ofort , Master!" stotterte die kleine Elfe. Die Tennisball großen Augen der Elfe weiteten sich ängstlich und rannte sofort los um dem Befehl nachzugehen.

Cronos sah der Elfe belustigt zu wie sie sofort hin und her lief um alles für ihn fertig zu machen.

Langsam schlurfend , noch müde, ging Cronos langsam auf sein großes Fenster zu. Dort zog er langsam seine langen Vorhänge auf. Es war hell draußen und er musste die Augen zukneifen, weil die Sonne ihm ins Gesicht blendete. Sobald die Vorhänge an die Seite geschoben waren, flutete Sonnenlicht ins Zimmer. Anders als im ganzen Manor war Cronos Zimmer dunkel. Die Wände bestanden aus dunklem Holz, das fast schwarz wirkte. Der Boden war aus dunklem rauen Marmor. Dunkelgrüne dicke Teppiche waren im Zimmer verstreut. Das vier- pfostige Himmelbett war ebenfalls aus dunklem Holz. Feine Schnitzereien zierten die Pfosten des Himmelbetts. Es waren Schlangen. Sie alle waren in drohenden Positionen gezeigt. Eine Tür führte ins Badezimmer. Es war aus dunklem Marmor, aber anders als der Boden im Schlafzimmer aus glattem. Die Wasserhähne an Waschbecken und an der Badewanne zeigten wieder Schlangenköpfe. Das Badezimmer hatte kein Fenster und die Lichtquelle bestand aus feinen silbernen Linien die an den Wänden entlang liefen.

Durch die Sonne erst richtig geweckt, ging Cronos ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen. Die Elfe, stellte er fest, hatte seine Wünsche gut erfüllt und neue Kleidung war neben der Wanne zur Verfügung gestellt.

"Ahh. Cronos da bist du ja!" begrüßte ihn Lucius als er gerade den kleinen Speisesaal betrat.

"Guten Morgen" grüßte Cronos höflich. Sein Blick fiel auf Narzissa und dann auf Draco.

"Tante Zissa, Draco" Er ließ sich neben Draco nieder, dieser sofort anfing zu reden.

"….Und dann müssen wir noch zu Zonkos! Ich hab gehört die haben da neue Feuerwerkskörper. Und dann das wichtigste unsere Zauberstäbe. Ohhh ich bin schon so gespannt was für einen ich kriege! Du nicht auch Cronos? Crooonos?"

"Hmm" kam die Antwort "Hast du was gesagt?" fragte Cronos der gerade ein Schluck Kürbissaft genommen hatte.

"Du hörst mir nie zu!"

"Doch, natürlich"

"Was hab ich denn gesagt? He?" forderte Draco heraus. Er hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und sah Cronos abwartend an.

"Du hast irgendwas von Zonkos und Zauberstäbe gebrabbelt…"

"Ich verzeih dir noch einmal! Er blickte hochmütig auf Cronos herab, ein gönnendes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

"Ohh, wie großzügig von dir! Soll ich auf die Knie gehen und ab jetzt dich ´Eure Hochmütigkeit´ nennen ohh, ohh warte wie wäre es mit ´Eure Barmherzigkeit´ oder nein warte noch besser ´Eure Reinheit´ ?"

Cronos fiel in ein Kichern und konnte im Anblick von Dracos Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. Narzissa und Lucius ignorierten die Kindereien der beiden und aßen einfach weiter.

"Du bist so witzig Cronos" erwiderte Draco biestig.

"Einer von uns beiden muss es ja sein…" seufzte Cronos und sah dramatisch auf seinen Teller.

"Stell dir mal vor ich wäre wie du! Ohh ohh keine gute Vorstellung!" er hob die Hände und sah Draco an, Cronos brach wieder in ein Kichern aus. Aber noch bevor Draco etwas darauf erwidern konnte fiel Narzissas genervte Stimme dazwischen

"Ich sehe das ihr beiden schon fertig seid, gut dann können wir jetzt los. Lucius wird apparieren, da er noch etwas zu erledigen hat. Wir benutzen Flohpulver." Damit erhob sie sich und begab sich Richtung Empfangszimmer. Draco folgte ihr Missmutig und Cronos ging gelangweilt hinterher.

"So ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt, jeder eine Handvoll. Und wehe mir landet jemand wo anders außer in der Winkelgasse!" Damit wandte sich Narzissa wieder dem Kamin zu warf eine handvoll grünes Pulver hinein. Die Flammen färbten sich augenblicklich grün. Sie trat hinein und mit einem ´Winkelgasse´ war sie schon verschwunden.

"Bei Merlin, deine Mutter ist aber heute biestig" stellte Cronos mit amüsierter Stimme fest.

"Anscheinend" erwiderte Draco nur und machte es seiner Mutter gleich. Als er verschwunden war schüttelte Cronos nur den Kopf und murmelte etwas das sich verdächtig nach ´Wie die Mutter, so der Sohn´ anhörte. Er machte es dann genauso wie die beiden zuvor und sprach laut und deutlich "Winkelgasse".

Die Welt um Cronos fing an sich zu drehen, immer schneller. Die Farben flossen ineinander und bildeten lustige Muster. Hin und wieder hatte man Einblicke in andere Häuser die auch am Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen waren. Nach ein paar Sekunden, die Cronos viel länger vorkamen, purzelte er in den tropfenden Kessel. Staub wirbelte herum und er fing an zu husten. Draco der Cronos gerade entdeckte fing im Anblick von Cronos kleiner staubiger Gestalt an zu lachen, dabei atmete er auch Staub ein und musste ebenfalls Husten. Genervt, machte Narzissa eine kleine Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab und die Luft war wieder frei. Cronos und Draco hatten hochrote Gesichter aus Luftmangel und aus Scham. "Kommt ihr beiden" sagte Narzissa kurz und ging Richtung Hinterausgang. Mit gesenkten Köpfen folgten die beiden ihr.

Die Winkelgasse war noch voller als sonst. Massen quetschten sich in Läden hinein. Leute standen in Grüppchen und besprachen den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch. Man konnte Lachen hören, Kindergeplärre. Es war ein buntes Durcheinander.

Narzissa atmete Tief durch und schritt voran peinlich genau darauf bedacht niemanden zu berühren.

Sie steuerte direkt Madam Malkins an. Als das kleine Glöckchen an der Tür bimmelte sah die Verkäuferin auf.

"Guten Tag Mrs. Malfoy. Was kann ich heute für Sie tun?" fragte sie höflich.

"Mein Sohn und mein Neffe" fing sie in einem arroganten Tonfall an und zeigte dabei auf Draco und Cronos die hinter ihr standen. "Brauchen neue Roben und Umhänge."

"Hogwarts nehme ich an?" fragte die Verkäuferin weiterhin höflich aber man sah ihr an das es ihr immer schwerer fiel.

"Nur Draco, Cronos wird das Durmstrang Institut besuchen."

"Gut, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden" Die Verkäuferin dirigierte Cronos und Draco auf zwei Hocker.

Auf einem anderen Hocker stand ein kleiner plumper Junge mit rundem Gesicht und mausbraunem Haar. Eine einschüchterne alte Frau stand neben ihm und beobachtete das Geschen um sich herum mit einem scharfen Blick aus ihren dunklen Augen. Ihr pompöser Hut auf dem ein ausgestopfter Geier saß, schaute ebenfalls böse auf alle herab. Cronos stupste Draco in die Rippen "Draco ist das nicht Longbottem?"

"Ohh jetzt wo du es sagst, ja das ist er" Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht

"Denkst du auch das selbe was ich denke Cronos"

"Hmm das könnte gut sein" antworte Cronos mit einem bösen Grinsen.

"Augusta, was für eine Überraschung!" kam Narzissas gelangweilte Stimme aus einer Ecke. Sie trat auf die alte Hexe zu. Diese sah sie böse an, lächelte dann aber hochmütig Narzissa an. "Narzissa, meine Liebe. Wie geht es deinem Mann Lucius? Immer noch in suspekte Angelegenheiten verstrickt?" Narzissas gelangweiltes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln. "Ihm geht es sehr gut, ich denke besser als deinem Sohn und deiner Schwiegertochter, ich habe gehört sie machen immer noch keine Fortschritte. Wie tragisch…"

Schloss Narzissa am Ende wieder mit gelangweilter Stimme ab. Augusta Longbottems Gesicht verzog sich wütend. Ihre Augen blitzen gefährlich. Neville sah verwirrt zu. Auf der anderen Seite grinsten Cronos und Draco identisch. "Wie, wie kannst du es wagen…?!" fing Augusta wütend an. Wurde aber gestört als die Verkäuferin von vorher mit Stoffen wiederkam.

"Mrs. Malfoy? Welche Stoffe sollen es sein?" fragte die Verkäuferin. Narzissa lächelte Augusta ein letztes mal kalt an und schritt auf Cronos, Draco und die Verkäuferin zu. Der Rest verlief ruhig.

Cronos und Draco bekamen jeweils ein verschiedenes Sortiment an Roben für alle Gelegenheiten, da beide wieder gewachsen waren. Außerdem erhielt Draco seine schwarzen Hogwarts Roben und Umhänge, während Cronos Roben und Umhänge etwas länger brauchten, da Madam Malkin nicht die passende Farbe für Cronos Schulroben vorhanden hatte. So wurden bei ihm nur die Maße genommen und Madam Malkin versicherte ihnen das sie am nächstem Tag nach Malfoy Manor geliefert werden. Mit einem ´Beehren Sie uns bald wieder und danke für Ihren Einkauf´ verließen die zwei Malfoys und ein Lestrange Madam Malkins um sich ihren weiteren Einkäufen zu widmen. Sie besorgten Zaubertrankzutaten, kauften Federn und Pergament und andere Dinge wie Kessel und zwei Teleskope.

Draco wurde immer aufgeregter umso näher sie dem Zauberstabladen entgegenkamen.

Über der Tür verkündete ein Schild in abgeblätterten Goldbuchstaben:_ Ollivander - Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr._

Sie betraten den Laden, er war klein, eng und staubig. Als die Tür zufiel erklang das helle Läuten einer Glocke. Draco und Cronos sahen sich neugierig um, sie waren zwar schon öfter in der Winkelgasse gewesen aber in diesem Laden waren sie noch nie. Gerade als Draco eine Schachtel anfassen wollte räusperte sich eine Stimme hinter ihm "Guten Tag" sagte sie und die Gestalt trat aus dem Dunklem. Es war ein alter Mann, er hatte weit geöffnete blasse Augen. Draco zog schnell seine Hand weg und trat einen schnellen Schritt zurück. "Guten Tag Mr. Ollivander" grüßte Narzissa mit ruhiger Stimme, das spärliche Licht erhellte sanft ihre Gestalt.

"Ah Ms. Black oder sollte ich jetzt lieber Mrs. Malfoy sagen, ich erinnere mich noch an Sie. Es kommt mir vor als sei nur ein Tag vergangen als die zarteste der Blackschwestern die Türschwelle meines Ladens betrat." Ollivander sah Narzissa aus großen Augen an und fuhr ohne mit den Wimpern zu zucken fort " Heckenrose, Haar einer Todesfee, 10 Zoll, widerspenstig und eigen. Ja ich erinnre mich noch" schloss er ab ohne nur einmal die Augen von Narzissa genommen zu haben. "Wir sind heute aber nicht für mich da, sondern für meinen Sohn und Neffen." Sie hielt inne nur um zu sehen das Draco und Cronos beide hinter ihr standen um einen großmöglichsten Schutz vor Ollivander zu haben. "Draco, Cronos wer von euch beiden fängt an?" fragte sie dann an die beiden gerichtet.

"Los Draco, du zuerst, du wolltest doch eben unbedingt." sagte Cronos zu Draco und lächelte ihn an. Draco starte Cronos böse an um dann nur ein ´Hmpf´ aus seinem Mund entweichen zu lassen. Er raffte sich zusammen und trat einen Schritt vor. Ollivander klatschte mit den Händen um dann enthusiastisch zu sagen " Gut Mr. Malfoy Sie zuerst. Welcher ist denn ihr Zauberstabarm?" Draco hob einfach nur seinen rechten Arm. "Gut, Gut" mit diesen Worten ließ er etliche Maßungen an Draco vornehmen. Dazu schwirrten Maßbänder um Draco herum. Dann lief Ollivander in die hintere Ecke seines Ladens und brachte ein paar kleine Holzkästen mit. Er drückte Draco einen rotbraunen Zauberstab in die Hand und sah in erwartungsvoll an. "Sie müssen ihn schon schwingen!" richtete er sich mit einem neutralen Tonfall an Draco. Draco tat wie geheißen und schwang den Zauberstab. Es passierte: Nichts. So ging es weiter. Nach Zehn Minuten und ein paar Knallern schossen dunkelrote und silberne Funken aus einem weißen Zauberstab.

"Sehr gut, sehr gut, eine gute Wahl! Weißdorn, Drachenherzfaser, 10 ½ Zoll. Biegsam und stark." Draco lächelte glücklich von einem Ohr zum anderen. Narzissa sah auch befriedigt aus. "So, nun zu Ihnen Mr. Lestrange. Zauberstabarm?" Wie schon zuvor Draco hob Cronos einfach nur seinen rechten Arm. Nach etlichen Versuchen, die alle ein Chaos veranstalteten und Ollivander erschreckt, aber dennoch immer glücklicher Aussah, brachte Ollivander ein schwarzes Kästchen.

"Merkwürdig, merkwürdig, aber vielleicht doch?" murmelte er mehr zu sich als zu den anderen. Narzissa hob eine Augenbraue und sah Ollivander fragend an. Während Draco nur verwirrt Aussah und Cronos endlich einen Zauberstab finden wollte.

Ollivander drückte Cronos einen dunklen Zauberstab in die Hand und sah gespannt zu, als Cronos in durch die Luft schwang. Grüne Funken stoben heraus.

"Hmm, da fehlt noch etwas… aber was?" murmelte Ollivander. Cronos, der das nicht richtig verstand, sah Ollivander nur fragend an und fragte

"Aber wieso, es sind doch Funken heraus gekommen also müsste doch alles da sein?"

Ollivander der auf einmal angesprochen wurde schreckte auf und sah Cronos an.

"Oh oh, nein, nein schon gut Mr. Lestrange. Sie sind ein trickreicher Kunde. Der Zauberstab hat Sie ausgewählt aber mir kam es vor als fehle etwas."

"Ach, ja und das wäre?" fragte Cronos skeptisch.

"Nun das kann ich Ihnen nicht genau sagen, aber eins weiß ich wir können großes erwarten von Ihnen Mr. Lestrange." schloss Ollivander und starte auf Cronos herab. Cronos runzelte die Stirn, ´Was sollte das´ dachte er nur.

Narzissa nutzte die Stille um einzugreifen.

" Mr. Ollivander, ich würde gerne Zahlen und nebenbei Sie haben uns noch gar nicht erwähnt um was es sich für einen Zauberstab handelt."

"Ah, natürlich Mrs. Malfoy wie vergesslich von mir, es handelt sich um Stechpalme, Phönixfeder, 11 Zoll. Federnd. Der Preis für beide Zauberstäbe beträgt 22 Galleonen und 4 Sickel." Narzissa bezahlte den Preis und sie gingen aus dem staubigen Laden auf die offene Gasse. Cronos konnte auf den Weg nach draußen nicht das Gefühl loswerden das Ollivander ihm nachstarte.

"Wir treffen Lucius in Florish& Blotts, danach könnt ihr noch tun nach was es euch beliebt bevor wir wieder nach Hause gehen." nach Narzissas Worten gingen sie los um wenig später im überfüllten Buchladen anzukommen. Cronos Blick fiel auf Lucius der sich mit dem Besitzer unterhielt. Als Lucius sich umsah, entdeckte er seine Familie und lächelte leicht. "Ach, da sind sie ja schon" sprach er an den Besitzer gewandt. "Narzissa, ich habe schon die Bücher besorgt für unsere beiden" Draco und Cronos sahen auf als der Besitzer Lucius fragte "Beides Ihre, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh, nein, nein, nein nur Draco. Cronos ist der Neffe meiner Frau." Der Besitzer richtete einen kurzen Blick auf beide um dann wieder Lucius anzusehen und mit einem schmeichlerischen Lächeln zusagen " Sehr schön! War nett mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen Mr. Malfoy. Angenehmen Tag wünsche ich Ihnen noch." Damit verschwand er durch eine Hintertür.

"Vater? Können Cronos und ich uns jetzt noch etwas in der Gasse umsehen gehen?" richtete Draco das Wort an seinen Vater und sah ihn abwartend an.

"Ja, natürlich. Geht nur." Damit packte Draco Cronos bei der Hand und zog ihn aus dem Geschäft.

"Was nun?" fragte Draco Cronos gelangweilt.

"Oh, ich denke jetzt werden wir Longbottem suchen. Wir hatten ja eben noch keine Chance nett zu ihm zu sein." Cronos Augen leuchteten dunkel.

"Das mein lieber Cousin ist eine gute Idee" erwiderte Draco nur und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Ungünstiger Weise fanden sie ihn nicht und begaben sich daher zum Eiscafé.

"Sie mal wer da ist, Cronos!

Cronos richtete seinen Blick von einem rothaarigen Kind ab, dass gerade von seiner ebenfalls rothaarigen Mutter ermahnt wurde nicht mit Krötenschleim andere Leute zu bewerfen. Das Kind sah sie nur unschuldig an bis sein ebenfalls rothaariger Bruder mit den Händen auf den jüngsten rothaarigen Jungen gestikulierte der neben der Mutter stand. Cronos folgte Dracos ausgestreckter Hand um Blaise zu sehen der neben seiner Mutter an einem der Tische um der Eisdiele saß.

Sie bewegten sich auf Blaise zu.

"Draco, Cronos? Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte Blaise. Seine Mutter neben ihm richtete auch ihren Blicke auf die beiden Jungen vor ihrem Tisch.

"Ich denke das selbe wie du Blaise!" antworte Draco

"Ach, dann wollt ihr auch einfach nur Leute beobachten?" fragte Blaise scheinheilig

"Nein, das nicht" erwiderte Draco und verzog sein Gesicht.

Blaise grinste vor sich hin. Cronos musste sich bemühen nicht zu lachen, als er sich Draco ansah.

"Madam Fais! Wie geht es Ihnen?" richtete sich Draco höflich an Blaise Mutter.

"Miss Zabini wieder, mein lieber Draco. Unglücklicher Weise ist mein Mann vor einem Tag von uns geschieden." dabei holte sie ein spitzenbesetztes weißes Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und tupfte sich ihre trocken Augen. Blaise neben ihr rollte nur mit den Augen.

"Unser Beileid Miss Zabini" richtete sich Cronos zu Wort.

"Danke ihr beiden" Damit stand sie auf und richtete sich an ihren Sohn.

"Blaise, ich bin noch mit Narzissa verabredet, ich lass euch jetzt alleine. Ich hol dich später ab." Sie gab allein dreien noch ein Küsschen auf die Wange und verschwand. Blaise dem das alles sehr peinlich war rieb sich seine Wange und errötete.

"Schon gut Blaise" antwortete Draco nur und er und Cronos ließen sich neben Blaise nieder. Sie bestellten sich alle ein Eis.

"Der wievielte war das jetzt eigentlich Blaise?" fragte Cronos

"Hmm als ich das letzte Mal nachgezählt habe war es ihr siebter oder achter" Er zuckte mit den Achseln und fuhr fort "hat ziemlich viel Geld gehabt" und mit einem gemeinen Grinsen "War schon etwas älter und ist an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben"

Alle drei brachen in Gelächter aus. Es war weit bekannt das Miss Zabinis Ehemänner nicht lange hielten und ihr dann nebenbei noch einen Haufen Gold hinterließen. Alles nur nebenbei versteht sich. Tragische Tode allesamt.

"Ist einer nicht letztes Jahr einem Nundu begegnet als ihr in Afrika gewesen seid?" fragte Cronos neugierig.

"Kann sein" sagte Blaise nur gleichgültig. Er hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht sich damit auseinander zusetzten.

Sie redeten noch über dies und das, als ihr Gerede auf Hogwarts zu sprechen kam.

"Ich freu mich schon" kicherte Draco fröhlich. Sein blasses Gesicht wirkte lebendig.

"Und ich mich!" rief Blaise

"Was ist mit dir Cronos?" Blaise der gemerkt hatte das Cronos noch nichts gesagt hatte sah ihn an.

"Oh, ich freu mich auch aber nicht auf Hogwarts" sagte er nur. Blaise sah ihn komisch an. Auf seinen Blick hin sagte Cronos noch.

"Ich bin auf Durmstrang." Ein breites Grinsen hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht gebildet. Blaise sah ihn nur ungläubig an.

"Wunsch meiner Mutter" erklärte Cronos

"Nun ja, man kann nicht alles haben" und damit ließen sie das Thema fallen um über den neusten Besen zu reden.

Nachdem Cronos Blaise und Draco ihr Eis gegessen hatten liefen sie noch etwas durch dir Gasse. Sie waren fast schon am Ende als plötzlich Draco jemanden entdeckte.

"Cronos, Blaise seht mal wer da ist!" flüsterte Draco freudig.

Cronos und Blaise hoben ihre Köpfe. Blaise sah verwirrt Draco an aber auf Cronos Lippen bildete sich ein gehässiges Lächeln.

"Longbottem" flüsterte Cronos in der gleichen Lautstärke wie Draco.

"Wer?" fragte Blaise immer noch verwirrt.

Draco rollte mit den Augen.

"Blaiseeee…, du müsstest ihn doch eigentlich noch von dem letzten Weihnachtsfest kennen!"

"Ach wirklich?" fragte Blaise arrogant.

"Wenn ich ihn schon vergessen habe, war er nicht interessant…" erklärte er sich selbst und lächelte überheblich.

"Ist ja auch egal, wir wollen jetzt nur etwas Spaß" damit setzte sich Cronos auf den Weg Richtung Longbottem. Draco und Blaise hinter ihm her.

"Sieh mal an, wer ganz alleine ohne seine Großmutter hier ist!" sagte Cronos gespielt überrascht. Neville Longbottem hob erschrocken seinen Kopf, um dann entsetzt festzustellen, dass es Cronos Lestrange mit Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini war.

"W-w-was wollt ihr?" stotterte Neville Longbottem misstrauisch. Er knetete seine Finger nervös und kaute die Innenseite seiner Lippe an.

"Na, na!" tadelte Cronos ihn gespielt. "Begrüßt man so seine Freunde?" Er hob seine Augenbraue und grinste Neville spöttisch an.

"Wir sind keine Freunde!" rief Neville wütend. Seine anfängliche Nervosität vergessen.

"Ich bin tief getroffen, Longbottem!" mischte sich Draco mit schleppender Stimme ein, mit der er tiefe Langeweile ausdrückte.

"Wirklich Draco! Das ist aber nicht nett!" tadelte nun Blaise Draco. "Wir sind alle Freunde! Schon vergessen?"

"Muss mir entfallen sein" murmelte Draco.

"Was war das Draco? Ahh ein ´Entschuldigung Longbottem´? Sehr schön!" Cronos grinste wie verrückt, er fixierte Neville wieder mit seinem Blick.

"Nun was wollen wir, hast du uns gefragt?"

Neville nickte überrascht, verwirrt von dem Verhalten der drei

"Wir wollten dich noch einmal vor Hogwarts sehn, jetzt wo wir alle bald dort sind, wollten wir uns entschuldigen was wir mit deiner alten Kröte gemacht haben, es tut uns wirklich Leid!" Cronos Stimme hörte sich ehrlich an. Nur leider war nichts davon wahr, was Neville aber anscheinend nicht auffiel.

"Wirklich?" fragte Blaise. Die Kröte hatte er anscheinend nicht vergessen. Draco kicherte leicht, wegen Blaises Frage. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, als sie die Kröte in einem Krug mit Kürbissaft ertränkt hatten. Wirklich dachte er spöttisch, Kröten können schwimmen. Nun ja dachte er aber darauf hin. Neville sollte ja auch eigentlich ein Zauberer sein, hatte aber dafür nie Anzeichen gegeben. Wie das Herrchen, so die Kröte. Er fiel wieder in ein Kichern.

"Wirklich" sagte Cronos

"Ja, wirklich…" nickte Blaise, der endlich verstanden hatte was Cronos vorhatte.

"Draco! Was ist mit dir?" fragte Blaise und sah Draco abwartend an.

"Meinetwegen!" zischte er so das Neville zusammen zuckte.

´Memme!´ ging Draco durch den Kopf und starrte Neville verächtlich an.

"Soooo! Da wir das nun geklärt hätten bin ich dafür ein bisschen spazieren zu gehen!" rief Cronos feierlich und schlang einen Arm über Neville, dieser zuckte zusammen und starrte Cronos etwas unsicher an.

"O-ok" stotterte Neville nur. Blaise grinste vor sich hin und Draco verzog wie immer missmutig das Gesicht. Gemeinsam trotten sie die Gasse weiter entlang bis sie vor einem dunklen Tor standen, das in eine dunkle Gasse führte. Sie hielten inne und Cronos besah sich das Tor genauer, genau wie die anderen drei. Das Tor sah aus als hätte es gebrannt, es war rußgeschwärzt und sah brüchig aus. Mit dunkelroter, fast brauner Schrift gab das Tor bekannt: _Knockturn Gasse_

"I-i-ist d-d-a-as B-b-lut?" fragte Longbottem ängstlich und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Buchstaben.

"Ohh ja" sagte Draco mit einem gemeinem lächeln. "Eher gesagt Muggle Blut. Morgana höchstpersönlich hat um 1100 es errichtet um einen Platz nur für dunkle Zauberer zu errichten. Weißt du warum es schwarz ist?" Neville schüttelte mit weiten Augen seinen Kopf.

"Nun, dann will ich dir das sagen" Dracos Augen glänzten Bösartig. Cronos musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Draco liebte es den Leuten Angst einzujagen. Blaise ging es nicht besser als Cronos.

"Merlin hatte versucht während dem Krieg zwischen ihm und Morgana das Tor zu verbrennen. Aber da Morgana wie man sagt Meisterin in Ritualzaubern war hatte er es nicht geschafft es zu verbrennen, nur anzukratzen." beendete Draco mit einem selbstzufriedenem Gesicht. Neville war aschfahl und sah Draco mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Plötzlich fing Cronos an in ein Lachen auszubrechen.

"Ohh, man Longbottem! Sei nicht so ein Angsthase!" brachte Cronos zwischen ein paar Lachern hervor. Blaise konnte sich nach Cronos Ausbruch auch nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Ich bin kein Angsthase!" schrie Neville Cronos fast schon an.

Cronos und Blaise hörten sofort auf zu lachen und sahen Neville neugierig an.

"Beweis es!" sagte Cronos und sah Neville abwartend an.

"Genau! Wetten du traust dich nicht da rein zugehen!" fiel Blaise mit ein und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die dunkle bedrohlich wirkende Gasse.

"Aber..aa-" brachte Longbottem nur Zustande als Blaise und Cronos in einen Sing Sang ausbrachen.

"Longbottem ist ein Feigling!

Longbottem ist ein Feigling!

Feigling!

Feigling!

Wer hat Angst vor seinem eigenem Schatten?

Longbottem!

Longbottem!

Wer braucht immer seine Omi?

Longbottem!

Longbottem!

Blaise und Cronos hörten auf als Longbottem wütend in die dunkle Gasse rannte.

Sie starrten ihm ungläubig hinterher als sie dann plötzlich lautstark losprusteten. Draco der schon die ganze Zeit am Lachen war, war bereits pink angelaufen und Tränen liefen ihm herunter mühevoll brachte er hervor: "Das- ist-jedesmal-wirklich-zu-einfach-!-"

Cronos der sich gerade seine Tränen wegwischte grinste nur böse.

Blaise wurde wie versprochen später von seiner Mutter abgeholt. Daraufhin sammelte Narzissa Draco und Cronos auch ein um nach Hause zu gehen. Lucius war wieder unterwegs, da er noch zum Ministerium musste. Bevor Cronos und Draco durch den Kamin wieder nach Hause flohten erhaschten sie noch einen Blick auf Longbottem, der von seiner Großmutter zur Schnecke gemacht wurde. Longbottems Kleider waren dreckig und sein Umhang teilweise zerrissen. Kurz er sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend. Das letzte was Cronos hörte als er den tropfenden Kessel durch den Kamin verließ war.

"Eine Schande! Mein Enkel dort! Was würden deine Eltern denk-" und somit versank die Welt um Cronos wieder in bunten Farben.


	3. 3:Anreise und die goldene Schale

A: Soo das neue Chap :)

Zu der Frage von _Aurora Parvati Snape_: Ihr werdet schon noch erfahren, wie das alles passiert ist (die Vertauschung von Harry Potter und Cronos Lestrange) aber das dauert noch was. Da Narzissa und Lucius gar nicht wollen das Cronos weiß, dass er mal Potter war und ich denke Cronos ist noch ein bisschen zu jung dafür ;) Außerdem kommen noch soo schöne viele Geheimnisse und damit es nicht langweilig wird, werd ich alles nur ganz langsam aufdecken :D

Aber jetzt hab ich mal so ne Frage an alle : Wen interssiert eigentlich die Story? könnt ja mal ganz kurz bescheid sagen bzw ein review hinterlassen, denn es wäre schon nett zu wissen... :D

Außerdem noch ganz wichtig wollt ihr, dass ich das erste Schuljahr und das zweite schnell zusammenfasse um zum spannenden teil zu kommen oder wollt ihr alles schön ausführlich? , weil so richtig ab gehts erst ab dem dritten Schuljahr...

Na jaaaa das wars erstmal

* * *

Kapitel 3 : Anreise und die goldene Schale

Der August verlief relativ ereignislos. Draco und Cronos bereiteten sich beide für ihre Abreise vor. Die Zeit verging schnell und schon war es der erste September

* * *

Vier Personen standen in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor. Drei von ihnen hatten blondes Haar, dass fast schon weiß war. Die vierte Person, ein kleiner Junge, hatte im Gegensatz zu ihnen schwarzes Haar. Aber sie alle hatten eins gemeinsam, blasse Haut.

"Draco, wir werden dich zuerst zum Gleis bringen von dort aus kann Cronos den Portschlüssel nehmen.", sagte die weißblonde Frau. Sie war schlank und groß. Ihre Augen waren hellblau.

"Ja, Mutter", antwortete der weißblonde Junge mit blaugrauen Augen. Trotz seiner eher gelangweilten Antwort, zeigte sein spitz zulaufendes Gesicht Freude.

"Cronos?", fragte Narzissa um sicher zu gehen, dass er es auch mitbekommen hatte.

"Ja, Tante" , antwortete der schwarzhaarige Junge mit sturmgrauen Augen brav.

"Gut, dann hätten wir das geklärt" , schritt die vierte Person ins Gespräch ein. Lucius Malfoy war größer als seine Frau, hatte noch hellere graue Augen als Cronos und wirkte mit seinen langen hellblonden Haaren aristokratisch.

"Sehr schön!" , sagte Narzissa feierlich, dann sah sie Draco und Cronos noch mal an. Ihr Gesichtausdruck wurde traurig.

"Ich werde euch beide vermissen, dass ihr mir ja schreibt!" , damit schloss sie beide in die Arme und gab ihnen jeweils einen Kuss.

"Mutter!" , wich es aus Draco empört. "Lass das! Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr!"

Cronos gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich, da er von Narzissas Brust erdrückt wurde und nichts sagen konnte. Narzissa kicherte kurz amüsiert und ließ sie los.

Beide Kinder wirkten peinlich berührt.

Sie seufzte und sagte daraufhin: "Ist es euch etwa lieber ich hätte es vor den anderen Müttern und ihren Kindern getan?"

Draco und Cronos sahen sie nur schockiert an.

"Dachte ich es mir." , beendete sie und lachte fröhlich, "Aber nun los!"

Mit diesen Worten faste jeder von ihnen ein Stück des Tagespropheten in Lucius Hand an und waren verschwunden.

Cronos spürte den vertrauten Zug am Bauchnabel, augenblicklich fing alles sich rasend schnell zu drehen, gerade als er dachte er könnte sich nicht mehr länger festhalten, erschienen sie am Gleis 9 ¾. Eine rote Dampflok stand da und pustete munter weiße Wölkchen. Kinder waren zu hören, die fröhlich hin und her liefen. Geräusche von Eulen und Katzen und anderem Getier waren auch zu vernehmen.

Cronos fühlte sich stark an die Winkelgasse erinnert. So viele Farben, so viele laute Menschen. Draco neben ihn musste es auch ziemlich interessant finden, denn dieser sah sich erstaunt um, natürlich diskret.

"Es ist jetzt zehn vor elf. Draco, ich denke du solltest dir schon ein Abteil suchen. Wir sehen uns alle wieder an Weihnachten, denn in den Ferien kommst du nach Hause. Cronos du ebenfalls. Ich erwarte gute Noten von euch beiden." , mit diesen Worten sagte Lucius Malfoy alles was er sagen musste. Er klopfte seinem Sohn noch aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

"Ja, Vater!" , Draco richtete sich auf und sah seinen Vater stolz an.

Cronos hatte wie immer Mühe nicht zu lachen. Narzissa die dies bemerkte musste sich auch anstrengen nicht zu lächeln, da sie in der Öffentlichkeit waren.

"Cronos, wir sehen uns an Weihnachten. Ich schreibe dir über alles was passiert und natürlich alle tollen Dinge die du in Hogwarts verpasst, so ganz alleine, ohne mich in Durmstrang.", sagte Draco arrogant und lächelte überheblich.

"Sicher Draco, sehr aufmerksam, denn in Durmstrang passiert bestimmt nichts spannendes" , antworte Cronos sarkastisch und rollte nur seine Augen.

"Nur zu gerne Cronos!" , ignorierte Draco ihn. Mit einem letztem Händedrücken war Draco im Getümmel verschwunden.

Nun zu dir Cronos richtete sich Lucius sich an ihn.

"Da wir dir dein Gepäck nicht mit einer Elfe bringen können, wie bei Draco, musst du es wohl direkt mitnehmen." Lucius holte mit der linken Hand einen geschrumpften Schrankkoffer aus seiner Robe und ließ ihn mit einem Schwenker seines Spazierstockes wieder auf normale Größe wachsen. Cronos holte den Portschlüssel in Form des Wappens von Durmstrang aus seiner Umhangstasche. Mit einer Hand packte er den Koffer mit der anderen hielt er das Wappen. Gerade als die Zeiger der Uhr die Ziffer elf berührten, spürte Cronos wieder das Ziehen an seinem Bauchnabel.

Zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag drehte er sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit, nur dieses Mal ins Ungewisse.

* * *

Mit einem lautem ´plumps´ landete der schwere Schrankkoffer neben Cronos, er war neben seinem Schrankkoffer auf den Boden gefallen. Schnell richtete er sich auf und ordnete seine Robe. Dann ließ er den Blick schweifen. Was er sah überraschte ihn.

Er war in einer kleinen Halle gelandet. Sie war kaum belichtet und dunkel. Kinder in seinem Alter standen in Grüppchen im Raum und unterhielten sich leise.

"Willst du jetzt die ganze Zeit den Raum bewundern?" , fragte eine helle Stimme spottend neben ihm. Cronos richtete seinen Blick auf die Quelle der Stimme.

Vor ihm stand ein kleines dünnes Mädchen. Sie sah viel jünger aus als elf. Das Mädchen hatte kinnlange schwarze Haare und dunkle Augen, soweit er es im spärlichem Licht ausmachen konnte. Ihre Robe war einfach und dunkel, Cronos vermutete schwarz.

"Fertig, mit gucken?" fragte sie frech mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Cronos sah sie mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an.

"Oder kannst du nicht reden?" fragte sie jetzt höhnisch.

Cronos grinste sie daraufhin arrogant an.

"Vielleicht will ich nicht mit dir reden!"

"Tust du doch oder nicht?" , fragte sie jetzt gespielt nachdenklich.

Cronos war es Leid, er drehte sich um und wollte gerade gehen, als sie sagte.

"Ohh, jetzt hat er Angst!" , Spott war deutlich in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und sah sie einfach nur ausdruckslos an. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und sagte plötzlich.

"Ohh! Du bist langweilig!", sie klang frustriert. Cronos sah sie weiterhin an, runzelte aber jetzt auch seine Stirn.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, als ob das Thema damit beendet wäre. Cronos war jetzt wirklich verwirrt.

"Ich bin übrigens Medusa Gorgornus" , fing sie plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel an.

Sein Runzeln vertiefte sich.

"Und du bist ?" Half sie ihm weiter und sah ihn auffordernd an.

"Cronos Lestrange" antwortete er ihr knapp.

"Kein Freund der großen Worte, hmm?" stellte sie ihm wieder eine Frage.

"Hmm" , gab er nur zurück.

Sie lächelte ihn an. Cronos fragte sich was das Mädchen von ihm wollte. Sie stand immer noch vor ihm und sah ihn an.

"Nun, da du ja auch hier bist, denke ich du bist auch Erstklässler?" fragte sie.

Cronos bekam langsam das Gefühl, als wollte das Mädchen, Medusa, ihn nerven.

"Hmm"

Sie seufzte frustriert, dann murmelte sie irgendwas, dass sich anhörte wie ´Ich bin bestraft´ Komisches Mädchen, dachte er nur. Cronos sah sich noch einmal in der Halle um es waren jetzt viertel nach elf. Ein Junge stand an der Wand angelehnt und beobachtete ihn. Als der Junge bemerkte das Cronos ihn ansah, grinste er. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung stoßte er sich an der Wand ab und schritt auf ihn zu.

Cronos beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, genauso wie Medusa.

"Lunaire Sanguis" , stellte der Junge sich höflich vor. Er hielt Cronos eine Hand entgegen. Bevor Cronos die Hand schüttelte sah er den Jungen genau an. Er hatte lange Haare, die Haare von ihm waren dunkelrot, seine Augen im wenigem Licht schwarz. Nach kurzem zögern schüttelte Cronos dann die Hand.

"Cronos Lestrange" stellte er sich vor.

"Ich weiß", antwortete Lunaire nur und lächelte breit.

Cronos wollte wissen woher, aber seine Gedanken wurden von einem ´Hmpf´ unterbrochen. Die Quelle war Medusa.

"Nett, das ihr euch jetzt kennt, aber ihr habt jemanden vergessen!"

"Und wer könnte das sein?" fragte Lunaire amüsiert.

"Duu, du..!" sagte Medusa wütend, ihr fehlten die Worte.

"Ich was?" fragte Lunaire unschuldig.

"Du bist nett!" grinste Medusa. Cronos dachte gerade sich verhört zu haben. Was war das für ein Mädchen. Er konnte nicht anders und lachte.

"Du bist wirklich verrückt Gorgornus!" sagte er Kopfschüttelnd.

"Medusa" sagte sie nur.

Cronos sah sie schief an, bevor er sagte

"Dann auch Cronos für dich, Medusa" grinste Cronos etwas arrogant.

"Hätte ich sowieso getan" sagte sie nur und grinste frech.

"Tja, dann bestehe ich wohl auf Lunaire". sagte der rothaarige Junge schlicht.

I"ch hätte da eher an Eckzähnchen gedacht" sagte Medusa nachdenklich.

"Denn schließlich bist du ein Blutsauger" fügte sie hinzu und lachte.

"Weißt du Medusa, du bist immer noch so nervig wie letztes Jahr."

Sie kicherte unschuldig.

"Ihr kennt euch?" fragte Cronos.

"Ja, leider" schmollte Lunaire. Erst dann fiel Cronos auf das sie ihn Blutsauger genannt hatte. War er ein Vampir? Cronos sah den Jungen aus seinen Augenwinkeln an. Er wirkte im wenigen Licht auch schon auffallend blass.

"Bevor du vor Neugier eingehst, ja ich bin ein Vampir, geboren muss ich dazu aber sagen" sagte Lunaire in einem arrogantem Tonfall.

Cronos sagte darauf nichts mehr, denn in diesem Augenblick ging die Türe auf und ein groß gewachsener Mann trat herein. Er hatte dunkelbraune lange Haare, die er sich zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hatte. Cronos schätze ihn um die vierzig. Der Mann sah die Kinder aus strengen Augen an. Sein Gesicht wirkte kühl. Eine lange Narbe, die silbern glänzte im Licht, teilte sein Gesicht in zwei Teile. Sie verlief von einem Ohr zum anderen. Mit sanfter Stimme begann er zu Sprechen.

"Guten Tag, neue Schüler!" Er sah sich um.

"Ich bin Professor Alexander Vulgarov und stellvertretender Schulleiter von Durmstrang, ihr alle seid akzeptiert worden. Was eine große Ehre ist. Seid gewiss, wir wollen keine Fehltritte von euch." Alle Kinder hörten ihm aufmerksam zu.

"Wir sind gerade auf dem Weg nach Durmstrang" Die Kinder sahen ihn nun verwirrt an. Sie waren doch alle nur in einem Raum? Wie ihr sicherlich _nicht_" Er betonte das´nicht´ süffisant, " bemerkt habt, befinden wir uns auf einem Schiff" Gemurmel brach aus.

"Schiff? -"

"Hast du das gehört? -"

"Ein Schiff.."

"RUHE" schrie Vulgarov und schon war es wieder still.

Er klatschte zweimal mit seinen Händen und der Raum erhellte sich. Im Licht konnte man Professor Vulgarovs stahlblaue Augen gut erkennen.

Mit einem weiterem Klatschen erschienen mehrere Sitzecken mit Tischen.

"Die Fahrt wird noch etwas dauern, deswegen verteilt euch und ruht euch aus.

Ich werde euch später abholen"

Mit diesen Worten war er wieder durch die Tür verschwunden. Lunaire packte Cronos an der Hand, bevor dieser bemerkte was los war. Er wurde in eine Ecke gezogen, wo ein Tisch für sechs Personen Platz bot. Medusa war ihnen gefolgt. Aber am Tisch saß schon ein kleines Mädchen in ein Buch vertieft.

"Entschuldigung - ", bevor Lunaire zu Ende gefragt hatte antwortete das Mädchen.

"Nein."

"Wie bitte?" fragte der rothaarige Junge perplex.

"Nein, ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn ihr euch zu mir setzt." , sagte sie ohne den Blick zu heben. Sie hatte honigblonde Haare, die in wilden Locken ihren Rücken herab fielen. Medusa setzte sich sofort neben das Mädchen.

"Hallo, ich bin Medusa Gorgornus und das sind Cronos Lestrange und Eckzähnchen"

"Hey" kam es empört von Lunaire.

"Tut mir Leid ich meinte natürlich Blutsauger!" sagte Medusa gespielt reuevoll.

"Medusa!" zischte Lunaire und stellte sich dem Mädchen selbst vor.

"Lunaire Sanguis" Das Mädchen hob ihren Blick vom Buch und sah die drei aus hellgrünen madelförmigen Augen an.

"Ich weiß, wer ihr seid" damit widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Buch.

"Ey Cronos, die redet so viel wie du!" kicherte Medusa.

"Du erinnerst mich wirklich an meinen Cousin Medusa.. " ,seufzte Cronos nur.

"Echt? Wie ist er so? Auch so toll wie ich?" fragte sie neugierig

"Er ist neugierig, nervig und redet viel zu vie"l antwortete Cronos mit einem gemeinen Grinsen.

"Tz "machte Medusa nur und drehte sich zum Mädchen um.

"Und du bist?" fragte sie.

Das Mädchen murmelte irgendwas, was Cronos nicht verstehen konnte, Medusa ging es genauso und fragte noch mal, diesmal lauter.

"Demeter Accidere" antwortete sie diesmal verständlich.

Cronos und Lunaire setzten sich auch. Demeter war wieder in ihrem Buch vertieft, ihre blonden Locken bedeckten die Hälfte ihres Gesichtes.

Cronos fand es bis jetzt ganz schön interessant. Die Kinder hier schienen alle recht unterhaltsam. Er war gespannt was die Zukunft noch so brachte.

Nach endlosen Stunden, so kam es jedenfalls Cronos vor, trat Vulgarov durch die Tür.

"Wir sind angekommen sagte er knapp. Zieht euch eure Uniformen und Mäntel an und folgt mir!" Mit einem bösen Grinsen, das sein Gesicht komisch verzog setzte er noch hinzu "Es ist kalt"

* * *

Und es war kalt. Sobald sie an Deck waren sausten ihnen eisige Winde um die Ohren. Cronos zog seinen Mantel fest zu. Medusa hatte sich hinter ihn gestellt um vom Wind geschützt zu werden, das nicht besonders gut klappte, da Cronos auch nicht besonders groß war. Es war schon dunkel draußen, das Meer wirkte schwarz. Die Wellen klatschten gegen das Schiff.

Hinter mir in Zweierreihen rief Professor Vulgarov über ihre Köpfe.

Sie folgten ihm übers Deck zum Ausgang. Der Steg war rutschig und es fiel Cronos schwer mit Medusa, die sich an ihm klammerte, richtig zu gehen. Er hob seinen Blick um dann nur den Atem anzuhalten. Da stand es: Durmstrang. Ein riesiges schwarzes Schloss, stach aus der verschneiten Gegend stechend raus. Ein Wald umkreiste das Schloss bis zum Ufer. Die Bäume waren schneeweiß. Cronos sah es sich genauer an. Die Bäume waren eingefroren, bemerkte er staunend. Der Weg Richtung Schloss war eben, aber es war sehr kalt. Rauchwölkchen entstanden beim ausatmen. Sie erreichten schon das Schloss, ein Tor wurde sichtbar und Cronos war froh, denn er spürte die eisige Kälte schon in seinen Zehen und Fingern, ganz zu schweigen in seinem Gesicht.

Knarrend ging das Tor auf. Vulgarov schritt voran und die Kinder hinterher. Als alle in der Eingangshalle standen, ging das Tor wieder zu, diesmal mit einem quietschen.

Die Einganshalle war riesig, sie bestand aus schwarzem Stein, an den Wänden hingen silberne Fackelhalter. Die Fackeln warfen flackerndes Licht auf die Wände und erhellten die Halle nur wenig. Wie schon zuvor sprach Vulgarov an sie gerichtet:

"Wir werden gleich durch diese Tür gehen er zeigte mit seiner linken Hand auf eine große Tür. Die anderen Schüler sind schon vor euch eingetroffen, bevor wir dort hindurch gehen, will ich euch etwas sagen. Durmstrang ist ab jetzt euer zu Hause, solange ihr hier lebt. Wir erwarten Disziplin von euch. Geht gut miteinander um, ihr werdet sieben lange Jahre hier zusammen leben. Ihr werdet gleich in drei Häuser eingeteilt. Die drei Häuser sind: Cerebus, Nundu und Rusálka. Jedes Haus lehrt seine eigene Magie. Während das Haus des Cerebus es vorzieht Kampfmagie zu lehren, erforschen und entwerfen die im Haus der Rusálka neue Zauber und das Haus des Nundus beschäftigt sich gerne mit der dunkelsten Sorte der Magie. Und nun los" beendete Vulgarov seine Rede.

Die Erstklässler starrten ihn mit Ehrfurcht an und trabten schüchtern hinter ihm in die Halle. Hunderte von Augen richteten sich auf die Kinder. Cronos fand die Eingangshalle schon nett aber dies war mehr als nett, tausende dunkelrote Kerzen schwebten in der Halle umher und erhellten sie. Als Cronos seinen Blick zur Decke hob, staunte er nicht schlecht. Sie war wahnsinnig hoch und hatte mehrere Verzierungen. Eine riesige Malerei war darauf zu erkennen.

Die selben drei Wesen, wie schon zuvor auf dem Wappen von Durmstrang, waren darauf zu erkennen. Ein Nundu, ein Cerebus, und eine Rusálka.

Drei lange Tische standen vor einem auf Podest stehenden Tisch. Die Tischtücher waren blutrot. Die Atmosphäre in der Halle war gespannt. Die älteren Schüler ließen neugierig ihre Blicke über die neuen Erstklässler wandern. Cronos fühlte sich unkomfortabel, versuchte aber so wenig davon zu zeigen wie möglich.

Alexander Vulgarov stellte sich vor den erhöhten Tisch, Cronos stellte fest, dass dies der Professorentisch war. Er holte aus seiner Robe eine Rolle und sah dann wieder die neuen Schüler an.

"Ich werde eure Namen aufrufen und ihr kommt dann zu mir nach vorne."

Damit begann er bei:

"Accidere, Demeter."

Demeter ging langsam nach vorne. Ihre honigblonden Locken schwangen beim gehen hin und her. Trotz aller Augen die auf sie gerichtet waren ging sie ruhig. Cronos war gespannt was nun passieren würde, wie Durmstrang sie einteilte.

Als Demeter vor Professor Vulgarov stand, ließ der Professor aus dem nichts eine goldene Schale erscheinen, sie war ungefähr handgroß und wie Cronos es aus der Entfernung ausmachen konnte reich verziert.

"Halt deine Hand darüber, Kind" sagte Vulgarov und hielt die Schale in Demeters Höhe. Demeter tat wie geheißen und zuckte, als die Hand gerade über der Schale war.

Blut lief herunter genau in die Schale. Cronos Augen weiteten sich, Durmstrang teilte die Schüler mithilfe von Blut ein! Plötzlich wurde es dunkel und silberner Rauch sammelte sich in der Luft um das Wort _Haus des Nundu_ zu bilden.

Klatschen ertönte von dem silberndunkelrot geschmückten Tisch in der Mitte der Halle. Das Licht war wieder da.

Vulgarov las jetzt weiter vor.

"Anderson, Robert" war der nächste, er kam ins Haus der Rusálka. Der bronzen und dunkelrot geschmückte Tisch klatschte diesmal laut.

Es ging weiter mit:

"Belleza, Sagaz" Er kam auch ins Haus der Rusálka. Der Tisch an der linken Seite der Halle fing wie zuvor bei Robert Anderson zu klatschen.

"Bosevic, Anna" war die nächste auf der Liste.

Sie kam als erste ins Haus des Cerebus, lautes klatschen und Gejohle erklang vom Tisch ganz rechts. Dieser war schwarz und dunkelrot geschmückt.

Langsam wurde es Cronos zu langweilig, er schaute sich um und sah Medusa hinter ihm. Sie lächelte ihm spitzbübisch zu und zwinkerte. Cronos fing an zu hoffen, das er bloß weit weg von ihr eingeteilt wurde, denn dieses Mädchen war ihm wirklich nicht geheuer. Cronos ließ seinen Blick weiter wandern, sein Blick fiel auf Lunaire der sich alles mit steinerner Miene ansah. Er seufzte kurz und schenkte der Einteilung wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit. Cronos hatte zwei Einteilungen verpasst und es wurde jetzt

"Corso, Cordelia" eingeteilt. Sie kam auch ins Haus des Nundu.

"Gorgornus, Medusa"

Kaum war ihr Name aufgerufen hüpfte Medusa los. Cronos fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, ob das Mädchen überhaupt normal sein konnte. Mit einem Schmunzeln dachte er eher nicht. Der silberne Rauch verkündete Nundu.

Medusa ging zu dem laut klatschendem Tisch mit einem selbstzufriedenem Grinsen.

"Jeikoff, Andrej" war nun an der Reihe, er kam ins Haus des Cerebus.

"Lestrange, Cronos" Als Cronos seinem Namen hörte ging er langsam los.

Er fühlte sich unwohl, denn viele Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet.

Als er vorne ankam, hielt Vulgarov ihm die Schale entgegen. Nun beim näheren betrachten, sah er das drei Figuren darauf abgebildet waren. Ein Nundu, das katzenartige Wesen hatte stolz das Maul aufgerissen und sah bereit zum Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt aus. Neben dem Nundu, saß stolz eine Rusálka auf einem Felsen und grinste bösartig. Sie sah aus wie eine Frau, nur das sie einen Fischschwanz hatte und statt einen normalen Mund, ein haifischähnliches Maul. Der Cerebus, ein hundeähnliches Wesen nur mit drei Köpfen, sah wild und gefährlich aus. Auf der Schale zerfleischte das Wesen gerade irgendetwas, das erschreckend nach Mensch aussah, wie Cronos feststellte.

Er hielt seine rechte Hand über die Schale und merkte prompt ein stechen. Sein Blut wurde magisch aus seinem Körper in die Schale gezogen. Anders als erwartet fühlte es sich nicht schmerzhaft an. Cronos kam ein euphorisches Gefühl hoch. Sein Blut kochte. Die Schale füllte sich immer mehr, als auf einmal Cronos Stimmen in seinem Kopf hörte.

"_Intelligent_" ,zischte eine hohe Stimme.

"_Talent_" ,grollte eine andere, die sich wie ein Fauchen anhörte.

"_Aber auch Kraft_" ,knurrte eine andere Stimme.

_"Ich gewinne!_" ,zischte die zweite Stimme nach kurzer Pause

Prompt bildete sich silberner Rauch in der Halle und verkündete:_ Haus des Nundu_

Das klatschen erreichte nur langsam Cronos Gehör. Langsam ging er zum silbern und dunkelrot geschmückten Tisch, das euphorische Gefühl verließ langsam wieder seinem körper und er fühlte sich wie zuvor. Cronos ließ seinen Blick über den Tisch schweifen in Richtung Professortisch, saßen ältere Schüler und zum Ausgang hin wurden die Schüler jünger. Cronos Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf einmal von einem Armwedeln beansprucht. Medusa winkte wild mit ihrem Arm und rief seinen Namen. Neben ihr saß Demeter und starrte ihn aus unbeweglichen hellgrünen Augen an.

"Cronoooos! Hier hin!" schrie Meudsa über die Köpfe der anderen.

Cronos atmete tief ein und ging zum Tischende. Er hoffte wirklich, dass die anderen Erstklässler anders sind als Medusa...

Ein Junge mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die fast sein ganzes Gesicht verdeckten, machte Cronos auf der langen Bank Platz. Cronos setzte sich und ließ ein leises Danke raus. Der Junge nickte nur und sah wieder der Einteilung zu.

"Das ist ja super, dass du auch im Haus des Nundu bist, Cronos!" fing Medusa an zu brabbeln.

"Hmm" seufzte Cronos nur.

"Man könnte meinen du bereust es" kicherte sie bösartig.

"Weißt du Medusa, manchmal denke ich du bist von Grund auf böse" Cronos sah Medusa aus ernsten sturmgrauen Augen an, sein bleiches Gesicht, wurde unheilvoll von den Kerzen erhellt.

Medusas schwarze Augen fingen an komisch zu leuchten. Ihre schmalen Lippen fingen sich an zu kräuseln und dann konnte sie nicht mehr und lachte laut los.

"Was?" fragte Cronos genervt.

"Du-du-du.." brachte sie aus ein paar Lachern heraus.

"Sie will damit sagen das du lustig aussahst" mischte sich Demeters gelangweilte Stimme mit ein. Sie hatte in der Zwischenzeit wieder ein Buch hervorgeholt und schlug während sie sprach eine Seite um.

"Hmp"f brachte Cronos nur beleidigt raus und zog eine Schnute.

Medusa hatte sich wieder beruhigt und sagte spottend:

"Ohh.. Ist der Kleine Cronos wieder beleidigt? Nur weil man ihn nicht ernst nimmt?"

Cronos hörte ihr längst nicht mehr zu, seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einem Jungen mit weißen strubbeligen Haaren in Anspruch genommen, der langsam nach vorne zu Vulgarov ging. Der Junge war groß für sein Alter und Cronos hatte irgendwie das Gefühl ein Raubtier zu beobachten. Der Junge kam ins Haus des Cerebus. Als er sich umdrehte um zu seinem Tisch zu gehen, erhaschte Cronos einen Blick auf gelbe Augen. Der Junge, Cronos hatte seinen Namen verpasst wofür er sich am liebsten selbst treten wollte, lächelte raubtierhaft in Richtung der noch nicht verteilten Erstklässler und Cronos verfolgte seinen Blick. In der kleinen Gruppe stand noch eine Person mit weißen strubbeligen Haaren, nur dieses mal kleiner und zierlicher. Ein Mädchen, stellte Cronos fest.

"Móc, Jacina"

Das weißhaarige Mädchen ging auch mit einem raubtierhaften Gang nach vorne. Das sind sicher Geschwister, Zwillinge, ging Cronos durch den Kopf.

Wie schon zuvor bei dem weißhaarigen Jungen, kam sie ins Haus des Cerebus.

"Pametan, Cvijet" Sie kam ins Haus der Rusálka.

"Ruegow, Galina" Sie kam ebenfalls ins Haus der Rusálka.

"Sanguis, Lunaire" Cronos beobachtete wie der rothaarige Junge fast schon gelangweilt und arrogant nach vorne ging. Nach dem ersten Bluttropfen verkündete silberner Rauch schon Haus des Nundu.

Lunaire machte sich langsam auf den Weg zu ihnen.

"Eckzähnchen! Jetzt sind wir alle vereint!" rief Medusa fröhlich.

"Wer ist wir?" fragte Cronos herausfordernd.

"Na ich, Demeter, du und Eckzähnchen." sagte sie, als ob sie es einem dreijährigen erklären müsste.

"Und was, wenn ich nicht möchte?" fragte er höhnisch.

"Du möchtest.." Cronos richtete seinen Blick auf Demeter die gesprochen hatte. Sie hatte ihren Blick von ihrem Buch gehoben und sah ihn starr an. Bevor Cronos etwas darauf erwidern konnte, fiel Lunaire ein.

"Wunderbar! Das ist ausgezeichnet!"

"Find ich auch!" grinste Medusa fröhlich.

"Veleno, Inome" donnerte wieder Vulgarovs Stimme durch die Halle. Der Junge kam ins Haus des Cerebus.

"Von Schönfeld, Emmeline" Sie kam ins Haus der Rusálka.

"Venin, Ruse" kam in Cronos Haus und bewegte sich auf sie zu. Er sagte nichts und setzte sich einfach neben den schwarzhaarigen Jungen neben Cronos.

Es war nur noch eine Person übrig und Cronos Magen knurrte wie verrückt.

"Wzorek, Michail" Der Junge flitzte schnell in Richtung Vulgarov und wurde prompt ins Haus der Rusálka eingeteilt


	4. 4:Durmstrang

A/N: Danke für die Reviews ;) hab mich sehr gefreut über die gute Kritik

Ich hab mich jetzt entschieden noch mindestens drei Kapitel zum ersten Jahr zu schreiben, da noch ein paar wichtige Dinge geschehen müssen…

Ich hab bis jetzt noch keine Pairings. Cronos wird auf jeden fall mehrere Partner haben. Ob das Slash wird? Ich könnte es ihn ja mal versuchen lassen, aber ich hab mit Slash absolut keine Erfahrungen, heiraten und das wird er, reinblütig wie er ist, aber eine Frau schon allein wegen einem Erben… die muss er aber nich lieben… vielleicht lasse ich ihn etwas nebenbei führen… :D aber soweit isses ja noch nich….

Wenn ihr ihn später so ab 14 /15 mit jemanden sehen wollte sagt bescheid J

Ach ja Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und ich lebe hier nur meine Fantasie aus ohne damit Geld zu verdienen

P.S. Ich absolut keine Ahnung von Französisch und Russisch sowie ein paar anderen verwendeten Sprachen außer Deutsch in dieser Fic und hab einfach einen Online-Translater genommen… also schon mal sorry für Fehler

* * *

Kapitel 4: Durmstrang

Damit rollte Professor Vulgarov seine Liste ein und verstaute sie in seiner schwarzen Robe. Währendessen erhob sich ein Mann vom Lehrertisch und räusperte sich laut. Wie magisch wurde die Halle leiser und alle Blicke hefteten sich auf den Mann. Er war groß und hatte schwarze Haare, dunkle Augen und einen Spitzbart.

"Willkommen!" begann er schleppend "Neue und alte Schüler, für alle die mich nicht kennen, ich bin Professor Karkaroff, Schulleiter von Durmstrang! Willkommen zu einem neuem Jahr. Möget ihr dieses Jahr viel lernen und erfolgreich sein." Mit diesen Worten erhob Karkaroff seinen Trinkbecher und stieß ihn in die Luft. Die restlichen Professoren taten es ihm gleich und erhoben ihre Becher und riefen feierlich:

"На черный замок!" Auf den drei anderen Tischen erschienen ebenfalls Trinkbecher mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit. Alle Schüler, außer die neuen, ergriffen die Becher schnell. Cronos sah sich um. Medusa hatte ihren Becher schon erhoben und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Cronos war verwirrt, aber tat es den anderen einfach nach und erhob ebenfalls seinen Becher. Die restlichen Erstklässler taten es ebenso.

"На черный замок!" riefen die Schüler. Cronos, der nicht wusste was es bedeutete, sagte gar nichts und erhob seinen Becher nur stumm und Trank die Flüssigkeit aus, als die anderen es taten. Es schmeckte komisch aber dennoch gut, stellte Cronos fest.

Er wusste gar nicht was um ihm herum geschah, als die restlichen Schüler und Professoren die Kristallbecher auf den Boden schmissen. Medusa lachte fröhlich neben ihm und schmiss mit ganzer Kraft ihren Becher auf den Boden. Cronos machte schnell alles nach. Sein Becher zerbarst in tausend Stückchen. Die ganze Halle war nun übersät mit Kristallscherben die im Kerzenlicht glitzerten. Als Karkaroff sich setzte, setzten sich alle anderen nach ihm auch wieder hin.

"Kann mir einer Mal erklären, was das gerade war?" fragte Cronos in die Runde, als Essen auf den Tischen erschien. Medusa nahm sich eine Hähnchenkeule und biss herzhaft rein bevor sie Cronos antwortete.

"Das wüsstest du wohl gerne? Hmm? " fragte sie spottend.

"Sonst würde ich wohl nicht fragen!" sagte Cronos während er eine Fratze zog.

"Du bist aus England oder" fragte eine helle Stimme.

Cronos richtete seinen Blick auf den Ursprung der Stimme. Schräg gegenüber von ihm, saß ein Mädchen mit dunkelbraunen glatten Haaren. Im Kontrast dazu hatte sie hellblaue Augen, die hervorstachen. Ihre Haut war milchig-weiß.

"Ja, wieso?" fragte Cronos.

"Nun in Osteuropa ist es eine Sitte der dunklen Zauberer ihre Trinkbecher auf den Boden zu schmeißen nach einer Festansage." sagte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen ruhig.

"Und warum, wenn isch fragen darf?" mischte sich ein Junge mit französischem Akzent ein. Der Junge hatte hellbraune lockige Haare und blaue Augen.

"Nun, die Gläser stellen das Opfer für unsere Ziele da, sie zeigen, dass wir alles geben egal was es kostet."

"Was für ein Ziel?" fragte diesmal Cronos wieder.

"Nun der Trinkspruch war "На черный замок!´ also müsstest du wissen was unser Ziel ist."

"Iz´daz russisch?" fragte der braunhaarige Junge.

"Ja, ist es." sagte Medusa und grinste.

"Könnt ihr etwa kein Russisch?" fragte sie dann etwas herablassend.

"Nein, Medusa! Na los, sagt schon! Was bedeutet es?" bettelte Cronos neugierig.

Der braunhaarige Junge schaute Medusa auch neugierig an.

Medusa rollte mit den Augen.

"So spannend ist es auch nicht!-"

"Es bedeutet ´Auf das schwarze Schloss´ " unterbrach Lunaire sie.

"Hey! Das wollte ich auflösen" beschwerte sich Medusa.

"Danke Lunaire" grinste Cronos "Medusa hätte wahrscheinlich ewig gebraucht um zum Punkt zu kommen!"

"Ist ja nichts neues." ergänzte Lunaire und grinste ebenfalls.

"Ich bin übrigens, Cordelia Corso" stellte sich das dunkelbraunhaarige Mädchen vor.

"Un isch bin Ruse Vénin" stellte sich der braunhaarige Junge ebenfalls vor.

"Cronos Lestrange"

"Lunaire Sanguis"

"Medusa Gorgornus und das blonde Mädchen ist Demeter Accidere" stellte Medusa sich und Demeter vor.

"Silas, ne veus-tu pas se présenter ? (willst du dich nicht vorstellen?)" fragte Ruse den Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren, der anscheinend Silas hieß.

"Non, aucun ne requiert! (Nein, kein Bedarf!)" antwortete der schwarzhaarige Junge grummelnd.

"Tut mir schrecklisch Leid, aber dieser Idiot, redet nischt gern… Er heizt Silas Chereau und isch kenne i´n schon seer lan´ge!" sagte Ruse lächelnd.

"Malheureusement (Leider)" wisperte Silas.

"Also mir kommt es so vor, als redet er schon, nur Französisch!" keifte Cordelia beleidigt.

"Ja!" stellte sich Medusa, Feuer und Flamme auf Cordelias Seite.

"Er schämt sisch, dezwegen redet er nischt Englisch!"

"Comme si!(Als ob!)" schnaubte Silas verächtlich.

"Das hab ich verstanden du Χοντρό κομμάτι του ξύλου!(Holzklotz)!" rief Medusa wütend.

"Bitte, könnt ihr jetzt aufhören in mehreren Sprachen zu reden!" fuhr Lunaire dazwischen.

"Er hat angefangen!" rief Medusa und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Silas.

Cronos fing an zu lachen, verstummte aber schnell, als Medusa ihn böse ansah.

Inzwischen hatten alles schon gegessen und waren sogar mit ihrem Nachtisch fertig.

Die Teller verschwanden und Karkaroff erhob sich wieder.

"Nun bevor ich euch in eure Betten entlasse, ein Wort an euch. Haltet euch an die Regeln, ich will keine Hexereien in den Fluren sehen! Für Rivalitäten haben wir extra einen Duellraum!" Als er das sagte sah er besonders das Haus des Cerebus an, diese schauten nur grimmig. "Damit gute Nacht!"

Alle erhoben sich und gingen Richtung Ausgang.

"Erstklässler! Erstklässler zu mir!" rief eine melodische Stimme.

Ein Mädchen aus den älteren Jahrgängen rief sie.

"So! Gut Bleibt stehen!" sagte das Mädchen atemlos. Sie hatte dunkelblonde Haare und war mittelgroß. "Ich bin Malice Dena und Vertrauensschülerin aus dem Haus des Nundu." Als sie das sagte fiel Cronos ein Abzeichen mit einem silbernen ´V´ auf. "Ich bringe euch in unseren Turm" damit drehte sie sich um und die sieben Erstklässler folgten ihr.

"Ironischerweise haben wir den Nordturm!" sagte Malice Dena lächelnd.

"Wieso ironisch?" fragte Medusa neugierig.

"Tja, uns wird nachgesagt, dass wir sonnenfeindlich sind und deswegen den Nordturm haben" seufzte Malice.

"Weil dort nischt die Zonne aufge´t? fragte Ruse.

"Genau so ist es." antwortete Malice belustigt.

Sie passierten gerade einen dunklen Gang. Der Gang war weder groß noch klein. Portraits an den Wänden starrten die Schüler neugierig an. Am Ende des Ganges, entdeckte Cronos eine steinerne Wendeltreppe. Malice steuerte auf sie zu.

"So Kinder" Medusa entwich ein ´Tzz als Malice das sagte, diese ließ sich aber nicht aus der Fassung bringen und redete weiter.

"Diese Treppe führt in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum"

"Und warum gehen wir dann nicht hoch?" fragte Cronos spottend

"Weil ich euch noch etwas zu erzählen habe" sagte Malice nun etwas gereizt.

"Also wo war ich? Ach ja diese Treppe führt zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Bevor wir aber hoch gehen" Dabei starrte sie Cronos böse an, dieser grinste einfach nur. "Wollte ich etwas zu unserer Hauslehrerin sagen. Seid immer höflich und respektvoll, sie verdient es! Außerdem wird sie euch nachher noch einen Besuch abstatten um mit euch persönlich zu reden und sich vorzustellen. Aber nun los!"

Sie gingen die Wendeltreppe hinauf um dann vor einem großen Gemälde zu enden.

Auf dem Gemälde war ein Friedhof bei einer Vollmondnacht abgebildet.

Malice grinste die Erstklässler noch einmal an bevor sie sich an das Bild wendete.

"Der Tod anderer, kann für uns noch hilfreich sein" sprach sie mit neutraler Stimme.

Cronos sah gespannt zu, als das Gemälde plötzlich zum Leben erwachte. Arme stießen plötzlich aus den Gräbern und dann die restlichen Körper. Aus den Gräbern hatten sich die Leichen ausgebuddelt stellte Cronos belustigt fest, soviel zu Der Tod anderer, kann für uns noch hilfreich sein´. Eine Statue einer Frau erwachte auch zum Leben. Cronos sah gebannt zu wie Stein zu einem lebendigen Körper wurde. Die Frau hatte lange weiße Haare und ihre Augen waren auch vollkommen weiß. Ihr Gewand war ebenfalls weiß. Ein silberner Glanz ging von ihr aus. Sie sah mehr aus wie ein Gespenst als ein Lebewesen. "So sei es!" sagte die Frau in einer rauchigen Stimme. Das Gemälde klappte in der Mitte durch und man konnte hineintreten. Malice ging vor…

Neugierig trat Cronos in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht bei dem Anblick. Der Raum war komplett schwarz! Die Wände der Boden alles! Selbst die Möbel. Ein silbernes Licht durchflutete langsam Cronos Sicht. Er blinzelte ein zweimal und seine Augen gewöhnten sich an die Dunkelheit. Nun erkannte er, dass der erste Eindruck ihn getäuscht hatte. Der Boden und die Wände waren immer noch schwarz aber nun waren sie von silbernen und blutroten Linien durchzogen. Die Sofaecke in der Nähe des Kamins war mit rotem Samt bestückt. Vereinzelt waren Schüler im großen Gemeinschaftsraum verteilt. Ein silberner Nundu auf blutrotem Grund zierte eine ganze Wand.

"Beeindruckend nicht wahr?" fragte Malice die Erstklässler mit einem Leuchten in ihren Augen.

"Wie man´s nimmt" sagte Medusa frech mit einem Schulterzucken. Cronos musste sich wie all zu oft in der kurzen Zeit, die er Medusa schon kannte, davon abringen die Augen zu rollen.

"Sie sind dann wohl Miss Gorgornus, nehme ich an" schnitt eine rauchige Stimme ein. Alle Köpfe drehten sich in die Richtung der Stimme. Cronos musste zweimal hinsehen, bevor er es glauben konnte. Die Person vor ihm sah genauso aus, wie die zum Leben erwachte Statue auf dem Gemälde.

"Professor Orcus!" sprach Malice erschrocken. Ihr Gesicht zeigte Verblüffung.

"Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?" fragte Medusa misstrauisch. Ihre großen schwarzen Augen waren zusammengekniffen und ihr Mund eng zu einer Linie zusammengedrückt.

"Ich habe Sie nicht während der Einteilung gesehen!" fügte Sie noch mit einem runzeln ihrer kleinen Nase hinzu.

"Sie erinnern mich nur an jemanden" sagte Professor Orcus vage.

Professor Orcus war groß und dürr, soweit Cronos das aus den Roben ausmachen konnte. Sie hatte eine knochenweiße Haut und weiße lange Haare, die sich stark von ihren schwarzen Roben abhoben, anders als das Gemälde, hatte sie violette Augen und sah eher wie ein Skelett aus. Ihre Gesicht war eingefallen, ihre hohen Wangenknochen stachen stark heraus. Die Augen lagen in tiefen Höhlen und blitzen. Die Professorin hatte kaum Mund, ein einziger Strich, stellte Cronos fest.

Aber irgendetwas an Professor Orcus fesselte einen. Sie strahlte Macht und Intelligenz aus.

Medusa wollte weiter nachhaken, aber die Professorin bedeutete ihr mit einem Blick zu schweigen. Cronos war wirklich verblüfft und dachte nur daran, dass er den Blick der Professorin nachahmen sollte, wenn er Medusa zum schweigen bringen wollte.

"Ich bin Professor Inferna Orcus und die Hauslehrerin vom Haus des Nundu!" sprach sie sanft.

"Ich unterrichte für alle Klassen Dunkle Künste und ihre Verteidigung, außerdem werde ich euch später in die Kunst der Nekromantik einführen, wenn ihr soweit seid!" fügte sie noch hinzu.

"Ich erwarte nur das Beste von euch! Nun zu den Regeln"

Neben Cronos ließ Medusa einen genervten Laut entweichen, Cronos kicherte nur dunkel. Regeln kann man dehnen, dachte er nur, mit einem spitzbübischem Funkeln in den Augen.

"1. Kein Streit von euch außerhalb dieser Räume

2. Ich will nicht, dass ihr alleine nach draußen geht, mindestens zu zweit!

3. Keine Streiche!

4. Rennt nicht in den Gängen!"

Cronos hörte auf zu zuhören. Die Liste ging endlos weiter mit kleinem Schnick Schnack.

Mindestens zehn Minuten vergangen, als Cronos etwas wichtiges noch mitbekam.

"Ich gebe euch noch einen Tipp, nehmt euch in Acht vor Professor Artis Faber, er hat schon seit einigen Jahren einen starken Hass auf das Haus des Nundu entwickelt. Er Unterrichtet Zauberkunst" berichtete Professor Orcus mit einem spöttischen Lächeln und einem unheimlichen Glanz in ihren Augen.

"Wie auch immer" fuhr sie fort. "Geht euch ausruhen, ich teile euch morgen früh eure Stundenpläne hier um genau sieben Uhr aus! Gute Nacht" damit eilte die Professorin hinaus. Ihre Roben wehten hinter ihr her.

"So Kinderchen" meldete sich Malice zu Wort, die die ganze Zeit über nichts mehr gesagt hatte. "Ich lass euch jetzt allein, für Fragen sind alle älteren Jahrgänge zuständig, falls ihr Probleme habt, kommt zu mir, aber nicht jetzt!"

Sie verschwand in eine Ecke des Raumes, wo noch ein paar andere Schüler standen.

"Und jetzt?" fragte Medusa in die Runde.

"Wo´er zollten wir daz wizzen, eh?" fragte Silas mit einem schnauben.

"Du kannst Englisch!" spottete sie mit nachgemachtem französischem Akzent.

Silas schnaubte wieder und blieb ruhig. Medusa grinste ihn triumphierend an.

"Wo schlafen wir überhaupt?" fragte Cordelia mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Folgt mir" mischte sich Demeters glockenhelle Stimme ein.

Die restlichen sechs folgten Demeter mit einem Schulterzucken.

Cronos wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das Demeter ziemlich viel über alles wusste. Dabei war sie immer sehr passiv.

Sie gingen bis in die hinterste Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes um dann vor zwei schmalen silbernen Wendeltreppen halt zu machen.

"Jungs links, Mädchen recht" sagte Demeter leise um dann sofort die rechte Wendeltreppe hoch zueilen.

"Kann mir jemand mal verraten woher sie das weiß?" fragte Cordelia neugierig.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber mein Vater sprach mal davon, dass in ihrer Linie Seherblut fließt" antwortete Lunaire auf die Frage.

"Se´erblut daz isch nischt lac´e" höhnte Silas.

"Sag mal mutierst du jetzt zur Plaudertasche?" mischte sich Medusa sofort ein und zog abwartend eine Augenbraue hoch.

Silas starrte sie nur mörderisch an.

"Soll mir das Angst machen?" fragte Medusa spöttisch und kicherte gehässig.

"Oh, Medusa, wirklich, du kicherst wie eine runzelige alte Waldhexe" sprang Cronos ein um die Atmosphäre zu entschärfen. Wirklich, dachte er sich, muss Medusa sich direkt am Anfang schon Feinde machen…

Silas war währenddessen schon die linke Wendeltreppe hoch gegangen.

"Tu ich gar nicht!" heulte sie sofort.

"Und ob" kicherte Lunaire dunkel.

"Hah! Was ist mit dem da?" fragte sie Cronos und zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf Lunaire.

"Er kichert wie ein Grindeloh!" sagte Cronos und lief schnell die Wendeltreppe hoch, als er Lunaires Gesichtsausdruck sah. Medusa brach in hysterisches Gelächter aus und sah Lunaire dunkel an.

"Grindeloh, haste gehört Eckzähnchen?"

"Ach halt doch die Klappe" sagte er nur und ging damit die Treppe hinauf. Medusas Lachen war oben immer noch zu hören.

Cronos ging die Treppe hinauf und bemerkte, dass sie in einen langen Flur führte. Es gab insgesamt sieben Türen, stellte Cronos fest. Der Flur war silbern erleuchtet, ein Blick von Cronos nach oben und er erkannte warum, der Nachthimmel war zu sehen. Ein runder Mond erhellte den Flur. Merkwürdig, dachte sich Cronos, eben war es doch noch so stürmisch. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es sich wahrscheinlich um Magie handelte. Die erste Tür hatte ein Schild auf dem Stand Siebtklässler´, die dritte auf die Cronos sah zeigte endlich ´Erstklässler´. Cronos öffnete die Tür um in einem kleinem Vorzimmer zu landen. Das weitere zwei Türen beinhaltete. Der Raum wurde von einer Fackel erleuchtet. Die Wände waren dunkelrot mit silberneren Verzierungen. Ganz nach dem Haus des Nundu. Cronos entdeckte einen Garderobenständer in einer Ecke. Eine dunkler Mantel hing schon daran.

"Nett" hörte Cronos eine Stimme hinter sich.

"Du bist es, Lunaire" stellte Cronos fest, als er sich umdrehte.

Lunaires dunkelrote Haare wurden vom Licht merkwürdig erhellt, das sie regelrecht aussahen, als ständen sie unter Feuer. Seine dunkelblauen Augen waren schon so dunkel, dass man sie für schwarz halten konnte.

"Hast du schon unsere Schlafräume gesehen?" fragte der junge Vampir mit gelangweilter Stimme.

"Nein, noch nicht" antwortete Cronos ebenso.

"I´r ´ättet ´auch auf misch warten können!" erklang eine Vorwurfsvolle Stimme hinter Lunaire.

Als Antwort darauf zuckten Lunaire und Cronos einfach nur mit den Schultern.

Ruse seufzte und zog seinen Mantel aus, Cronos und Lunaire taten es ihm nach.

Gemeinsam öffneten sie die erste Tür um festzustellen, dass es ein Badezimmer war. Es war reich ausgestattet. Mit einer riesigen Badewanne und gut getrennten Gruppenduschen. Es gab vier Waschbecken mit reich verzierten silbernen Wasserhähnen. Cronos öffnete dann die zweite Tür um in ein ziemlich großes Zimmer zu geraten, das seinem im Malfoy Manor ziemlich große Konkurrenz bot.

Es war in einem sattem dunkelrot verkleidet. Der Boden bestand aus dunklem Stein. Schwarze Fellteppiche lagen im Raum verstreut. Cronos ließ seinen Blick an die Decke wandern und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Ein silberner Nundu zierte die ganze Decke. Das große katzenartige magische Wesen, war in drohender Position gezeigt.

Die rasiermesserscharfen Reißzähne gut sichtbar. Vier Himmelbetten standen jeweils in einer Ecke. Sie waren aus dunkelbraunem Holz und eher schlicht, trotz den dunkelroten Vorhängen mit silbernen Verzierungen.

Das Bett in der dunkelsten Ecke war schon besetzt. Silas hatte sich schon darauf niedergelassen. Er räumte gerade Sachen aus seinen Koffer in den Schrank neben seinem Bett. Auf der Kommode hatte er schon einen silbernen Wecker gestellt, der gut hörbare Tickgeräusche von sich gab.

"Wer will welches Bett?" fragte Lunaire in die Runde.

"Ich nehme das am Fenster" sagte Cronos nach kurzem zögern.

Ruse nahm das Bett neben Silas und Lunaire das neben Cronos.

Kein Wort wurde mehr gesprochen, jeder war mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Zu Cronos Überraschung, stand sein Koffer schon an seinem Bett.

Der riesige Schrankkoffer war in mehrere Teile geteilt. Die ähnlich wie Schubladen funktionierten, nur viel größer waren. Durch die langsam eintretende Müdigkeit holte Cronos nur seinen Schlafanzug raus und machte sich fürs zu Bett gehen fertig.

Fertig ließ er sich erleichtert in die weichen Kissen fallen. Ohne noch lange überlegen zu können holte ihn der Schlaf ein.

* * *

Dunkelheit, überall Dunkelheit…

Cronos befand sich in unendlicher Dunkelheit. Er versuchte zu gehen, doch ging es nicht. Plötzlich hörte er etwas. Ein Zischen. Er drehte sich um seine eigene Achse. Doch die Dunkelheit, ließ ihn nichts erkennen.

Da war es wieder, das Zischen. Diesmal lauter. Es bewegte sich auf ihn zu, schneller und schneller. Bis plötzlich das Zischen, Worte ergaben.

"Komm, komm zu mir!"

Schweißgebadet erwachte Cronos in seinem Bett. Er war in seinem Bettlaken verfangen. Aus der hinteren Ecke des dunklen Zimmers hörte Cronos, das schrille Klingeln eines Weckers.

"Silas! Stell den verdammten Wecker ab!" schrie Lunaires wütende Stimme.

"Calmer toi ! Je fais déjà!(Beruhig dich! Ich mache ja schon)" schrie erbost Silas zurück.

"´eit leize isch will schlafen!" mischte sich nun auch Ruse müde mit ein.

Cronos entwirrte sich aus seiner Bettdecke und ließ das Licht angehen.

"Es tu fou(Bist du bescheuert)?"

Cronos erwiderte darauf nichts. Er war immer noch in Gedanken an seinen Traum.

Was war das? Was sollte das? Diese Fragen beschäftigten ihn sehr. Er konnte sich keine Antworten auf sie geben. Das Zischen kam ihm unheimlich vertraut vor, nur er wusste nicht woher…

Es war jetzt kurz vor sieben und Cronos saß schon im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es gab nur ein paar Schüler die schon so früh auf waren. Cronos hatte sich einen Platz in der Nähe des Kamins ausgesucht, von dort aus hatte er einen guten Ausblick auf den Eingang. Er versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, was nicht wirklich gelang. Warum musste Professor Orcus sie auch alle so früh sehen?

Demeter schritt mit wachen Augen auf ihn zu, hinter ihr torkelte eine noch ziemlich Müde aussehende Medusa.

Demeter ließ sich neben Cronos nieder und Medusa tat es ihr nach.

"Gu- ut geschlafen Cronos?" fragte Medusa und gähnte noch einmal so herzhaft, dass man ihr bis auf die Mandeln gucken konnte.

"Hmm" gab Cronos nur zurück.

Demeter sah ihn skeptisch an, sie hatte einen wissenden Ausdruck in den Augen, das Cronos die Haare auf dem Nacken abstehen ließ. Er sah sie nur dunkel an.

Demeters Augen verkneifen sich kurz, doch dann lächelte sie.

Cronos wollte sie gerade fragen was los sei, als die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes mit einem ´Rums aufflog. Aus der anderen Ecke eilten schnell die anderen Erstklässler heran. Professor Orcus schwarze Roben wirbelten um ihren Körper eindruckvoll.

Ihr eingefallenes Gesicht, zierte ein bösartiges Lächeln. Ein merkwürdiger Geruch umströmte sie. Cronos konnte nicht einschätzen wonach es sich handelte, aber es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an die Kerker in Malfoy Manor. Lunaires Augen hatten sich erschrocken geweitet. Das erste Mal sah er wirklich aus wie elf. Etwas kindliches lag in seinem Gesicht. War es Freude? Aber worüber? Cronos entdeckte, das Lunaire tief ein und aus atmete.

"Guten Morgen, Kinder!" hauchte Professor Orcus samt.

"Es freut mich, dass ihr alle da seid! Gut, wollen wir nicht so viel Zeit verschwenden!"

Sie holte einen Packen Pergamentzettel aus ihrer Robentasche und gab sie weiter. Als Cronos auf seinen Zettel starrte, runzelte er die Stirn, neben ihm seufzte Medusa genervt.

_Stundenplan_

_Mo: 7.30 -8.30 Frühstück_

_9.00 - 11.00 Die dunkle Geschichte der Zauberei_

_11.15 -13.15 Verwandlung_

_13.15 - 14. 30 Mittagessen_

_14.45 - 15.45 Anstandsunterricht_

_18.30 - 19.30 Abendessen_

_Di: 7.30 -8.30 Frühstück_

_9.00 -11.00 Zaubertränke_

_11.15 - 13.15 Zauberkunst_

_13.15 - 14. 30 Mittagessen _

_18.30 - 19.30 Abendessen _

_22.00 - 24.00 Astronomie_

_Mi: 7.30 -8.30 Frühstück_

_11.15 - 13.15 Dunkle Künste und ihre Verteidigung_

_13.15 - 14. 30 Mittagessen _

_14.45 - 16.45 Verwandlung_

_18.30 - 19.30 Abendessen_

_Do: 7.30 -8.30 Frühstück_

_9.00 -11.00 Zaubertränke_

_11.15 - 13.15 Kräuterkunde_

_13.15 - 14. 30 Mittagessen _

_14.45 - 15.45 Anstandsunterricht_

_18.30 - 19.30 Abendessen_

_Fr: 7.30 -8.30 Frühstück_

_9.00 -11.00 Zauberkunst_

_11.15 - 13.15 Dunkle Künste und ihre Verteidigung _

_13.15 - 14. 30 Mittagessen _

_18.30 - 19.30 Abendessen_

"So Kinder! Das war es auch schon!" sagte Professor Orcus.

"Mr. Sanguis? Kommen Sie bitte mit mir mit." wandte sich sie noch an Lunaire.

Er nickte freudig und folgte ihr schnell.

"Und deswegen mussten wir so früh aufstehen!" schrie Medusa frustriert auf.

"Ez sieht zo auz.." seufzte nun Ruse.

"Also mein Vater sagte schon, dass sie gemein wäre! Aber so!" Keifte Cordelia.

"Es könnte schlimmer kommen!" sagte Cronos nur und zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Sag das nicht!" schrie Medusa erschrocken und schlug ihm eine Hand vor den Mund.

"Wwum nüücht" nuschelte er gegen ihre Hand.

"Häh?" sagte sie und runzelte ihre Stirn.

Cronos schlug sich aus ihrer Umklammerung und sagte diesmal ohne Hindernis.

"Warum nicht?" Ein Hauch von Skepsis lag in seiner Stimme.

"Na, weil es dann meistens auch passiert!"

"Sei nicht so abergläubisch!" sagte Cordelia.

"Mein Opa hatte das auch gesagt und ist dann einem Grimm begegnet!" sagte sie erhitzt. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet.

"Wirklich Medusa, man könnte meinen du wärst ein Muggel!" kam belustigt Lunaires Stimme aus der Richtung der Eingangstür. Er war wieder zurück und hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, das seine Fangzähne offenbarte.

"Wie kannst du es nur wagen! Mich mit so was minderwertigem zu vergleichen!" Medusa hatte einen mörderischen Blick aufgesetzt. Ihr Gesicht hatte sich wütend verzogen. Sie sah aus, als wollte sie Lunaire anfauchen oder eher auseinander reißen, dachte Cronos trocken.

"Raste nicht gleich aus, Muggel sind mindestens Lecker" sagte er mit einem gemeinem Grinsen und streichelte seinen Bauch.

Sie starrte ihn weiterhin böse an, ihre Augen zu schlitzen verzogen.

"Immerhin bin ich kein Halbmensch!" spottete sie. Cronos wusste sofort, dass sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Halbmensch war mindestens eine genauso schlimme Beleidigung wie Schlammblut, vielleicht noch schlimmer, da es natürlich auch reinblütige Halbmenschen gab.

Diesmal starrte Lunaire sie wütend an. Er entblößte seine Eckzähne und fauchte sie an. Seine dunkelblauen Augen verfärbten sich gelblich.

"Nimm das zurück!" zischte er.

"Dann vergleich mich nie wieder mit einem Muggel!" fauchte sie.

"Es war nur Spaß!" verteidigte er sich.

"Für mich war das kein Spaß" sagte sie diesmal weniger wütend und mit einem traurigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Plötzlich verzog sich Lunaires Gesicht erschrocken, seine Augenfarbe normalisierte sich auf einem Schlag. Er hatte einen reuevollen Glanz in den Augen.

"Medusa.." sagte er sanft. "Es tut mir Leid… ich hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht"

Sie sah ihn an und nickte.

"Wer hat alles Hunger?" fragte sie plötzlich wieder vollkommen fröhlich.

"Ich nicht mehr" lächelte Lunaire.

Cronos sah ihn fragend an.

"Hab eben gegessen"

"Ach so nennt man Blutsaugen heute" spottete Medusa spielerisch.

Cronos schüttelte den Kopf und ging Richtung Ausgang, die anderen an seinen Fersen.

"Sagt mal, weiß jemand noch wo die Halle ist?" fragte er.

"Folgt mir" es war wieder Demeter , die sie anführte.

Keiner fragte woher sie es wusste, Hauptsache es gab Essen.

* * *

Cronos entschied, das Durmstrangs Hauselfen unübertreffbar sind. Die Speisen, die sie auftischten, waren besser als die von den Elfen in Malfoy Manor. Gerade als Cronos sein Messer niederlegte um etwas zu trinken schrie jemand laut:

"Die Eulen kommen"

Und tatsächlich, hunderte Eulen jeglicher Art flogen durch die großen Fenster und warfen Post ab, mache setzten sich auch auf die Tische. Cronos entdeckte einen Punkt, der sich schnell auf ihn zu bewegte. Das war Dracos Adlereule.

Sie landete anmutig auf seinem Teller und sah ihn hochmütig an. Genau wie sein Herrchen, dachte Cronos amüsiert. Er entband den Brief vom Bein der Eule und öffnete ihn schnell, Dracos ordentliche Schrift kam zum Vorschein.

_Lieber Cousin Cronos,_

_Meine Anreise war unterhaltsam, Longbottem hat wieder eine neue Kröte__…_

_Blaise und ich hatten viel Spaß´_(Cronos konnte sich schon denken wie dieser "Spaß" aussah und lächelte dreckig) _Nichts desto trotz! Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen was für gestallten hier frei herumlaufen! Schlammblüter, Halbriesen, Blutsverräter!_ _Und Dumbledore oben drauf! Du weißt doch noch als wir diese Horde rothaariger Menschen in der Winkelgasse gesehen haben? Ja, Weasleys, es gibt insgesamt vier von ihnen hier und noch eine soll nächstes Jahr kommen, unvorstellbar!_

_Nun ja, nun zu den besseren Dingen, Ich bin in Slytherin._

_Wir wurden durch einen stinkenden alten Hut eingeteilt, nun ja, meine Einteilung hat nicht mal eine Sekunde gedauert. Longbottem dagegen, brauchte eine Ewigkeit, du wirst es nicht glauben! Aber er ist ein Gryffindor geworden! Blaise ist natürlich in Slytherin, genauso wie Pansy, Gregory und Vincent. _

_So mein lieber Cousin, ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen, denn morgen beginnen bei uns die ersten Stunden._

_Schreib mir schnell zurück! _(Cronos seufzte, Draco musste auch alles in Befehlsform ausdrücken…)

_Dein Cousin Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. Ich soll dich von Blaise grüßen, Pansy ist eingeschnappt, dass du nicht hier bist und wünscht dir ,dass du an der Kälte auf Durmstrang stirbst__…__ Nimm das nicht so ernst, sie ist in letzter Zeit komisch__…_

Cronos fing laut an zu Lachen und konnte nicht mehr aufhören, Medusa und Lunaire sahen ihn merkwürdig an. Cronos wedelte zur Antwort nur mit dem Brief in seiner Hand. Medusa entriss ihm diesen und las, gegen Ende musste sie auch Lachen, Lunaire der jetzt völlig neugierig war, las den Brief auch durch.

"Hey!" sagte Cronos empört als er sich vom Lachen beruhigt hatte.

"Ich hab euch nicht erlaubt den Brief zu lesen!"

"Aber du hast auch nichts getan um uns aufzuhalten" erwiderte Medusa schlicht.

"Dein Cousin macht einen interessanten Eindruck" sagte plötzlich Lunaire.

"Warum ist er nicht auch auf Durmstrang?" fragte er noch.

Cronos Gesicht wurde auf einmal blank, keine Emotionen von vorher waren zu sehen. Seine grauen Augen wirkten kalt und matt.

"Wenn ich nur wüsste warum _ich _hier bin" zischte er leise.

"Wie?" fragte Medusa perplex.

"Ich will nicht darüber reden!" sagte Cronos emotionslos und strich sich Butter auf sein Toast und biss hinein.

Medusa sah Lunaire fragend an doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern, so verlief das Frühstück ruhig und Gesprächsarm, bis es Zeit wurde für die erste Stunde.

"Hey! Erstklässler zu mir! Kommt schon Kinderchen! Ihr wollt doch nicht zur ersten Stunde zu spät kommen!" rief Malice Denas Stimme. Sie winkte mit einen Arm die Erstklässler herbei. Ihr silbernes Abzeichen prangte stolz auf ihrer dunkelroten Uniform. Die Erstklässler gingen langsam zu ihr herüber. Cronos bemerkte wie Medusa genervt ihr Gesicht verzog als sie Malice Dena sah. Lunaire wirkte unbeeindruckt und schlenderte einfach nur nebenher.

"So was habt ihr denn als erstes?" Sie schnappte Ruse seinen Stundenplan aus den Händen und sprach dann sofort weiter " Ahh ja, die dunkle Geschichte der Zauberei, nettes Fach, Alexander Vulgarov unterrichtet es. Na ja egal , ihr werdet es selber sehen, so nun los, wir wollen ja nicht, dass ihr zu spät kommt. Nicht wahr Kinderchen?" Malice kicherte glockenhell, Cronos Eingeweide zogen sich bei diesem Laut zusammen und Medusa neben ihm sah aus, als wollte sie Malice den Hals umdrehen. Der Rest der Erstklässler sah nicht besser aus. Silas hatte seine Hände geballt und sah aus als würde er ihr gleich ein paar französische Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen. Seine schwarzen Augen blitzen nur vor Zorn. Ruse hatte einfach nur sein Gesicht verzogen und sah Malice ungläubig mit seinen blauen Augen an. Wie konnte jemand nur so hübsches, so Furcht erregende Geräusche von sich geben? fragte sich Cronos. Er verwarf den Gedanken, da alle im Haus des Nundu einen eher bösartigen Eindruck machten, selbst die Erstklässler, wie Cronos feststellte, als er sich umsah. Demeter sah zwar aus wie eine Elfe mit ihrem honigblondem Haar, aber ihre kalten grünen Augen, wirkten tief und leblos. Medusa war klein und schmächtig, wirkte aber mit ihrer weißen Haut wie eine Leiche, ihr Aussehen wurde noch unheimlicher dadurch, dass sie rabenschwarzes Haar und ebenfalls schwarze Augen hatte. Lunaire wirkte schon anders, wegen seiner dunkelroten Haarfarbe, anderes als bei den Weasley Kindern sah sie aus wie Blut und nicht orange-rot. Am schlimmsten wirkte Lunaire, wenn er lächelte, denn so entblößte er seine spitzen Eckzähne. Silas, wirkte wie Professor Snape, den Cronos öfters schon in Malfoy Manor gesehen hatte, nur, dass er nicht so eine krumme Nase hatte, sondern eine eher kleine und spitze. Der Rest stimmte, grimmiges Gesicht, gerade Gangart mit weiten Schritten. Cronos machte sich eine mentale Notiz Draco zu fragen, ob Snape zufällig Kinder hat. Ruse fiel nach Cronos Meinung bildlich, in etwa so wie Demeter, aus dem Konzept. Seine lockigen hellbraunen Haare und seine blauen Augen gaben ihm eine Art Unschuld, die man normalerweise bei einem Kind erwartet wurde. Aber ein Blick auf seine Mimik und die Unschuld war verschwunden, Cronos hatte geschweige bei

sich selbst und ein paar anderen, noch nie ein so böses und verdorbenes Lächeln gesehnen..

Vielleicht wäre Hogwarts doch eine sichere Alternative gewesen… aber nein Durmstrang faszinierte ihn seit dem er es in einem Buch gelesenen hatte. Cordelia wirkte bildlich schon wieder komplett anders, sie erinnerte Cronos an Pansy, nur noch reservierter und kühler. Sie bewegte sich verzogen und arrogant. Eine kleine Eisprinzessin, was Cronos schmunzeln lies, als er das dachte, weil Durmstrang schließlich eisig war… und mitten in einer Eislandschaft. Ihre Haare waren glatt und lang und von einem sehr dunklem braun, ihre Haut weiß, zwar nicht so hell wie die von Medusa oder Lunaire aber nah dran. Ihre hellblauen Augen bohrten sich bei jedem Blickkontakt tief in einen rein. Und Cronos selbst, verkörperte auch keinen netten Eindruck. Er hatte das schwarze seidige Haar seiner Mutter geerbt, wie ihn Tante Zissy aufklärte, und die sturmgrauen Augen seines Vaters. Seine Haut war ebenfalls wie die von Lunaire und Medusa weiß, Selbst die Adern in seinem Gesicht waren durch die helle Haut zu sehen, selbstredend auch die restlichen auf seinem Körper. Narzissa regte sich stundenlang immer darüber auf, wie vampirisch er aussah und das Bella, seine Mutter, sicherlich irgendwie mit schwarzer Magie rumexperimentiert haben musste, weil so weiß, war für sie klar unnormal. Cronos störte, das alles nicht, er wirkte auf viele andere Kinder einschüchternd und das gefiel ihm. Während Draco immer andere Kinder böse angucken musste um sie zu verjagen, genügte ihm schon allein da zu sein und alle liefen weg. Hier auf Durmstrang konnte er das nicht hoffen, da eigentlich alle aus schwarzmagischen Familien kamen und erschreckende Anblicke gewohnt waren. Cronos Gedanken schweiften immer weiter ab ohne zu bemerken, dass sie schon längst am Ziel waren. Malice Denas Stimme weckte ihn unsanft auf.

"So, Kinderchen! Da sind wir! Hier habt ihr Unterricht. Wartet bis Professor Vulgarov kommt." Sie sah alle Erstklässler noch einmal an und verzog sich dann relativ schnell als sie sah, dass die Erstklässler aus den anderen Häusern kamen.

"Was war das denn?" fragte Medusa und sah Cronos an.

Cronos zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern.

Anscheinend wollte Malice Dena keinem anderen Vertrauensschüler über den Weg laufen. Der Vertrauensschüler der Rusálkas war groß, dünn und hatte eine Brille, er machte auf Cronos einen ordentlichen Eindruck. Die brauen Haare des Vertrauensschülers waren ordentlich gekämmt und relativ kurz, er flüsterte seinen insgesamt sechs Erstklässlern vom Haus der Rusálka irgendetwas zu. Im starken Gegensatz stand der Vertrauensschüler vom Haus des Cerebus. Er war zwar ebenfalls groß aber muskulös und nicht dünn. Er hatte braune lange Haare, die fast sein Becken erreichten, zudem waren sie noch stark verfilzt. Vielleicht ist Dena wegen ihm so schnell weg gewesen, dachte Cronos. Wie um Cronos Gedankengang zu bestätigen, drehte sich der Vertrauensschüler um und starrte in die Richtung wo Cronos und die anderen standen. Was Cronos sah ließ ihn fast zurückspringen. Das ganze Gesicht war nur von Wunden übersäht, eine fleischige Masse. Die blauen Augen von dem Zerfleischten, wie Cronos ihn nun gedanklich nannte, blitzen zornig in ihre Richtung, wendeten sich aber schnell ab, als er sah , dass seine gesuchte Person, und Cronos war sich nun relativ sicher, dass es Dena war, nicht da war.

Medusa, die neben Cronos stand, hatte es auch mitbekommen. Sie sah Cronos nachdenklich an und sagte flüsternd:

"Ich frage mich, ob Dena ihm das zugefügt hat…. , so wie die Wunden aussehen sind sie noch frisch…"

"Hmm, das könnte gut möglich sein, so schnell wie die eben weggelaufen ist, als die anderen kamen…"

"Es könnte auch was anderes passiert sein…" mischte sich plötzlich Lunaires Stimme mit ein. Medusa und Cronos zuckten erschrocken zusammen und sahen Lunaire mit weit geöffneten Augen an, Medusa hatte sich sogar geduckt und hatte ihre Hand zu ihrem Zauberstab bewegt.

"Musst du uns so erschrecken" keifte Cronos leise Lunaire an.

"Entschuldigung" sagte dieser nur und wirkte dabei gar nicht reuig.

"Tz" lies Medusa nur von sich hören.

"Wirklich Lunaire, was soll dem denn sonst passiert sein, außer Fluchwunden?"

"Nun er könnte von einem bösen Tier angefallen worden sein" erwiderte Lunaire mit einem Schulterzucken.

"Als ob!" schnaufte Cronos und fügte noch hinzu, "Muss aber ein komisches Tier sein das sich allein nur aufs Gesicht beschränkt!"

"Genau!" schritt Medusa mit feuriger Stimme ein. "Cronos hat Recht!"

"War ja nur ein Vorschlag.." seufzte Lunaire und hob abwehrend seine Hände.

Gerade als sie weiter spekulieren wollten, öffnete sich die Tür. Von drinnen bellte die Stimme von Professor Vulgarov laut : "Eintreten!"

Schnell betraten die Erstklässler den Raum, Cronos, Lunaire und Medusa gingen als erste hinein. Was Cronos sah ließ ihn staunen, der Raum war rund und sah aus wie einer Art Hörsaal. In der Mitte war ein großer Tisch, an dem der Professor saß. Drum herum waren in Kreisform Tische gesetzt, die höher lagen als die Mitte, darüber war noch eine Erhöhung mit weiteren Tischen. Der Raum war hell, viele Karten von verschiedenen Ländern zierten die runden Wände. Portraits von berühmten Zauberern und Hexen ebenfalls. Cronos entdeckte in einer Ecke sogar Schwerter die uralt aussahen. Schnell setzten sich Cronos, Medusa und Lunaire auf die vorderen Plätze, Demeter folgte ihnen abwesend. Als alle saßen räusperte sich Vulgarov vernehmlich, was eigentlich nicht nötig war, da alle schon stille waren, bevor er zu sprechen begann fixierte er alle noch einmal mit seinen eisig blauen Augen.

"Die dunkle Geschichte der Zauberei ist für uns eigentlich der falsche Ausdruck, denn wir auf Durmstrang waren immer stolz auf unsere _dunkle _Geschichte" Er betonte das Wort ´dunkle ´äußerst´ liebevoll, bemerkte Cronos und es ließ ihn schmunzeln.

"Leider ist unsere Gesellschaft gespalten und so teilen sich die Meinungen, deswegen Unterrichten wir auf Durmstrang _alles_, aber auch alles was mit der Geschichte der Zauberei zu tun hat! _Hogwarts_-" Hogwarts betonte Vulgarov diesmal sehr abwertend, was Cronos fast auflachen ließ, neben ihm verpasste Lunaire ihm einen Tritt und so hörte er wieder zu. " Unterrichtet nur den zensierten Teil, also könnt ihr euch glücklich schätzen auf Durmstrang euere Ausbildung zu erhalten!" Vulgarov hielt inne um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. "hat jemand fragen?" fragte er aber dennoch, obwohl seine Stimme eher ausdrückte, dass niemand fragen sollte.

Dennoch hob hinter Cronos ein Mädchen mit mausbraunem Haar und ebenso braunen Haaren schüchtern die Hand, sie war im Haus der Rusálka. Vulgarov nickte ihr zu: "Ja, Miss…?"

"Pametan, Professor" antwortete sie piepsig.

"Ja, Miss Pametan?" fragte der Professor nun etwas gereizt.

"Ich- ich wollte fragen, ob wir auch anders als die Schüler auf Hogwarts die Zeit vor den Gründern durchnehmen…" Anfangs stotterte sie noch ein wenig, aber zum Ende hin wurde ihre Stimme klarer und sicherer.

Die restliche Schüler sahen den Professor nun neugierig an.

"Ja, Miss Pametan, werden wir, denn wir sind nicht _Hogwarts_!" bellte der Professor, sodass die meisten ihre Köpfe einzogen. Der Rest der Stunde verlief im weiteren Verlauf ereignislos. Manche Schüler überraschte es, dass es auf einmal klingelte und das Ende der Stunde verkündete. Vulgarov gab ihnen jedenfalls trotzdem noch auf etwas über Herpo, den Üblen herauszufinden und aufzuschreiben, dazu wollte er zwei Fuß Pergament. Draußen wartete Dena wieder auf sie, sie wirkte gehetzt, stellte Cronos fest, jedenfalls sah sie alle paar Sekunden hinter sich, kaum waren alle Erstklässler aus ihrem Haus draußen hetzte sie, sie den Gang hinunter und rief ihnen hinter her, dass sie sich beeilen sollten. Das alles führte dazu, dass sie schon um fünf nach elf vor dem Verwandlungsraum standen und noch ganze zehn Minuten zeit hatten. Dena verabschiedete sich schnell und lief Schnur stracks einen Gang hinunter, der ziemlich düster wirkte.

"Wirklich, da ist was im Busch!" sagte Medusa an Cronos und Lunaire gewannt.

"Sie flüchtet auf jedem Fall vor einem! Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ist dieser Fleischpastetenmensch!" warf Cronos mit ein.

Langsam kamen auch die anderen Erstklässler aus den anderen Häusern hinzu.

"Meint ihr nicht wir sollten einen von denen fragen?" fragte Lunaire und sah beide abwartend an.

"Hmm, vielleicht" antwortete Medusa nachdenklich. Sie blickte dann um sich und versuchte einen zu erspähen, den sie fragen könnte.

"Die beiden Weißhaarigen nicht, die sehen aus, als ob die mich dann fressen wollten.." Cronos und Lunaire drehten beide in die Richtung der beiden Weißhaarigen und sahen sie genau an. Die beiden Zwillinge oder was auch immer, Cronos wusste es nicht genau, sie sahen sich jedenfalls ähnlich, starrten böse um sich her und flüsterten dem jeweils anderen immer etwas ins Ohr.

"Nee, die geh ich bestimmt nicht fragen, das sind Werwölfe und wenn die mich riechen gibt's böses Blut, denn die können sich bei Vampiren nicht beherrschen. " nuschelte Lunaire. Medusa, bekam nachdem sie das gehört hatte einen berechnenden Ausdruck, setzte aber schnell wieder ihre Maske auf und fragte:

"Wen dann?" Bevor Cronos etwas dazu erwidern konnte wurden sie zum zweiten Mal gestört, als sich die Tür zum Verwandlungsraum öffnete. Cronos warf den beiden einen Blick zu der klar hieß: Später!.

Ihnen öffnete eine Frau um die fünfzig mit kurzen orange roten Haaren und ebenso orange roten Augen die Tür. Sie sah mit ihren leicht zusammenstehenden Augen und Hakennase aus wie ein ziemlich böser Adler, sie war mittelgroß und trug bronzefarbene Roben.

"Kommt herein" krächzte sie.

Die Erstklässler betraten munter den Raum.

Der Raum war freundlich eingerichtet in hellen Farben, was im Gegensatz zum Rest des Schlosses ungewöhnlich war. Bronze dominierte in der Farbwahl, ansonsten waren noch alle möglichen rot Variationen vertreten. Der Raum war rechteckig und zum Lehrerpult gerichtet. Cronos spürte eine leicht tropische Wärme, was nicht gut war, da die Durmstrang Schuluniform schon ziemlich warm war. Jedenfalls setzten er, Medusa und Lunaire sich wieder nach vorne. Als alle Platz genommen hatten, begann die Professorin an zu sprechen.

"Für alle die mich noch nicht kennen, ich bin Professor Detego und Hauslehrerin vom Haus der Rusálka." krächzte sie.

Cronos wurde nun das ganze bronzen farbige klar, denn Bronze gehörte zum Wappen der Rusálkas.

"Ich bin Meisterin der Verwandlung, demnach könnt ihr mich entweder Meisterin Detego oder Professor Detego nennen. Nun denn" Sie räusperte sich und sprach weiter, das Räuspern hatte nichts zu Gunsten ihrer Stimme beigetragen, denn sie krächzte immer noch.

"Ihr werdet dieses Jahr Verwandlung noch auf Basis neutraler Magie lernen, dass ist wichtig, da ihr euch erstmal langsam mit der Materie auseinander setzten müsst! Verwandlung ist eine schwerer Lernzweig der Magie. Während ihr nicht viel Anstrengung braucht um leblose Objekte zu verwandeln" sie demonstrierte das an ihrem Stuhl, indem sie ihn in einen Sessel verwandelte mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes und wieder zurück. "Aber lebendige Verwandlung ist schon viel komplexer, da ihr die Zusammensetzung des Lebewesens kennen müsst, wie zum Beispiel um Animagi zu werden. "Sie demonstrierte wieder eine Verwandlung, die diesmal alle staunen ließ, sie verwandelte sich in einen großen rot und bronzen farbigen Adler, Cronos merkte, dass von dem Adler eine starke Hitze ausging, was sich erklärte, als der Vogel eine kleine Flamme aus dem Schnabel heraus blies. Sie verwandelte sich zurück und sah die Klasse abwartend an und prompt riefen Schüler Fragen durcheinander.

"Sind Sie ein Phönix?"

"Lernen wir das auch?"

"Wie geht das?"

Die Professorin lächelte freundlich und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, die Klasse wurde wieder leise und wartete auf Antworten.

"Nun, ich bin kein Phönix, sondern ein Adler mit leichten magischen Fähigkeiten, ich kann zum Beispiel starke Hitze erzeugen und ein wenig Feuer machen, sonst aber nicht viel mehr. Phönixe sind rein magische Wesen und außer der Spekulation das Merlin ein Phönix Animagi war, gibt es keine bekannten Zauberer, die es waren oder sind." Sie wartete kurz und sprach dann ruhig weiter.

"Eine andere Frage, die ich eben gehört habe war, mein ich, ob ihr das auch lernt?" Allgemeines Nicken beantwortete ihre Frage.

"Vereinzelte von euch werden es bei mir Lernen können, aber nur die jenigen, die besonderen Erfolg in meinem Unterricht haben." Gestöhne war zu hören und die Professorin lachte munter, was sich komisch anhörte, da es auch eher krächzender Laut hinaus kam.

"Nun, ich sage nur, Lernen, Lernen, Lernen und dann könnt ihr es erreichen!"

"Die Stunde endet gleich, als Hausaufgaben schreibt ihr mir ein Fuß Pergament zum Thema wie man eine Erbse in eine ebenso große silberne Kugel verwandelt. Hiermit entlasse ich euch!"

Heiter verließen die Erstklässler schnell den Raum, Professor Detego hatte sie ganze zwanzig Minuten eher entlassen.

Als sie vor der Tür standen knurrte Medusas Magen lautstark, sie errötete leicht und fragte "Wann gibt's noch mal Mittagessen?"

"In zwanzig Minuten, Medusa" antwortete Lunaire mit einem Augenrollen.

"Ach, ja" kicherte Medusa nervös.

"Aber na ja egal, wir wollten ja was ganz anderes noch lösen!" wechselte sie schnell das Thema. Cronos, der noch am Lachen war, über eine peinlich berührte Medusa, bekam von Medusas Versuch das Thema zu wechseln nichts mit.

Erst nach einem kräftigen Schlag auf seinen Arm hörte er auf zu Lachen.

Medusa hatte ihm eine verpasst und sah ihn wütend an. Ein leichte Röte zierte wieder ihr Gesicht, diesmal aber vor Zorn.

"Hör auf zu lachen und hör zu!" giftete sie ihn an.

"Bei Merlin, ehrlich Medusa, ich fand es halt lustig!" verteidigte sich Cronos.

"Nicht mal Lunaire hat gelacht!" schmollte sie, das stimmt nur teilweise, da er hinter ihrem Rücken sehr wohl gelacht hatte.

Cronos wollte gerade Lunaire verpetzten, doch dieser fuhr schnell dazwischen.

"Meint ihr nicht wir sollten Demeter mal fragen?"

Medusa sah Lunaire komisch an.

Dieser fragte sofort: "Was ist?"

"Nichts, nichts, nur ich wusste gar nicht , dass du auch gute Vorschläge machen kannst" antwortete sie etwas spottend.

"Bevor ihr jetzt weiter damit Zeit verschwendet, wie wäre es wenn wir Demeter jetzt fragen?" ging Cronos dazwischen.

Glücklicherweise war Demeter immer noch in der Nähe von ihnen, sie hatte sich auf den Boden neben eine alte Ritterrüstung gesetzt und las.

"Demeter" rief Medusa fröhlich.

Die Angesprochene hob leicht den Kopf und sah Medusa wissend an.

"Ich kann dir keine Antwort auf deine Frage geben, aber ich weiß wer es könnte." sagte sie.

Medusa sah sie schockiert an, ebenso Cronos und Lunaire.

"Wie, ehm, Woher?" brabbelte Medusa sehr _wortreich, _da sie immer noch zu verwirrt war. Demeter ist schon sehr beängstigend, dachte Cronos. Wieder konnte sie etwas beantworten ohne die Frage gehört zu haben, ob wirklich Seherblut in ihr flieste?

Cronos konnte sich jedenfalls keine Antwort darauf geben und verschob die Auflösung auf eine anderes Mal.

Schnell sprang Lunaire für Medusa ein, da diese keinen Satz momentan zu Ende führen konnte, geschweige einen sinnvollen…

"Und wer könnte und das sein? Außer der Kerl selber und Dena?" fragte Lunaire zweifelnd.

"Inome Veleno" antwortete Demeter schlicht.

"Wer?" fragte nun auch Cronos.

"Erstklässler, er ist im Haus des Cerebus" antwortete Demeter wieder schlicht.

Demeter stand langsam auf und zupfte sich ihre Roben wieder zurecht, dann ging sie langsam den Gang hinunter.

"Wohin?" rief ihr Medusa hinterher.

Demeter drehte sich um, sah Medusa ausdruckslos an und sagte schlicht:

"Mittagessen"

* * *

Das Mittagessen verlief fröhlich. Cronos diskutierte mit Cordelia und Ruse darüber welchen Professor sie bis jetzt am besten fanden. Cordelia war eindeutig für ihre Hauslehrerin, währenddessen Ruse meinte, er wolle erstmal noch die anderen kennen lernen, Cronos vertrat die selbe Ansicht. Das Mittagessen verging schnell und schon mussten sie zum nächsten Unterricht.

"Ich will nicht" flüsterte auf einmal Medusa deprimiert, als Cronos, Lunaire und sie sich auf den Weg zum Anstandunterricht machten.

"Was willst du nicht?" hakte Cronos nach.

"Zum Anstandsunterricht!" antwortete sie laut.

"Wieso? Du könntest es gut gebrauchen!" neckte Lunaire Medusa.

Medusa starrte ihn nur bitter böse an.

Cronos hatte das Gefühl, als wollte Medusa Lunaire ein großes Loch durch den Kopf starren.

Das Klassenzimmer war im vierten Stock und nicht zu verfehlen, laut Dena, diese hatte sich nicht mehr die Mühe gemacht, die Erstklässler dort hin zu führen.

Cronos fragte sich, wie man so eine nur zur Vertrauensschülerin machen konnte, jedenfalls dachte Cronos, so könnte es Medusa auch schaffen den Posten zu bekommen, allein die Vorstellung, ließ ihn erschaudern, die armen Kinder…

Zu Cronos Verwunderung war das Klassenzimmer wirklich nicht zu verfolgen, es gab nämlich nur eine einzige Tür im ganzen Flur…

Die steinernen Wände waren behangen mit allen möglichen Stammbäumen von verschiedenen alten reinblütigen Familien.

Als Cronos, Medusa, und Lunaire den Raum betraten kam ihnen eine dicke Parfümwolke entgegen, Medusa fing an zu Husten und Cronos konnte sich gerade noch zurück halten, Lunaire hingegen sah ziemlich schlimm aus, sein blasses Gesicht war grün angelaufen und er würgte, was kaum verwunderlich war, da er schließlich als Vampir eine feine Nase hatte. Der Geruch verlor sich langsam als sie komplett im Raum drinnen waren und man konnte wieder frei atmen.

Medusa sah sich schon mit einem bösen Blick um, um die oder den jenigen anzuschnauzen oder sie tot zu starren. Cronos musste beim letzten belustigt kichern, Medusa die erraten konnte was Cronos dachte, fixierte ihren Blick nun auf ihn.

Plötzlich erschien eine mittelgroße Frau vor ihnen, von weiten sah diese, Cronos Meinung nach vielleicht gut aus, aber aus näherer Sicht, wirkte die Frau hundert Jahre alt! Sie hatte eine dicke Schicht Puder, hinzu kam das sie ihre Wangenknochen mit etwas rosa- farbigen hervorhob, Cronos wusste nicht ganz genau was das sein könnte und wollte es auch gar nicht wissen, ihre Wimpern hatten eine unnatürliche Länge und ihr Mund war knallrot bemalt. Ihre knallroten Roben, die mit allerlei Rüschen verziert waren, wurden von ihrem ganzen Perlenschmuck stark unterstützt, sie war nicht dick aber schon etwas kräftiger. Ihre ganze Erscheinung blendete einen und Cronos musste blinzeln, man konnte bei einem Mal hingucken gar nicht alles auf einmal sehen, erst jetzt sah Cronos, dass sie blonde hochgesteckte Haare hatte, vereinzelnd fielen Strähnen aus der Frisur. Medusa war rot angelaufen neben ihm, sie sah aus als müsste sie weinen und lachen, lachen konnte Cronos ja noch verstehen aber warum sah Medusa aus, als ob sie bald anfangen würde zu weinen?

Cronos fiel jetzt ein, dass er sich gar nicht im Raum umgeschaut hatte. Das Zimmer war nicht groß und bot gerade noch für die insgesamt neunzehn Erstklässler Platz, der Raum aber an sich war reich verziert, dunkelblaue samt Vorhänge deckten die großen Fenster ab. Es gab jeweils Zweiertische, an denen sie sich niederlassen konnten, der Boden war aus Stein, die Wände waren aus dunkelbraunem Holz. Wieder waren Strammbäume an den Wänden, diesmal aber in einem viel kleinerem Format als im Flur, ein Regal mit Teetassen und Kannen stand in einer kleinen Ecke, die Frau, Cronos wusste nicht wie sie hieß, tänzelte auf ihren Hochhackigen Schuhen auf einen runden Tisch der im Mittelpunkt stand zu und ließ sich auf den gepolsterten Stuhl nieder. Langsam kamen auch die anderen Erstklässler hinzu und verteilten sich, da Cronos, Lunaire und Medusa immer noch dumm im Raum standen,

mussten sie sich beeilen um noch Plätze zu bekommen, diesmal weit weg und nicht vorne.

"Herzlich Willkommen zu meinem Unterricht" begann die Frau mit honig-süßer Stimme. "Ich bin Madam Decens und unterrichte, wie ihr nun wisst, Anstandsunterricht."

"Ich bin hier um euch die Etikette näher zu bringen, da eure Eltern es hier ja nicht tun können. Außerdem werden wir uns mit euren Stammbäumen befassen, dazu werdet ihr noch einen Trank mit Professor Collucus brauen. Ich möchte, dass sich jeder von euch mir erstmal mit ganzem Namen vorstellt, dazu steht ihr auch auf, also los beginnt!" sie klopfte zweimal in die Hände. Die Erstklässler sahen sie fragend an, bis einfach Cordelia aufstand und anfing zu sprechen

"Cordelia Catherine Corso" Cordelia wollte sich gerade setzten als Madam Decens zu sprechen begann.

"So, so eine Corso, ich hatte schon das Vergnügen Ihren Vater zu Unterrichten, allerdings hatte ich nicht das Vergnügen Ihre Mutter zu unterrichten…"

Madame Decens ließ jeden weiteren sich noch einmal vorstellen. Cronos wartete gespannt, jetzt würde er endlich wissen wer dieser Inome Veleno war.

"Inome Veleno" sagte plötzlich eine spitzbübische Stimme. Cronos riss den Kopf ruckartig nach Rechts und erkannte die Quelle. Ein kleiner Junge mit blonden Haaren, die Cronos stark an die Farbe von Sonnenblumen erinnerte, und schelmischen hellbraunen Augen und ein paar Sommersprossen auf seiner Nase verteilt, sprach seinen Namen auf eine sehr groteske Art aus.

Madame Decens sah das genauso und ließ Veleno sich noch mal vorstellen, dazu musste dieser sich gerade hinstellen, die Arme ruhig lassen und deutlich sprechen.

Dies gelang aber erst nach dreimaligem Anlauf und der Androhung ihm eine Woche Nachsitzen zu verpassen. Der Unterricht verlief danach weiter ganz normal, jedenfalls bis Medusa dran kam, Cronos hatte schon zu Anfang gemerkt, dass Medusa jedes Mal laut höhnisch schnaubte, wenn Madame Decens etwas kommentierte und jetzt konnte Cronos erfahren warum..

"Medusa Gorgornus" sprach Medusa mit Spott an Madam Decens gerichtet, zu allem Übel deutete sie sogar eine provozierende Verbeugung an.

Madame Decens Augen leuchteten beim Nachnamen auf aber spätestens nach der Verbeugung lächelte die alte Hexe Medusa bemitleidend an.

"Miss Gorgornus, wirklich von Ihnen hätte ich etwas mehr kultiviertes erwartet immerhin war ihre Schwester eine meiner besten Schülerinnen.!" seufzte Madame Decens theatralisch, Cronos hatte alle Mühe nicht die Augen zu verdrehen.

Medusas Augen wiederum verdunkelten sich und bekamen einen kalten Glanz.

"Und jetzt sitzt sie geschwängert da und macht nichts!" erwiderte Medusa nun höhnisch, aber Cronos konnte einen leichten Vorwurf heraushören, der an Madame Decens gerichtet war.

"Aber meine Liebe! Ihre Schwester wollte es so!" erwiderte die Alte nun tadelnd und hob ihren, mit dickem goldenem Ring bestückten, rechten Zeigefinger.

"Ich kann nur sagen ihre Schwester, Euryale, kann stolz auf sich sein!"

Medusa staubte wieder nur ungläubig, gab aber keiner Widerworte.

Madame Decens hielt ihnen noch lange einen Vortrag, wie wichtig es sei sich gut vorstellen zu können, besonders, wenn man mehrere Titel später hätte.

Jedenfalls kündigte sie an, dass sie nächste Stunde anfangen würden für jeden eine geeignete Gangart festzulegen, damit waren sie entlassen.

Eilig stürmten Medusa, Lunaire, Cronos und etwas dahinter Demeter aus dem Raum raus um Venin noch abzufangen, aber sie waren zu spät.

Gefrustet gingen sie alle in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und dort mindestens mit den Hausaufgaben anzufangen, danach wollten sie sich das Schloss noch mal genau ansehen. Cronos vor allen Dingen wollte die Bibliothek sehen, da auf Malfoy Manor nicht besonders viele Bücher über die dunkle Magie vorhanden waren, der Grund dafür lang ganz allein an den strengen Gesetzten in England. Aber hier, war sich Cronos sicher, würde es so was nicht geben.

* * *

Der nächste Tag brach schnell herein, Cronos hatte die ersten Stunden Zaubertränke.

Lunaire und er arbeiteten als Partner, Medusa mit Demeter. Der Professor stellte sich ihnen mit Professor Venarius Collucus vor und war uralt, nach Cronos Meinung, der Professor hatte eine Glatze die ölig glänzte und von Leberflecken nur überwuchert war, seine schmächtige Form wurde nicht dadurch verbessert, dadurch dass er außerdem winzig war! Er war vielleicht um ein kleines Stück größer als Cronos, aber Cronos war ja schließlich erst elf und nicht 100! Immerhin verstand der Professor sein Fach und es war nicht langweilig, hingegen seiner zierlichen gestalt, hatte der Professor die lautetest Stimme die er je gehört hatte, sie dröhnte noch auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst in seinen Ohren.

Wieder als Cronos und die anderen Veleno fragen wollten war dieser verschwunden.

Medusa regte sich ungemein auf, war aber in der nächsten Minute wieder fröhlich und so war alles normal.

Zauberkunst stellte sich als kleines Problem dar. Professor Artis Faber mochte wirklich keine aus dem Haus des Nundu. Der Professor war mittelgroß und hatte laut Medusa eine riesen Wampe. Außerdem hatte er eine Halbglatze und eine große breite Nase, die Cronos Meinung wie eine Kartoffel rüber kam.

Der Professor machte es sich die ganze Stunde einen Spaß daraus, die Erstklässler aus dem Haus des Nundu mit kleinen Schockzaubern zu bestrafen.

Das erste Mal, bekam es Silas zu spüren, weil dieser eine Frage nicht beantworten wollte. Beim zweiten Mal Medusa, weil diese Silas mit Papierkügelchen abschoss, dies schreckte sie jedoch nicht ab und so demonstrierte der Professor den ersten Zauber an ihr. Den Schwebezauber, _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Astronomie verlief am Abend ganz gut, Professor Mia Regoz, war eine junge dürre Frau mit einer großen Begeisterung zum Unterrichten.

Todmüde fiel Cronos um ein Uhr morgens in sein Bett, er konnte zum Glück länger schlafen.

* * *

Es war wie verflucht jetzt war schon Mittwoch und immer noch konnten sie bisher

Veleno noch nicht ausfragen, er war immer direkt nach dem Unterricht verschwunden.

Cronos bemerkte mit viel Misstrauen, dass Demeter in letzter Zeit einen Ansatz von einem zufriedenem Lächeln hatte, dabei zeigte Demeter nie die Spur einer Emotion, weder wahre noch gespielte! Irgendwas war falsch, aber gewaltig und Medusa und Lunaire rochen es auch.

Das Fach Dunkle Künste und ihre Verteidigung lief gut , Cronos Hauslehrerin hatte aber die dumme Angewohnheit jedes Mal einen zu Erschrecken und das ging ihm beim Konzentrieren auf die Nerven…, schließlich nahmen sie gerade einen schwachen Schneidefluch durch. Der Zauber wurde an Mäusen getestet, beim ersten Anwenden hatte Cronos aus Versehen der Maus komplett den Kopf abgetrennt, zu viel Energie also, stellte Cronos neugierig und etwas entzückt fest. Neben ihm machte es Medusa sich einen Spaß draus, der Maus die Beine abzutrennen und sie bis zum verbluten rumkugeln zu lassen. Lunaire bekam die ganze Stunde einen schwammigen Blick und sah gierig das Blut der Mäuse an. Gegen Ende bekamen sie noch ein ein halb fuß Pergament zum Zauber auf.

Verwandlung später lief ziemlich unruhig ab, die leichte dunkle Magie wirkte wie Zucker auf die Kinder und machte sie aktiv. Cronos war davon nur leicht betroffen, da er sich gut unter Kontrolle hatte, Medusa war komischer Weise auch ganz normal, ehm dachte Cronos, sich korrigierend, so normal wie sie halt sein könnte.

Alle der Nundus hatten es geschafft die Erbsen in die gewünschte Form umzuwandeln, ebenso die Rusálkas die Cerebus Erstklässler hatten aber noch einige Schwierigkeiten, Cronos hatte sich von einem Siebtklässler sagen lassen, dass im Haus des Cerebus eher auf rohe Gewalt gezählt wurde als Intelligenz und so war es auch kein Wunder, dass die Erstklässler in Größe und Masse den anderen um Längen voraus waren, aber ganz ehrlich, dachte Cronos, wollte er eher breit und groß sein und dafür weniger Intelligent? Nein! Sicher nicht!

Wieder hatte die Gruppe kein Erfolg Veleno abzufangen und diesmal musste ein Plan ran, entschieden sie.

Der Donnerstag brach an und somit rückte das Wochenende ein Stückchen näher, nicht das Cronos jetzt schon die Klassen überforderten aber er hatte noch so viele Dinge, die er in der Freizeit mal nachlesen wollte.

Zaubertränke verlief ruhig sie brauten einen Anti-Furunkel Trank, der ziemlich einfach für Cronos war.

Am Ende der Stunde erhielt jeder ein Fläschen von dem Trank den Madam Decens in Auftrag gegeben hatte, er hieß der Trank der Ahnen.

Cronos hatte das erste Mal Kräuterkunde und es verlief grauenvoll, schell stellte er fest, dass Kräuterkunde nichts für ihn sei. Sie nahm kleine Pflanzen durch die eine Flüssigkeit in den Blättern hatten, die die Haut beruhigte, wenn die Flüssigkeit zu einer Creme verarbeitet wurde. Jedoch rechnete Cronos nicht damit, dass dieses

kleine pflanzliche Biest, dass er und Lunaire "melken" sollten, Stacheln hatte, nun man sah sie nicht, aber sie waren da. Gegen Ende der Stunde entließ Professor Alesco Wargaz, ein dicker, kleiner aschblonder Mann mit einem kleinem Oberlippenbärtchen

und kleinen Maulwurfsartigen Augen, die sich hinter einer riesigen Brille versteckten, die Schüler. Lunaire und Cronos waren bedeckt mit roten Pusteln, die andauernd kratzten. Cronos entschied schnell, dass er Pflanzen hasste und Kräuterkunde ein furchtbares Fach war, er bevorzugte Dinge lieber tot, wie in Zaubertränke, egal ob Pflanzen oder Tiere.

Der Anstandsunterricht verlief langatmig sie mussten alle eine gerade Linie entlang gehen, Kopf hoch und Körper gerade. Cronos hatte damit keine Probleme und Madam Decens lobte ihn, genauso wie Lunaire, Cordelia und ein paar andere. Medusa allerdings war Madam Decens neuer Problemfall. Sie hatte an allem etwas zu kritisieren und Medusa gab sich immer weniger Mühe. So hatte sich Medusa am Ende der Stunde extra Stunden mit Madam Decens eingehandelt, was Medusas Laune auf einen gefährlich niedrigen Punkt brachte. Den Trank, den sie in Zaubertränke am Anfang bekommen hatten wurde mit jeweils einem Tropfen Blut gefüllt und dann über ein Pergament geschüttet, ein magischer Stammbaum wuchs unter violettem Leuchten schnell auf dem Blatt. Madam Decens gab ihnen zur nächsten Stunde auf den Stammbaum durchzulesen. Sie hatte etwas besonders damit vor, wies sie hin bevor die Schüler sich eiligst hinaus drängten um schnell das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen. Während des gesamten Abendessens starrte Medusa jeden böse an, wenn sie nur das Wort Anstand oder Madam Decens benutzten.

* * *

Endlich war Freitag und heute würden Cronos und die anderen ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzten um endlich das Geheimnis um diesen Vertrauensschüler zu lüften.

Der Plan war einfach Medusa würde sich einfach neben Veleno in Verteidigung setzten und ihn ausquetschen, Cronos sollte zur Sicherheit auch in der Nähe sein, da Medusa vielleicht den Plan verpatzen könnte.

Zauberkunst verlief lustig, da Cronos Professor Faber gezeigt hatte, dass er Talent besaß, gewann er Achtung und wurde in Ruhe gelassen. Sie mussten Federn zum schweben bringen, anders als die anderen Erstklässler mussten die aus dem Haus des Nundu Äpfel schweben lassen. Cronos gelang es nach drei Versuchen, Medusa allerdings brauchte nur einen, der Schwebezauber von ihr war aber viel zu stark und der Apfel traf genau den Kopf des Professors, die Erstklässler brachen in Gelächter aus, was dem Professor gar nicht gefiel und so wurde Medusa bei jedem noch so klitze kleinem Fehler mit einem nun etwa kräftigerem Schockzauber belegt,. Am Ende der Stunde zuckte Medusa bei jedem Geräusch zusammen und ihre Haare waren eine elektrisierte Masse.

Als sie endlich Die dunklen Künste und ihre Verteidigung hatten, konnten Medusa und Cronos ihren Plan umsetzten.

Sie setzten sich schnell neben Veleno in die Reihe, dieser quittierte dies mit einem verwirrten Blick.

Medusa grinste ich an und stellte sich vor.

"Hallo! Ich bin Medusa Gorgornus und das ist Cronos Lestrange!" Sie zeigte mit einem Finger auf Cronos, dieser nickte Veleno zu.

Medusa reichte Veleno jetzt ihre Hand, welche er anstarrte bevor er sie annahm und perplex antwortete.

"Inome Veleno, ich denke mal nett euch kennen zu lernen."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile bevor Medusa mit einem breiten Grinsen Veleno lobte.

"Nette Vorstellung bei Decens, muss ich schon sagen!"

"Tja, deine aber auch nicht!" grinste er zurück, "Aber du hast mein ganzes Potenzial noch nicht gesehen!" fügte er noch selbst verherrlichend hinzu.

"Wirklich?" fragte Medusa spöttisch.

"Natürlich" grinste Veleno als Antwort arrogant.

"Aber ich muss sagen, ich steh mit meinem Extra Stunden bei ihr klar im Vorteil" sagte Medusa mit neckender Stimme.

Cronos beobachtete im Stillen, wie Medusa es handhabte, sie wollte ihn zu einer Wette überreden und so wie es aussah schaffte sie es, nun das war nicht schlecht, dachte Cronos, aber eine Wette würde es nur bis zur nächsten Anstandsstunde hinauszögern.

"Hah, das wollen wir doch noch sehen!" sprang Veleno direkt auf Medusa ein

"Wie wär's mit einer Wette?" fragte er sie und machte damit genau das, was Medusa wollte.

"Eine Wette" grinste sie. "Ja, warum nicht! Wenn ich gewinne musst du mir was beantworten und wenn du gewinnst, was sicher nicht vorkommt" sprach sie mit selbstsicherer Stimme "kannst du dir was aussuchen"

"Was beantworten?" fragte Veleno skeptisch.

"Was ist mit eurem Vertrauensschüler passiert ist!" antwortete Medusa vorsichtig.

Veleno fing an zu Lachen, er wurde immer lauter.

"Was? Was ist so lustig?" keifte Medusa ihn an.

"Ach, das!" lachte er "Das kann ich dir auch so erzählen und die Wette können wir immer noch machen!"

Medusa sah ihn aus großen Augen an, damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet, aber dann fiel Cronos ein, dass das ja einer aus dem Haus des Cerebus war und keiner aus ihrem Haus, wo alle schwiegen wie ein Grab.

Jetzt wurden beide neugierig und Veleno erzählte was mit ihm passiert war.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass es sogar sein Bruder war, er hatte von Dena einen ziemlich fiesen Zauber abbekommen, der die Haut auffraß, die beiden hatten Streit gehabt, wie fast immer, erzählte Veleno, seit dem sie nicht mehr zusammen waren.

"Und.. Na ja… seit dem läuft Dena immer weg vor ihm" beendete Veleno seine Erzählung.

"Das ist alles?" fragte medusa etwas enttäuscht.

"Was hast du erwartet? Drachen, Gesichtsfressende Pixies?" fragte Veleno sie amüsiert.

"Nun, eigentlich schon etwas spannenderes…" nuschelte Medusa leicht.

Sie konzentrierten sich jetzt wieder auf ihre Mäuse und Cronos konnte nun die Kraft kontrollieren und genau präzisieren was für Schnitte er haben wollte.

Die Stunde endete und Cronos und Medusa verabschiedeten sich schnell von Veleno um den anderen die Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen, so hatten sie ja immerhin das "Rätsel" dennoch gelöst.

* * *

Hoffe euch hat´s gefallen :)


	5. 5:Samheim und der silberne Wald

A/N: Wie immer danke für die reviews! Die geben immer schön Antrieb weiter zu schreiben :)

Das Kapitel ist eher ein Lückenfüller, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem, nicht so lang wie das davor, nur die Hälfte… aber ich hab gedacht, ich gebe euch das jetzt, da ihr sonst noch was länger warten müsstet… ich werde zum ersten Schuljahr wahrscheinlich nur noch ein Kapitel schreiben… Wird aber wahrscheinlich ein sehr langes Kapitel :D

Nun ja! Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel

Ach ja reviews lassen mich übrigens auch schneller schreiben ;)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Kapitel 5: Samheim und der silberne Wald

Der September verlief schnell. Cronos gewöhnte sich langsam an Durmstrang. Während er besonders in Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Dunkle Künste und ihre Verteidigung und Zauberkunst glänzte, versagte er in Kräuterkunde auf ganzer Länge.

Pflanzen mochten ihn einfach nicht und er sie nicht. Sie verwelkten entweder wenn er sie berührte oder reagierten merkwürdig, sie wurden zum Beispiel bösartig obwohl sie zu einer friedlichen Gattung gehörten, nicht mal magische Rosen mochten ihn! Die Dornen wurden länger und gefährlich, währenddessen Demeter zum Beispiel, an ihrer magischen Rose keine Dornen hatte. Cronos versuchte daher seinen praktischen Teil mit dem schriftlichen zu verbessern, was auch gut ging.

Seine Freundschaft zu Medusa und Lunaire wurde auch stärker, Demeter war auch immer öfters mit ihnen unterwegs, aber sie war immer noch stark in sich gekehrt.

Der Oktober kam und mit ihm wurde das Schloss immer aufgeregter. Zum ersten, weil bald Samheim war, die Nacht der Seelen und ein wichtiger Feiertag für Hexen und Zauberer und zum zweiten, weil dann die Duellmeisterschaft begann.

Als Cronos hörte, dass auf Durmstrang kein Quidditch gespielt wurde, war er schon etwas enttäuscht, auch wenn ihn Quidditch nie sonderlich interessiert hatte, aber dafür hatte Durmstrang einen andere Art Sport und zwar Duelle.

Jedes Haus hatte ein Duellteam von jeweils sechs Mitgliedern, man konnte ab dem drittem Schuljahr eintreten, dafür musste man sich aber qualifizieren und das war nicht immer einfach, da manche einfach mehr Erfahrung hatten. Jedenfalls war das erste Spiel in diesem Jahr Rusálka gegen Nundu. Man konnte die Duelle mit einer Art Krieg vergleichen, es wurde ein Spielfeld zur Verfügung gestellt, das immer wieder unterschiedlich war, mal eine Wüste mal ein tropischer Regenwald usw.

Es war keine Zeit vorgeschrieben und so konnten die "Duelle" ewig dauern. Zu erreichen war es, die gegnerische Mannschaft kampfunfähig zu bekommen. Regeln gab es fast keine, man musste nur darauf achten keinen zu töten, also war der _Avada Kedavra_ und sonstige Zauber die einen auf der Stelle töteten verboten. Um die Kämpfe ein wenig trickreicher zu gestalten ging es um Punkte, man konnte gewinnen, aber dennoch nicht genug Punkte haben um am Ende den Pokal zu bekommen.

Gute Strategien und schwere Zauber gaben noch Punkte. Ein Sieg gab natürlich auch Punkte. Die Meisterschaft sollte genau an Samheim stattfinden, am dreißigsten Oktober. Eine Woche bevor Samheim mussten alle Schüler aus den Häusern Nundu und Rusálka aufpassen wo sie lang gingen, denn die Rivalität war groß, um das Ausscheiden der Mitglieder vor dem Kampf zu vermeiden wurden die Mitglieder geheim gehalten. Einen Tag bevor Samheim, wurde alles im Schloss traditionell geschmückt, jedes Fenster war nun mit unzähligen magischen Flammen verziert,

die bläulich schimmerten. Samheim war das fest der Toten und Winteranfang.

Die Ebenen der Lebenden und Toten waren an diesem Tag sehr nah beieinander und Nekromantik und Seelenmagie waren besonders leicht einzusetzen. Cronos sah oft Professor Orcus fröhlich durch die Gänge hopsen so näher Samheim rückte. Demeters Verhalten war auch ganz anders und das nicht positiv, sie war noch in sich gekehrter und sprach fast gar nicht, sie war auffallend blass und hatte Gewicht verloren. Cronos, Lunaire und Medusa hatten immer mehr die Bestätigung, dass Demeter starkes Seherblut in ihr hatte und so näher Samheim rückte, immer mehr in die Zukunft blicken konnte, sicher waren sie sich aber trotzdem nicht und Demeter wich Fragen in diese Richtung immer geschickt aus.

* * *

Er war wieder in dieser Dunkelheit doch dieses Mal war die Dunkelheit anders, sie leuchtete, zwar nur matt aber sie leuchtete, als wäre die Dunkelheit nur ein schwarzer Schleier über Licht.

Cronos versuchte sich zu bewegen, immer noch waren seine Beine schwer, aber nicht fest am Boden, er machte ein paar Schritte und noch mehr Schritte, sein Atem fing an zu rascheln, er holte tief Luft, ging unermüdlich immer weiter und weiter. Da! Wieder dieses Zischen, Cronos drehte sich wieder ruckartig um, nichts, es war nichts zu sehen. Er ging weiter, es wurde heller, schwammige Konturen bildeten sich, sie waren groß und von einem silbernen Licht umrandet, doch es war nichts erkennbar.

Das Zischen wurde lauter, er fühlte sich so müde, aber er konnte jetzt nicht aufhören zu gehen, sein Gehen wurde schneller, er rannte jetzt mit schweren Schritten auf das Unbekannte zu. Angst hatte er merkwürdiger Weise keine, er hatte nur so eine große Neugier, die Neugier vernebelte seinen Verstand, sein Körper verließ die Müdigkeit so näher er dem großen etwas entgegen kam, Dunkelheit vermischte sich jetzt mit Licht, es gab ein wirres Durcheinander an Licht und Dunkelheit. Das Zischen ergab langsam wieder Worte.

"_Komm…" _

Wohin? Schoss es Cronos durch den Kopf. _"Komm zu mir" _befahl das Zischen und Cronos wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, sein ganzer Körper schrie danach dem Zischen zu folgen. Aber warum? Schoss es Cronos jetzt durch den Kopf, sein Verstand klärte sich etwas.

"_Komm zu mir!" _zischte es wieder und Cronos Gedanken verschwammen wieder und wurden mit der Sehnsucht dem Zischen zu folgen ausgetauscht. Cronos rannte wieder dem Zischen entgegen. _"Gut, komm zu mir"_ zischte es verführerisch.

Gerade als die Konturen schärfer wurden schrie Cronos vor Schmerzen auf.

* * *

Müde und verwirrt und immer noch mit schwerem Atem öffnete Cronos die Augen und sah direkt in Lunaires dunkelblaue. Der junge Vampir lächelte Cronos entschuldigend an.

"Wie? - Was?" stotterte Cronos verwirrt und bemerkte einen starken Schmerz an seiner linken Wange, seine Hand fuhr hoch und fühlte heiße Haut. Seine Wange war rot angelaufen und brannte höllisch.

"Nun, ja" fing Lunaire etwas verlegen an. "Ich hab versucht dich zu wecken, aber du bist nicht wach geworden und hast dich so stark bewegt, außerdem hast du so komisch geatmet… da hab ich dir eine verpasst.." erklärte Lunaire mit rosa Wangen, ihm war es scheinend peinlich. Cronos sah Lunaire einfach nur ungläubig an, sein Atem beruhigte sich langsam, der Traum wurde wieder schwammig und versuchte sich aus Cronos Gedächtnis zu löschen. Cronos Blick wurde leer und seine Aufmerksamkeit verschwand, als er versuchte sich zu erinnern, der Traum kam ihm bekannt vor, ja er hatte ihn ganz zu Anfang hier auf Durmstrang gehabt, aber da war nur Dunkelheit, er war dieses Mal viel weiter gekommen. Wieder gingen Cronos tausend Fragen durch den Kopf. Was war das genau? Was war das überhaupt für ein Zischen? Das und noch mehr versuchte er sich zu beantworten, konnte darauf aber keine Antworten finden, immer noch mit einer tiefen unerfülllten Neugier und der Hoffnung, dass bald wieder der Traum kommen würde, stand Cronos auf und machte sich für den Tag fertig, heute war Samstag der 31. Oktober und somit kein Unterricht, den Schülern war es an Samheim freigestellt was sie trugen. Lunaire beobachtete Cronos gedankenvoll, Cronos gab ihm stumm zu verstehen, dass er darüber nicht reden wollte und so wurde das Thema fallen gelassen. Da bei den Malfoys die Feiertage sehr traditionell verliefen wollte Cronos es so weiterführen, an Samheim konnte man wählen ob man weiße oder schwarze Roben trug, Cronos wählte schwarze Samtroben, die ihm Narzissa im Sommer gekauft hatte. Plötzlich fiel Cronos etwas kochendheiß ein, er hatte vergessen Draco zurück zu schreiben! Die ganzen neuen Menschen und die neue Umgebung hatten ihn alles vergessen lassen, er hatte nicht einmal Tante Narzissa geschrieben… und Onkel Lucius auch nicht…

Cronos nahm sich vor nach dem Frühstück jedem einen Brief zu schreiben, eine Ausrede könnte nicht schaden, dachte er und so nahm er sich außerdem noch vor sich etwas geeignetes auszudenken.

Lunaire und Cronos gingen runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Croooonos!" rief Medusas Stimme fröhlich und wollte Cronos stürmisch umarmen, dieser hatte sich aber schnell hinter Lunaire versteckt und konnte sich so noch retten, Lunaire aber wurde voll von Medusa erwischt, es gehörte Lunaires ganze Kraft dazu um nicht umzukippen.

"Cronos, wirklich, das ist nicht nett!" schmollte Medusa.

"Sagt die Richtige.." flüsterte Cronos nur.

"Wie bitte?" zischte Medusa

"Nichts, nichts!" antwortete Cronos und lenkte schnell das Thema auf das Frühstück.

Zu dritt verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum um essen zu gehen. Die Halle war voll mit weißen und schwarzen Kerzen, die Hausfarben hatten Platz gemacht für schwarze Tischdecken und weißem Porzellan.

"Ach ja" rief Medusa hysterisch als sie sich an ihren Haustisch setzten.

"Frohes Samheim! Ich hab eben ganz vergessen euch zu gratulieren!"

"Ebenfalls" sagte Cronos neutral und fing an zu essen.

Medusa sah Cronos ungläubig an.

"Was?" fragte dieser genervt, als er bemerkte das Medusa ihn anstarrte.

"Was ist los mit dir? Gestern warst du noch ganz aufgeregt auf heute und jetzt nicht mehr!"

"Schlecht geschlafen" nuschelte Lunaire Medusa zu.

Diese runzelte zuerst ihre Stirn und fing dann an zu kichern.

"Hast du etwa perverse Träume, Cronos?" fragte sie unschuldig.

Cronos verschluckte sich an seinem Apfelpfannkuchen und fing an zu husten, Lunaire klopfte ihm helfend auf den Rücken und sah Medusa böse an. Diese kicherte wieder.

Mit hoch rotem Kopf zischte Cronos: "Medusa! Du bist elf, du weißt nicht einmal was pervers heißt!"

"Weiß ich wohl!" zischte sie empört zurück.

"Bist du dir sicher?" fragte er höhnisch.

"Ja, bin ich!" giftete Medusa.

"Na dann…" gab Cronos abfällig zurück.

"Weiß ich wohl, ja!" ließ sie nicht locker.

"Ja, ja" antwortete Cronos genervt.

"Wirklich ihr beiden! Ihr müsst auch immer streiten!" fuhr Lunaire dazwischen.

"Geh Blutsaugen!" warf Medusa Lunaire direkt an den Kopf, dieser wurde auch wütend und wollte Medusa gerade was zurückschleudern als ein lauter Knall aus der Eingangshalle kam. Neugierig standen die Schüler in der Halle auf und öffneten die große Tür. Da Cronos, Medusa und Lunaire noch klein waren konnten sie sich durch die Masse hindurch schlängeln. Was sie sahen ließ sie lachen und ihren Streit vergessen. Der Bruder von Inome Veleno lag in rosafarbenen Schleifen verpackt auf dem Boden. Er hatte ein Frauenkleid in pink an, seine Haare waren zu Zöpfen geflochten. Über ihm stand eine wütende Malice Dena, ihr Kopf war hochrot und vor Wut verzehrt. Sie schrie in den höchsten Tönen.

"Wann lernst du endlich mich in Ruhe zu lassen? Ich hab dir so oft gesagt, dass du mich endlich vergessen sollst! Mit uns ist es vorbei! Endgültig!" kreischte sie und lies noch mal ihren Zauberstab schwingen, eine dicke Schicht Make-up entstand auf Velenos Gesicht. Sein inzwischen wieder hergestelltes Gesicht wirkte lächerlich in den grellen Pink- und Rottönen. Cronos war sich aber nicht ganz so sicher, ob der rote Ton nicht aus Scham hervorgerufen wurde.

Die Lehrer hatten mitbekommen, dass Malice Dena verantwortlich für Velenos Gesicht war und sie gewarnt nicht noch einmal schwarze Magie an ihm zu verwenden. Das sie trotzdem sehr kreativ war, hatten die Lehrer anscheinend vergessen oder verdrängt, Cronos konnte sich das nicht so ganz beantworten.

Professor Orcus grinste höhnisch und schritt nicht ein. Professor Vulgarov sah vernichtend auf sein Hausmitglied und tat ebenfalls nichts, man konnte genau erkennen, dass es für den Professor peinlich war, dass einer seiner Hausmitglieder so erniedrigend verloren hatte. Professor Detego war schließlich die, die sich ein Herz fasste und alle wegschickte und Veleno befreite. Cronos verschwand danach schnell mit Medusa und Lunaire im Schlepptau in den Eulenturm, dieser war der zweithöchste Turm neben dem Astronomieturm und westlich gelegen. Cronos durfte sich die Eule von Medusa ausleihen. Der Eulenturm hatte viele Fenster, aber nur die ganz oben waren offen. Der runde Raum war nur so von Federn und Knochen übersäht, außerdem war es kalt und Cronos zog seinen Umhang etwas fester zu.

Schnell schrieb er einen Brief an Draco:

_Lieber Cousin Draco,_

_Hiermit entschuldige ich mich für den verspäteten Brief, aber Durmstrang hat mich alles vergessen lassen, sei damit getröstet, dass ich nicht einmal Tante und Onkel geschrieben habe…_( Das sollte bei Draco reichen, dachte Cronos, bei Tante Narzissa und Onkel Lucius musste er sich besser entschuldigen)

_Durmstrang ist wahnsinnig und ich bin so froh hier zu sein!_

_Du bist in Slytherin? Dabei hab ich wirklich gedacht du landest in Hufflepuff! Nur ein Scherz, Cousin, nur ein Scherz! Herzlichen Glückwunsch jedenfalls!_

_Longbottem in Gryffindor?? Nicht wahr oder? Wer hätte das gedacht…_

_Ach ja! Bevor ich es vergesse… Alles gute zum Samheim, pass auf das dich keine Geister erwischen!_( Dies schrieb Cronos noch spaß halber dazu, da Draco Samheim immer Angst hatte vor Geistern) _Ich freu mich schon auf die Ferien!_

_Bis dahin!_

_Dein Cousin Cronos Lestrange_

_P.S. Grüß alle von mir und sag Pansy, dass wir auf Durmstrang starke Wärmezauber haben, sie braucht sich also keine Sorgen um mich zu machen!_

Medusas Eule war eine schwarze mittelgroße Waldeule, die Furia hieß. Cronos fand der Name passte gut, da Medusas Eule eine wirkliche _Furie_ war. Sie ließ sich nicht anfassen und benahm sich noch schlimmer als Dracos Adlereule. Die Eule schien Medusa aber zu mögen, jedenfalls konnte Medusa die Eule ohne große Probleme anfassen und sogar streicheln. Cronos konnte sich diesem dummen Vieh, wie er es nannte, nicht mal auf zehn Schritte nähern. Medusa schickte die Eule mit dem Brief los und fragte Cronos

"Meinst du nicht, meine süße Furia wird deinem Cousin die Augen auskratzen?" mit so wenig Sorge in der Stimme, dass man meinen könne Medusa interessierte es nicht sonderlich und fragte nur höflichkeitshalber.

"Nenn es verspätete Rache" antwortete Cronos nur…

Cronos schrieb noch einen Brief an Lucius und Narzissa gerichtet, in dem Brief entschuldigte er sich oft und erklärte alles, zusätzlich wünschte er den beiden alles gute zu Samheim. Den Brief schickte Cronos mit einer braunen wetterfesten Schuleule ab. Zufrieden machten sich die drei auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

Das Schloss war in spürbarer Aufruhr, den Rusálkas war es jetzt sogar egal, wenn sie Erstklässler aus dem Haus Nundu erwischten und nicht die ab dem dritten Jahrgang mit ihren Flüchen. Jedenfalls revanchierten sich die Mitglieder aus dem Haus des Nundu besonders freundlich indem sie das Mittagessen von ihnen vergifteten. Wie genau die älteren Jahrgänge aus Cronos Haus dies geschafft hatten, war ihm bislang schleierhaft, aber er wollte es für persönliche Zwecke unbedingt herausfinden, Medusa ebenso, Lunaire war es jedenfalls egal, ihn interessierte das ganze Theater keinen Deut.

Ein tiefes Läuten war zu hören, es bedeutete die Meisterschaft würde in fünfzehn Minuten beginnen. Cronos, Medusa und Lunaire machten sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, wo der Duellraum befand.

Das Haus des Nundu hatte sich dunkelrote Banner gemacht mit einem silbernen Nundu, eben ganz nach dem Wappen, angezogen waren sie ebenfalls alle in silbern und dunkelrot. Die Rusálkas hatten sich ebenfalls in ihre Hausfarben bronzen und dunkelrot gekleidet. Die Cerebus blieben neutral und traten einfach schwarz gekleidet auf, auf Durmstrang unterstützte niemand ein anderes Haus außer sein eigenes.

Die Halle, anders konnte man den Duellraum nicht nennen, bestand aus einem riesigem Feld, noch kahl und leer, und wurde von einer Glasmauer von den Sitzbänken abgeschirmt. Schnell suchten sich Cronos und die anderen beiden einen geeigneten Sitzplatz auf der Nundu Seite. Lautes Geschrei war zu hören und Lunaire zog ein gepeinigtes Gesicht, Medusa sagte ihm nur er sei selber Schuld, dass er keine magischen Ohrenschützer hatte. Mit dieser Aussage von Medusa hatte Cronos schon das perfekte Geschenk für Lunaire zu Weihnachten…

Plötzlich hallte Professor Karkaroffs Stimme laut durch die Halle.

"Willkommen zu unserem diesjährigen Duellmeisterschaft, ich übergebe nun das Wort an Ray Cyvus!"

Ray Cyvus war ein Sechstklässler aus dem Haus des Cerebus und anscheinend Kommentator.

"Heute treten gegeneinander an das Haus des Nundu und das Haus der Rusálka. Das Spielfeld wird jetzt ausgelost."

Professor Karkaroff zog aus einer Schüssel, wie Cronos erkannte, einen Zettel, diesen schmiss er in eine andere Schüssel und auf einmal veränderte sich das Spielfeld, Bäume wuchsen aus dem Boden und wurden immer höher, sie färbten sich schwärzlich und grünlich, der Boden wurde sumpfiger und modrig, hohe Grasbüschel sprossen überall empor. Vor Cronos Augen verwandelte sich das Spielfeld in einen gefährlichen Sumpf.

Der Kommentator fing sofort wieder an zu sprechen als das Spielfeld aufhörte sich zu verändern.

"In Team der Nundus sind:

Silva Argentum, Siebtklässlerin" Ein groß gewachsenes Mädchen mit silber-weißem Haar betrat auf der Seite der Nundus unter lautem Geklatsche das Feld.

"Semir Viscus, Siebtklässler" betrat ebenfalls das Spielfeld. Es ging weiter mit

"Marvin Rupus, Sechstklässler. Lacino Volito, ebenfalls Sechstklässler. Malice Dena, Fünftklässlerin" Jetzt kreischten die Nundus aufgeregt "Und zu guter letzt Alice Law, Viertklässlerin und damit die Jüngste!" Der Kommentator gab den Nundus noch einmal Zeit laut für ihr Team zu klatschen bevor er die Rusálkas vorstellte.

"Und im Team der Rusálkas sind:

Edmund Fuco, Siebtklässler. Sisura Capere, ebenfalls Siebklässlerin. Tingo Geller, Sechstklässler, Scida Tempt, Fünfklässlerin. Iustus Laut, Fünftklässler" Cronos staunte nicht schlecht, denn Iustus war der bebrillte Vertrauensschüler der Nundus aus der Fünften! Mal sehn was der gegen Dena ausrichten konnte, dachte Cronos bösartig. Die Rusálkas hatten von der anderen Seite das Feld betreten.

"Uuuuund als letztes und jüngstes Pruina Crudus, Drittklässlerin!

Spieler macht euch bereit, wartet auf den Gong! Uuuuund Los!" Es gongte einmal laut und plötzlich bildete sich Rauch im ganzen Feld, Cronos sah genauer hin, er kniff die Augen fest zusammen und erkannte, dass es sich gar nicht um Rauch handelte sondern um feines Eis.

"Das meine Mitschüler" kommentierte Ray Cyvus. "Ist der Spezial Eiszauber von Silva Argentum, sie hat ihn schon in den letzten Jahren erfolgreich gegen ihre Gegner eingesetzt, Leider kann ich nicht mehr zum Zauber verraten, da es ein gut behütetes Nundu Geheimnis ist.." Schloss Cyvus dramatisch mit lauter Stimme ab.

Das Feld klärte sich und tatsächlich die Bäume und die ganze Umgebung war vereist, es erinnerte Cronos ein wenig an den Wald um Durmstrang nur viel verdreckter…

Die Nudus fingen an systematisch den Sumpf abzuholzen.

"Aufgepasst Rusálkas, lasst euch nicht erwischen!" rief der Kommentator.

Ein bösartig aussehender schwarzer Fluch riss drei Bäume auf einmal mit einem glatten Schnitt um, Cronos konnte erkennen, dass es Malice Dena war, denn diese stand wie eine dunkle Erscheinung hinter den nun umgeknickten Bäumen.

Cronos dachte daran, was dieser Zauber an einem Menschen anstellen könnte und wurde kreidebleich, er machte sich eine mentale Notiz Dena nicht zu reizen, bevor er selbst nicht genug gute Zauber und Flüche hätte um sich siegreich zu verteidigen.

Verschieden farbige Flüche zischten umher, der Kommentator versuchte gar nicht erst, die Zuschauer aufzuklären, denn es waren auch eigens entwickelte dabei.

Einige sahen wirklich bösartig aus, besonders ein hellgrüner Fluch, der schon fast neonfarben war. Laute ´Buhh´ Geräusche waren von allen Seiten zu hören. Der Grund war, dass der Zauber anscheinend tödlich war.

"Keine Panik!" schrie der Kommentator in sein Mikrofon "Niemand wurde getroffen und es war auch nicht der Todesfluch, es war nur der _Abolesco_ Fluch!" Ein paar ältere Schüler vor Cronos fingen an schockiert zu husten und laut zu schreien, anscheinend war der _Abolesco_ Fluch ziemlich gefährlich… Eine mentale Notiz mehr, dachte Cronos, Fluch nachschlagen!

Inzwischen hatten die Nundus fast alles abgeholzt und die Rusálkas waren immer noch nicht zu sehen. Silva Argentum hob ihren Zauberstab und beschwor irgendwas, erkannte Cronos, die Fläche um sie herum fror langsam ein und leuchtete dunkel.

"Ohh, ohh" brachte der Kommentator nur heraus. "Das wird jetzt hart!"

Das Publikum jubelte, Cronos war sehr gespannt was jetzt kommen würde, als sich plötzlich dunkle Schatten aus dem Boden lösten, beschlich ihn langsam eine gewisse Ahnung. Die Halle wurde eisig kalt, der Atem zeigte sich und jede Flüssigkeit fror ein, Medusa neben ihm klammerte sich an Cronos fest und Lunaire rutschte auch ein Stück näher.

"Dementoren!" kreischte der Kommentator mit einer verzerrten Stimme, die sich freudig anhörte.

Cronos hatte bis jetzt noch nie davon gehört, dass man Dementoren beschwören konnte und es faszinierte ihn ungemein. Die Dementoren stürzten sich direkt in eine noch etwas von Bäumen bedeckte Fläche. Ein paar der Nundus rannten sofort in die Richtung.

Silberne Wesen flogen jetzt auf die Dementoren zu. Silva Argentum stand immer noch an der selben Stelle wie zu Anfang und sah stark mitgenommen aus, ihre Zauberstabhand zitterte so stark, dass selbst Cronos es sehen konnte.

Die selben Wesen erkannte Cronos schnell, es waren Patroni, er konnte aber nicht genau erkennen, ob es gestaltliche waren oder nicht.

Jedenfalls kamen die Rusálkas jetzt aus ihrem Versteck. Wieder flogen etliche Flüche durch die Luft. Auf einmal ertönte eine Welle von nicht menschlichem Geschrei, die Dementoren lösten sich auf! Cronos Ohren schmerzten stark und sein Gehirn fühlte sich eisig an. Der Kommentator war jetzt komplett still.

Silva Argentum hatte sich von ihrem Standpunkt wegbewegt und rannte nun auf die anderen zu. Die logische Schlussfolgerung die Cronos daraus bezog war, dass sie anscheinend die Dementoren zurück gerufen hatte und nun selber kämpfen wollte.

Der Vertrauensschüler der Rusálkas rannte auf Malice zu und verwandelte einen Stock vor ihren Füßen in einen Bären, dieser stürzte sich sofort auf sie, Malice hatte keine Zeit sich zu retten und wurde voll erwischt. Semir Vicus, ein aschblonder Siebtklässler aus Cronos Haus, den er manchmal im Gemeinschaftsraum sah, schleuderte einen dunkelroten Fluch auf den Bären, dieser zerbarst in tausende weiße und rote Stückchen. Malice lag nun Blutüberströmt auf den Boden, stand aber direkt auf, sie hinkte und schleppte sich in Sicherheit um direkt wenig später einen fiesen orangefarbenen Fluch auf Iustus Laut, den Vertrauensschüler zu schleudern, dieser hatte gar nicht mit Dena gerechnet und wurde direkt am Nacken getroffen, Cronos konnte nun live den Haut fressenden Fluch erleben und war erstaunt, wie schnell sich der Fluch ausbreitete. Die Haut fraß sich den ganzen Körper entlang, Cronos konnte Laut schreiend auf dem Boden erkennen, die Schreie hörte er aber durch die tosende Menge nicht. Malice stand über Laut und sah mit einem kalten und höhnischem Lächeln auf ihn herab.

"Iustus Laut, ist raus!" schrie der Kommentator nach langer Zeit wieder.

Das Gemetzel, anders konnte man es nicht ausdrücken, wurde immer brutaler.

Jetzt waren nur noch drei Nundus und zwei Rusálkas übrig.

Ein Mädchen aus den Haus des Nundu hatte es besonders schwer getroffen, Cronos dachte, dass sie Alice Low hieß, jedenfalls hatte einer der Rusálkas ihr die Atemwege abgetrennt und wäre fast gestorben, hätte nicht Professor Vulgarov schnell geholfen.

Von den Nundus waren noch auf dem Feld, Malice Dena, die sich trotz hohem Blutverlust, noch gut machte, Silva Argentum und Semir Viscus, der Siebtklässler.

Von den Rusálkas jedenfalls hatte Cronos die Namen vergessen, es waren nur noch ein Mädchen, das lange schwarze zu einem Zopf gebundene Haare hatte, und ein Junge mit ebenfalls dunklem kurzem Haar. Die zwei Rusálkas machten auf einmal schnelle Bewegungen und verwandelten einen Teil der Spielfläche in einen See.

Silva Argentum konnte sich noch schnell retten, jedenfalls Malice und Semir Viscus nicht mehr, beide klatschen ins Wasser. Die zwei Rusálkas sprangen ebenfalls hinein, aber anscheinend freiwillig, eine ganze Zeit passierte nicht, als plötzlich der See zu brodeln und zu dampfen anfing. Dann war es ruhig, Silva Argentum lief am Rand des Sees aufgeregt hin und her und machte den Eindruck als wüsste sie nicht mehr weiter.

Dann erschien plötzlich etwas an der Oberfläche, es waren die Körper von Malice, Semir und den zwei Rusálkas. Sie waren alle bewusstlos und trieben auf dem nun ruhigen See. Plötzlich, wie auf einmal, erwachte die ganze Seite der Nundus auf der Zuschauerreihe zum Leben, es wurde gekreischt und gejubelt, währenddessen die anderen Häuser ruhig blieben.

"Uuuund der Sieg geht an das Haus des Nundu!" schrie der Kommentator laut.

Da nur noch Silva Argentum bei Bewusstsein war, ging der Sieg an die Nundus.

Es war wirklich ein knapper Sieg…

Karkaroff erhob sich von seinem Platz und sprach an die Schüler gerichtet:

"Die Punkte werden noch ausgewertet, spätestens übermorgen werden sie dann bekannt gegeben"

Damit erhoben sich die Schüler langsam und gingen aufgeregt schwatzend Richtung Ausgang. Es war jetzt schon wieder Zeit für das Abendessen.

"Das war aufregend!" kicherte Medusa fröhlich als sie aus der Tür waren.

"Besonders diese Silva Argentum! Ihre Beschwörung war sooo aufregend!" schwärmte sie.

"Ich fand es eher beängstigend.." murmelte Lunaire.

"Ach du Lunaire!" winkte Medusa ab und sah Cronos auffordernd an.

"Ich fand die Beschwörung von Argentum auch sehr gut, so was hatte ich bisher noch nie gesehen, geschweige denn davon gelesen! Aber Dena war auch nicht schlecht… habt ihr den Fluch gesehen?! Von der Haut des Vertrauensschülers ist fast nichts übrig geblieben!" räumte er aufgeregt ein.

"Jedenfalls." fing Medusa an "Will ich in der dritten unbedingt ins Team!"

Lunaire und Cronos fingen beide an synchron zu kichern.

"Was?" zischte Medusa gefährlich.

"Ach, ich musste nur gerade daran denken, wie du dann alle umbringen würdest!" kicherte Cronos dunkel.

"Ich würde doch niemanden umbringen!" keifte Medusa beleidigt.

Lunaire schnaubte ungläubig und sah Medusa mit lachenden Augen an.

"Vielleicht nicht umbringen, aber kurz vor die Grenze bringen…"

Medusa hob nach dieser Antwort arrogant den Kopf und schwang ihre kurzen Haare zur Seite, sie blickte hochmütig auf Cronos und Lunaire hinab und sagte selbstgefällig:

"Solange wir dann gewinnen, sind mir alle Mittel recht!"

"Gute Einstellung!" rief plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Cronos Medusa und Lunaire drehten gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe um, hinter ihnen kam ihnen Silva Argentum entgegen. Sie hatte mehrere Schnittwunden im Gesicht und ihre langen silberblonden Haare waren unordentlich und standen leicht von ihrem Kopf ab. Aus der Nähe konnte Cronos sehen, dass sie dunkelgrüne Augen hatte, die glücklich leuchteten.

"Wirklich?" fragte Medusa kurz ungläubig, bevor sie sich selbst wieder fing und mit aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit rief: "Natürlich! Na da seht ihr es, Lunaire, Cronos!"

Argentum stand jetzt genau vor ihnen, sie war riesig stellte Cronos fest, ganz untypisch für eine Frau, dachte er im stillen, aber würde es nie und nimmer über seine Lippen lassen.

"So, wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich werde mich mal für das Fest frisch machen gehen! Bis dann!" mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Argentum und schlug den kürzesten Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Währenddessen gingen Cronos Lunaire und Medusa Richtung Fest.

Die Halle hatte, wenn es ging, noch mehr Kerzen als vorher, die Dekoration war immer noch schwarz und weiß.

Sie setzten sich zu den anderen Erstklässlern an den Tisch und mussten nicht lange warten als der Schulleiter schon anfing zu sprechen.

"Wir begrüßen euch alle zum Fest und nach so einem ereignisreichem Tag! На черный замок und natürlich alles gute zu Samheim!" Diesmal hatte Cronos schon damit gerechnet und das zweite Mal in diesem Jahr stoßen sie an und schmissen anschließend die Becher auf den Boden.

Ganz traditionell gab es jede Menge verschiedene Speisen aus Äpfeln. Apfelpfannkuchen, Apfelmus, Spannferkel mit Apfel, verschiedene Fleischsorten mit Äpfeln, nur Äpfel, alles was man haben wollte eben. Die Hauselfen hätten es nicht besser machen können, dachte Cronos und war zufrieden mit dem Tag. Zum Nachtisch gab es dann noch mal Apfelkuchen und Eis mit Äpfeln. Die Erstklässler waren so zufrieden und mit Essen beschäftigt, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten das jemand von ihnen fehlte… Demeter war nicht anwesend…

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen verabschiedete Cronos sich direkt, er war jetzt nach dem Essen müde und wollte nur noch schlafen…

* * *

Wieder befand er sich in Dunkelheit, aber diesmal war sie heller, heller?, dachte Cronos, wie kann Dunkelheit denn heller werden? Das Licht schien immer mehr aus der Dunkelheit.

Er versuchte seine Beine zu bewegen und es ging einfacher als vorher!

Cronos schlug schnell die selbe Richtung wie in dem Traum davor ein.

Diesmal kostete es ihm fast keine Kraft den Weg entlang zu rennen.

Nach kurzer Zeit erreichte er wieder das große etwas, er konnte nun feine Konturen erkennen, komischerweise hatte er immer noch nicht dieses Zischen gehört, dass ihm so bekannt vorkam. Er ging weiter auf es zu und die Konturen lösten sich immer mehr aus der Dunkelheit, sie wurden heller und heller.

Cronos traute seinen Augen nicht, silberne Bäume wuchsen aus der Dunkelheit. Dicht an dicht, standen sie aneinander, Die Luft um Cronos herum wurde kälter, sein Atem trat nun schon in kleinen Rauchwölkchen heraus. Er ging noch ein paar Schritte auf den Wald zu und plötzlich befanden sich seine Beine im tiefem Schnee.

"_Jaa, gut so, komm näher, komm zu mir!_" zischte es verführerisch in Cronos Ohren.

Es fühlte sich an als wäre das Zischen hier ganz in der Nähe, er machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts, es ging nun durch den Schnee nicht so einfach, aber er war unermüdlich, er wollte es nun wissen, seine Neugier hatte nun neue Ausmaße gefunden und wollte endlich gestillt werden.

Er war schon fast am Wald, nur noch ein paar Schritte, die Kälte wurde nun unerträglicher und Cronos kam dieser Traum schon viel zu real vor, noch realer als davor. Er suchte nach seinem Zauberstab, aber fand nichts, wie denn auch, dachte er zynisch, ich hab ihn bestimmt nicht in meinen Schlafanzug gepackt, denn mit diesem war er nur bekleidet…

"_Komm!" _zischte es wieder. Cronos klare Gedanken wurden wieder schwammig, sie lösten sich auf und machten nur dem Verlangen der Stimme zu folgen Platz.

Er betrat den Wald, silberne vereiste Äste streiften ihn und rissen Furchen in seine Haut, Cronos bemerkte es nicht.

"_Komm! Croonos, komm zu mir!"_ Sein verlangen wurde größer endlich die Stimme zu finden. Er wollte unbedingt! Woher kennt diese Stimme deinen Namen?, fragte eine Stimme tief in Cronos misstrauisch, die sich wie eine ältere Ausgabe von ihm anhörte.

"_Crooonos!" _rief das Zischen wieder.

Ich weiß nicht, antwortete Cronos benebelt seiner inneren Stimme zu, aber mir ist es egal, ich will zu ihr!

Und wenn es eine Falle ist?, raunte seine innere Stimme wieder misstrauisch. Cronos war nun tief im Wald, seine Kleidung war zerrissen und überall hatte er kleine Schnittwunden.

Plötzlich hörte Cronos eine Stimme weit entfernt, sie kam von außen und trat nur dumpf an seine Ohren. Cronos fiel müde auf seine Knie, die ganzen Stimmen um ihm herum machten ihn wahnsinnig, das Zischen, das versuchte ihn zu locken, seine innere misstrauische Stimme und nun eine weiter dumpfe, sein Kopf schmerzte.

Das Blut pochte in ihm schmerzhaft. Die Kälte traf Cronos nun wie ein Schlag, seine Gedanken waren klarer und er konnte nun auch die ganzen Wunden fühlen, die Kälte machte ihn müde, er wollte jetzt nur noch schlafen..

Und so fiel Cronos ihn einen komatösen Schlaf…

* * *

Und? wie fandet ihr es?


	6. 6:Black Castle

A/N: Hi an alle die meine Story lesen )

und ein besonderes danke an die, die ein Review hinterlassen haben. Danke

Durch ein wenig Stress in meinem Privatleben -.-

habe ich gedacht damit ihr nicht so lange warten müsst einen teil vom letzten kapitel jetzt zu schicken…

Also wird es zum ersten Jahr noch ein weiteres kapitel geben )

Na ja wie auch immer… ich wünsch euch viel spaß beim lesen

Wie immer ich mag reviews ;)

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling gehört Harry Potter…

* * *

Kapitel 6: Black Castle

Eiskalt und nass wachte Cronos auf. Panik durchströmte ihn. Er konnte nicht atmen. Er fasste sich an die Kehle und würgte. Eiskristalle lösten sich aus seinem Rachen. Er erbrach sich genau auf sein Bett. Erleichtert atmete er tief ein und aus. Ein Blick auf seinen Wecker verriet ihm, dass es genau drei Uhr nachts waren. Der Traum war so präsent in seinem Kopf wie nie zu vor, doch langsam verlief der Traum ineinander. Die Farben und Formen gingen ineinander und bildeten undeutliche Schemen. Cronos schlug mit beiden Händen auf seinen Kopf. Energisch versuchte er sich an den Traum zu erinnern doch der Traum verschwand immer mehr. Wie Sand, der durch eine Sanduhr rieselt, ohne irgendeine Blockade. Bis nichts mehr übrig war, als die Erinnerung, dass dort vorher etwas gewesen war.

Wütend schlug Cronos seine Decke weg, seine Gedanken kreisten. Er versuchte den Traum immer noch aufzufassen, doch es ging einfach nichts. Die Gedanken schlüpften wie ein glitschiger Fisch immer wieder davon und hinterließen Leere.

Er zog sich eine seiner Alltagsroben über seinen Schlafanzug und ging mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Schlafraum. Cronos wollte sich an den Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum setzten. Ihn erfüllte immer noch eine Kälte, sie steckte tief in seinen Gliedern und pulsierte hart in seinem Blut. Er fühlte sich wie erfroren, aber dennoch fühlte sich sein Körper nicht unwohl, was ihn verwirrte, es fühlte sich mehr ungewohnt und neu an. Diese und noch mehr Dinge verwirrten Cronos ungemein.

Sein Geist wollte antworten, seine Neugier schrie förmlich das Rätsel zu lösen.

Bitter ging er die silberne Treppe runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war dunkel und seine Augen brauchten eine Zeit um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Seine Hand fuhr in die Robe um seinen Zauberstab zu ertasten. Er zog ihn raus und lies mit einem Schwenker die Lichter angehen, er schaffte nicht alle anzubekommen, aber das Licht genügte. Sanft erhellten die dünnen silbernen Linien an den Wänden unter dem Licht. Leise schritt Cronos auf die Sofaecke um den Kamin zu. Eine kleine Gestalt lag zusammengekauert vor dem Kamin auf einem der dicken schwarzen Fellteppiche. Cronos schlich sich näher ran. Die kleine Gestalt wurde von dem schwachen Feuer im Kamin rötlich erhellt. Als er fast am Kamin angekommen war erkannte er Demeter.

Sie starrte mit leeren Augen in den Kamin. Ihre Knie waren fest an ihren Körper gezogen, ihre Arme darum gelegt. Sie saß mit einem hellgrünen Schlafgewand mit dunkelgrünen und goldenen Verzierungen dort. Von dem Rascheln, das Cronos Robe beim Gehen verursachte hob sie mit einem zucken ihren Kopf und starrte Cronos trübsinnig an. Er starrte zurück, er wollte etwas sagen, doch alle seine Worte blieben in seiner Kehle strecken. Demeter nickte ihm einfach zu und sah wieder in das schwächer werdende Feuer. Er fasste dies als eine Art Akzeptanz für seine Anwesenheit auf und setzte sich neben sie auf das dicke Fell.

Immer noch schweigend starrten sie in die Flammen. Knisternd fraß sich das Feuer durch das dunkle Holz.

"Du hattest einen Traum" hauchte Demeter sanft. Sie hatte sah Cronos nicht an.

"Ja" gab er tonlos zu. Zu mehr war er immer noch nicht in der Lage.

"Du wirst die Antworten auf all deine Fragen dazu noch beantwortet bekommen.." hauchte sie immer noch.

"Wie?" brachte Cronos flüsternd hervor und sah sie von der Seite an.

Cronos Frage konnte man verschieden beantworten. Sie war universell und auch bewusst so gestellt.

"Das dritte Auge…" antwortete Demeter tonlos, doch Cronos hörte klar ihre Verbitterung.

Sie spürte dies und enthüllte Cronos ein Stück ihrer Selbst.

"Es wird in unserer Familie von der Mutter auf die Tochter vererbt. Jede weibliche Accidere hatte das dritte Auge…"

Cronos sagte nichts, denn Demeter machte nur eine kleine Pause und sprach weiter.

"Unsere Frauen übernehmen nicht den Namen des Mannes… Sondern die Männer unseren… Es wird darauf geachtet, dass das Blut unserer Männer rein von jedem Muggelblut ist, aber dennoch nicht magisch so stark wie unseres… So garantiert sich, dass das dritte Auge von Generation zu Generation auf die Mädchen übertragen wird."

Demeters Gesicht verzerrte sich, das Licht hellte ihr Gesicht mit einem schaurigem Schein.

"Es ist grausam" zischte sie aus ihrem zusammengedrücktem Mund aus.

"Was ist grausam?" fragte Cronos.

"Die Gabe…" antwortete sie langsam. Sie sah ihn jetzt an, ihre Augen groß und weit geöffnet, ihr Mund zu einer dünnen Linie gezogen.

"Das Seherblut fließt stark in unseren Adern, die Zukunft kann erschreckend und fesselnd sein… Wir sehen Gutes aber auch Zerstörung, Tod, alles Grausame…"

Cronos dachte nach, wie es sein würde die Zukunft zu sehen, stellte sich vor, den Tod anderer zu sehen, stellte sich vor alles zu wissen. Ihn schreckte der Gedanke nicht ab, er würde gerne wissen, wie sich die Zukunft entwickelte…

Demeter konnte anscheinend aus seinem Gesicht ablesen was er dachte und sagte spitz.

"Du stellt dir das wahrscheinlich toll vor, alles zu wissen, doch du siehst auch deine Zukunft, die Zukunft deiner Geliebten und du kannst sie und darfst sie nicht ändern wenn sie schlecht ist…"

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf zurück und sprach mit weit entfernter Stimme.

"Vor einem Jahr sah ich den Tod meines Bruders, es traf mich an Samheim…

Ich träumte in der Nacht wie und woran er starb, wann es geschehen würde, es war

meine erste richte Vorhersehung…." Sie stockte die nächsten Worte brachte sie mühevoll hervor. "Er ist einen Monat danach umgebracht worden, ich konnte ihm nichts sagen, ihn nicht retten… Ich musste hilflos mit ansehen wie seine Lebenszeit ablief…"

Sie sah Cronos wieder an, ihre Augen wirkten merkwürdig matt, verschleiert mit Trauer und Resignation…

Er wollte seine Hand ausstrecken und sie trösten doch sie entzog sich ihm noch ehe er sie berührten konnte…

"Nicht" zischte sie, nicht wütend sondern angsterfüllt.

"Samheim verstärkt mein drittes Auge und ich will nicht deinen Tod sehen…"

Cronos nickte, ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er nichts sagen sollte.

Und sein Gefühl täuschte sich nicht.

"Cronos!" sagte sie plötzlich energisch und sah ihn mit fiebrigen Augen an.

Dann schnellte sie hervor und nahm seine Hand in ihre.

Bilder tauchten vor Cronos Augen auf. Sie bewegten sich schnell und kreisten umher. Langsam wurde es klarer, erkennbarer und Cronos wurde mit der Umgebung aus seinem Traum konfrontiert. Er befand sich wieder im Schnee, Bäume wuchsen aus dem Boden, wie Skelette, so weiß waren ihre Äste. Der Wald leuchtete silbern, plötzlich durchfuhr Cronos ein Schmerz, in seinem Kopf brannte es, Erinnerungen versuchten hervorzubrechen, in seinem Kopf hämmerte es unnachgiebig. Dann erinnerte er sich an alles, an das Zischen, an die anderen Stimmen, den Wald, alles.

Es berührte ihn etwas an der Schulter und dann befand er sich wieder in der Schwärze des Gemeinschaftsraum.

Cronos lag auf allen vieren gestreckt auf dem Boden.

Kalter Schweiß klebte an ihm. Sein Kopf pochte schmerzhaft. Er rappelte sich auf und suchte Demeter. Sie stand vor ihm mit Angstgeweiteten Augen.

"Tut mir Leid" flüsterte sie und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Verwirrt und nun sehr müde wankte Cronos zu den Schlafräumen. Der nun klare Traum spukte durch seine Gedanken und ergab für ihn keinen Sinn.

* * *

Weihnachten kam für Cronos schneller als ihm lieb war. Die Briefe seiner Tante machten vage Andeutungen darauf, dass es einen Ball geben würde. Cronos hasste diese Bälle, überall waren idiotische Menschen, die sich an ihn festsaugten, weil er später eine wichtige Persönlichkeit werden würde. Cronos hoffte auch inständig, wenn schon ein Ball stattfand, das mindestens nur schwarzmagische Familien eingeladen waren, er könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn Longbottem da war, obwohl?

Nein, diesmal könnten Draco und er keinen großen Streich machen, zu auffällig.

Er dachte verächtlich an Longbottem, eine Schande für einen reinblütigen Zauberer, er könnte genauso gut ein Muggelgeborener sein.

Demeter hatte sich nach ihrem Zwischenfall normalisiert, soweit man es so nennen konnte. Sie betrachtete aber manchmal Cronos immer noch mit einem abwartenden Blick. Er hatte lange noch über den Traum nachgedacht und beschlossen Nachforschungen zu machen. Medusa und Lunaire hatten ihm geholfen. Sie waren darauf gestoßen und so musste Cronos unfreiwillig auf ihre Hilfe eingehen. Seit dem Vorfall hatte er sich verändert. Er hatte versucht Abstand von seinen Mitschülern zu gewinnen, doch Medusa vereitelte seine Pläne geschickt. Immer wenn er alleine sein wollte war sie da, jedes Mal!

Lunaire gewöhnte sich Medusas nervende Eigenschaften auch ziemlich schnell an und nun waren die beiden seine Schatten. Zwei wirklich penetrante Schatten…

Zusammen fanden sie jedenfalls heraus, dass der Wald in Cronos Traum,

Durmstrangs Eiswald war. Was oder wer zischte, wussten sie nicht. Medusa machte den waghalsigen Vorschlag einfach in den Wald zu gehen und nachzusehen. Cronos sah sie so skeptisch dabei an, dass sie das schnell vergaß. Sie waren schließlich nicht so hirnlos wie die aus dem Haus des Cerebus… sondern clever denkende Nundus!

Und dann war es soweit, der letzte Schultag vor dem neuem Jahr war zu Ende.

Fast keine Schüler blieben über die Ferien zurück.

* * *

"Crooonoooos!" rief eine laute Stimme. Cronos drehte sich um. Sie hatten gerade das Festland erreicht, wo sie von ihren Verwandten abgeholt werden sollten.

Cronos Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich als Draco angelaufen kam. Sein silberblondes Haar glänzte in der hohen Wintersonne. Mit geröteten Wangen, vor Anstrengung, blieb Draco vor Cronos stehen.

"Draco? Was machst du hier?" fragte Cronos "Ich dachte Tante Narzissa wollte mich abholen."

Wieder mit normalem Atem antwortete Draco.

"Mutter wartet hinten auf uns" Draco ließ seinen Blick über Cronos laufen. Cronos hatte seinen Durmstrangmantel, der dunkelrot und an der Kapuze mit silbernem Fell bestückt war, an. Silberne Schnallen dienten als Verschluss, darunter befand sich seine ebenfalls dunkelrote Schuluniform. Draco hingegen hatte einen dunkelgrauen Mantel mit weißer Fellkapuze an.

Plötzlich rempelte etwas Cronos stark an und brachte ihn zum straucheln, Cronos wollte gerade wütend aufschreien, als er erkannte wer ihn angerempelt hatte.

Medusa.

Wer sonst, dachte Cronos genervt.

Draco beobachte die Szene neugierig aus seinen silber-blauen Augen. Cronos hatte das Gefühl, als ob das silberne langsam die überhand in den Augen gewann und das blau verdrängte.

"Was soll das Medusa?" fragte Cronos genervt.

"Ich wollte mich verabschieden!" antwortete sie fröhlich.

"Und dazu musst du mich umrempeln?" stöhnte er.

"Jaaaa!" lachte sie, plötzlich entdeckten ihre Augen Draco und funkelten berechnend.

Cronos der schon eine genaue Ahnung hatte, was der Blick bedeutet, sprang schnell ein. Er umarmte Medusa und schob sie in die andere Richtung. Medusa zu perplex davon, dass Cronos sie umarmt hatte, ließ es geschehen.

Schnell packte Cronos Draco am Arm und zog ihn in die Richtung von der er gekommen war. Draco protestierte doch Cronos war das egal. Wer weiß in was für Schwierigkeiten Medusa, diese dumme Waldhexe, ihn bringen konnte. Er wettete mindestens zehn Galleonen darauf, dass es furchtbar gewesen wäre.

Weit genug entfernt verringerte Cronos sein Tempo.

"Was sollte das?" zischte Draco wütend.

"Sie ist irre" antwortete Cronos nur.

Draco sah ihn entgeistert an.

"Erzähl ich dir zu Hause…"

Zusammen bahnten sie sich den Weg hinüber zu Narzissa, die etwas abseits von allen anderen stand.

"Guten Tag, Tante Zissa" grüße Cronos seine Tante höflich.

"Cronos" flüsterte diese und strich mit ihrer schmalen Hand sanft über seine Wange. Ihre Augen schauten liebevoll auf ihn herab. Narzissa sah wie immer unglaublich aus. Ihre langen silberblonden Haare hatte sie mit schimmernden perlenbestückten Steckern zusammengesteckt. Sie trug einen perlweißen Mantel mit ähnlich silbernem Fell wie Cronos an Ärmeln und Kragen, ihr Mantel hatte keine Kapuze.

Silberne Knöpfe dienten als Verschluss. Ihre hoch gewachsene Gestallt ließ jeden aufschauen. Ihre feinen Gesichtzüge wirkten sanft doch ihre kalten hellblauen Augen überzeugten vom Gegenteil.

"Eine Kutsche wird uns abholen" sagte sie nachdem sie ihre Hand wieder weggenommen hatte.

"Kein Portschlüssel?" fragte Cronos und runzelte seine Stirn, seine schwarzen Haare und sein dunkelroter Mantel hoben ihn aus der Landschaft, die Schneeweiß war. Inzwischen hatten viele den Platz verlassen, nur noch vereinzelt warteten manche auf jemanden.

"Nein, wir bleiben dieses Yule im Black Schloss" antwortete Narzissa und sah sich suchend um. Yule war ein anderes Wort für Weihnachten, wurde aber immer weniger benutzt, die meisten magischen Familien, wussten gar nicht mehr das Weihnachten nicht das ursprüngliche Fest war, sondern Yule. Es wurde die Wintersonnenwende gefeiert, die Wiederkehr der Sonne und des Lichts, im kurzen es wurde das Leben gefeiert. Aber da die meisten Zauberer das Fest der Muggel, Weihnachten, übernommen hatten, war es nur noch unter den alten traditionsbewussten Reinblütern bekannt.

"Im Black Schloss?" fragte Cronos verwundert. Er hatte Geschichten über das alte Schloss der Blacks irgendwo in Russland gehört, aber war selbst noch nie dort gewesen.

Bevor Narzissa antworten konnte kam ihnen eine schwarz lackierte Kutsche entgegen. Die Kutsche glänzte im Licht und hob sich stark von der weißen Umgebung ab. Vier stark aussehende schwarze Pferde zogen die Kutsche. Aus ihren Nüstern stieg feiner Atem. Sie scharten mit den Hufen als die Kutsche genau vor ihnen halt machte. Ein Junge, kaum älter als Cronos sprang ab und öffnete die Tür und zog eine kleine Leiter runter. Narzissa ging voraus und stieg ein, Cronos und Draco folgten ihr schnell.

Die Fahrt ging schnell vorbei, sie fuhren mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit durch einen dunklen Wald, große kräftige Bäume ragten an beiden Straßenseiten aus dem Boden. Die Baumkronen waren so hoch oben und dicht, dass kein Licht hereinkam. Draco und Cronos nutzen die Zeit um ihre Erfahrungen in gegenseitiger Abwesenheit voneinander auszutauschen. Cronos erfuhr, dass an Samheim ein Troll in Hogwarts aufgetaucht war und eine Schülerin fast gestorben wäre, hätten Weasley und Longbottem sie nicht gerettet, indem sie den Troll K.O. schlugen.

Cronos konnte nicht glauben, das Longbottem zu so etwas in der Lage war. Jedenfalls war Draco auch skeptisch, aber schließlich erzählten sich alle auf Hogwarts sich die Geschichte so…

Das Mädchen war anscheinend eine Muggelgeborene, die außerdem eine Alleswisserin war und nur aus Texten zitierte, Draco war betrübt, dass der Troll sie nicht erwischt hatte, Cronos konnte Draco nachfühlen…

Die Kusche hielt vor einem imposanten Tor. Das Tor war aus schwarzem Eisen.

Die Tore öffneten sich und die Kutsche fuhr hinein.

Abgestorbene schwarze Bäume bildeten einen breiten steinernen Weg bis zu einem dunkelgrauem riesigem Schloss. Es war nicht so groß wie Durmstrang aber nah dran. Die Atmosphäre war bedrückend und von einer seltsamen Ruhe. Kein Schnee war zu sehen und außer den schwarzen kahlen Bäumen gab es keine weiteren Pflanzen.

Die Tür der Kutsche öffnete sich und Narzissa stieg als erstes hinaus, Draco und Cronos folgten ihr. Die Luft war kalt und inzwischen dämmerte es bereits, sodass das Schloss nur noch vom wenigen Licht der Sonne beleuchtet wurde. Sie stiegen die steinernen Stufen zum Eingang hinauf. Wie von selbst öffnete sich das große hölzerne Tor. Cronos konnte aber bevor sich das Tor öffnete, das Wappen der Blacks darauf erkennen. Narzissa gab Draco und Cronos mit einem Blick zu verstehen ihr zu folgen.

In der Eingangshalle war es nicht wärmer als draußen, vielleicht um ein paar Grad.

Die Halle war dunkel und nur mit ein paar Kerzen an der Wand erhellt. Cronos sah sich um. In der Eingangshalle gab es insgesamt vier Türen. Jede von ihnen aus fast schwarzem Holz. Die Treppe war das imposanteste im ganzen Raum. Es gab zwei, jede führte nach oben. In der Mitte der Treppen war ein riesiger Kamin eingelassen aus dunklem Marmor. Darüber hing ein riesiges Portrait, Cronos wusste nicht genau wer das war, aber er tippte auf einen seiner Vorfahren. Es war ein alter Mann mit einer weißen Perücke und scharfen grauen Augen. Er sah herrschend auf sie herab. Seine Haut war faltig und Cronos tippte, dass er mindestens über hundert Jahre alt war…

Draco neben ihm war auch fasziniert, ganz anders als Malfoy Manor war alles dunkel.

Überwiegend schwarz, dunkelgrün und ein dunkles Lila waren für Dekorationen und Möbel verwendet.

"Das ist Black Castle" sprach Narzissa sanft, fast liebevoll.

* * *

Cronos Zimmer war im nördlichen Teil des Schlosses, es war dunkelgrau und schwarz eingerichtet. Narzissa hatte Cronos erzählt, dass das Zimmer einmal Cygnus Black, ihrem Vater und somit Cronos und Dracos Großvater, gehört hatte. Es waren seine privaten Räume. Cronos fühlte sich geehrt. Das Portrait in der Eingangshalle ergab nun einen Sinn, denn Cygnus Black war darauf abgebildet.

Müde hockte Cronos sich auf das große Bett. Das eisige Gefühl seit dem letzten Traum hatte nicht nachgelassen. Egal was er auch probierte, dass kitzelnde Gefühl in seinen Adern hörte nicht auf. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu diesem Zischen in seinen Träumen, Medusa Lunaire und er hatten nichts zu dem gefunden. Es war noch ein ungelöstes Rätsel. Cronos fragte sich, woher er das Zischen kannte, hatte er schon mal diese Träume gehabt, als Kind vielleicht? Oder hatte er mal die Person dahinter getroffen? Er wusste es nicht. Ein Teil von Cronos sagte ihm, er sollte Narzissa fragen, aber ein anderer Teil, der überwiegte, wollte seine Geheimnis mit niemanden teilen, es fiel diesem Teil von Cronos schon schwer Medusa und Lunaire zu einem bestimmten Punkt zu vertrauen. Die Gedanken an Medusa und Lunaire ließen Cronos noch länger nachdenken. Cronos hätte nie gedacht, dass er eine engere Freundschaft eingehen würde. Sicher sie wussten fast nichts über sich und dennoch fühlte Cronos etwas in Medusa und Lunaire, dass die beiden ganz bestimmt auch fühlen konnten. Etwas in den beiden sagte Cronos, dass sie es wert wären. Demeter gehörte einer ganz anderen Kategorie zu, sie war neblig in Cronos Gedanken. Er konnte sie nicht genau einschätzen. Als Freund könnte man sie nur vorsichtig bezeichnen und dennoch hatte sie Cronos Dinge anvertraut, die einen unschätzbaren Wert hatten. Ihr Verhalten an diesem einen Abend war so merkwürdig, dachte Cronos, sie war offen, dann

ängstlich und zuletzt hat sie meine Träume freigesetzt, obwohl sie mich nicht anfassen wollte… Warum? Seufzend ließ Cronos seinen Kopf auf seine Hände sinken. Er war noch so jung und dennoch legten sich Probleme auf ihn, die selbst älteren zu schaffen machen würden. Träume, dachte Cronos wieder, Wieso habe ich die Träume. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und an vergangene Träume zu denken. Plötzlich zuckten grüne Blitze durch sein inneres Auge, er hörte jemanden schreien und eine grausame hohe Stimme lachen. Cronos öffnete schnell seine Augen, sein Atem ging schnell. Seine Nacken- und Armhaare hatten sich aufgestellt, eine Gänsehaut durchzog seinen Körper. Diese Erinnerung hatte ihn ängstlich und auf eine groteske Art und Weise beruhigt.

"Die Blitze, die grünen Blitze, das war doch der Todesfluch!" keuchte Cronos auf. Das erklärte die befriedigte Art seines Köpers, noch durch die Erinnerung hindurch konnte die schwarze Magie ihre dunkle Wirkung auf einen entfalten. Die Angst war jetzt komplett weg, nur noch die nagende Neugier wo die Erinnerung herkam jagte durch Cronos Gedanken. Cronos hatte schon immer das Gefühl gehabt irgendetwas wurde ihm verschwiegen und er fand dies ganz und gar nicht gut. Cronos schwor sich in dem Moment, alles um ihm herum aufzudecken, koste es was es wolle….

* * *

Die erste Woche der Ferien verging schnell, der Grund warum sie auf Black Castle waren, wurde schnell aufgelöst. Es sollte einen Ball am vierundzwanzigsten Dezember geben. Dieser sollte dort stattfinden. Eingeladen waren dunkle Zauberer und Hexen aus England, Irrland. Deutschland, Frankreich, Russland, Italien und noch anderen Ländern. Damit es nicht zu viele wurden, hatte Lucius nur die wichtigsten eingeladen. Das hieß: Geld und Ansehen hatten die Entscheidung getroffen.

Neugierig wie Cronos und Draco waren hatten sie unerlaubter Weise sich schon die Einladungen angesehen. Was Cronos dort sah ließ ihn laut aufstöhnen. Medusa und ihre Familie waren eingeladen. Wie Cronos feststellte waren viele Eltern von seinen Mitschülern eingeladen. So näher der vierundzwanzigste anrückte umso verrückter wurde Narzissa, die sich um alles kümmerte. Sie scheuchte Hauselfen in jede Ecke des Schlosses um für Sauberkeit zu sorgen. Alles wurde traditionell grün geschmückt und nicht rot-grün wie bei den Muggeln. Ein riesiger Tannenbaum wurde in die Eingangshalle gestellt und mit silbernem Schnee verzaubert. Winzige kleine Feen in allen möglichen Farben schwirrten um den Baum. Der Ballsaal wurde von Narzissa immer wieder verändert, da sie immer wieder Fehler in der Aufstellung fand. Mal hing die Dekoration zu tief mal zu hoch. Eisskulpturen wurden auch immer wieder durch den riesigen Saal geschoben. Lucius hatte sich lange aus dem Geschehen verabschiedet und war nach Malfoy Manor geflüchtet um wie er sagte zu "arbeiten".

Cronos und Draco konnten auch nichts anderes machen als sich leise zu verdrücken. Cronos fand schnell die Bibliothek in Black Castle und war hin und weg. Die Bibliothek war riesig, nicht so groß wie die auf Durmstrang aber nah dran, sie bot auf zwei Etagen eine riesige Auswahl an Lesematerial.

Der vierundzwanzigste war schließlich gekommen und Draco und Cronos sollten um achtzehn Uhr bei Narzissa sein, denn schließlich sollten Draco und Cronos repräsentabel sein. Die Gäste würden ab acht Uhr eintreffen.

Cronos machte sich kurz vor achtzehn Uhr auf den Weg Richtung Ballsaal, Die sonst dunklen Korridore im Schloss waren von vielen Kerzen erhellt. Portraits an den Wänden starrten höhnisch auf Cronos und Cronos tat sein möglichstes daran arrogant an ihnen vorbei zu laufen.

Cronos hielt an der Zimmertür von Draco, den er abholen sollte, und klopfte leicht.

"Herein" drang es von drinnen.

Schnell betrat Cronos das Zimmer, es war heller als seins und silbergrün gehalten. Dracos Räume waren auch kleiner als die von Cronos, was ihn verwunderte denn es gab bestimmt noch Zimmer die so groß waren wie seines im Schloss.

"Schon fertig, Cousin?" fragte Cronos gelangweilt. Die Frage erübrigte sich, da Draco noch nirgends war. Seine Ballroben lagen noch auf dem Bett und er stand vor einem silbernen Spiegel und betrachtete sich angestrengt.

"Ich weiß nicht was ich anziehen soll!" rief Draco weinerlich.

"Was ist mit den Sachen auf dem Bett" sagte Cronos und setzte sich auf einen dunkelgrünen Sessel.

"Die gefallen mir nicht" murrte er zurück.

"Die hast du dir doch selbst ausgesucht" antwortete Cronos genervt.

"Zieh einfach irgendwas an… schlimmer als Pansy kannst du nie aussehen" fügte Cronos noch gehässig dazu.

Draco verzog im Spiegel sein Gesicht und blitze Cronos hindurch an. Mit einer kräftigen Umdrehung ging Draco in sein Ankleidezimmer und wühlte lautstark nach etwas. Cronos kicherte dunkel und lehnte sich zurück, dass könnte noch lange dauern…

Eine halbe Stunde später war Cronos genervter als vorher aber Draco immerhin fertig.

Narzissa hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass ihre beiden Schützlinge sich später als erwartet blicken lassen und die Zeit genutzt um die Hauselfen noch durch die Gegend für letzte Veränderungen zu scheuchen. Cronos bewunderte Narzissa dafür, dass sie sich immer bewusst in Szene setzten konnte ohne aufgesetzt oder unnatürlich zu wirken, sicher sie wirkte arrogant und kühl, aber was anderes konnte man sich bei ihr einfach nicht vorstellen. Für den heutigen Anlass hatte sie ein hellblaues Kleid mit hohem Kragen an. Der Kragen war hart und schmiegte sich an ihren Hals. Das Kleid zeigte wenig Ausschnitt, dafür war es eng tailliert und reichte bis zum Boden. Beim näheren betrachten erkannte Cronos, dass etwas durch den hellblauen Stoff durchschien, es waren ganz feine silberne Blumenstickereien. Ihr silberblondes Haar war wieder hochgesteckt, diesmal aber nur mit einer silbernen Spange.

Draco hatte am Ende doch angezogen, dass was seine Mutter ihm ausgesucht hatte.

Er hatte eine feine dunkelgraue Robe an, die verzierte silberne Knöpfe hatte. Die Robe war kürzer und ging Draco nur bis zu den Knien, daher trug er eine noch dunklere Hose. Seine Schuhe waren einfach schwarz. Der Kragen der Robe war ebenfalls hoch und ähnlich wie der von Narzissa. Cronos hatte heute auf schwarz gesetzt und war auch so gekommen, er hatte eine einfache schwarze Hose an und einen dunkelgrünen Rollkragenpullover über den er eine Jacke mit silbernen Schnallen gezogen hatte. Narzissa hatte nur noch etwas an den Haaren der beiden auszusetzen und veränderte es nach ihren Vorstellungen. Cronos Haare waren jetzt nicht mehr so geordnet wie vorher und machten einen etwas wirren Eindruck, sie hingen im etwas ins Gesicht und verliehen ihm ein leicht gespenstisches Aussehen.

Dracos Haare hatten die ganze Portion magisches Gel verloren, dass er vorher hinein getan hatte und hingen jetzt glatt gekämmt auf seinen Kopf und betonten passend sein spitzes Gesicht.

Lucius kam eine Stunde vor Beginn an und ging mit Narzissa noch einmal schnell die Gästeliste durch. Narzissa hatte extra zum Anlass menschliche Diener bestellt, die Servierplatten mit Getränken und Häppchen rumreichten oder die Garderobe abnahmen. Dann war es soweit. Als Gastgeber standen die Malfoys und ein Lestrange in der Eingangshalle, Cronos konnte Kutschen von draußen hören und Stimmen, dann öffneten die Diener von draußen die Tür und ließen die ersten hinein. Cronos hatte nach einer halben Stunde aufgehört sich die Namen merken zu wollen. Er musste noch nie so vielen Frauen die Hand küssen oder Männern die Hände schütteln, wenn es so weiter ging würde er bevor das Fest richtig anfing zu müde sein…

Dann trat auf einmal ein groß gewachsener Mann, gefolgt von einer im Vergleich ziemlich kleinen Frau, ein. Cronos erkannte sofort um wen es sich handelte, Medusas Eltern.

Medusa sah aus wie ihr Vater, abgesehen von der Größe, er war genauso blass und hatte die selben schwarzen Augen und Haare, ihre Mutter stattdessen war braungebrannt und brünett mit ebenso braunen großen Augen, sie hatte eine üppige Figur mit runden Hüften und viel Busen. Ihr Gesicht war hübsch, fand Cronos, man konnte es je nach Betrachter auch schon als schön einstufen.

Medusa trottete versteckt hinter ihrem Vater hinterher, sie grinste Cronos von dort aus verschmitzt an und zwinkerte. Ganz anders als Cronos erwartet hatte, trug Medusa ein dunkelblaues Kleid. Es hatte lange Ärmel und ging bis zu den Knien. Es war schlicht gehalten und von einem etwas dickeren Material. Als Medusa an Cronos vorbeiging flüsterte sie ihm im vorbeigehen ein ´Bis später´ ins Ohr.

Fast zwei Stunden später waren alle Gäste empfangen. Cronos hatte viele wieder erkannt, so war zum Beispiel Inome Veleno aus dem Haus des Cerebus mit seinem Bruder und Eltern hier. Ebenso waren Ruse Venin, Cordelia Corso und Demeter Accidere aus seinem Haus mit ihren Eltern da. Es waren noch aus den anderen Häusern welche da, aber Cronos kannte ihre Namen nicht so wirklich. Aus den älteren Jahrgängen hatte er nur Silva Argentum und Malice Dena mit ihren Eltern gesehen. Zu Cronos Überraschung kamen Blaise und seine Mutter auch, die welch Wunder, schon wieder einen Ehemann verloren hatte. Schnell hatten Blaise Draco und Cronos sich zusammengetan und waren in eine stille Ecke hinter einer Skulptur verschwunden.

"Na , schon wieder einen Stiefvater mehr oder sollte ich sagen verloren?" kicherte Cronos als sie außer Reichweite der anderen waren.

Blaise rollte nur mit den Augen und lenkte das Thema auf etwas anderes.

"Und wie ist es auf Durmstrang?" fragte er neugierig.

Gerade als Cronos den Mund aufmachen wollte um zu antworten kam ihm eine helle Stimme in die Quere.

"Hab ich hier was von Durmstrang gehört?" fragte Medusa gespielt unschuldig.

"Zufällig geh ich dort auch zur Schule" fügte sie noch hinzu und grinste Cronos spöttisch an. Dieser funkelte sie nur böse an und bedeutete ihr mit einem Blick zu schweigen, überraschender Weise tat sie es und stellte sich nur vor.

"Nett euch kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Medusa Gorgornus und bin im selben Haus wie Cronos."

"Im selben Haus?" fragten Draco und Blaise verwirrt.

"Hat euch Cronos nichts erzählt?" kicherte Medusa erheitert und fügte schmunzelnd hinzu "Das passt zu ihm."

"Na ja , wie auch immer" redete sie weiter "Es gibt drei Häuser. Das Haus des Cerebus, das Haus der Rusálka und das Haus des Nundu, unser und damit beste Haus!"

"Und wie werdet ihr eingeteilt?" fragte Draco neugierig.

"Tja" seufzte Medusa gespielt reuig. "Das kann ich dir leider nicht erzählen, denn Durmstrangs Geheimnisse kann man nicht einfach preisgeben auch wenn man es wollte." Draco sah Cronos zu Bestätigung fragend an und dieser nickte als Antwort.

"Wir wissen nicht einmal wo Durmstrang liegt und wir sind dort Schüler" gab Cronos preis.

"Ja, wir bekommen es aber bald gesagt, Cronos!" warf Medusa ein.

"Und wann?" fragte Cronos skeptisch

"Wenn wir uns selbst bewiesen haben" antwortete Medusa mit verstellter rauchiger Stimme, die anscheinend wie die von Professor Orcus klingen sollte.

"Du hast Professor Orcus danach gefragt?" lachte Cronos.

Draco und Blaise blickten nur verwirrt drein und sahen Cronos fragend an.

"Unsere Hauslehrerin" sagte dieser mit Schulterzucken.

"Ja, hab ich" antwortete Medusa auf sein Frage und zog eine Schnute. "Aber sie wollte mir nicht so Recht antworten, egal wie ich es angegangen bin!"

"Vielleicht hättest du einfach nur freundlich fragen sollen" kicherte Cronos gehässig.

"Hab ich doch!" zischte Medusa beleidigt. "Aber das hat auch nicht geklappt!"

"Und wie, meine Liebe Medusa, sah deine freundliche Frage aus?" raunte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Medusas Gesicht erhellte sich und fröhlich warf sie sich auf den Ankömmling. Es war Lunaire.

"Lunaire? Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Cronos entgeistert, er hatte gedacht Vampire wären nicht eingeladen.

Dieser antwortete als er sich von Medusa gelöst hatte.

"Ach dein Onkel muss was mit meinem Vater besprechen und so wurden wir auch eingeladen, aber nur mein Vater und ich sind gekommen, Mutter wollte nicht."

Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und entdeckte dann Draco und Blaise die ihn heimlich musterten.

Lunaire verbeugte sich höflich, sodass ihm die dunkelroten langen Haare, die er dieses mal offen trug, über die Schulter fielen.

"Angenehm euch kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Lunaire Sanguis und ein Mitschüler von Cronos und Medusa." Draco und Blaise stellten sich ebenfalls vor.

"Cronos ich hoffe du hast mir ein Geschenk gekauft!" brachte Medusa das Gespräch wieder zum laufen, da keiner was sagen wollte oder wusste was.

"Wirst du noch erfahren" grinste Cronos.

Medusa zog beleidigt eine Schnute wegen Cronos schwammiger Antwort, sie wurde aber schnell abgelenkt als ihr Blick sich auf einmal auf etwas richtete.

Cronos folgte neugierig ihrem Blick und entdeckte Silva Argentum. Sie stach aus der Masse heraus, nicht nur wegen ihrer Größe, sondern auch weil sie unglaublich aussah wie Cronos fand und das hatte schon was zu bedeuten, da er sehr wählerisch war und das schon mit seinen elf Jahren…

Argentum hatte ein weißes spitzenbesetztes Kleid an, das einen schönen Übergang zu ihrer Haut bildete, da sie auch schneeweiß war. Ihre Haare trug sie offen, glatt fielen sie in einer silbernen Flut über ihren Rücken und betonten ihre Hüften. Die einzige auffällige Farbe die sie trug war ein blutroter Lippenstift. Medusa murmelte ein Abschiedswort in ihre Richtung und eilte schnell in die Richtung von Silva Argentum. Cronos kicherte leise in sich hinein, Medusa war anscheinend richtig fasziniert von ihr.

"Draco, Cronos." sprach plötzlich hinter ihnen eine kühle Stimme. Die Angesprochenen drehten sich in Richtung Quelle. Narzissa stand hinter ihnen. Ihr Gesicht war merkwürdig leer, kein Lächeln, nicht einmal ein fröhliches oder liebevolles Glitzern in ihren Augen wie sie es sonst hatte, war darin.

"Auf ein Wort mit euch beiden" sagte sie wieder kühl und wartete darauf, dass Cronos und Draco mit ihr losgingen. Narzissa führte sie aus der Halle hinaus in Richtung Eingangshalle, niemand sprach. Cronos überlegte ernsthaft ob er irgendetwas angestellt und die Beweise nicht richtig verwischt hatte. Er verwarf die Idee schnell, da ihm so was seit seinem neunten Geburtstag nicht mehr passiert war.. Draco neben ihm machte einen unruhigen Eindruck, er hatte auf eine gewisse Weise einen krampfhaften Blick nach vorne. Cronos starrte ihn an um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen doch Draco reagierte nicht. Etwas in Cronos machte ´klick´ und er fügte schnell eins und eins zusammen. Draco wusste etwas was er nicht wusste und hatte jetzt anscheinend ein schlechtes Gewissen! Wieder machte sich eine ungeheure Neugier in Cronos breit, wie es jedes Mal der Fall war mit Dingen die er nicht wusste. Das Draco ihm nichts erzählt hatte machte ihn leicht ärgerlich, schließlich hätte Draco öfters schon eine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Schweigsam machten sie in der Einganshalle halt. Narzissa hielt still, es sah aus als wartete sie auf etwas. Cronos sah sich um. Die Einganshalle sah aus wie immer, die Yule Dekoration nicht einbezogen, das Portrait von Cygnus Black starrte Cronos an, es starrte ihn an? Cronos sah genauer hin, ja es starrte ihn an. Sein Großvater, den er nie kennen lernen konnte, grinste ihn jetzt höhnisch und wissend an. Cronos wollte am liebstem ihm die Zunge rausstrecken, wollte es aber lieber nicht riskieren…

Plötzlich ging Narzissa weiter sie steuerte auf den großen Kamin zu, der leise vor sich hin knisterte. Das Feuer darin war riesig und sah wild aus. So näher sie dem Kamin kamen umso wärmer wurde es. Die Wärme störte Cronos, merkwürdiger Weise konnte Cronos seit seinem letzten Traum nicht viel Hitze ertragen und zog lieber kühle dunkle Ecken vor. Narzissa holte ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche als sie genau vor dem Feuer standen, es war noch größer als Narzissa und unglaublich heiß. Mit einem blitzartigen Schwenker teilte sie das Feuer in zwei. Ein mannsbreiter Durchgang war nun vorhanden und Cronos traute seinen Augen nicht, als er sah das man hindurch gehen konnte. Sie trat eilig hindurch, Draco auf ihren Fersen. Stöhnend betrat Cronos ebenso den Durchgang. Er wusste es nicht genau aber er glaubte gehört zu haben, dass das Portrait gekichert hatte als er den ersten Fuß reingesetzt hatte.

Benommen und geschwächt durch die Hitze rannte er fast den Weg entlang der unerträglich lang war, als er das Feuer an den Seiten passiert hatte, fühlte er sich erleichtert. Der Weg durch den Kamin führte in ein Zimmer.

* * *

hihi :) na wie wars?


	7. 7:Der Blackerbe

A/N: Hi an alle Leser.

Nach langem hin und her und grenzenlosem Kreativitätsverlust hat mein Gehirn eine geniale Idee entstehen lassen :D

Dadurch wird sich der Verlauf des ersten Jahres doch noch was ändern… keine Angst ich schreibe nichts um was ich schon hochgeladen habe… aber das Ende wird nicht so sein wie ich es mir vorher überlegt habe… deswegen ist hier noch mal ein Schlüsselkapitel… Es hat viiiiieeeeel zu bedeuten :D

Außerdem liebe ich Narzissa… ehem na ja

Nur so aus neugier... wen mögt ihr am liebsten? Dazu ist ein Poll auf meiner Seite... is auch alles ganz anonym... würde mich freuen es mal zu erfahren ;)

Viel Spaß noch )

Disclaimer: Nichts meins….

* * *

Kapitel 7: Der Blackerbe

Das Zimmer war dunkel. Ein Flüstern war aus den Ecken des Raumes zu hören.

Die Luft war heiß und feucht. Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf Cronos Stirn und verklebten sich mit seinen Haaren. Jemand packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn brutal nach vorne. Cronos schrie auf und versuchte sich zu wehren. Es gelang ihm nicht, die Hitze war nun unerträglich. Vor seinen Augen fing alles sich zu drehen. Dumpf nahm er noch wahr, dass ein Summen begonnen hatte. Dann, bevor er komplett in Ohnmacht fiel, spürte er ein brennen am rechten Handgelenk.

* * *

Ein Geruch von Rosen überströmte ihn. Es roch nach Frühling. Sanft blähte der Wind durch seine Haare und streichelte ihn. Etwas flüsterte seinen Namen. Es klang nach Musik. Sanft, war die Stimme, sie klang nach fließendem Wasser.

"Cronos"

"Cronos" Die Stimme klang nun weniger sanft, sie wurde bestimmend.

Cronos Augenlieder fingen an zu flattern. Narzissa saß neben ihm auf seinem Bett. Sie hatte ihre Hand auf seiner Stirn und spielte sanft mit seinem Haar. Langsam registrierte sein Gehirn, dass er in seinem Zimmer im Black Schloss war. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an Schmerzen an seinem Handgelenk. Unwirsch riss er die Hand von Narzissa von seiner Stirn und sprang aus dem Bett. Er zog schnell den rechten Ärmel seines Schlafanzugs hoch und starrte auf sein Handgelenk. Was er dort sah ließ ihn scharf die Luft einatmen. Das Wappen der Blacks war klein darauf eingebrannt.

Ein schwarzer Grimm auf blutrotem Grund und darunter in klitzekleinen Buchstaben die Wort_e ´__Toujours pur´_.

Cronos Blick richtete sich langsam auf Narzissa. Sie sah ihn mit warmen Augen an. Ihr Gesicht zeigte ein ansatzweise versuchtes Lächeln.

"Cronos…" hauchte sie sanft und streckte ihren Arm aus. Langsam Schritt er auf sie zu und setzte sich auf Bett. Aber nicht neben sie, sondern mit etwas Abstand.

"Du weißt was es bedeutet?" fragte sie immer noch sanft.

"Ja,…" Cronos stockte, fing sich aber wieder und sprach weiter.

"Ich bin der auserwählte Erbe…"

"Ja, du weißt , du bist das älteste Kind aus der Blacklinie."

"Aber Draco ist älter als ich!" protestierte Cronos schwach.

"Ja, aber Bella, deine Mutter, ist älter als ich und Regulus hatte keine Kinder und über Sirius wollen wir gar nicht sprechen. Du bist der nächste Lord der Familie, Cronos, wenn du siebzehn wirst und damit volljährig bist du das neue Oberhaupt der Blackfamilie."

"Und was ist mit dem Lestrange Erbe, dass ich auch noch habe?" protestierte Cronos immer noch. Er wollte nicht so viel übernehmen. Sollte doch Draco alles übernehmen. Cronos war mit dem Lestrange Erbe völlig zufrieden.

"Es ist nun mal so, Cronos" sprach Narzissa abschließend und streng.

"Und wieso musstet ihr mich so überfallen?" seufzte Cronos genervt und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken. Mit seiner linken Hand umfasste er sein rechtes Handgelenk und rieb die Wunde. Sie brannte noch etwas aber tat nicht mehr weh. Nach ein paar Tagen würde das Zeichen verschwinden und nicht mehr zu sehen sein. Cronos wusste, dass es mit Magie eingebrannt wurde und das man sein Blut daraus gekratzt hatte. Wie genau so etwas ablief wusste er nicht. Jedenfalls war er nun magisch mit dem Titel des Lords verbunden.

"Lord Black aus dem Jahre 1450 hatte es damals so bestimmt, dass der zukünftige Lord, überfallen und unbewusst gekennzeichnet wird." klärte sie Cronos auf.

"Du hättest auch sterben können, Cronos…" fügte sie mit zittriger Stimme hinzu.

"Was?" schrie Cronos auf und stand wieder auf beiden Beinen.

Er starrte Narzissa ungläubig an.

Das Ritual, das wir durchgeführt haben um dir dieses Zeichen einzubrennen-" Sie deutete mit ihrer Hand auf sein rechtes Handgelenk. "Testet einen und prüft ihn, wenn die Magie den Erben akzeptiert, erscheint das Zeichen, wenn nicht… stirbt der Getestete…"

Sie sah Cronos entschuldigend an.

"Cronos wir wussten, dass du es überlebst"

"Aber trotzdem? Wie konntet ihr so was nur machen?"

"Cronos beruhige dich!" sagte Narzissa streng.

Es half. Er versuchte normal zu atmen um sich zu beruhigen, er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hatten. Er hasste dieses Gefühl, sein Leben kurz nicht in der Hand gehabt zu haben und von anderen so missbraucht worden zu sein. Er hasste es. Er wollte nicht schwach sein. Schwäche war etwas für Muggel und weißmagische Zauberer und Hexen, aber nichts für Cronos Lestrange. Cronos ballte die Fäuste zusammen. Die Luft im Zimmer war eisig. Narzissa sah ihn komisch an, er starrte eisig zurück. Sie erhob sich anmutig und schritt Richtung Tür.

Mit einem letzten Blick war sie verschwunden.

Etwas in Cronos riss und mit einem Schrei, explodierte sein Inneres.

* * *

In einem ganz anderen Teil Europas, öffnete Demeter ängstlich die Augen und flüsterte abwesend in die Nacht. "Er kommt, es hat angefangen"

Dann kicherte sie irre und wurde immer lauter.

Durch die Muggel im Dorf zog ein Zittern, selbst die Tiere starrten unruhig in die tiefe Nacht und liefen so schnell sie konnten davon.

* * *

Cronos hatte drei Nächte bewusstlos im Bett gelegen und um sein Leben gekämpft.

Eine innere Wut umfasste ihn immer wieder, wenn er daran dachte, dass er hätte sterben können. Und sterben, war das, was er als letztes tun wollte!

Seine Wut machte langsam Platz für einen Hass auf Schwäche.

Jeder der Cronos nun sah, merkte eine Veränderung in seinen Augen. Sie waren dunkel und unergründlich. Jeder der hineinsah wurde von einer Welle von Kälte umfasst.

Draco wagte es nicht Cronos anzusprechen, er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber er hatte langsam etwas Angst vor Cronos. Nicht nur etwas, sondern viel.

Nach weiteren drei Tagen, war es einfacher mit Cronos. Seine Stimmung normalisierte sich und seine Augen hatten wieder das stürmische Grau, dass sie vorher immer hatten.

* * *

Cronos schlich durch das Schloss auf der Suche nach Narzissa, er hatte Fragen und wollte endlich Antworten. Er hätte von Anfang an zu ihr gehen müssen, aber seine Angst etwas von sich preiszugeben war stärker. Bis heute jedenfalls.

Cronos war immer noch wütend auf das was passiert war, aber wusste, dass er nicht ewig darüber klagen konnte. Auch wenn er es wollte.

Er hatte sich auch schon eine Frageliste im Kopf zusammengebastelt, die er abfragen wollte. Es waren viele Fragen und Cronos hoffte wirklich, dass er die Antworten dazu bekam…

Er erreichte nun die Ebene von Narzissas Gemächern, sie hatte aus Melancholie die alten Gemächer von ihr bezogen, in denen sie gewohnt hatte, als sie ein Kind war.

Fast alles hier war aus Glas, Spiegeln und Kristallen. Selbst der Gang war so ausgelegt. Es kam einen nicht vor, als wäre man noch im alten Black Schloss, sondern in einem Märchen, in dem man bald auf die wunderschöne Prinzessin stößt.

In dem Fall war die Prinzessin Narzissa.

Narzissa befand sich vor einem riesigen goldenem Spiegel und kämmte sich ihr silbernes langes Haar. Sie summte etwas und achtete nicht auf ihre Umgebung. Sie machte ihrem Namen alle Ehre und war gefangen in ihrem Spiegelbild. Cronos hatte alle Mühe seine Stimme wieder zu finden oder auch nur einen Ton raus zubringen.

Nach mehreren Versuchen klappte es und Cronos fand seine Stimme.

"Tante Narzissa" Seine Stimme war nur ein Hauch und dennoch drehte sich Narzissa mit einem Lächeln zu ihm rum.

"Cronos" lächelte sie, sie stand von ihrem Hocker auf, legte die Bürste bei Seite und schritt mit offenen Armen auf Cronos zu.

"Ich wusste, dass du kommst." sprach sie und nahm Cronos in die Arme.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, nicht unangenehm aber auch nicht das angenehmste was Cronos je empfunden hatte. Narzissa fühlte sich warm an und roch wie immer nach Frühling und einer leichten Windbrise. Langsam ließ er sich gegen die Umarmung sinken und genoss, die mütterliche Umarmung.

Cronos würde es nie im Leben zugeben, aber er liebte seine Familie auf seine Art und sie ihn.

Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander und Narzissa hatte ein äußerst zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Nun, Cronos, was ist es?" fragte sie gespannt und schob ihn sanft in eine kleine Sitzecke des großen Raumes.

Er ließ sich in den weichen Sessel fallen und begann zu sprechen.

"Ich habe Fragen, Tante. Und ich will Antworten, deswegen bin ich hier."

"Bevor du mir aber die Fragen stellst, Cronos, muss ich dir erst was geben, aber davor brauchen wir erstmal etwas Tee!" Sie lachte glockenhell und klatschte zweimal in die Hände. Ein leises Plopp war zu hören und die Stimme eine Elfe tauchte auf.

"Sie wünschen Mistress?" fragte die Elfe höflich mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

"Etwas Tee für mich und Master Cronos, dazu ein wenig Teegebäck." antwortete Narzissa kalt an die Elfe gerichtet. Cronos fand Narzissa schon immer interessant, er liebte es sie zu beobachten, schon als kleines Kind, hatte er sie immer beobachtet, wie sie sich bewegte, wie sie mit wem sprach, ihre Gesichtausdrücke, alles.

Früh hatte er erkannt, dass sie eine Meisterin der Masken war.

Sie hatte die schönste Hülle, die ein Mensch nur besitzen konnte, doch ihr Inneres war das eines Dämons und deswegen verehrte Cronos sie. Sie täuschte alle und konnte selbst mit einer lieben Art und Weise sich Respekt schaffen. Sie konnte reizvoll sein, verspielt, mysteriös, alles was sie wollte. Sie konnte sogar kindlich und naiv wirken, wenn sie es wollte. Lucius hatte nie gemerkt wer wen manipulierte.

Und Cronos musste immer lachen, wenn er daran dachte, dass Draco die völlig falsche Person anbetete. Sicher Lucius war ein erfolgreicher Mann und ein sehr guter Zauberer, aber alles was er konnte waren Drohungen und ein paar überzeugende Zaubersprüche. Gut, er konnte auch überzeugend Reden, das musste Cronos ihm lassen, aber Narzissa war Lucius trotzdem um Meilen voraus.

Als die Elfe verschwunden war drehte Narzissa sich wieder mit einem Lächeln zu Cronos um. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und schwenkte ihn leicht. Eine kleine schwarze Schatulle erschien auf dem Tisch.

Cronos erkannte sofort um was es sich handelte. Das Black Wappen sprach deutlich dafür. Mit einem Blick ermutigte Narzissa ihn dazu, die Schatulle zu nehmen. Vorsichtig und behutsam nahm Cronos die Schatulle in seine Hand. Mit seiner linken Hand öffnete er sie. Zum Vorschein kam ein silberner Ring mit einem großen schwarzen Stein. Feine graue Linien bildeten das Wappen der Blacks im Stein, aber nur undeutlich. Der Ring war fein verarbeitet und schwer. Der Stein hatte die Größe einer Murmel und glänzte dunkel. Im Licht strahlten ihm die Worte ´_Toujours pur´ _ins Gesicht und verschwanden bei der nächsten Bewegung direkt wieder.

Cronos riss seinen Blick nur mühsam vom Ring weg und sah Narzissa fragend an. Ihr Gesicht war merkwürdig leer, als wüsste sie selbst nicht was sie fühlen sollte. Dann aber verzog es sich wieder in ein Lächeln. Ihre Augen sahen Cronos wieder warm an und mit einer ebenso warmen Stimme sprach sie.

"Zieh ihn an Cronos" Es war eine sanfte Auforderung. Wie von selbst zog Cronos den Ring auf seinen rechten Mittelfinger. Der Ring war etwas zu groß, dies änderte sich aber schnell und schon passte er, als wenn der Ring schon immer dort gewesen wäre.

Cronos fühlte die Magie des Ringes an seiner Magie zerren. Es war einwenig schmerzhaft doch seiner Magie verband sich schnell mit der des Ringes. Eine innerlich Ruhe überkam Cronos. Sein Blut pulsierte angenehm in ihm und die Magie darin sang vor Freude. Wie benebelt stellte Cronos fest, dass er die Augen geschlossen und sich in den Sessel zurückgelehnt hatte.

Narzissa kicherte vergnügt und trank schon eine Tasse Tee. Anscheinend war er länger weg gewesen, als er vermutet hatte. Das ärgerte Cronos wieder ungemein.

Er wollte schon aufstehen, als Narzissa ihn bestimmend in die Augen guckte. Ein Befehl lag darin. Er seufzte verärgert und blieb sitzen.

"Du hattest doch noch Fragen, Cronos" säuselte Narzissa vergnügt.

Geschlagen nickte Cronos und sah Narzissa an.

Sein Blick musste sie erschrecken, denn sie zog ihren Körper ein wenig zurück.

"Warum lebe ich bei euch und nicht bei meinen Großeltern väterlicherseits?" fragte Cronos, er wollte mit dieser Frage beginnen, da sie zum Ursprung gehörte. Er wollte mit den Fragen beim Anfang anfangen und bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt durchziehen.

Narzissa lehnte sich nachdenklich in ihren Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen. Sie öffnete sie wieder und lehnte sich wieder nach vorne.

"Bella wollte immer, dass wenn ihr etwas geschieht ich auf dich aufpasse, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, das Blut der Blacks fließt in dir stärker, als das der Lestranges."

Cronos glaubte das, allein sein Aussehen war mehr Black als alles andere, dass einzige das auf seine Lestrange Wurzeln hinwies waren die sturmgrauen Augen.

"Wieso kann ich nicht auf Hogwarts meine Ausbildung erhalten und muss nach Durmstrang" Cronos verzog sein Gesicht in eine kindliche Grimasse, sodass man wieder erkannte, dass er eigentlich ein Kind war. Narzissa musste lachen und fragte "Magst du etwa Durmstrang nicht?"

"Doch!" antworte Cronos schnell "Aber ich würde es gerne trotzdem wissen…"

Er sah Narzissa aus großen Augen an. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass er hier eine Schau machte um Antworten zu bekommen. Vom ersten Tag an, als sie ihn gesehen hatte, wusste sie, dass er viel Potential hatte. Mehr als ihr Draco, dieser Gedanke machte sie Anfangs kaputt, mit der Zeit akzeptierte sie es. Sie richtete die meiste Aufmerksamkeit auf Cronos, sie prägte ihn, während Lucius Draco prägte.

Sie wollte ihn beschützen aber auch dazu erziehen weit zu kommen und sie wusste ganz genau, dass er es schaffen würde.

Sie merkte schnell, dass Cronos langsam Dinge herausfand über ihn, die sie nicht wollte, dass er sie erfährt, immer wieder durchfuhr sie der Gedanke, dass er zu jung ist, noch Zeit hat. Aber die Zeit arbeitete wie immer gegen alles. Sie ließ keine Zeit.

Der dunkle Lord würde schon bald heimkehren und Cronos würde in den Bann des dunklen Lords geraten, wie alle anderen Kinder aus den dunklen Familien.

Und aus Kindern würden schon bald die ersten Todesser werden.

Sie wollte Cronos darauf vorbereiten, konnte aber sich nicht dazu überwinden, ihm die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, die ihn befasste.

"Zu sagen es hätte keine Gründe wäre gelogen" fing sie an, Cronos wollte sie unterbrechen aber sie hob ihre Hand und er schwieg. "Es hat seine Gründe, wie das Meiste, das geschieht, doch die waren Gründe, Cronos, kann und werde ich dir noch nicht verraten, wisse nur, dass es sie gibt"

Cronos zog ein flehendes Gesicht, aber ein Blick von Narzissa genügte um ihm zu sagen, dass die Scharade zu Ende war und schauspielern ihn nicht mehr weiter brachte.

"Wann?" fragte er nur tonlos und sah Narzissa dabei nicht an. Es zerriss ihr innerlich das Herz , ihm es nicht sagen zu können, ihm nicht alles sagen zu können.

"Wenn du älter bist…" hauchte sie nur sanft.

Cronos stand wütend auf. Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er ihre Gemächer.

Sein Gehen wurde immer schneller, er rannte nun fast. Er ging in sein Zimmer und schnappte sich seinen dicken Umhang und zog ihn an. Dann verließ Cronos seine Räume wieder und ging hinaus in den großen Garten.

Es war nicht wirklich ein Garten, wie man sich einen vorstellte, denn hier gab es weder Blumen noch etwas anderes was in einen Garten gehört.

Es war einfach nur karge Erde, mit noch kargeren schwarzen Bäumen. Ein Weg führte in den Wald und genau das war Cronos Ziel.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er den Weg entlang. Dann rannte er, so schnell er Rennen konnte.

Schwer atmend und schwitzend stoppte er im Wald. Der Wald war dunkel. Keine Geräusche waren zu hören. Einfach nichts. Cronos innere Stimme schrie ihm zu umzukehren doch bevor sie laut genug wurde um Cronos Vernunft einzuhauchen. War wieder das Zischen da….

* * *

Reviews bitte )


	8. 7b:Der Blackerbe Teil 2

A/N: Ich bins noch mal…

_Gothiclc _hat mich auf etwas aufmerksam gemacht, nämlich dass die Antworten im letzten Chapter wenig informativ waren, das sollten sie auch sein, da Cronos noch ein wenig leiden muss, aber ich hab mir ne Zwischenlösung überlegt…

Und zwar, dass ich Cronos weiter leiden lasse, aber euch Stückchenweise schon Antworten geben kann… Also ein danke an dich, für die Idee

Ansonsten bedanke ich mich wie immer für alle Reviews.

Das Kapitel ist also nur ein Anhängsel an das Letzte… Kapitel 8 wird wieder voll Cronos gewidmet

Also nun viel Spaß )

Disclaimer: Nichts meins, nur die kranke Idee, alles umzuschreiben…. :D

--

Kapitel 7 b:

Verzweifelt rief Narzissa Cronos hinterher er solle bleiben. Er blieb nicht stehen.

Wie gerne hätte, sie ihm seine Geschichte erzählt. Doch er war doch nur ein Kind. Plötzlich sehr müde ließ sie sich auf einem Sessel nieder. Sie wollte Cronos Vertrauen nicht verlieren, sie brauchte ihn. Sie würde ihm ein paar Dinge beantworten, aber wie sollte sie es? Warum er nach Durmstrang ging? Die Frage war einfach, aber dennoch zu viel für Cronos, der einzige Grund warum Cronos nicht dahin konnte war Dumbledore. Dumbledore der angeblich mächtigste Zauberer. Narzissa musste höhnisch schnauben, als sie das dachte. Und wie mächtig er war, er hatte damals nicht einmal bemerkt, dass die Babys vertaucht worden. Es war ein ungemeiner Zufall, dass das Potterbalg und Cronos am selben Tag zur Welt kamen. Bella war an diesem Tag noch keine gesuchte Todesserin und Cronos kam plötzlich. Trotz allen Vorbereitungen auf eine Hausgeburt im Black Schloss, wurde Cronos im St. Mungo zur Welt gebracht, da es schnell gehen musste.

Wer hätte noch an diesem Tag gedacht, dass alles eigentlich gar kein Zufall war.

Sondern jemand alles geplant hatte…

Wie es kommen musste… war Cronos am nächsten morgen verschwunden.

Die Heiler konnten sich nichts erklären. Bella war außer sich, sie wollte alle töten, es hatte viel Kraft gekostet sie nach Hause zu bringen, bevor etwas passierte.

Die Schreie von Bella sind immer noch da, in allen Wänden. Lucius konnte in Erfahrung bringen, dass noch ein Kind am selben Abend geboren wurde. Das Potterbalg. Narzissa beobachtete die Potters eine lange Zeit, die günstigste Gelegenheit bot sich, als die Frau von Potter alleine mit ihrem Kind in der Winkelgasse war. Das Baby schrie und sie wollte es beruhigen, doch so mehr sie sich anstrengte umso schlimmer wurde das Geschrei. Narzissa schritt eilig auf sie zu und entriss Potter das Kind, sobald das Kind in ihren Armen war hörte es auf zu schreien.

Das Kind schaute sie aus grauen Augen neugierig an, es grinste zahnlos und schloss dann friedlich die Augen. Ab diesem Moment wusste Narzissa, dass war nie und nimmer ein Kind der Potters! Lily Potter, die anfangs geschockt war schien sich wieder zu fassen und funkelte Narzissa feindselig an. Narzissa lächelte sie versucht freundlich an und legte das Kind sanft in den Kinderwagen.

"Sie müssen es besser halten und es sanft hin und her wiegen" erklärte Narzissa immer noch angestrengt freundlich, in ihr tobte ein Sturm, der Sturm wollte am liebsten alles zerstören, sich das Kind schnappen und dann verschwinden.

Aber Narzissa wusste, dass es ein Fehler wäre, jetzt unbedacht zu handeln. Außerdem war sie sich nicht vollkommen sicher, dass es sich hier um Cronos Lestrange handelte, zumindest redete sie sich es ein…

Lily Potter starrte sie jetzt nicht mehr ganz so feindselig an aber war immer noch unfreundlich als sie antwortete.

"Harry schreit immer egal was ich mache, er ist ein anstrengendes Kind!"

Narzissa lächelte nur und verschwand dann.

Was alles danach geschah würde sie nie vergessen.

Der Krieg tobte nun immer mehr und die Potters versteckten sich. Cronos zu finden war unerreichbar. Bella ging immer mehr in ihrer Rolle als Todesserin auf und wurde immer brutaler. Mütter waren ihre liebsten Ziele. Narzissa konnte nur mit Sorge zusehen wie Bella immer gestörter wurde.

Dann passierte es, der dunkle Lord wurde gestürzt, durch ein Baby. Es war das Kind der Potters. Narzissa hatte es nie fertig gebracht, irgendjemanden etwas von ihrer Begegnung mit Lily Potter zu erzählen. An jenem Abend machte sie einen großen Fehler sie sprach mit Bella über ihre Entdeckung. Sie konnte sich noch genau an alles Erinnern.

--

Sie waren in Malfoy Manor, Bella war sehr verstört darüber, dass ihr Lord weg war, sie glaubte nicht das er tot war, sie wollte es nicht glauben.

Langsam schritt Narzissa auf Bella zu. Bellas dunkle Augen huschten von einer Ecke in die nächste, so als suchte sie krampfhaft nach etwas. Dann blieben sie ruhig an Narzissa hängen. Sie hatte keinen Ausdruck im Gesicht, ihre Augen waren merkwürdig leer, ihr hübsches Gesicht eingefallen. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare waren ungekämmt. Bellatrix trug noch immer ihre Todesserrobe. Narzissa konnte ein paar getrocknete Blutreste darauf erkennen, die noch ein wenig rötlich im Licht schimmerten aber ansonsten mit dem schwarzen Mantel verschmolzen.

"Zissa" sprach Bella merkwürdig verzehrt. Bella stand auf und breitete ihre Arme aus, alleine schon das sprach dafür, dass es Bella nicht gut ging. Körperliche Nähe hatten die Schwestern nur sehr selten ausgetauscht. Trotz allem nahm Narzissa sie in die Arme. Bella roch nach Verbranntem, es kratzte fies in Narzissas Nase. Sie versuchte sich nichts davon anmerken zu lassen, es gelang.

"Bella, ich muss dir etwas erzählen" flüsterte Narzissa ihrer Schwester leise ins Ohr.

Bella antworte nicht. Langsam führte Narzissa sie in ihre privaten Räume. Dort angekommen, begann Narzissa sofort an zu sprechen.

"Bella ich habe ihn gesehen!" Sie sprach leise und doch eindringlich.

Bella registrierte sofort wer mit _ihn _gemeint war.

Apathisch flüsterte sie "_Cronos?_"

Narzissa konnte nur nicken.

Dann veränderte sich Bella. Ihre Augen fingen an zu glühen. Sie rannte auf Narzissa zu und begann sie zu schütteln.

"Wo?" zischte sie.

Narzissa schaute ihr nicht in die Augen als sie sprach.

"Letztes Jahr" flüsterte sie.

"Letztes Jahr?" kreischte Bella wütend.

"Letztes Jahr? Und du hast mir nichts gesagt? Narzissa, wie konntest du, wie konntest du?" Sie schüttelte Narzissa immer heftiger. Diese musste sich losreißen um Bella antworten zu können.

"Ich konnte nichts machen!" schrie Narzissa.

"Meinst du ich wollte ihn dort lassen? Natürlich nicht! Er ist mein Neffe, Bella!"

"Aber warum?" fragte Bella nun ruhig mit verzweifelter Stimme.

"Er ist bei den Potters gewesen…" sprach Narzissa genauso verzweifelt.

Dies brachte Bella wieder zum ausrasten, sie schrie und schrie und schlug die Einrichtung um.

Narzissa sah dem Geschehen nur wortlos zu.

"Der dunkle Lord war da, Narzissa!" schrie Bella hysterisch. Ihr Gesicht merkwürdig verzehrt.

"Der dunkle Lord, durch mein Kind zu Fall gebracht?" fragte Bella sich und lachte hysterisch auf.

Sie hörte nicht mehr auf. Bellatrix Körper zitterte und bebte vor Lachen.

Narzissa verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige. Erschöpft fiel Bella in sich zusammen und weinte. Zuerst leise dann immer lauter. Sanft nahm Narzissa sie in die Arme. Sie streichelte ihr Haar und flüsterte ihr sanft ins Ohr.

"Wir werden ihn finden, hörst du, nun da die Potters tot sind, ist es viel einfacher!"

Bella stieß Narzissa brutal weg. Ihr Tränenüberströmtes Gesicht sah sie wütend an.

"Du meinst der _Held_ der Zaubererwelt ist einfach zu finden, du meinst sie lassen ihn so ohne weiteres alleine? Ohne Schutz, ohne alles?" Sie lachte dunkel auf.

"Ohh, Zissa, sei nicht so naiv!" Dann plötzlich veränderte sich Bellas Gesichtausdruck, sie wurde nachdenklich, dann zog sich ihre Stirn zusammen um sich kurz darauf wieder zu lösen. Ihr Ausdruck war nun unergründlich.

"Was-?" kriegte Narzissa nur heraus, als Bella schon aus dem Raum gerannt war.

Eilig rannte Narzissa hinterher.

"Bleib stehen!" rief Narzissa ihr hinterher. "Wohin willst du?"

"Ich werde ihn finden!" schrie Bella "Und ich weiß auch wie" Sie lachte böse und apparierte dann davon, als sie in der Eingangshalle waren.

Narzissa sackte müde auf den Boden. Es fehlte nicht viel und sie hätte geweint.

--

Am nächsten Morgen kam die Nachricht. Bellatrix, Rudolphus und Crouch Jr. hätten die Longbottems in den Wahnsinn gefoltert und wären nun in Azkaban.

Sie hatten nichts herausgefunden, umsonst hatten sie sich geopfert. Umsonst…

Narzissa würde nun alles selbst in die Hand nehmen und ihren Neffen finden!

Ihren _Neffen_, ihre _Familie_, aus ihrem _Fleisch_ und _Blut_.

--

Seufzend dachte sie daran zurück, dass sie ihn gefunden hatte. Aber nie diejenigen die dafür verantwortlich waren…

Eine tiefe innere Wut überkam sie jedes Mal, wenn sie daran dachte. Sie wünschte es sich so stark, diejenigen oder denjenigen zu finden und ihm Leid zuzufügen. Soviel Leid, dass er lieber sterben wollte als alles andere.

St. Mungo hatten sie damals verklagt und Bella wurde danach noch um vieles reicher, aber was brachte schon Geld, wenn sie ihren Sohn verloren hatte?

Nichts…

Narzissas Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Cronos… ja, sie würde ihm irgendwann erzählen, wie alles gekommen war und vielleicht würde er die Schuldigen finden…

--


	9. 8:Die weißen Schlangen

A/N: Soooo ich kann euch freudig mitteilen, dass ich endlich fertig mit dem ersten Jahr bin :D

Wie immer danke an alle die reviewt haben, dass sagt mir immer, dass es welche gibt die meine Story wirklich mögen.

An alle die nicht reviewn... tut es euch so weh nur etwas kurzes zu meiner Story zu sagen bzw zu schreiben?

na jaaa... ich seh euch trotzdem :D und zwar an den Hits :D

Die Fragen die ich gestellt bekommen habe beantworte ich euch am Ende des Kapitels

Jetzt aber viel Spaß erstmal beim lesen

Disclaimer: Ihr kennt es schon bestimmt auswendig... wer nicht: J.K Rowling gehört Harry Potter!

* * *

Kapitel 8: Die weißen Schlangen

Eine Leichtigkeit überkam ihm, es war als könnte er fliegen, die Sorgen und die Wut vergessen.

"_Komm, komm zu mir_" zischte es immer wieder verführerisch.

Cronos Beine bewegten sich von alleine immer tiefer in den Wald. Sein Kopf war mit einer Wolke von Neugier und Zufriedenheit gefüllt.

Er merkte gar nicht, wie die scharfen Äste der Bäume, seine Haut und Kleidung einrissen. Die Welt um ihn herum war vergessen.

Er war weit gekommen, der Himmel war nicht mehr zu sehen, so dicht standen die Bäume. Es war stock duster, doch Cronos registrierte dies alles nicht.

"_Bald ist es soweit__"_ zischte es wieder. Das Zischen hörte sich merkwürdig erregt an, Freunde war deutlich heraus zu hören.

Dann auf einmal spürte Cronos ein Ziehen. Die Welt drehte sich. Es waren keine Farben zu sehen, nur schwarze Dunkelheit.

Mit einem gedämpften Laut fiel Cronos auf vereisten Boden.

Sein Gehirn wurde klarer. Er fing an wieder Konturen zu sehen.

Was er sah, lies in fast vergessen zu atmen.

Weiße vereiste Bäume weit und breit. Ein silberner Nebel schmiegte sich wie Schlangen an die Bäume. Erst jetzt merkte er die Kälte. Sie brannte in den Wunden auf seinem Gesicht. Die Kälte kroch tief in ihn herein. Cronos fuhr mit seiner Hand ins Gesicht und wischte das geronnene Blut weg. Langsam machte Panik sich in ihm breit. Er wusste wo er war, es gab sonst nirgendwo einen Eiswald, den _Led les_, was die russische Bezeichnung für den Wald war, Durmstrangs Wälder.

Es hatte was mit den Träumen zu tun, da war Cronos sich sicher.

Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Sein Gehirn arbeitete schnell, er versuchte einen Fluchtweg zu finden, aber er wusste nicht wo er sich befand.

Er war tief im Wald, fast kein Licht drang durch die vereisten Bäume. Nur der Nebel schimmerte silbern. Gerade als er eine Richtung einschlagen wollte. War es wieder da, das Zischen. Es hatte eine Intensität, wie er sie noch nie gespürt hatte.

"_Komm, Cronos, komm zu mir_" Die Stimme kam von allen Seiten, Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinem Körper, als ein Windhauch im sanft ins Ohr blies.

Das Zischen versetzte ihn wieder in diese Trance, nur dieses Mal versuchte er dagegen anzukämpfen.

Je mehr er es versuchte, desto eindringlicher wurde die Stimme. Cronos merkte wieder, wie sein Gehirn langsam leer wurde. Etwas zog ihn magisch an und Cronos Körper gehorchte. In seinem Kopf schrie alles und wollte sich wehren. Doch das Zischen war stärker. Cronos wurde auf eine Lichtung gedrängt. Plötzlich blieben seine Beine stehen und er hatte Mühe nicht umzukippen. Er sah sich vorsichtig um, den Zauberstab immer noch in der Hand und erhoben. Die Lichtung war nicht sonderlich groß und Mondlicht schien jetzt frei von oben herab. Hätte Cronos im Moment keine Sorgen gehabt. Wäre der Anblick glitzernder Eisbäume durch das Mondlicht wunderschön. Aber er konnte nichts als abwarten. Sein Kopf war langsam wieder frei und er konnte klare Gedanken bilden. Seinen Körper hatte er auch wieder unter Kontrolle.

Cronos bewegte sich langsam auf die Mitte der Lichtung zu, dabei sah er sich immer wieder um. Er überlegte ,wie er wieder zurück nach Hause konnte. Apparieren konnte er noch nicht, er hatte auch keinen Portschlüssel, ebenso wenig wie einen Besen. Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre Magie anzuwenden und darauf zu hoffen, dass jemand bemerkte das hier Magie von einem Minderjährigen ausgeführt wird, aber da er in Durmstrangs Eiswäldern war, schob er die Idee schnell beiseite, schließlich konnte das Ministerium hier keine einzelne Magie aufspüren, da der ganze Wald magisch war und seine nicht weiter auffallen würde. Die einzige Möglichkeit war aus dem Wald raus zu finden und zur Schule zu gehen. Cronos hatte aber absolut keine Idee, wie er den richtigen Weg finden sollte und die Kälte half ihm auch nicht weiter beim Nachdenken. Kurz herum beschloss er einfach einen Weg auf gut Glück zu nehmen. Schnell setzte er sich in Bewegung und war gerade dabei einen Schritt aus der Lichtung zu setzten, als er hart zurück geprallt wurde. Cronos Herz machte einen Aussetzer. Wütend versuchte er aus der Lichtung raus zu rennen, wurde aber wieder mit ganzer Kraft zurück geschmissen. Cronos seufzte frustriert auf.

Er stand wieder in der Mitte der Lichtung und fuhr sich wütend durch die Haare.

Dann hörte er etwas Kichern, es war ein sehr merkwürdiges Kichern, dass ihn die Nackenhaare abstehen lies. Ein Schauer lief ihm durch den Körper. Er drehte sich schnell in die Richtung des Kicherns. Seine Augen weiteten sich ängstlich, als er sah was es war.

Etwas materialisierte sich aus dem feinen silbrigem Nebel. Zuerst konnte Cronos nur zwei eisblaue Augen mit geschlitzten Pupillen erkennen, die ihn anstarrten. Dann kam der Kopf, Es war der Kopf einer Schlange. Feine weiße silbrig glänzende Schuppen sprossen aus dem Kopf und aus dem immer länger werdenden Körper. Dann verschwand der Nebel und vor Cronos Augen befand sich nun eine in etwa drei Meter lange weiße Schlange, die noch viel breiter als er selbst war. Der fein gegliederte Kopf war immer noch auf ihn gerichtet und Cronos spürte wie er anfing zu schwitzen. Er lachte innerlich dunkel über sein Schicksal. Eben noch eisig kalt und jetzt schwitzend, durch eine riesige Schlange.

Die Schlange hob den Kopf in die Luft und ließ ihre gespaltene Zunge raus gleiten. Sie war silbern, bemerkte Cronos. Er hatte noch nie diese Art von Schlangen gesehen, noch davon gehört. Aber eins war er sich sicher, diese Schlange war magisch.

Die Schlange richtete wieder ihren Kopf Richtung Cronos und sah in unbeweglich aus eisigblauen Augen an. Cronos fände die Schlange schön, wenn er irgendwo anders wäre und sie hinter einer stabilen Trennwand. Sie schlängelte langsam auf ihn zu, ihre weißen Schuppen glänzten silbern im Mondlicht. Cronos wollte wegrennen, doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Panik floss durch jede Pore seines Körpers. Sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, konnte aber keinen Ausweg finden. Aber Cronos wollte nicht sterben, jetzt jedenfalls nicht und auch nicht in absehbarer Zukunft.

Die Schlange hielt Millimeter von im Entfernt an und richtete ihren massiven Körper auf um mit Cronos auf gleicher Augenhöhe zu sein. Nun hatte Cronos die Augen der Schlange genau vor seinen und er hatte Mühe nicht zu schreien. Er war immer noch wie eingefroren und konnte sich kein Stück bewegen.

"_Warum hast du Angssst, Mensssschenjunge?__"_ fragte die Schlange zischend, ihre Stimme klang amüsiert.

Cronos Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken. Die Schlange konnte sprechen! Die Schlange ließ wieder ihre Zunge heraus gleiten. Und dieses mal berührte sie Cronos Wange. Die Zunge fühlte sich eisig an und Cronos hatte das Gefühl, dass die Stelle, wo die Schlange ihn berührt hatte, nun eingefroren war. Die Schlange sah ihn geduldig an und Cronos fasste seinen ganzen Mut zusammen um ihr zu Antworten.

"_Du__…__ du, kannst sprechen?__"_stotterte Cronos mühevoll und sah die Schlange aus weiten Augen an.

"_Du doch auch, Kind__"_zischte die Schlange wieder als Antwort und sah Cronos weiter in die Augen.

"_Aber in der Menschensprache!__"_ brachte Cronos nun viel mutiger hervor, aber als er das sagte, viel ihm etwas auf, seine Stimme hatte sich nicht normal angehört, sondern eher auch so wie die der Schlange. Seine Augen weiteten sich, diesmal aber nicht aus Angst, sondern weil er etwas gerade realisiert hatte. Er war ein Parselmund!

"_Nein, Kind. Du sprichssst meine Sssprache__"_antworte die Schlange wieder mit einem unheimlichen Kichern, das sich wie ein stotterndes Zischen anhörte.

Cronos erkannte nun auch etwas anderes. Diese Stimme aus seinen Träumen, sie gehörte zu dieser Schlange!

"_Was willst du von mir und warum hast du mir diese Träume geschickt?__"_zischte Cronos nun etwas wütend zurück. Er vergaß vollkommen in welcher Position er sich befand.

Die Schlange kicherte wieder unheimlich und sah Cronos tief in die Augen.

"_Ich wollte dich, Menssschenkind__"_

Cronos Stirn zog sich zusammen und seine Eingeweide ebenso. Warum hatte sich die Schlange so große Mühe gemacht, ihn her zu locken, wenn sie viel einfacher große Menschen fressen konnte, die sich einfach irgendwo verirrt hatten. Warum musste sie ausgerechnet ihn auswählen. Er war doch nur Haut und Knochen, dachte Cronos frustriert. Die Schlange die anscheinend seinen Gedankengang erriet. Lachte wieder zischend.

"_Du denkssst ich will dich fresssssen?__"__ fragte sie sehr heiter._

"_Nicht_?" fragte Cronos perplex und kam sich äußerst bloßgestellt vor.

Entgeistert stellte Cronos fest, dass die Schlange sich um seinen Körper gewickelt hatte. Es fühlte sich äußerst kalt an und jetzt, da Cronos Angst langsam Platz machte für völlige Ahnungslosigkeit, traf ihn auch die Kälte wieder. Er fing an zu zittern und die Schlange bemerkte das, tat aber nichts anderes als wieder amüsiert zu zischen.

"_Ich habe dich angelockt um dir einen Vorssschlag zu unterbreiten, Menssschenkind_." Ihre Stimme hörte sich wieder verführerisch an und Cronos hatte alle Mühe nicht sofort schon mit einem "ja" zu antworten. Stattdessen beäugte er die Schlange misstrauisch.

"_Und was für ein Vorschlag?_"Fragte er argwöhnischund sah die Schlange aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Die Schlange kicherte wieder auf eine beunruhigende Weise und antwortete Cronos.

"_Ich habe dich beobachtet ssseit dem du deinen ersssten Fuß auf diese Insssel gesssetzt hassst, deine Magie hatte mich gerufen, ich kann sssie riechen und fassst schon in der Luft sssschmecken_" als sie das sagte, ließ sie wieder ihre gespaltene Zunge über Cronos Wange gleiten und ihr Körper drückte sich noch fester an Cronos. Ihm fuhr ein Schauder durch den Körper. **"**_Ich will, dassss du dich mit mir bindessst. Ich bin bereit, deine Dienern zu werden__"_

Cronos sah die Schlange immer noch misstrauisch an. Sie wollte seine Dienerin werden? Aber was hatte sie davon? Cronos beunruhigte es, die Schlange musste noch andere Motive haben, oder?

"_Was bringt dir das?__"_fragte Cronos dann auch, immer noch sehr misstrauisch.

Die Schlange starrte ihm immer noch starr in die Augen.

"_Esss ist der Wunsch einer jeden intelligenten magissschen Kreatur irgendwann in ihrem Dasssein einen ihr würdigen Meissster zu finden und meine Zeit ist gekommen einen gefunden zu haben und deswegen Cronos Lestrange, magisssches Menssschenkind, will ich mich mit dir binden!__"_ zischte die Schlange sanft und lies ihre Zunge wieder über Cronos Wange gleiten. Ihm fuhr wieder ein Schauder durch den Körper, doch dieses mal kam ihm die Berührung beruhigend vor. Sie besänftigte ihn. Eine Stimme in ihm drängte ihn sanft das Angebot der Schlange anzunehmen, doch eine andere Stimme die sehr misstrauisch klang, wollte nicht so schnell einwilligen. Cronos war hin und her gerissen. Er hätte nichts dagegen eine magische Kreatur an seiner Seite zu haben, aber wusste nicht genau wie es mit dem binden ablief. Gab es Risiken, Cronos natürliche Instinkte rieten ihm ab irgendwelche einzugehen.

"_Wie binde ich mich mit dir und was hab ich davon?" _fragte Cronos die Schlange. Seine Stimme hörte sich neugierig und misstrauisch zugleich an.

Die Schlange drückte sich noch näher an Cronos Körper, Cronos hatte das Gefühl als würde gleich sein Inneres erfrieren, bevor sie wieder antwortete.

"_Wasss du davon hassst? Macht mein kleinesss Menssschenkind, Macht_!" Die Augen der Schlange brannten vor Erregung und Cronos fühlte sich davon merkwürdig angezogen. Macht, hatte sie gesagt. Macht, alles was er schon immer wollte. Stärker, besser sein. Cronos Augen glimmten fiebrig und die Schlange beobachtete ihn mit tiefer Zufriedenheit.

"_Ein kleiner Bissss genügt und wir werden Verbunden sssein!" _zischte die Schlange wieder verführerisch, Cronos konnte etwas Dunkles aus ihrer Stimme hören und es kam ihm vage bekannt vor. Plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis, die Schlange verschwieg ihm was, es gab doch ein Risiko. Ein Biss, hatte sie gesagt. War ihr Biss den nicht tödlich? Er war kurze Zeit geblendet gewesen durch das Angebot Macht zu erhalten, doch jetzt sah er wieder die Welt mit klaren Augen, was brachte ihm die Bindung, wenn er durch den Biss sterben könnte.

Die Schlange merkte, dass ihr Zauber und ihr Angebot, langsam aus Cronos Geist entglitten und tat das was sie für Richtig hielt, sie würde ihre Chance nicht entkommen lassen. Mit einer geschmeidigen und schnellen Bewegung biss sie Cronos in den Nacken. Ihr fester Kiefer mitsamt den zwei giftigen dolchartigen Zähnen bohrte sich mühelos in sein weiches Fleisch. Cronos ließ einen spitzen Schrei über seine Lippen. Sein Körper zog sich vor Schmerzen zusammen. Blut gemischt mit silbernem Gift flossen aus der Wunde und liefen warm seinen Körper hinab. Als das Gift, der Schlange in seinen Körper eindrang spürte er wie eine eisige Kälte sich von seinem Nacken in seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Er versuchte sich kraftlos aus der eisigen Umklammerung der Schlange zu befreien, doch er war zu schwach und die Schlange zu stark. Langsam wurde es schwarz vor seinen Augen und seine Glieder fühlten sich schwer und taub an. Er versuchte mit eisigem Willen gegen die kriechende Müdigkeit zu kämpfen, die ihn langsam befiel, doch es funktionierte nicht.

Mit dem schleichenden Gefühl dem Tod nun zu begegnen fiel er in unendliche Schwärze.

* * *

Cronos wachte benebelt und mit unendlichen Schmerzen auf. Seine Augen versuchten was zu sehen, doch er konnte nichts sehen. Um ihm herum war nur Dunkelheit. Er versuchte sich aufzurappeln, aber ein stechender Schmerz im Nacken ließ ihn zurück fahren. Er konnte seinen linken Arm nicht heben, er fühlte sich taub an. Langsam tastete er seinen Nacken mit seiner rechten Hand ab. Als er mit seinen Fingern über die Bisswunde strich, spürte er wieder eine Welle von Schmerzen die durch seine linke Körperhälfte floss. Die Wunde fühlte sich nass an. Blut, dachte Cronos trocken. Erst jetzt realisierte er das er auf keinem Bett lag oder auf sonst was. Er fühlte eigentlich nichts. Es war als wenn er schweben würde. Wieder überkam ihm eine Welle der Angst. War das der Tod?, fragte er sich panisch.

Wieder ein Kichern. Cronos stöhnte frustriert, schon wieder diese Schlange, also war er nicht tot, oder?

"_Ich wusssste, dassss du esss ssschaffen würdessst bisss zu diesssem Ssschritt" _Es klang wieder amüsiert und Cronos bekam das Verlangen, der Schlange den Hals umzudrehen oder ihr einfach nur weh zu tun.

"_Was für ein Schritt?_" zischte Cronos wütend zurück.

"_Aber, aber, mein kleinesss Menssschenkind, nicht so wütend und ich werde es dir verraten." _Wieder dieses amüsierte Gekicher. Cronos wurde immer wütender, er versuchte wieder aufzustehen, doch wie beim ersten Mal, hielten ihn die Schmerzen auf. Gepeinigt verzog er sein Gesicht, die Schlange kicherte immer noch. Cronos konnte sie nicht sehen, die Stimme kam von überall.

"_Wo bin ich?" _fragte Cronos dieses Mal viel ruhiger, dennoch hörte sich seine Stimme wütend an.

"_Du bissst in meinem Geist, Mensssschenkind." _zischte die Schlange immer noch amüsiert. Cronos der nun von der Bezeichnung Menschenkind und dem offenen Spott der Schlange wirklich genervt war knurrte nur zurück. Dies ließ die Schlange nur noch mehr zischend Kichern.

"_Ich kann dir nur gratulieren, Menssschenkind, du hassst meinen Bissss überlebt. Nun musssst du nur noch eine Aufgabe erfüllen und wir werden verbunden sssein_!" Erwartungsvolle Freude zwang in der Stimme mit. Cronos der nun wusste, dass er lebte war beruhigt, doch auch verunsichert von der Aufgage, von der die Schlange gesprochen hat.

"_Was für eine Aufgabe_?" fragte Cronos aufgebracht, Verunsicherung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

"_Dasss mein Menssschenkind, wirssst du nun erleben!_" und mit einem letzten Kichern der Schlange veränderte sich Cronos Umgebung.

Die Dunkelheit verschwand und Farben schwirrten vor seinen Augen und bildeten neue Muster. Vor seinen Augen bildete sich wieder Durmstrangs Eiswald. Cronos lag wieder auf dem Boden, doch er spürte die Kälte nicht. Er versuchte aufzustehen und es gelang, er spürte keine Schmerzen mehr in seiner Schulter. Ein Blick darauf und Cronos konnte sehen, dass die Wunde verschwunden war, nichts deutete mehr darauf hin, dass ihn etwas gebissen hatte. Verwundert versuchte er zu gehen, doch etwas hielt ihn fest. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Kurz hatte er gedacht, es wäre alles nur ein Traum gewesen, doch anscheinend war es doch nicht so.

Plötzlich zog ihn eine Kraft tiefer in den Wald. Ein vereister Baum war vor ihm und kurz dachte Cronos er würde gleich dagegen prallen, doch der Baum ging einfach durch seinen Körper, als würde er nicht existieren. Da wusste Cronos, dass er sich immer noch im Geist der Schlange befand. Sein Körper blieb vor einer Höhle stehen. Etwas sagte ihm er solle hineingehen. Er ging los und nichts hielt ihn mehr auf. Die Höhle war dunkel. Eiszapfen hingen von der Decke hinunter. Er hörte ein Plätschern, das tief aus der Höhle kam. Nun neugierig ging er tiefer hinein. Er konnte auch das rauschen des Meeres hören. Die Luft roch angenehm salzig und frisch. Die Höhle wurde enger und Cronos war froh, dass er so klein war, sonst wäre es schwerer gewesen weiter geradeaus zu gehen. Der Boden der Höhle wurde feuchter, doch Cronos spürte es nicht. Er spürte merkwürdiger Weise überhaupt keine Kälte, nicht einmal Wärme, er fühlte einfach nichts. Plötzlich wurde es hell. Blinzelnd versuchte er sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Er öffnete wieder seine Augen. Überrascht sah er eine große weiße Schlange, es war aber nicht die Schlange, die ihm eben begegnet war, diese Schlange war viel größer und breiter und ihre Schuppen glänzten silbrigblau im Licht. Die Schlange bemerkte ihn nicht, sie lag zusammengerollt in einer großen Pfütze Wasser. Ihr Kopf war auf die Mitte gerichtet. Leise Zischgeräusche waren zu hören und so näher Cronos kam, desto verständlicher wurden sie. Verwundert, stellte er fest, dass die Schlange sang. Sanft zischte sie ein Lied. Sie bemerkte Cronos immer noch nicht, er ging näher heran und nun konnte er auch sehen wem die Aufmerksamkeit der Schlange galt. Drei kleine Schlange lagen eingerollt zwischen der großen Schlange, es sah aus als schliefen sie. Die Schuppen der kleinen Schlangen waren silbern und glitzerten in verschiedenen Farben, durch das Licht.

"_Schlaft meine Kinder, schlaft._

_Auf das der Nebel euch in wohlige Träume geleite._

_Schlaft meine Kinder, schlaft._

_Auf das ihr groß werdet und euer Gift tödlich._

_Schlaft meine Kinder, schlaft"_

Beendete die große Schlange sanft ihr Lied. Cronos fuhr eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper, als er das Lied hörte. Bevor er irgendwas anderes machen konnte, begann sich die Umgebung wieder zu verändern.

Er war immer noch in der selben Höhle, doch dieses Mal war es dunkler und Cronos hatte mühe etwas zu erkennen, als sich seine Augen an das spärliche Licht gewöhnt hatten, sah er, dass die große Schlange verschwunden war und nur noch die drei kleineren Schlangen da waren. Sie waren diesmal größer und zischten leise untereinander. Es hörte sich an als stritten sie.

"_Du bissst es Ssschuld, Ledziya, wegen dir, haben wir sssie verloren_!" zischte eine Schlange wütend, sie hatte dunkelblaue Augen.

"_Esss ist nicht meine Ssschuld, Ssschwessster_!" antworte die andere Schlange, die anscheinend Ledziya hieß, verächtlich. Sie hatte eisigblaue Augen und Cronos erkannte sie sofort, es war die Schlange die ihn gebissen hatte, nur viel kleiner.

Cronos konnte die Verachtung spüren, die von Ledziya ausging. Ihre eisigblauen Augen waren dunkel auf die andere Schlange gerichtet.

"_Natürlich! Hättessst du dich nicht den Menssschen-" _Sie spukte das Wort Menschen verächtlich aus._ "gezeigt wäre unsssere große Mutter noch bei unsss_!" Sie zischte noch drohend. Die andere Schlange, die die ganze Zeit ruhig war, schritt nun in das Gespräch ein.

"_Bogina hat Recht, Ledziya, esss ist deine Ssschuld." _Die Schlange sprach ruhig, es war nicht als Beschuldigung ausgesprochen, sondern einfach nur als Tatsache. Sie hatte im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden keine blauen Augen, sie hatte pechschwarze.

"_Wie kannssst du nur so sssprechen, Bruder_!" spuckte die Schlange mit den dunkelblauen Augen wütend und sah die Schlange mit den schwarzen Augen böse an.

"_Ich spssreche nur die Wahrheit ausss_." antworte die Schlange schlicht.

"Richte deine Wut nicht auf ihn, Bogina, du bissst nur neidisch, dasss er ssseinen Meissster gefunden hat!" zischte Ledziya süffisant. Bogina zischte wütend auf und schlängelte Richtung Ausgang der Höhle davon. Cronos sah ihr mit gerunzelter Stirn nach, er verstand nicht wirklich worum es ging, außer das Ledziya dafür verantwortlich war, dass ihre Mutter tot ist. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die anderen beiden.

"_Du sssolltest sssie nicht ssso reizen, Ledziya. Durch dich hat sssie ssschließlich unsssere Mutter verloren_." sprach die schwarzäugige Schlange wieder, keine Gefühle konnten der Stimme entnommen werden.

"_Unsssere Mutter, genau ssso ist esss, meinssst du, es fällt mir nicht auch ssschwer, dassss sssie nun fort issst. Doch unsere Mutter hätte nicht gehen müssssen, sssie war alt, sssie lag schon im ssssterben bevor diessse magissschen Mensssschen, ssssie getötet hatten_!" erwiderte Ledziya zischend.

"_Sssie hat dich vor ihnen ssschützen wollen._" erwiderte die andere Schlange wieder ohne jegliche Gefühle.

"_Ich befand mich nie in Gefahr, Zamerzali_!" schnappte Ledziya wütend.

Die andere Schlange, Zamerzali, sah Ledziya nur neugierig an.

"_Wirklich_?" fragte er sie nur skeptisch und dieses Mal hörte sich seine Stimme nicht so neutral an. Damit schlängelte er auch davon.

Ledziya sah ihm wütend hinterher und zischte verächtlich.

Cronos spürte wieder eine Welle von Gefühlen, die von Ledziya kamen. Er spürte Unsicherheit, ein wenig Schuld, aber auch Hass, Neid. Es flossen so viele Gefühle in ihn, dass ihm schwummrig wurde. Seine Umgebung veränderte sich wieder. Dieses Mal war er am Rande des Waldes, als ihm langsam nicht mehr so schwummrig war, erkannte er Durmstrang und den Steg, an dem sie am Tag der Anreise gehalten hatten.

Das Meer war immer noch schwarz und ein Sturm tobte, durch Cronos konnte mit seinem Körper nichts wahrnehmen. Plötzlich tauchte ein riesiges schwarzes Schiff am Ufer auf. Er hörte ein Rascheln und entdeckte neben ihm Ledziya, die neben ihm den Kopf hob. Plötzlich stiegen Menschen aus, Kinder. Ledziya zischelte neben ihm unruhig. Ihre Zunge fuhr immer wieder aus ihrem Schlund. Cronos roch nun die Menschen. Wie konnte das sein, dachte er beunruhigt. Plötzlich erfasste ihn ein dunkler Geruch, es roch so gut, es roch bittersüß mit einer Mischung aus etwas herben. Er drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, von wo der Geruch herkam und entdeckte sich selbst! Seine Augen weiteten sich erschreckt. Neben ihn zischelte Ledziya immer noch unruhig, aber diesmal sichtlich erregt. Er konnte sich und Medusa schwermütig den Steg entlang laufen sehen. Plötzlich gingen ihm Fremde Gedanken durch den Kopf. Sie waren nur Stückchenweise.

_-Er… - das muss… - jaaa- … ganz sicher- riecht… guut-.. Magie_

Cronos Kopf schmerzte, er hielt ihn mit beiden Händen fest, als hätte er Angst er könnte zerbersten. Dann konnte Cronos noch eine Welle von Gefühlen spüren, die auf ihn einfielen. Aufregung, Begierde, Machthunger, Besitzergreifen. Es wurde zuviel für ihn und er tauchte wieder in eine Welt der Dunkelheit.

* * *

twas kitzelte seine Nase. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, es war so hell, schnell schloss er sie, er hatte solche Kopfschmerzen. Was war da passiert, fragte Cronos sich. Fetzten von fremden Gedanken, fremde Gefühle. Er versuchte darüber nachzudenken doch ein Ziehen in seinem Gehirn hinderte ihn daran. Benebelt öffnete er wieder seine Augen, es war immer noch zu hell, aber langsam ging es, sein Kopf pochte immer noch schmerzhaft, aber er versuchte das zu ignorieren, es gelang, mehr oder weniger. Er erhob sich langsam in eine sitzende Position und schaute sich langsam um, damit sein Kopf nicht so schmerzte. Silberner Nebel wabberte um ihn herum, Träge Sonnenstrahlen brachten den Nebel zum glühen. Der Nebel war dicht, doch Cronos konnte vereiste Bäume erkennen. Er war also wieder im Wald.

_Falsch,_ lachte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf zischend. Sein Kopf fing wieder an zu schmerzen. Wütend dachte er, die Stimme solle verschwinden.

_Nein_, lachte die Stimme wieder, es war diese verdammte Schlange, stellte Cronos fest, wer sonst, fügte er gedanklich noch trocken hinzu.

_Du bist immer noch in meinem Geist und meinen Gedanken,_ zischte die Schlange.

"_Du heißt Ledziya, richtig?" _fragte Cronos neugierig, seine Kopfschmerzen verschwanden langsam.

_Du brauchst nicht sprechen, wir sind schon fast vollkommen verbunden, wir können gedanklich miteinander kommunizieren, _antwortete die Schlange.

_Solange du nicht zu weit von mir entfernt bist, und das bist du schließlich nicht, _fügte sie noch mit einem Kichern hinzu.

_Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, _sprach Cronos in seinen Gedanken aus, es fühlte sich merkwürdig an.

_Ja, ich heiße Ledziya_, antwortete die Schlange, dieses mal ohne Kichern.

_Was war das eben?_, fragte Cronos neugierig, er hatte inzwischen seine Situation akzeptiert und war nur noch neugierig.

_Du lernst mich zu verstehen und ich muss sagen, du machst es gut, die anderen vor dir, die meinen Biss überlebt haben, sind durch diese Probe verrückt geworden, _kicherte die Schlange.

_Die anderen?, _fragte Cronos perplex.

_Ja, die anderen die ich getestet habe_, erwiderte Ledziya ihm.

_Ich bin nicht der Erste?_, fragte Cronos und dabei hörte er sich wie ein beleidigtes Kind an. Ledziya kicherte wieder zischend.

_Meinst du etwa ich habe es nicht bei anderen versucht? Natürlich! Aber sie waren alle schwächer als du. Tröste dich damit, Kind._

Cronos erwiderte nicht, er war völlig in Gedanken, er war also nicht der Erste, der getestet wurde, aber der Erste der soweit gekommen war.

Er spürte wieder Gefühle, aber dieses Mal überraschten sie ihn nicht, sie fühlten sich nicht fremd an, aber etwas sagte ihm, dass sie nicht ihm gehörten. Es war ein Gefühl des Erfolges und der Zufriedenheit.

_Sind wir nun verbunden?, _fragte Cronos dann neugierig.

_Ja, _antwortet Ledziya ihm mit einem zufriedenem Zischen.

_Aber, es ist noch frisch und die Bindung wird mit der Zeit noch stärker._

_Stärker?,_ fragte Cronos wieder.

_Du wirst es noch erfahren, _antwortete Ledziya ihm nur mysteriös_._

Cronos seufzte nur, aber eine Aufregung durchfuhr seinem Körper, er hatte es also überlebt, endlich konnte er wieder mit etwas zufrieden sein, die letzten Monate hatten ihn einfach nur überwältigt. Narzissa, die ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagte, all die Geheimnisse, die ihn befassten, diese Gefühle von Schwäche, er wollte gar nicht daran denken, aber es war alles noch da in seinen Gedanken. Dann fiel ihm etwas anderes ein.

_Wie komme ich wieder aus deinem Geist raus? Ich muss zurück, meine Verwandten machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen, die Schule fängt bald wieder an._ Cronos geriet immer mehr in Panik.

Ledziya kicherte nur Vergnügt.

_Ganz einfach_, antworte sie nur und plötzlich wurde wieder alles dunkel.

* * *

Cronos lag auf etwas weichem, es war zu warm, dachte er, müde schlug er eine Decke von seinem Körper. Blinzelnd richtete er sich auf. Besorgte Gesichter waren um ihm herum. Seine Tante, sein Onkel, Medusa und Lunaire sahen ihn an.

Medusa und Lunaire, fragte Cronos sich, was machten diese denn bei ihm?

Er sah dich langsam um, erstaunt erkannte er, dass er sich nicht in seinem Zimmer im Black Schloss befand, sondern im Krankenzimmer von Durmstrang.

Die Heilerin, Cronos kannte ihren Namen nicht, schritt eilend auf sein Bett zu, in ihrer Hand hatte sie einen Aufpäppelungstrank.

"Trinken Sie das, Mister Lestrange." sprach sie unwirsch.

Narzissa starte die Heilerin böse an. Cronos nahm den Trank und schluckte ihn auf einmal runter. Es brannte in seiner Kehle und in seinem Magen bildete sich eine unerträgliche Wärme, diese breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus, Cronos hatte das Gefühl er würde hyperventilieren. Es war zu warm.

"Wasser" krächzte er, schnell reichte ihm jemand Wasser, er bekam nicht mit wer.

Durstig trank er es aus. Es tat gut, langsam beruhigte er sich.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Narzissa beunruhigt, ihre klaren blauen Augen sahen ihn besorgt an. Cronos konnte nur nicken.

Sie sah ihn skeptisch an, seufzte aber trotzdem beruhigt.

"Cronos, was ist passiert?" fragte Lucius ihn. Seine hellgrauen Augen ruhten abwartend auf Cronos. Medusa und Lunaire sahen genauso gespannt auf ihn.

"Ich weiß nicht.." antwortete Cronos nur, er wusste es wirklich nicht.

Er fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand an seinen Nacken. Er spürte zwei vernarbte Wunden.

Es war also doch alles kein Traum.

_Natürlich nicht_, zischte es amüsiert in seinen Gedanken.

_Wie, wie komm ich hier hin? Wo bist du?, _fragte Cronos verwirrt.

_Sie haben dich gefunden, direkt nach dem ich dich gebissen hatte und ich befinde mich gerade im Wald., _zischte Ledziya zurück.

Er war also wirklich mit ihr verbunden, also wirklich kein Traum. Narzissa die seine Abwesenheit bemerkte sah ihn wieder sorgenvoll an.

Er versuchte sie anzulächeln, aber es klappte nicht ganz, sie sah ihn nur noch besorgter an.

"Professor Chikumba, der Professor für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, hat dich blutüberströmt im Wald gefunden." sprach Lucius ruhig.

Cronos sah ihn neugierig an, er überlegte, ob er ihnen erzählen sollte was passiert war oder nicht, er entschied sich dagegen.

"Blutüberströmt?" fragte Cronos und tat sein bestes überrascht und ein wenig ängstlich auszusehen.

"Ja, blutüberströmt, eine giftige Schlange aus den Wäldern hatte dich gebissen, Heilerin Olga, konnte das feststellen, indem sie das Gift in deinem Körper untersucht

hatte, die Schlange gehört zu der seltenen magischen Spezies der Tuman Zmeya, auch Nebelschlangen genannt." antworte Lucius und sah Cronos scharf an.

Er ahnt etwas, dachte Cronos, aber tat weiterhin ahnungslos.

"Wie.. Wie?" stotterte er. Gar nicht mal schlecht, dachte Cronos und versuchte sich davon abzubringen zu grinsen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten etwas, aber er konnte es als Schrecken tarnen. In seinem Kopf kicherte Ledziya amüsiert.

"Du hast Glück gehabt, mehr Glück als Verstand, junger Mann." sagte Lucius streng. Narzissa sah ihn ebenfalls streng an.

"Woran kannst du dich noch erinnern, Cronos?" fragte Lucius dann.

Cronos tat so als würde er nachdenken, legte sich aber einen guten Satz zusammen.

"Ich war wütend… ich weiß aber nicht mehr warum-" Erste Lüge, er wusste es noch genau und Narzissa , nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu beurteilen auch. "Ich rannte in den Wald von Black Castle… und dann kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern…"

Zweite Lüge.

Cronos machte ein trübes Gesicht, er versuchte es zumindest und nach den Gesichtern der anderen, klappte seine Schauspielerei, nur Medusa grinste ihn versohlen an und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der nur ausdrückte, dass sie ihm kein Wort glaubte. Cronos ignorierte sie.

"Das ist der Schock.." murmelte die Heilerin.

Die Erwachsenen bejahten nur und sahen nachdenklich aus.

"Du warst sechs Monate ohnmächtig Cronos." sagte Narzissa sanft.

Cronos Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und dieses Mal musste er es nicht einmal vorspielen.

_Sechs Monate, _schrie er in seinen Gedanken.

Ledziya kicherte wie immer und antwortete amüsiert.

_Mein Gift, kleiner Cronos, dein Geist war fit, aber dein Körper noch nicht._

"So wir sollten Mister Lestrange noch etwas schlafen lassen, er muss sich nach diesem Schock noch erholen!" sprach die Heilerin bestimmend. Narzissa wollte etwas erwidern, sah aber ein, dass es notwendig war.

"Ich muss mit dem Schulleiter sprechen" sagte Lucius nur und ging Richtung Tür.

Narzissa sah ihn noch einmal liebevoll an und folgte Lucius.

"Ihr beiden auch!" sprach die Heilerin streng an Medusa und Lunaire gerichtet.

Erst jetzt nahm Cronos sie in Augenschein, sie hatte graues zusammengebundenes Haar, eine gold gerahmte Brille, die auf ihrer Nasenspitze saß und blassgrüngraue Augen. Ihr Gesicht hatte strenge Linien und ihr Mund war dünn. Sie war von hagere Statur und mittelgroß.

Medusa sah sie aus großen flehenden Augen an und sagte in einer genauso flehenden und kindlichen Stimme.

"Bitte, Heilerin Olga, wir haben ihn so vermisst." Lunaire sah dem Schauspiel nur amüsiert zu und hielt sich neben Cronos Bett auf.

Die Unterlippe der Heilerin bebte, ihre Stirn zog sich in Falten bevor sie antworte.

"Na gut, ihr habt zwanzig Minuten!" damit verschwand sie in ihr Büro.

Medusa kicherte triumphierend. Es hörte sich leicht gruselig an, aber Cronos kannte es nur so von ihr. Wie merkwürdig, dachte er, so schnell hatte er sich also an sie gewöhnt.

Jetzt richteten sich beide an ihn.

"Und jetzt wollen wir die Wahrheit hören, Cronos!" kicherte Medusa. Ihre großen schwarzen Augen hingen fest an ihm und sahen ihn abwartend an. Genauso neugierig schaute ihn Lunaire durch seine dunkelblauen Augen an. Cronos seufzte nur und erzählte ihnen alles von Anfang an, er ließ aber den Grund warum er sich mit Narzissa gestritten hatte aus. Als er fertig war sahen beide ihn nur ungläubig an.

"Du bist ein Parselmund?" fragte Lunaire nur, etwas anderes fiel ihm anscheinend nicht ein zu fragen.

"Anscheinend" antwortete Cronos nur.

"Und du wusstest es vorher nicht?" fragte er wieder, Unglaube war in seinem ganzen Gesicht zu erkennen.

"Nein, ich hatte davor noch nie Kontakt mit Schlangen gehabt, aber mir kam das Zischen immer sehr vertraut in den Träumen vor."

Beide sahen ihn nachdenklich an.

Bevor einer der beiden noch etwas sagen konnte kam die Heilerin wieder reingestürmt und verscheuchte sie.

* * *

Cronos musste noch eine ganze Woche im Krankenzimmer bleiben. Gehen war anstrengend am Anfang gewesen und er spürte noch eine ganze zeit einen dumpfen Schmerz im Nacken. Ledziya jedenfalls unterhielt ihn die ganze Woche lang und so ließ es sich für Cronos noch ertragen.

Der letzte Schultag war gekommen und damit das Abschiedsfest.

Lucius hatte die Sache mit dem Schulleiter abgesprochen und so wurde Cronos trotz fehlendem Stoff ins zweite Schuljahr gelassen. Er hatte Glück, dass er so ein guter Schüler war, sonst hätte es auch anders kommen können.

Es war Zeit für das Festmahl. Lunaire, Cronos und Medusa nahmen Platz an ihrem Haustisch und warteten gespannt auf die Rede vom Schulleiter. Seine Mitschüler schossen ihm alle Neugierige Blicke, Cronos sah sie nicht an. Es gab lauter Gerüchte über sein Fehlen, aber niemand außer Lunaire und Medusa kannten die Wahrheit, vielleicht auch noch Demeter, aber das war ja kein Wunder… Sie jedenfalls sah ihn nur wissend an und nickte. Professor Karkaroff erhob sich von seinem Thron und die Halle wurde augenblicklich ruhig.

"Und wieder ein Jahr vorüber" sprach er sanft.

"Ich habe nur ein paar kleine Ankündigungen zu machen und dann könnt ihr in Ruhe speisen., den Hauspokal gewinnt dieses Jahr mit hervorragender Disziplin das Haus der Rusálka!" Die ganze Halle fing an zu klatschen, höfliches Geklatsche von den Häusern Cerebus und Nundu und viel Gejubel von den Rusálkas.

Die Halle dekorierte sich augenblicklich nach den Worten des Schulleiters in bronzen und dunkelrot. Ein riesiger Wandteppich mit einer grinsenden Rusálka erschien an der Wand. Sie bleckte ihre rasiermesserscharfen spitzen Zähne und starte höhnisch die anderen beiden Häuser an.

"Die Duellmeisterschaft wiederum gewinnt mit fünfhundertundsechzig Punkten das Haus des Nundu, ein klarer Sieg, es wäre eine Schande die Punkte der anderen Häuser zu nennen!" Cronos Haustisch explodierte vor Freude. Die anderen beiden Häuser zischten nur feindselig. Professor Orcus grinste zufrieden und nahm den Pokal an. Professor Vulgarov, Hauslehrer vom Haus des Cerebus, sah sie nur feindselig an und Professor Detego, Hauslehrerin der Rusálkas, blickte dem Schauspiel mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck entgegen.

"Das war auch schon alles" Professor Karkaroff erhob seinen Trinkbecher und so taten es auch alle anderen. "На черный замок!"

Wieder schmissen alle ihre kristallenen Becher auf den Boden und stießen somit auf das "schwarze Schloss".

Sie aßen alle zufrieden ihr Essen, bald darauf war schon die Zeit gekommen um nach Hause zu fahren.

* * *

A/N die zweite:

Wie alles gekommen ist mit der Vertauschung wir erst später aufgeklärt... ich weiß noch selbst nicht genau wann :D

Auf die Frage von _Bill Weasley666_: Tja was ist mit dem richtigen Harry? Hmm... eins verrat ich dir, ja, er lebt noch... und damit ist auch die Frage ob er noch auftaucht geklärt :D ( Ich hoffe ich hab nicht zuviel gespoilert...)

Aber ich hab euch ja nicht verraten wann :D

_xAuroraSkyx: _Ja, ich mag Narzissa auch sehr gerne :D Sie wird auch noch eine wichtige Rolle haben. Aber eigentlich mag ich Bella viel lieber...

DANKE noch mal an alle die reviewt haben!

Soo jetzt aber noch eine Frage die mich interssiert:

Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich mit Ginny machen soll. Lass ich sie sterben oder leben? Ach jaaa.. da fällt mir was ein.

das ist jetzt wichtig!

Der Stein der Weisen hat Voldemort nicht geholfen zurück zu kommen! Das ist wichtig, denn ich kann das nicht richtig einfließen lassen in die Story, weil Draco keine Ahnung hat und Dumbledore es geheim hält.

Also ist Voldy noch nicht zurück. So jetzt wissen die schlauen unter euch warum ich frage, ob Ginny leben soll oder nicht :D

Bin auf eure antworten gespannt...

Bis dann Wattepad!


	10. 9:Der Pakt und die Black Geschichte

A/N: Hallo alle zusammen! Es ist wieder soweit ein neues Kapi!

Aber bevor ihr loslegt und anfangt zu lesen, will ich euch noch ein klein wenig zu labern.

Sooo ich hab euch ja gefragt, ob Ginny sterben soll oder nicht

Folgendes Ergebnis hab ich bis jetzt:

Leben: zwei Stimmen

Sterben: eine Stimme

Egal: eine Stimme

Unentschieden: eine Stimme

Ich persönlich kann mich auch immer noch nicht entscheiden… Ich muss mich aber auch erst im übernächsten Kapi definitiv entschieden haben…

Sooo jetzt zu den Fragen die ich gestellt bekomme hab:

_Bill Weasly666_: Eigenschaften der Schlange? Abwarten und weiter lesen ;)

Hmm… ja, wann taucht Bella auf… Abwarten und weiterlesen… will nämlich gerade nicht Spoilern… und wer sie rettet… ich sag… beides falsch.. Weder Voldy noch Cronos… mehr sag ich nicht… kannst jetzt mutmaßen und nur so als Tipp… wenn sie sich alleine befreien würde, wäre mir das zu einfach :D

_Fidelia_: Das freut mich wirklich, dass dir die Story gefällt :) ich kann jetzt nicht ganz auf dein Review eingehen… denn sonst mach ich etwas Spannung weg…

Aber die Story ist jetzt noch harmlos (nach meinem Geschmack jedenfalls) Ich werde auch irgendwann das Rating ändern auf M… nicht sehr bald… aber bald… spätestens im dritten Jahr von Cronos… Ich hoffe das verschreckt dich nicht…

_Pati_: Ohh du machst mich ganz verlegen… Danke für das Lob :) Das freut mich echt

Ich versuche mir wirklich mühe zu geben, bei den vielen Charakteren und soll ich dir was sagen, sie schreiben sich von selbst. Medusa ist mein heimlicher Liebling geworden… sie ist einfach… Medusa eben :D nein, ich will einfach nicht, dass sie flach und langweilig sind. Ich will ihnen Leben geben und ich hoffe echt, dass mir das etwas gelungen ist.

_XAuroraSkyx_: Ja, das mit Harry… ist mir eigentlich spontan gekommen… eigentlich wollte ich ihn zuerst richtig tot haben… aber irgendwie kommt meine Storyline mit ihm besser lebendig zurecht… frag mich nicht… Irgendwie hat die Geschichte angefangen sich selbst zu schreiben… :D

Freut mich das dir Ledziya (die Schlange) so gefällt, ich mag sie auch. Ist Medusa nur als Schlange, rein charakterlich, zwar nicht ganz aber nah dran… Na ja, ich glaub jetzt kann man schon erkennen warum Medusa, Medusa heißt :D

Ja, ich will Bella auch haben… aber irgendwann kommt sie auch noch…

Soooo ansonsten ein recht herzliches Danke an alle die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben! Und zwar waren das: _gothiclc_, _Bill Weasly666, Aurora Parvati Snape, Fidelia, Pati und __XAuroraSkyx_

Aber jetzt los! Hab euch genug aufgehalten

Disclaimer: Das ist schon so alt, das kennt jeder…

* * *

Kapitel 9 : Der Pakt und die Black Geschichte

Sein Zimmer in Malfoy Manor war genauso wie letztes Jahr. Dunkel und kühl. Ledziya, die weiße Schlange, hatte sich um einen der Pfosten an seinem Himmelbett gewickelt. Ihre feinen Schuppen schimmerten im Licht silbrig. Interessanterweise konnte sie nun seit der Bindung mit Cronos ihre Größe verändern. Nicht größer aber kleiner, konnte sie nun werden. Zusätzlich hatte sich ihre Augenfarbe geändert, sie waren nicht mehr das selbe eisigblau wie zu Anfang, sondern hatten das stürmischgrau von Cronos angenommen. Es signalisiert die Bindung, hatte sie ihm vor einer Woche erklärt, als er sie darauf angesprochen hatte.

Seit einer Woche war er nun zu Hause. Er hatte schon Briefe von Lunaire, Demeter und Medusa bekommen. Medusas bissige kleine Eule, Furia, hatte ihn wie immer gezwickt, aber dieses Mal hatte Cronos Ledziya und diese hatte die Eule fast zu Tode erschreckt, es war wirklich schon ein köstlicher Anblick gewesen. Cronos saß auf seinem Bett, die Briefe lagen alle auf seinem Schoß, nachdenklich las er noch einmal den von Lunaire.

_Lieber Cronos, _

_Ich hoffe dir geht es soweit gut und der Biss von deiner Kreatur - ( _Ledziya hatte Lunaire auf der Rückreise beleidigt und seitdem hatte Lunaire keinen Respekt mehr vor ihr. Cronos musste als er daran zurück dachte wieder kichern. Ledziya hatte ihm gesagt, dass Lunaire merkwürdig riechen würde, nach Füchsen und Cronos hatte es Lunaire übersetzt, darauf hin war Lunaire die ganze Zeit beleidigt. Es half nicht besonders, das Medusa, wie sie war, ihn dann nur noch Rotfuchs nannte.)

_macht dir nicht mehr zu schaffen. _

_Ich werde eine Zeit lang dir nicht mehr schreiben können, da meine Familie und ich in den Wäldern Südeuropa eine Weile verbleiben um zu jagen._

_Mein Vater meinte, ich sei zu sehr eingerostet von meiner faulen Zeit auf Durmstrang…_

_Das heißt nur noch Tierblut… wenn ich schon daran denke… widerlich! _

_Nun ja… vielleicht verirrt sich ein Muggel in die Wälder._

_Es wird Zeit._

_Auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen!_

_Lunaire _

Cronos hatte sich immer schon gefragt, wie Lunaire es aushielt nicht jemanden aus der Schule zu beißen und auszutrinken. Es war ungewöhnlich, denn bis jetzt hatte Cronos nur davon gehört, das junge Vampire kaum den Durst aushalten könnten und alles aussaugen, was sie finden. Nun ja, das hatte Cronos von verwandelten Vampiren gehört, die auch nicht tagsüber umherwandeln konnten, so wie Lunaire es konnte.

Das einzige was wirklich darauf hinwies, dass Lunaire ein Vampir war, war, dass er nie auch nur ein Stück menschliche Nahrung anrührte. Lunaire wurde, wie Demeter auch, mit einer Wolke geheimnisvollen Nebels umhüllt. Medusa hingegen, wirkte erfassbarer und klarer, aber Cronos wusste auch, dass sie ihre Geheimnisse hatte, wie jeder andere auch.

Als nächstes las er noch einmal den Brief von Demeter, der ihn am meisten verwirrte.

_Cronos,_

_Du wirst klarer in meinen Visionen, pass auf dich auf._

_Es kommt. _

_Demeter_

_P.S. Medusa wird dich besuchen kommen, sie wird dir davor aber noch einen Brief schreiben. Lass dich nicht so schnell auf etwas ein!_

"Du wirst klarer in meinen Visionen, pass auf dich auf. Es kommt." murmelte Cronos genervt. "klarer geht es nicht!".

Er lies sich rücklings auf seine Kissen fallen. Ledziya kam auf ihn zu gekrochen. Ihr kalter Körper legte sich sanft auf seinen Bauch. Die Kälte tat gut.

"_Diesssesss Menssschenkind, Demeter, ich kann ihre Magie nicht richtig ssschmecken, sssie ssschmeckt immer unterschiedlich, zuerst alt, dann frisssch, dann tot und dann wieder wie neugeboren." _zischte Ledziya nachdenklich.

Ihr Kopf lag auf Cronos Wange. Ihr Körper war jetzt klein und schmal. Wie Demeter angekündigt hatte, hatte Medusa ihm einen Brief geschrieben, in dem sie ankündigte, dass sie ihn bald besuchen kommen würde. Dieser Tag war heute an dem auch Blaise mit seiner Mutter kommen wollte. Draco bereitete sich schon den ganzen Morgen auf den Besuch vor. Cronos musste leise in sich hinein kichern. Draco hatte die Eitelkeit seiner Mutter und das Wichtigtuerische seines Vaters, die besten Eigenschaften also, die er sich hätte rauspicken können.

"_Sag mal Ledziya, wie riecht eigentlich Medusa für dich?" _fragte Cronos seine Schlange neugierig.

Ledziya hob ein wenig ihren Kopf und antwortete dann zischelnd.

"_Wild, gefährlich, dunkel und da war noch wassss anderesss, etwasss wasss tief in ihr war. Hasssss_."

"_Hass_?" fragte Cronos mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

Ledziya nickte nur. Sie hatte ihm vor kurzem erzählt, dass er, wenn die Bindung stärker wird auch Personen riechen könnte bzw. nach ihren Worten "schmecken". Nicht ihren Geruch im normalen Sinne. Sondern die Art wie ihre Magie roch und zum Teil auch ihr Inneres. Gedankenvoll starrte er seinen dunkelgrünen Baldachin an. Ein leises Klopfen an seiner Tür lies ihn aufschrecken. Ledziya zischte wütend, als sie von seinem Bauch geschleudert wurde.

"Herein!" rief Cronos und wartete neugierig ab, wer es ein könnte. Die Tür öffnete sich und dann rannte etwas dunkles auf Cronos zu. Er hatte kaum Zeit zu reagieren und wurde schwer von einem Körper getroffen. Er hörte das bekannte Kichern, Medusa… Ihre dunklen Augen starrten in seine grauen, sie grinste ihn verschmitzt an. Ihr kinnlanges schwarzes Haar stand wirr vom Kopf ab. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schob Cronos sie von seinem Körper weg und rappelte sich auf. Sie lag kichernd in seinem Bett, Ledziya neben ihr kicherte jetzt auch. Er sah beide böse an.

"Wie schön dich zu sehen, Medusa!" säuselte Cronos. Sarkasmus triefte nur so aus seiner Stimme.

Sie stand auf und richtete ihre schwarze Robe, die etwas verrutscht war.

Ihre Augen glitzerten immer noch amüsiert.

"Du hast geschrieben du müsstest mir etwas erzählen, was du nicht in einem Brief schreiben kannst. Nun was ist es?" fragte nun Cronos ungeduldig.

Urplötzlich veränderte sich Medusa. Ihr Gesicht versteifte sich, ihre Augen wurden hart. Ihre schmalen Lippen zogen sich zu einer noch schmaleren Linie zusammen. Ihr Körper streckte sich. Sie wirkte nicht mehr wie die eigentliche Medusa, sondern wie ein viel ernsterer Zwilling.

"Kann man hier ungehört sprechen?" fragte sie nur neutral.

Cronos konnte nicht anders als nicken.

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe und zwar will ich einen Trank mischen und wie du weißt bin ich in Zaubertränke total ungeschickt." redete sie weiter, immer noch neutral, aber wieder mit ein wenig Witz zum Ende hin.

"Was für ein Trank?" fragte Cronos und runzelte seine Stirn. Etwas sagte ihm, dass dieser Trank nicht normales sein konnte.

"Ein Gift" sprach Medusa, als ob es sich um das normalste der Welt handeln würde.

Sie grinste jetzt sogar wieder dieses typische Medusa Grinsen.

Cronos Augen weiteten sich ein wenigem sich dann zu schmalen Schlitzen zu verengen, er starrte Medusa ernst an.

"Wofür brauchst du das Gift, Medusa?" zischte er ein wenig. Cronos konnte sich denken wofür sie ein Gift brauchte, kindische Streiche waren auszuschließen, hier ging es um was ernsteres und das spürte Cronos. Er musste noch mal an das beigefügte P.S aus Demeters Brief denken, _Lass dich nicht so schnell auf etwas ein!. _Meinte sie das etwa damit?

Sie grinste immer noch, diesmal aber ein schiefes bösartiges.

"Ich will jemanden töten" Ihre Augen flackerten, ihr Mund immer noch zu einem bösen Grinsen verzogen.

Cronos Ausdruck wurde kalt, seine Augen blitzten.

"Ich werde dir bei so etwas nicht helfen…" zischte er dunkel.

Medusas Gesicht verzog sich. Etwas flehendes trat in ihr Gesicht.

"Ich werde es so oder so tun, aber wenn du mir hilfst werde ich nicht erwischt…" antwortete sie etwas resigniert.

"Ich will wissen wen und warum, außerdem wird es dich etwas kosten." antworte Cronos neutral.

"Ich kann dir aber nichts verraten…" flüsterte sie und sah auf den Boden.

"Dann werde ich dir nicht helfen.." antwortete Cronos mit einem Schulter zucken.

Medusa setzte sich schweigend auf sein Bett. Ihre Augen suchten die von Cronos, für einen kurzen Moment konnte Cronos Gefühle in ihnen erkennen.

Trauer, Leid, Hass und Schmerz, dann senkte sie ihren Blick wieder. Sie nickte kaum merklich.

"Vor langer Zeit, als ich noch ein paar Jahre jünger war, hatte ich noch eine ältere Schwester. Sie hieß Sthenno, ich liebte sie und sie mich.-" Medusas Augen bekamen einen liebevollen Glanz, den Cronos bei ihr noch nie gesehen hatte, ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

"Euryale, die älter als ich ist, aber jünger als Sthenno war, war immer das Liebste meiner Mutter. Mein Vater aber hatte nur Augen für Sthenno und mich. Eines Tages nahm mich Sthenno mit in den Wald, sie wollte einen Ausflug mit mir machen. Ein paar Muggel bemerkten uns und sahen das Sthenno zauberte. Sie töteten sie mit etwas was einen lauten Ton von sich gab.-" Medusas Augen waren groß und der Schrecken von damals lag in ihnen. "Die Muggel dort sind sehr gläubig und Magie ist für sie ein Teufelswerk. Ich konnte noch rechtzeitig weglaufen. Seit diesem Tag hasse ich Muggel mehr als alles auf der Welt!" Ihr Augen glitzerten jetzt nur noch aus purem Hass. Kalter, reiner Hass. Medusa sah jetzt Cronos fest in die Augen.

"Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich den Trank haben möchte. Später als ich nach Hause angerannt kam. Hörte ich zwei Stimmen. Es waren meine Mutter und Euryale. Sie unterhielten sich über Sthenno und das sie entfernt werden müsse, weil mein Vater durch sie nicht das sieht was er sehen sollte. Meine Mutter sagte dann noch, dass es bald passieren würde, noch an diesem Tag, es wären Muggel im Wald und sie hätte Sthenno losgeschickt um dort etwas zu holen. Es sollte alles wie ein Unfall für meinen Vater aussehen. Ich rannte dann zu ihm und erzählte alles, auch was ich gehört hatte. Er glaubte mir nicht-" ihr Gesicht verzog sich verächtlich. "Wieso auch? Ich war ja nur ein kleines verängstigtes Kind. Er glaubte nur daran, dass die Muggel sie getötet hatten." Sie hielt inne und starrte Cronos ins Gesicht.

"Ich will Rache, Cronos!" flüsterte sie fiebrig. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse des Hasses.

"Rache an meiner Mutter und Euryale!"

Cronos verstand es, er verstand es, warum sie diese Rache brauchte und er würde ihr helfen.

"Ich werde dir helfen, Medusa" flüsterte Cronos und auf Medusas Gesicht breitete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln aus. Der erste Pakt wurde geschlossen und es würden noch einige in den Jahren dazukommen….

* * *

Den restlichen Tag über redeten Medusa und Cronos nicht mehr über das Thema. Blaise kam wie erwartet mit seiner Mutter und der restliche Tag wurde so verbracht wie man es von Kindern erwartete. Sie flogen mit ihren Besen rennen und spielten Quidditch, unterhielten sich über die Schule und was sie alles noch in den Ferien machen wollten. Rachepläne waren nicht dabei.

--

"Ich soll Nachhilfeunterricht bekommen?" zischte Cronos wütend.

"ICH?" brüllte er hinzufügend. Sein Augen hatten sich zu zwei Schlitzen verengt, sie schossen regelrecht Blitze. Sein Mund hatte sich abwertend gekräuselt.

"Es ist nur zu deinem Besten, Cronos!" antwortete Lucius fest und starrte Cronos nieder.

Cronos war in seinem Stolz verletzt. Dadurch, dass er das halbe Jahr im Koma gewesen war, sollte er Nachhilfe bekommen. Lucius meinte es sei wichtig. Ledziya die sich um seinen Hals gerollt hatte, kicherte heiter in sein Ohr über Cronos Ärger. Es machte Cronos nur noch wütender. Er wollte keine Hilfe, er brauchte keine Hilfe!

"Nein" zischte Cronos jetzt ruhiger, seine Augen funkelten aber immer noch wütend.

Lucius Gesicht wurde hart. Seine Augen blickten Cronos kalt ins Gesicht.

"Ich entscheide was gut für dich ist junger Mann! Solange du unter meiner Obhut bist und ich sage dir, - nein, ich befehle dir, du wirst Nachhilfe nehmen." Seine Stimme hatte einen klaren Befehlston. Cronos Gesicht verzog sich vor Abneigung, er senkte seinen Blick, er wusste wann er verloren hatte, aber eins schwor er sich, er würde seinem Nachhilfelehrer die Stunden zur Hölle machen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben und ein bösartiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Gut, dass er sein Gesicht gen Boden hatte, denn sonst würde Lucius sein Grinsen sehen.

"Und-" fing Lucius diesmal lauter an und betonte es, "Ich erwarte von dir gehorsam zu sein und deinem Lehrer keine Schwierigkeiten zu machen!"

Mist, dachte Cronos und sein Grinsen verschwand.

"Hast du mich verstanden?" fragte Lucius streng nach.

Cronos biss seine Zähne zusammen und zischte mühsam ein ´Ja´ hervor.

Er hob wieder seinen Blick und sah Lucius böse und mit unterdrückter Wut an. Lucius erwiderte dieses nur mit einem kleinem zufriedenen unmerklichem Lächeln.

--

Es stellte sich heraus, dass sein Nachhilfelehrer Professor Snape sein sollte. Cronos hatte ihn schon einige Male in Malfoy Manor gesehen aber noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Etwas fiel Cronos wieder ein, hatte er nicht Draco fragen wollen, ob Professor Snape Kinder hatte. Denn Silas Chereau aus seinem Haus sah Professor Snape unheimlich ähnlich. Ein heiteres gehässiges Kichern löste sich aus seiner Kehle. Cronos sollte in ein paar Minuten im Empfangszimmer sein um Professor Snape zu begrüßen. Lucius hatte ihm noch einmal eingetrichtert bloß höflich zu sein, denn sonst würde Cronos mit etwas rechnen können. Ungewollt lief Cronos ein Schauer über den Rücken, er wollte sich nicht mit Lucius anlegen.

Schleichend ging Cronos die breite Treppe hinunter. Sie war aus hellem Marmor und glitzerte im Schein der Kerzen. Ein silberner Läufer bedeckte die Stufen.

Als er in der großen Eingangshalle war steuerte er schnell eine helle Holztür an, sie führte in das Empfangszimmer. Die Türklinke war aus Silber und war als Schlange geformt. Langsam drückte Cronos die Klinke hinunter, für ihn Bestand keine Eile, er war so oder so schon zu spät. Schnell setzte er noch ein herablassendes Grinsen aufs Gesicht bevor er die Tür ganz öffnete und hinein trat.

Lucius und eine andere Person ganz in schwarz gekleidet standen mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Als sie hörten, dass er eintrat drehten sie sich schnell um. Dabei wehte die Robe der schwarz gekleideten Person anmutig. Cronos erkannte die Person sofort, es war Professor Snape. Professor Snape war groß und wie er zwar nur undeutlich erkennen konnte ziemlich mager. Die Hautfarbe des Professors besaß die Farbe von ausgeblichenem Pergament, es sah äußerst ungesund aus. Sein hageres markantes Gesicht wurde wie von einem Vorhang mit fettig glänzendem Haar eingerahmt. Das auffallenste an ihm war aber eine große gekrümmte Nase. Er besaß eine einnehmende erschreckende Aura, seine schwarzen Tunnelartigen Augen starrten Cronos kühl an. Lucius neben Professor Snape sah Cronos nicht weniger kalt an. Cronos unterdrückte sein Verlangen wieder raus zu gehen und sich irgendwo zu verkrümeln bis die Luft rein war. Er zwang sich immer noch zu einem herablassenden Grinsen, das ein wenig gebröckelt hatte beim Anblick der zwei wütenden Erwachsenen.

Professor Snapes Augen verengten sich etwas als er Cronos genauer betrachtete, es sah so aus als mochte der Professor nicht was er sah.

Muss der gerade denken, dachte Cronos höhnisch. Die Gedanken halfen ihm sein Grinsen aufrecht zu erhalten.

Mit verschränkten Armen stand er gelangweilt nun vor ihnen.

"Wie nett von Ihnen Mister Lestrange, dass Sie uns mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beehren." säuselte die tiefe Stimme von Professor Snape mit triefendem Sarkasmus samtig.

"Gern geschehen." antwortete Cronos frech. Er konnte sehen wie sich Lucius Gesicht wütend und drohend zugleich verzog. Mit einem inneren Schulter zucken tat Cronos es ab, momentan interessierte ihn Lucius nicht.

Professor Snape sah aus als würde er etwas erwidern wollen überlegte es sich aber anscheinend doch anders. Genervt blickte er auf Cronos hinab.

"Ich denke Sie wissen weshalb ich nun hier bin und eins lasse ich Sie wissen ich vergeude nur ungern meine Zeit, ich bin nur hier, weil Lucius ein guter Freund von mir ist." Seine samtige Stimme hatte einen drohenden Unterton und Cronos konnte sich schon denken, dass Professor Snape nicht ungefährlich war, aber was konnte er jetzt schon gegen Cronos machen? Nichts, genau. Momentan war er nur ein bellender Grimm der nicht zubeißen konnte und Cronos wäre nicht Cronos wenn er das nicht umgehen könnte. Cronos musste an seinen Onkel Rabastan denken, der immer sagte, "Solange Köter an Ketten sind kannst du mit einem Kotelett vor ihrer Nase wedeln, aber wehe die Ketten sind weg, dann kann ich dir nur empfehlen zu rennen!". Rabastan hatte danach immer laut gelacht. Er sagte das immer wenn er Cronos Großmutter väterlicherseits geärgert hatte und sie in der gegebenen Umgebung, sagen wir zum Beispiel einem Dinner mit Gästen, nichts erwidern konnte, aber wehe sie traf ihn allein an. Seine Großmutter war schon beängstigend. Cronos wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Lucius in ansprach.

"Hast du verstanden Cronos?" seine Stimme war ruhig aber so eisig wie der Wind der um Durmstrang wehte.

Cronos nickte trotzig und starrte wütend den Teppich unter seinen Füßen an. Ob Narzissa wusste, dass der Teppich einen Fleck hatte? Wohl eher nicht, denn sonst wäre er schon Geschichte und eine Hauselfe hätte einen Kopf weniger. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nur bei dem Gedanken. Vielleicht würde er es Narzissa berichten oder aber er würde damit die Elfen bestechen. Ja, das war schon eher ein Plan nach seinem Geschmack.

"Cronos?!" zischte Lucius zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen.

Ganz langsam hob Cronos seinen Blick und fixierte mit seinen sturmgrauen Augen Lucius gelangweilt.

"Ja" antwortete er nur und es wurde nicht klar, ob er nun verstanden oder nur auf seinen Namen reagiert hatte.

Lucius Wut wurde deutlich immer größer und Cronos beschloss jetzt doch es nicht zu weit zu treiben, schließlich wäre das unklug.

"Ja, ich hab verstanden" sprach Cronos mühevoll geschlagen. Medusa würde jetzt wieder vor Lachen umkippen durch seine schlecht gespielten Emotionen. Aber Cronos tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Medusa die heimtückischste Lügnerin und Schauspielerin war, die er kannte, Narzissa ausgeschlossen.

Schließlich reichte es um Lucius zu täuschen, dieser hatte schon ein viel zufriedeneres Gesicht aufgesetzt, Professor Snape hingegen beäugte Cronos abschätzig und suchte Augenkontakt. Schnell richtete Cronos seinen Blick wieder auf den Boden. Er hatte ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln im Kopf gespürt, eine zweite Präsenz, er kannte das Gefühl, so hatte sich auch Ledziya am Anfang in seinem Kopf angefühlt. Fremd und Anders.

_Eindringling, _zischte es auch schon in seinem Kopf.

_Hast du es auch gespürt?, _fragte Cronos seine Schlange im Geiste.

_Jaaa, jemand Fremdes hat versucht in deinen Geist einzudringen, _zischte sie als Antwort.

_Hat versucht?, _fragte Cronos wieder und war etwas verwirrt.

_Ich hab ihn abgewehrt, er ist an unseren Mauern abgeprallt, _antwortete sie, Zufriedenheit war deutlich heraus zu hören.

Cronos hatte das gar nicht bemerkt, er hatte gedacht, dadurch, dass er den Blick gesengt hatte, konnte er Snape abwähren. Bevor er Ledziya fragen konnte, wie die Mauer in seinen Kopf kam, ertönte Professor Snapes samtige Stimme.

"Nun, da wir nun dies geklärt hätten, komme ich zu einem anderen Punkt." seine Stimme war neutral und sein Blick auf nichts Bestimmtes gerichtet.

"Ich möchte, dass Sie mich mit Professor und Sir anreden." er stoppte und fragte dann in einem schärferen Tonfall. "Ist das klar?"

"Ja Professor, Si-" Cronos konnte gerade seine Zunge davon abhalten beides in einem spöttischen Tonfall zu antworten, indem er sich darauf biss. Ein schiefes Grinsen entstand auf seinem Gesicht, er blickte Professor Snape abwartend ins Gesicht.

Das bleiche Gesicht des Professors verzog sich undeutlich, als würde er seinen Ärger unterdrücken, seine kalten schwarzen Augen suchten die von Cronos und blickten starr hinein. Cronos konnte wieder ein Eindringen spüren doch er sengte seinen Blick diesmal nicht, er hoffte nur inständig, dass Ledziya das Eindringen wieder abwehren konnte.

_Natürlich, _zischte Ledziyas Stimme in seinem Kopf empört. Cronos erwiderte nichts darauf, er machte sich nur eine Notiz eine Möglichkeit zu finden, dass sie nicht jeden Gedankengang von ihm mitbekam. Seine Privatsphäre war ihm wichtig auch wenn Ledziya es schlecht jemanden weitererzählen konnte der nicht Parsel sprach, oder nicht?

_Sicher?, _fragte Ledziya ihn spöttisch zischelnd. Sie kicherte wieder dieses abgehackte Zischen und machte sich dunkel über ihn lustig. Cronos Wangen röteten sich kaum merklich vor Wut.

Währenddessen weiteten sich Professors Snape Augen als er nicht tiefer in Cronos Kopf eindringen konnte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde aber nach einer Sekunde wieder blank und er sah Cronos nur neutral an ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Eine neue Welle von Kälte überkam Cronos, die von Snape ausgestrahlt wurde

"Nun, dann können wir nun mit dem Unterricht beginnen." sprach der Professor dann mit einer Stimme die alles beendete. Lucius schritte sofort ein und führte Cronos und den Professor in die Räumlichkeiten, die Lucius für die Stunden vorbereitet hatte.

Der Raum befand sich in den vorderen Räumen des Kerkers in Malfoy Manor. Die Luft um Cronos kühlte sich so tiefer sie eindrangen. Die Luft roch modrig und feucht. Bevor sie aber in die eigentlichen Kerker gingen, die Cronos nie betreten konnte obwohl er es schon immer wollte, öffnete Lucius eine schwere Holztür.

Diese führte in ein Tränkelabor. Cronos sah sich staunend um, er war noch nie vorher hier unten gewesen. Nur einmal und da hatte Narzissa ihn auf frischer Tat ertappt.

Damals war er neun gewesen und wollte endlich einmal sich den Kerker anschauen. Er war nur bis zur ersten Tür gekommen, die die Speisekammer enthielt. Diese hier , die anscheinend ein Tränkelabor enthielt, konnte er nicht mehr öffnen. Narzissa jedenfalls ließ ihn laufen und gab ihm ohne Worte zu verstehen, dass sie ihn hier nie wieder erwischen wollte. Erwischen lassen wollte er sich aber bestimmt auf keinem Fall wieder, das war sicher. Nur als er das nächste Mal versuchte nach unten zu gehen, lag eine magische Sperre vor den Kerkern, die Cronos nicht umwinden konnte. Es hatte ihn damals wirklich genervt.

Der Raum war groß und besaß eine steinerner Insel in der Mitte, in der sechs Kochstellen waren für die Kessel. In einer Ecke befand sich ein großer antiker Schreibtisch mit einem bequem aussehenden Lehnsessel davor. Zwei weitere nicht ganz so bequem aussehende Sessel waren vor den Schreibtisch gestellt. Der Raum war hell erleuchtet, so dass man einen genauen Blick auf die grauen steinernen Wände bekam. Ein Bücherregal voll bepackt mit dicken Büchern stand ebenfalls in der Ecke. Es gab noch eine weitere Tür im Raum. Diese führte bestimmt in den Vorratsraum für die Zutaten, dachte Cronos. Es ergab Sinn.

Lucius verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken von Professor Snape und von Cronos mit einem strengen und drohenden Blick. Cronos hatte alle Mühe, nicht ihm die Zunge herauszustrecken. Er tat es nicht, da er nicht wusste, ob Lucius ihm diese abhexen würde, zuzutrauen war ihm alles. Ein trotziger Blick war also alles was er sich momentan leisten konnte. Nun konnte also der Unterricht beginnen…

* * *

In den darauf folgenden Wochen ergab sich Professor Snape als ein grimmiger fordernder perfektionistischer und ungeduldiger Lehrer.

Da Cronos ein kluger Schüler war konnte er das Meiste, dass der Professor von ihm verlangte bewerkstelligen, es gab aber immer noch Dinge, für die er auch Zeit brauchte. Es war allgemein für Cronos anstrengend und nervenaufreibend. Einmal war Cronos so wütend, dass er einfach einen Trank den er brauen sollte, einfach vermasselte und durch ein paar Änderungen zum explodieren brachte als Snape ihn prüfen wollte. Cronos hatte ihn so geschickt geändert, dass er Professors Snapes Gesichtsfarbe in ein modriges grün verwandelte, wie Cronos fand eine viel passendere Hautfarbe für ihn und seinen Charakter. Die Folgen darauf wurden enorm, Snape wusste, dass Cronos es mit Absicht getan hatte, natürlich bestritt Cronos dies vehement, aber nichts desto trotz, bekam er als Strafarbeit auf Schneckenschleim ohne Handschuhe auszupressen, weiterhin gab der Professor ihm das doppelte an Hausaufgaben auf als gewöhnlich. Cronos fand trotzdem, dass es sich gelohnt hatte, der Anblick von Snape war einfach fantastisch zufrieden stellend gewesen.

Cronos konnte auch noch herausfinden, was genau dieses Eindringen in seinen Kopf für ein Zauber war. Es nannte sich Legilimentik, es war die Kunst in einen Geist einzudringen und Informationen in Form von Erinnerungen herauszufiltern, es war kein Gedankenlesen in dem Sinne. Besonders gute Legilimentiker, wie es Professor Snape anscheinend einer war, brauchte keinen Zauberstab und auch keinen Spruch zum ausführen dieser Kraft, es reichte bei ihm ein einfacher Blickkontakt, aber Cronos konnte auch noch herausfinden, dass es mit Zauberstab noch viel intensiver und mächtiger war. Man konnte es auch noch abwehren, diese Kunst nannte sich Okklumentik und war das Verstecken und Schützen von Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Es dauerte Lange um diese Fähigkeit zu erlernen, aber Cronos hatte die Hilfe von Ledziya, die es für ihn übernahm, sie war sich aber nicht sicher, ob sie einen direkten Zauber abwehren konnte. Professor Snape hatte aber nichts in diese Richtung unternommen und so konnte sich Cronos einwenig in Sicherheit wiegen. Nichts desto trotz vermied Cronos Blickkontakt mit Snape, besonders, wenn er diesem eine Lüge auftischte, wenn zum Beispiel aus Versehen, natürlich, ein Zauber seine Robe traf und diese in Flammen aufgehen ließ. Cronos konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären…

Es war klar, so länger Snape Cronos unterrichtete, umso mehr schien der Professor ihn zu hassen, trotzdem unterrichte er ihn weiter, was Cronos staunen ließ.

Sie nahmen Tränke durch, die dunklen Künste und ihre Verteidigung, Verwandlung und alle restlichen Fächer die Cronos hatte. Die ersten drei Fächer waren schnell aufgeholt, denn Cronos besaß dort ein gewisses Talent. Zauberkunst war schon etwas schwieriger und in Kräuterkunde versagte er wie zu erwarten in voller Länge. Pflanzen hassten ihn einfach und er sie. Professor Snape bekam dadurch zumindest eine kranke Befriedigung, wenn eine Pflanze ihn beim Versuch sie umzutopfen fast strangulierte und merkwürdiger Weise machte der Professor seitdem er entdeckt hatte, dass Cronos in diesem Gebiet eine Niete war mehr Kräuterkunde als die anderen Fächer. Schließlich war die letzte Stunde gekommen und Cronos war heilfroh.

„Nun Mister Lestrange, wie bekomme ich einen perfekten Schneidefluch zustande?" fragte Snape ihn mit seiner tiefen Stimme.

Professor Snape saß hinter dem Schreibtisch und Cronos davor.

„Die Aussprache des Fluchs ist wichtig, man muss es Richtig betonen, wie zum Beispiel im Fluch _Secare, _es wird nämlich _Seecar_ ausgesprochen, wenn der Zauber schwächer sein soll und wenn er stärker sein soll _Seecare. _Außerdem muss die Intention ihn durch zu führen bestehen, dass ist nämlich die Basis für diesen Zauber." antworte Cronos gelangweilt eine der schon von Professor Snape gestellten Fragen.

„Sir", fügte er noch nach einer kleinen spöttischen Pause hinzu.

Snape würdigte ihm nicht mal eines Blickes, stattdessen schoss er von seinem Sessel hoch und packte über den Tisch hinweg Cronos am Kragen.

Seine schwarzen tunnelartigen Augen blitzten ihn gefährlich an. Sie sprühten nur so vor Wut. Cronos brauchte eine zeit um zu reagieren, dann aber versuchte er den festen Griff von Snape zu lösen.

„Lass mich los" zischte Cronos protestierend, eine gute Portion Wut schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Er funkelte Snape mindestens genauso zornig an.

Snape hatte sein Gesicht nur eine Handbreit vor Cronos, dieser lag fast mit seinem ganzen Körper auf dem Tisch.

„Meine Geduld ist begrenzt und dieses Mal, Black, ging es zu weit." zischte Snape, sein fauliger Atem streifte Cronos Gesicht. Es verschlag ihm fast den Atem. Snapes Gesicht war zorngerötet.

„Ich heiße _Lestrange,_ kannst du das nicht einmal?" zischte Cronos spöttisch zurück

Es war unklug, das wusste Cronos, aber wie immer konnte er nicht anders und es verwirrte ihn wirklich, dass Snape ihn Black genannt hatte. Warum?, fragte er sich. Es stimmte zwar, dass er auch ein Black war, aber hauptsächlich war er ein Lestrange, sollte ihn das etwa verletzten?

Nachdem Cronos dies über die Lippen gebracht hatte, ließ Snape ihn blitzschnell los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Seine Augen sprühten nur so vor blankem Hass, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, lief Snape in eiligen Schritten aus der Tür.

Cronos stand zurückgelassen da und verstand gar nichts. Was war das?, war sein einziger Gedanke der ihn in diesem Moment plagte.

* * *

Cronos lag in seinem Bett, Ledziya hatte sich wie immer auf seinem Bauch eingerollt, eine entspannende Welle Kälte ging von ihr aus. Er dachte an die heutige Stunde mit Snape, dieser hatte nicht einmal Lucius gesagt warum er so schnell ging und nicht wie üblich zum Essen blieb. Lautlos und ohne ein Wort war er verschwunden. Lucius hatte Cronos gefragt, ob er was damit zu tun hätte, dieser log einfach und erzählte ihm, dass Snape noch etwas wichtiges eingefallen sei und schnell weg müsste. Lucius schluckte es…

"Was war los mit Snape?", fragte Cronos zu sich selbst murmelnd. Ledziya hob kurz ihren Kopf um ihn dann wieder müde zu senken.

"_Was meinst du?" _fragte er sie dann auf Parsel.

"_Er hass__ssst dich"_ antwortete sie nur müde zischend.

"_Ohh, das wusste ich nicht, was für eine große Hilfe du bist, Ledziya" _zischte Cronos nur sarkastisch zurück.

"_Ich kann dir nicht helfen, kleiner Cronosssss, ich war nicht dabei um etwassss zu sssschmecken…" _zischte sie nur beleidigt.

Mit Schmecken, meinte sie seine Gefühle, er wusste, dass es nicht richtig von ihm war seine Wut an ihr auszulassen, aber momentan konnte er einfach nicht anders.

Immer diese Rätsel, dachte er bitter.

"_Gibt es nichts, wie du es vielleicht doch erfahren könntest?", _fragte er sie entschuldigend, eine richtige Entschuldigung, brachte er nicht zu Stande, dazu war er einfach nie in der Lage gewesen.

"_Nun.. -" _fing sie an nachdenklich zu zischeln und sah ihn durch ihre geschlitzten stürmischgrauen Augen an, die in der Farbe, genau Cronos glichen.

"_Essss gäbe eine Möglichkeit, aber…" _zischte sie weiter.

"_Aber?" _unterbrach sie Cronos. Sie sah ihn kurz genervt an, antwortete aber dann direkt.

"_Es wird ssssschmerzhaft ssssein…"_

Cronos überlegte einen kurzen Moment um dann aber direkt entschlossen zu antworten.

"_Machen wir das!"_

Was dann kam, konnte Cronos nicht vorhersehen, Ledziya biss ihm mit einer schnellen Bewegung in den Hals.

Nicht schon wieder, dachte er nur genervt, bevor er wieder in alles umfassende Schwärze fiel.

* * *

Er wachte im Tränkelabor auf, schnell fuhr er mit seiner Hand an seinen Hals, er spürte nichts. Er sah sich um. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sich selbst vor dem Schreibtisch sah. Professor Snape fragte ihn anscheinend etwas. Ledziya war jetzt neben ihm erschienen. Sie war in ihrer vollen Länge.

„Die Aussprache des Fluchs ist wichtig, man muss es Richtig betonen, wie zum Beispiel im Fluch _Secare, _es wird nämlich _Seecar_ ausgesprochen, wenn der Zauber schwächer sein soll und wenn er stärker sein soll _Seecare. _Außerdem muss die Intention ihn durch zu führen bestehen, dass ist nämlich die Basis für diesen Zauber." hörte er sich selbst gelangweilt auf die Frage von Snape antworten.

„Sir", fügte sein anderes ich noch spöttisch hinzu.

Cronos konnte sich einfach sein aufkommendes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, obwohl er wusste was jetzt kam. Wie zu erwarten schnellt Snape hervor und packte ihn am Kragen. Cronos konnte die Wut, die von snape ausging, jetzt durch Ledziya viel intensiver spüren. Hass war jetzt deutlich zu spüren, aber sie richtete sich irgendwie nicht ganz auf Cronos, ein Teil schon, dieser war aber gering und eher schwächer, ein viel größerer Teil richtete sich auf etwas ganz anderes was Cronos nicht verstehen konnte. Es war kein Selbsthass, nein, ganz bestimmt nicht, aber was war es dann?

„Lass mich los" hörte er wieder sein anderes Ich zischen.

„Meine Geduld ist begrenzt und dieses Mal, Black, ging es zu weit." zischte Snape ihn bzw. sein anderes Ich an. Jetzt konnte Cronos wirklich feststellen, dass der Hass nicht auf ihn gerichtet war, sondern auf das _Black, _aber das ergab für ihn keinen Sinn.

„Ich heiße _Lestrange,_ kannst du das nicht einmal?" zischte sein anderes Ich spöttisch.

Jetzt veränderten sich Snapes Gefühle plötzlich, er ließ sein anderes Ich schnell los.

Jetzt konnte Cronos eine Wut auf sich selbst von Snape kommen spüren. Cronos verstand nichts. Snape war sauer auf sich?, fragte er sich selbst. Es war einfach zu verwirrend. Erst jetzt spürte Cronos, dass Snape ihn nicht hasste, sondern lediglich genervt von ihm war. Der Hass war ganz eindeutig auf etwas anderes bezogen, aber auf was?, fragte Cronos sich, auf das Black?, das war doch unmöglich, dachte er.

Als Snape aus der Tür war wurde alles um ihn herum wieder schwarz.

* * *

Kopfschmerzen… alles was er spürte waren Kopfschmerzen. So musste es sich also anfühlen vom fahrenden Ritter gerammt zu werden, dachte Cronos bitter.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, er lag immer noch in seinem Bett.

Er dachte wieder an den Biss und fuhr schnell mit der Hand an seinen Hals. Die Wunde fühlte sich eisig an, schmerzte aber ansonsten nicht, was Cronos merkwürdig fand. Plötzlich krachten Erinnerungen in seinen Kopf wie Blitze. Schmerzhaft hielt er seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen fest und schloss seine Augen. Er wartete ab, das Gefühl schaltete sich langsam ab. Er konnte spüren wie seine Gedanken wieder klarer wurden. Ein dumpfer Schmerz in seinem Kopf war nur noch zu spüren.

Er richtete sich langsam auf. Ledziya lag an seinem Bettende und sah ihn abwartend an.

„_Was war das?"_ zischte Cronos und ein neuer Anflug von Schmerzen durchzog seinen Kopf.

„_Ich bin in deinen Kopf eingebrochen, meine Form von… - wie nennt ihr Menssschen dasss noch mal?" _sie machte kurz Pause, erwartete aber anscheinend keine Antwort, denn sie zischte sofort weiter.

„_Legilimentik, ja… Genau dassss war essss." _

Sie klang irgendwie vergnügt, stellte Cronos fest, er fand es absolut nicht erheiternd.

"_Und wozu musstest du mich beißen_?" fragte Cronos genervt und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, wie er es immer machte, wenn er besonders genervt war, bereute es aber auch schon direkt, da sein Kopf wieder in eine Welle von Schmerzen gerissen wurde.

"_Unsssere Verbindung wurde ssso noch einmal gessstärkt_" zischte sie jetzt wirklich Vergnügt.

"_Ich werde dadurch ssstärker… Du auch_." fügte sie noch zufrieden hinzu.

"_Wie das_?" fragte Cronos nur, er war jetzt neugierig.

"_Mein Gift_" antwortete sie nur.

"_Dein Gift? Heißt das, wenn du mich öfter beißt werden wir beide immer stärker_?" fragte Cronos jetzt sichtlich gespannt. Er würde nicht davon abschrecken es noch mal zu tun, falls es so wäre. Schmerzen hin oder her.

"_Ja, mein Gift. Und nein. Ab jetzt bissst du immun und nur noch die Zeit kann unsss ssstärker machen." _

"_Hmm_" antwortete Cronos nur und war in Gedanken. Schade, dachte er, es hätte vieles leichter gemacht, aber nun ja, so musste er halt den normalen Weg gehen, falls man es normal nennen konnte.

"_Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, was die Reaktion von Snape bedeutet hat…" _zischte er unzufrieden, es regte ihn wirklich auf, es nicht zu wissen, es kam ihn vor als übersah er etwas großes. Aber was nur?

"_Nicht?" _kicherte Ledziya zischelnd.

Cronos sah sie scharf an. Die Schlange machte eine Geste als seufzte sie, was äußerst merkwürdig aussah.

"_Du erinnerssst ihn an jemanden, an diesssen Black_." zischte sie nur und Cronos bemerkte wie sie sich über ihn lustig machte, dass er dies nicht mitbekommen hatte.

Jetzt fiel auch der Knut bei Cronos. Natürlich!, dachte er und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn, was er schon wieder zutiefst bereute. Seine Kopfschmerzen hatten gerade nachgelassen und nun pochte sein Gehirn wieder grausam gegen seine Schädeldecke. Ledziya kicherte sich schon halb tot.

"_Mindestens hast du deinen Spaß…_" zischte er sie wütend an.

Das brachte sie nur noch mehr zum Kichern. Er ignorierte sie. Er wusste es endlich. Die Zeichen sprachen alle dafür. Wie Snape ihn am Anfang gemustert hatte und ihm immer komische Seitenblicke während seinen Stunden zugeworfen hatte, wenn er dachte unbeobachtet zu sein. Er erinnerte ihn an Sirius Black! Cronos hatte sich ein Album der Blacks mal angesehen und war über Fotos von Sirius gestolpert, sie sahen sich unheimlich ähnlich, außer die Augenfarbe, Sirius Farbe war eher bläulichgrau. Aber ansonsten. Später hatte er noch heraus gefunden, dass Snape und Sirius sich gehasst hatten, warum wusste er nicht, es war nur bekannt. Ziemlich bekannt.

Wie konnte er nur so dumm gewesen sein, fragte er sich frustriert. Es war doch so offensichtlich!

Eigentlich nicht, wenn er genau nachdachte…

Er war so was von nicht wie Sirius Black, er war schließlich kein Verräter. Obwohl Narzissa immer beteuerte, dass Sirius als Kind ein bisschen wie er war, nicht ganz so verschlossen, aber sie teilten den selben grausamen Humor, laut Narzissa. Froh dieses Geheimnis endlich gelüftet zu haben versank Cronos in einen tiefen erholsamen Schlaf.

* * *

Hoffe euch hat es gefallen.

Freue mich wie immer über ein review und ihr könnt immer noch abstimmen was ich nun mit Ginny mache.

Ansonsten, sag ich mal bis zum nächsten Chapter.

Gruß Wattepad!


	11. 10:Überraschungen

A/N: Hi da bin ich wieder, mit reichlich Verspätung, aber immerhin wieder da.

Mittlerweile hasse ich die Telekom, aber das gehört gerade nicht hier hin.

Denn ein neues Chapter ist fertig :)

Hab mich entschieden was ich mit Ginny mache, aber ich verrate es euch nicht :D

Geduld ;) und ihr werdet es sehen.

Das Chapter ist ein bisschen kürzer als die anderen, aber dafür voll gepackt mit… ihr werdet sehen ;)

Danke nochmals für die Reviews, ich freu mich immer so seeeeehr :)

Zu den Fragen komme ich am Ende des Chapters, also viel spaß beim lesen erstmal ;)

Disclaimer: Wie immer

* * *

Kapitel 10: Überraschungen

"Attackeeeee!"

Cronos wurde unsanft aus seinem Schlaf gerissen als etwas hart auf ihn drauf fiel. Er hörte nur ein heiteres Lachen, er sah sich verwirrt um. Die Müdigkeit ließ ihn noch träge blinzeln, aber dann sah er den Grund seines abrupt beendenden Schlafes. Draco…

"Was willst du?" zischte Cronos durch seine Zähne und ließ sich mit einem genervten Seufzen zurück in die Kissen Fallen.

"Du hast Geburtstag, du Schwachkopf! Los aufstehen! Geschenke!" erwiderte Draco immer noch fröhlich, viel zu fröhlich nach Cronos Geschmack

Ohh richtig, dachte Cronos, er hatte Geburtstag. Es war sein zwölfter. Er antwortete Draco nicht, sondern drehte sich einfach um und schloss wieder die Augen, er war einfach zu müde, wer weiß wie früh es war…

Plötzlich war seine Decke weg, kühle Luft umströmte ihn, genervt hob Cronos seinen Blick. Draco stand mit einem böse grinsenden Gesicht vor seinem Bett, die Decke in der Hand.

"Es ist mein Geburtstag, du musst nett zu mir sein, schon vergessen?" nuschelte Cronos schleppend.

"Dann willst du nicht wissen, was deine Überraschung für heute ist, hmm? Mutter hat mich geschickt um dich zu holen." säuselte Draco und grinste ihn immer noch an.

Überraschung?, fragte Cronos sich, das hörte sich interessant an. Trotz den Protesten seines Körpers liegen zu bleiben und weiter zu schlafen, stand er auf.

Draco grinste einfach nur siegreich, was Cronos dazu veranlasste ihn misstrauisch zu beäugen. Dracos Grinsen blieb weiterhin bestehen, mit einem freudigen ´Bis gleich´ war er schon zur Tür raus. Jetzt schon genervt, machte Cronos sich fertig. Ein Blick auf seine Nachttischuhr ließ ihn leise fluchen. Es waren Merlinverdammte sieben Uhr morgens…

* * *

Mit grimmiger Miene begab sich Cronos auf den Weg ins Esszimmer. Es war niemand da. Irritiert runzelte Cronos seine Stirn, er hatte damit gerechnet, dass alle hier waren und auf ihn warteten um zu frühstücken, aber anscheinend war es nicht so.

Mit einem Schulterzucken setzte er sich an den Tisch, er hatte Hunger und das zählte jetzt, die anderen konnten ruhig noch etwas warten, er hatte schließlich Geburtstag.

Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, erschien neben ihm eine Elfe. Sie hatte große grüne Kulleraugen und riesige Fledermausartige Ohren, Cronos kannte ihren Namen nicht und ehrlich gesagt interessierte es ihn auch nicht.

"Master, was kann Dobby ihnen bringen, Sir" quiekste die Elfe ängstlich. Cronos sah sie kurz verächtlich an, er verabscheute Elfen, es waren schwache Wesen und sie würden es immer bleiben, für so was hatte er keinen Respekt.

"Frühstück" antwortete Cronos dann auch knapp und würdigte der Elfe, er hatte den Namen schon wieder vergessen, keinen weiteren Blick.

Noch ein quicken, das Cronos nicht ganz entschlüsseln konnte, was es bedeutete und schon war die Elfe weg. Kaum fünf Minuten später, hatte Cronos ein Frühstück vor seiner Nase, das eine ganze Familie satt und glücklich machen konnte.

* * *

Zufrieden nach dem Frühstück ging Cronos in Richtung des Kaminzimmers, dort hielt Narzissa sich häufig auf, wenn sie nicht anderweitig beschäftigt war.

Als er die Tür öffnete, entdeckte er sie sofort, sie saß in einem der großen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Sie hatte ein Buch auf ihrem Schoß aufgeschlagen, ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund. Als Cronos herein trat hob sie ihren Kopf, sie lächelte immer noch und ihre Augen glitzerten ihn freudig an. Elegant stand sie auf und legte das Buch beiseite, sie ging auf Cronos zu und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schloss sie ihn in ihre Arme.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag" flüsterte Narzissa sanft in sein Ohr.

Cronos war überwältigt, er stand starr da, er hatte nicht mit so viel Gefühl gerechnet und es hatte eine komische Wirkung auf ihn, er wusste nicht genau was er tun sollte. Langsam hob er auch seine Arme und umarmte sie vorsichtig zurück, sie lachte leise in sein Ohr, es amüsierte sie. Für ihn war es irgendwie peinlich, es war nicht unangenehm, aber gehörte auch nicht zu den schönsten Dingen die er bis jetzt erlebt hatte. Bevor Narzissa ihn wieder losließ konnte er noch ihren Duft nach einer Frühlingsbrise erhaschen.

"Danke" murmelte Cronos peinlich berührt. Er musste gegen seine aufkommende Scham ankämpfen, die sich in seinen Wangen bemerkbar machen wollte. Narzissa lachte noch einmal sanft. Cronos konnte es nicht wirklich einschätzen, aber er wusste, das alles was Narzissa an ihn richtete von Herzen kam. Er mochte dieses Gefühl, aber er würde es nie zugeben, bestimmt nicht Medusa oder sonst jemanden, der ihn damit dann aufziehen würde, es war Schwäche und Schwäche verabscheute er.

Die Gedanken an Medusa, ließen ihn noch einmal an den Tag zurück denken, an dem sie hier war, den Pakt den sie abgeschlossen hatten, er fragte sich, wann Medusa, die Sache erledigen wollte, ihm allerdings wäre es lieber, wenn sie noch ein bisschen abwarten könnte und es nicht bald geschehen lassen wollte, aber er glaubte nicht, dass sie so blind vor Hass sein konnte es bald zu tun, oder? Sicher war er nicht, er müsste die Sache noch einmal mit ihr besprechen.

"Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich, Cronos." sprach Narzissa sanft.

Wieder neugierig sah Cronos sie wieder an. Jetzt wo er sich Narzissa genauer anschaute, sah sie nicht wie immer aus. Sie hatte zwei traurige Linien um die Mundwinkel und ihre Augen hatten auch etwas trauriges. Er fragte sich was es sein konnte, Misstrauen kam in ihm auf, er konnte nicht dagegen ankämpfen auch wenn er nicht glaubte Narzissa würde ihm etwas antun.

"Wir gehen deine Mutter besuchen" flüsterte sie so leise, dass er es fast nicht hörte oder nicht glauben wollte.

Seine Mutter besuchen? Wie oft hatte er sich das als Kind gewünscht? Und jetzt? Wollte er sie sehen? Er hatte keinerlei Gefühle mehr für sie, auch nicht für seinen Vater. Sie waren zwei Fremde, die ihn im Stich gelassen hatten… Aber er hatte Fragen und das war seine Chance auf Antworten, auch wenn ihm die ganze Situation nicht gefiel, wie er an sie kam.

Er nickte stumm und Narzissa schenkte ihm noch einmal ein trauriges sanftes Lächeln.

* * *

Das erste was er fühlte als er Azkaban sah, war Kälte… eine Kälte die tief in die Glieder glitt, tief ins Mark der Knochen. Bilder schossen ihm durch den Kopf, sie waren zu schwach um auszumachen was sie waren, aber sie waren da, sie machten ihm Angst. Grimmig schüttelte er seinen Kopf und starrte wieder auf die Festung, Narzissa neben ihm sah blasser aus als sonst, sie hatte einen schwarzen Mantel an, ihre Haare lösten sich im stürmigen Wind rund um Azkaban aus ihrem Knoten. Sie hatte ihre Lippen fest zusammen gekniffen, ihr Blick starr auf Azkaban.

Cronos und Narzissa wurden von einem Wachposten an den Toren von Azkaban aufgehalten.

"Passierschein" grollte er heiser. Im spärlichen Licht konnte Cronos seine Gesichtszüge nicht ausmachen, er konnte nur seine große stämmige Erscheinung im schwachen Licht erkennen. Unberührt von der Grobheit des Postens übergab Narzissa ihm einen Brief mit dem Siegel des Ministeriums für Zauberei und Hexerei, Cronos wollte gar nicht wissen, wie Narzissa es geschafft hatte, so eine Bescheinigung herzubekommen, aber eins konnte Cronos sich denken, es war viel Gold im Spiel gewesen.

Mit einem grollenden ´In Ordnung steckte er seinen Zauberstab in die Mauer neben ihm, er murmelte etwas und schon ging das eiserne riesige Tor auf. Es machte die schlimmsten Geräusche die man sich vorstellen konnte. Anscheinend kam niemand auf die Idee das Tor mal zu ölen… Bevor sie rein durften nahm der Wachposten Narzissa und Cronos ihre Zauberstäbe ab. Dieses Mal wartete ein Auror auf sie. Sein dunkelroter Umhang glitterte im Wind wie Blut in Wasser. Er grinste Narzissa wie ein hungriges Tier an. Sie fixierte ihn nur mit einem höhnischen halb Lächeln. Cronos sah dem Schauspiel gespannt zu.

"Mrs. Malfoy" begrüßte er sie immer noch Grinsend, er benutzte einen säuselnden Tonfall.

"Mr. Cold" nickte Narzissa. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen eisigen Ausdruck, ihr Lächeln wirkte wie gemeißelt aus purem Eis. Kalt, durchsichtig, gefährlich.

Er trat näher auf sie zu und Cronos konnte ihn besser ansehen und betrachten.

Er hatte eine große geschmeidige Figur. Seine Haare waren halblang und hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht, sie waren blond, fast weiß, sie glichen Dracos und Lucius, aber waren nicht so glatt. Er hatte ein markantes Gesicht, hohe Wangenknochen, blasse Lippen, die bläulich aussahen. Aber was Cronos stocken ließ, waren seine Augen, sie waren so blau, ein blau, dass er noch nie gesehen hatte. Der Mann, Mr. Cold, richtete seinen Blick auf ihn und Cronos fühlte sich fast erdolcht. Er verzog sein Gesicht und starrte kalt zurück. Der Mann verzog sein Gesicht zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

"Das ist also Bellatrix Sohn, hmm?" Cronos hatte sich es schon gedacht, Narzissa und er kannten sich, also kannten sich auch seine Mutter und er. Wie aber?

Cronos konzentrierte sich ihn nicht anzufauchen und seine Zähne wie ein Tier zu fletschen, aber irgendwie, wirkte der Mann in seiner lässigen Standweise bedrohlich, er begnügte sich damit ihn weiter kalt anzufunkeln.

"Führ uns" zischte Narzissa, irgendwas musste ihre Geduld zerrissen haben, denn sie hatte einen Hassvollen Blick aufgesetzt. Mit einem letzten Grinsen an Cronos gerichtet, drehte der Mann sich mit einem Schulterzucken um und ging los. Sie folgten ihm. Die Korridore waren dunkel und kalt. Man hörte Wasser herunter Tropfen. Die Gefangenen wimmerten in ihren Zellen, die so dunkel wie Höhlen waren. Die Gitterstäbe waren verrostet, teilweise beklebt mit dunklem Blut. Gefangne mussten versucht haben sich zu befreien und alles was sie geschafft hatten waren blutige Spuren auf den Gitterstäben. Cronos sah sich teil vergnügt, teils verwundert um. Er wusste nicht vorher diese Gefühle kamen. Sie waren nun im dritten Flur, das Wimmern der Gefangenen war hier stärker, da hier mehr Dementoren waren, die Wächter, die mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit die schlimmsten Ängste herauslocken. Ihr Kuss raubt Seelen. Nun wurden sie von Schreien, die unmenschlich an seine Ohren drangen begleitet. Mr. Cold kicherte etwas, was fast von einem Schrei neben Cronos überdeckt wurde. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah eine Frau an. Ihre Haare waren schmutzig und filzig und hingen wie Lappen von ihrem Kopf, ihre Häftlingskleidung war dreckig und fast nicht richtig zu erkennen. Ihre Augen waren leer, keine Farbe war zu sehen, sie waren leblos, er starrte weiter in ihre Augen und sie gab ein schmerzhaftes Wimmern von sich und kroch tiefer in ihre Zelle, weg von Cronos. Er runzelte seine Stirn und ging weiter, er hörte sie noch bis zum Ende des Korridors schreien. Sie standen vor dem Hochsicherheitstrakt dort wo seine Mutter war, er hatte keine Gefühle, das einzige was er fühlte war Leere. Nichts.

Der Auror entriegelte die Tür und sie traten rein. Hier gab es keine Gitterstäbe nur feste Wände aus Metal und kleinern Schlitzen für das Essen in den Zellen. Es war dunkel und feucht. Es war still, kein Wimmern, keine Schreie nichts.

Cronos folgte dem Auror bis zu einer Wand. Es war die letzte Zelle in diesem Korridor. Er holte seinen Zauberstab raus und steckte ihn in eine kleines Loch, dass Cronos vorher gar nicht aufgefallen war. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden doch dann machte etwas ´Klick´ und die feste Tür ging einen Spalt auf.

"Sie zuerst, Mrs. Malfoy" grinste der Auror vergnügt. Narzissa nahm Cronos plötzlich bei der Hand und zog ihn durch den Spalt hinterher. Dunkelheit begrüßte sie, bis plötzlich eine heller Blitz für Helligkeit sorgte und nicht wieder erlosch. Eine Gestalt lag zusammen gekauert an der Wand und schlief, wie es aussah.

Die Tür hinter ihnen ging wieder zu, der Auror war nicht mit hinein gekommen.

"Bella" flüsterte Narzissa, es hörte sich kläglich in Cronos Ohren an und erschrocken von Narzissa, trat er einen Schritt zurück, sie bemerkte ihn nicht und ging stattdessen auf die Gestalt, seine Mutter zu.

"Bella?" wieder diese flehende Stimme, die er nie bei ihr gehört hatte, bis jetzt. Es war so surreal, so unwirklich. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung, die Cronos nicht kommen sah, schmiss sich Narzissa weinend auf Bellatrix, diese rappelte sich um sich schlagend auf und wimmerte laut.

"Ich bin´s, deine Schwester Narzissa, Zissa, Bella, kannst du mich hören?" sprach Narzissa heiser und hielt Bellatrix an den Schultern mit beiden Händen fest. Bellatrix hob langsam den Kopf und starrte Narzissa an. Sie riss ihren Mund auf.

"Cronos?" gurgelte sie heiser. Cronos erstarrte.

Narzissa fing an zu weinen und schloss Bella in ihre Arme.

"Er ist hier, er ist hier" murmelte sie immer wieder in Bellas Ohr.

"Er- Ist- Hier?" sprach sie stockend und starrte in die Leere. Sie war apathisch, nicht da.

"Jaa" seufzte Narzissa und drückte Bella noch fester an sich, sie brach in ein weiteres Schluchzen aus.

"Woo?" krächzte sie und versuchte Narzissa von sich zu schieben.

Narzissa ließ sie los und zeigte auf die Position, wo Cronos immer noch wie eingefroren stand. Bella starrte ihren Arm entlang bis sie Cronos entdeckte, ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie stürzte los. Cronos hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren, als er schon von ihr zusammengedrückt wurde.

"Mein Baby" kreischte sie

"Cronos"

Stille

Dann fing sie an zu wimmern und zu schluchzen, sie weinte. Cronos stand unbeweglich in ihrer festen Umarmung. Ihr Körper war dürr und hager. Sie war größer als er. Ihre Haare waren gräulich vom Staub, nichts ließ auf die alte Bellatrix schließen, diese war verkommen. Ekel kam in ihm auf. Er wollte sie weg schieben, aber er konnte es irgendwie nicht, er war wie erstarrt. Sie weinte immer noch, er konnte auch Narzissa noch weinen hören. Er war erstarrt, was war das alles, warum war er mitgegangen, er hatte kein Interesse mehr an seine Eltern, es gab sie nicht mehr. Er spürte die Umarmung nicht mehr, er spürte nichts mehr.

"Cronos?" "Cronos" Er glitt langsam zurück in die Realität und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er an die Wand gelehnt saß, Narzissa und Bellatrix vor ihm.

Narzissa sah lebendiger aus als jemals zuvor, man erkannte nicht mehr, dass sie geweint hatte, sie lächelte zufrieden. Bellatrixs Blick war nun klar, sie starrte Cronos unbeweglich an. Er starrte zurück. Sie lächelte dann, ihre Zähne waren gelb und verkommen. Dann zuckte sie zusammen und griff nach Cronos. Sie fing wieder an zu weinen.

"Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid, ich wollte das nicht!" schluchzte sie in sein Ohr.

Cronos war verwirrt, was tat ihr Leid, dass sie ihn zurück gelassen hatte, ihn allein gelassen hatte? Er drückte sie weg und starrte sie kalt an.

"Was wolltest du nicht?" zischte er eisig. "Was wolltest du nicht?"

Sie wimmerte wieder.

"Alles" zitterte ihre Stimme als Antwort.

Cronos wurde wütend, er stand auf und packte sie grob, es kostete ihn nicht so viel Kraft, wie er vermutet hatte, sie war leicht.

"Was?" zischte er noch einmal. "Was?" wiederholte er seine Frage.

"Ich hätte nach dir suchen sollen" krächzte sie und sah ihn dabei nicht an.

Cronos ließ sie los und sie fiel wieder auf den Boden, Narzissa sah dem Spektakel unbeteiligt zu.

"Nach mir suchen?" fragte Cronos verwirrt.

Bellatrix sah auf.

"Nach deiner Geburt, du warst weg, ich war wütend." sie redete als ob sie tief in Gedanken war. Cronos verwirrte das nur noch mehr.

"Nach meiner Geburt?" Sie sah ihn durch ihre dunklen Augen an, sie waren so dunkelblau, dass sie fast schwarz wirkten.

"Jemand hatte dich mir weggenommen" Wut flackerte ihn ihren Augen auf, dass sich langsam zu tiefen feurigen Hass entwickelte, sie stand ruckartig auf.

"Jemand hatte dich mir nach der Geburt weggenommen" schrie sie nun.

Cronos war erstarrt, er wusste davon nichts, er hatte gedacht er war nur bei Narzissa, weil das neben seinen Großeltern väterlicherseits die nächsten Verwandten waren zu denen er gebracht worden ist, als klar wurde, dass Bellatrix und Rudolphus Todesser waren.

Dann war die wieder ruhig und sah Cronos mit großen Augen an.

"Wie hast du das überlebt?" murmelte sie und ging einen Schritt auf Cronos zu. Er runzelte seine Stirn. Sie hob ihre Hand und wollte sein Gesicht berühren und er wich ihrer Hand aus.

"Wie" flüsterte sie wieder und sah dabei wieder Narzissa an, dieser schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Wir wissen es nicht…" flüsterte sie.

"Was wisst ihr nicht, was hab ich überlebt?" die Wut war wieder in ihm. Er sah von einer zu anderen und blickte beide scharf an.

"Setz dich, Cronos" flüsterte Narzissa und klopfte mit ihre Hand auf einen Platz neben ihr.

Er ließ sich frustriert nieder.

"Wir haben dir was verschwiegen und du hattest es schon immer geahnt." flüsterte Narzissa leise.

Cronos Neugier flackerte in ihm auf, seine Gier nach Antworten brannte in ihm wieder.

"Du wurdest nach deiner Geburt entführt.-" Er wollte etwas sagen, aber Narzissa sprach sofort weiter und fixierte ihn mit einem drohenden Blick, Cronos grollte leise.

"Wir hatten dich überall gesucht, aber nicht gefunden, bis ich dich in der Obhut von Lily Potter fand, ich erzählte es niemanden bis zum Tag als der dunkle Lord zu Fall gebracht wurde." sie stockte als Bellatrix kurz wimmerte. Cronos Gedanken rasten, wurde der Fall des dunklen Lords nicht durch das Baby der Potters verursacht?

Seine Augen rissen sich ungläubig auf. Nein! Nein, das konnte nicht sein, das durfte nicht war sein.

"Ja, Cronos, du warst das Kind, das Kind der Potters war verschwunden." sie seufzte und fuhr fort, Cronos war eingefroren.

Nur noch dumpf konnte er Narzissa wahrnehmen und dennoch hörte er jedes einzelne Wort schmerzlichste genau.

"Bellatrix suchte dich und ist in dieser Nacht mit Rudolphus und Crouch Jr. Zu den Longbottems gegangen um sie auszupressen, sie sagten nichts…" Narzissa warf Bellatrix einen traurigen Blick zu. Cronos war immer noch eingefroren.

"Du warst bei diesen fürchterlichen Muggel von Dumbledore untergebracht, Lucius und ich haben dich dort herausgeholt… Wir sind für den Tod der Muggel verantwortlich." Sie grinste etwas was Cronos aber nur schwach mitbekam. Die Geschichte um die Potters war bekannt. Harry Potter, das Baby, stürzt den dunkeln Lord, wie auch immer, es ist bei den Muggelverwandten untergebracht, dort finden es Todesser und brennen das Haus mit der ganzen Nachbarschaft nieder. Keine Überlebenden.

"Und seitdem bist du bei uns.." beendete Narzissa leise, das Grinsen war fort.

"Wie lange?" fragte Cronos müde.

Narzissa runzelte die Stirn fragend, bis sie erkannte was er meinte.

"Länger als ein Jahr, du warst länger als ein Jahr fort…." murmelte sie.

Bellatrix starrte in die Leere und richtete sich an Cronos.

"Verzeih mir…" murmelte sie. Sie erwartete keine Antwort und starrte wieder in die Leere, es war gut so, denn Cronos hatte keine Antwort für sie.

"Wer? Wer war es?" fragte Cronos diesmal wieder wütend.

"Wir wissen es nicht, Cronos, wir wissen es nicht…" antwortete Narzissa traurig, ihre Augen blitzten dann vor Hass.

"Meinst du der Schuldige würde noch leben, wenn ich ihn gefunden hätte? Er wäre tot, aber davor wäre er durch ein Drachenfeuer gegangen!" spie sie hasserfüllt.

"Wieso habe ich diese Narbe nicht, die Potter angeblich hatte?" fragte Cronos sie skeptisch, es war für ihn ein Rätsel, dass sie nicht da war, wenn er Potter gewesen sein sollte.

"Sie ist verschwunden, warum weiß ich nicht, aber sie ist mit der Zeit verschwunden, was gut ist." Sie sah Cronos beschwichtigend an und er setzte sich, als er bemerkte, dass er wieder stand.

"Wussten die Potters von allem?" stellte Cronos wieder eine Frage.

"Nein, ich denke nicht."

"Aber wie konnten sie glauben, dass ich _ihr Kind_ bin?" spuckte er mit Abscheu aus.

"Wie kann man nicht feststellen, dass ich nicht _ihr Blag _war.?"

Narzissa seufzte.

"Ich weiß es nicht Cronos…" hauchte Narzissa.

"Und WAS weißt du?" schrie er sie nun an. Hinter ihm kicherte Bellatrix vergnügt. Er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um.

"Es ist Vergangenheit Cronos, lass es ruhen, ich war zufrieden als ich dich wieder hatte." Sie hatte einen Tonfall benutzt der beenden sollte, aber Cronos war zu wütend, er scherte sich nicht darum.

"Aber es ist nicht die Vergangenheit, die Vergangenheit bestimmt die Zukunft, die Gegenwart in der wir uns befinden." zischte er sie an.

"Lass es ruhen!" zischte sie zurück.

"Nein!" schrie er.

"Nein, ich will es wissen" fügte er dann noch hartnäckig hinzu.

Narzissa seufzte.

"Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Cronos" flüsterte sie sanft.

Hinter ihm fing Bella wieder an zu Lachen.

"Ihm wird nichts passieren, Zissa, er ist stark, ich spüre es, er ist schließlich mein Sohn." Sie lachte wieder. Ein lautes kreischendes hysterisches Lachen.

Cronos sah sie ungläubig an. Bella ging langsam zu Cronos hinüber und beugte sich zu seinem Ohr, ihre Arme umarmten ihn leicht.

"Finde sie… und dann töte sie" hauchte sie in sein Ohr.

Eine Gänsehaut überkam ihm, aber nichts desto trotz lächelte er, er würde es tun, er würde sie finden und töten, die Schuldigen.

"Hmm" stieß Cronos zustimmend aus und Bellatrix begann erneut wieder zu lachen.

"Mein Sohn" flüsterte sie wieder und drückte ihn fester an sich.

* * *

Schnurrrr… Bella ist da :D

erde: Ahh das mit Durmstrang :D wo steht das es keine magischen Wesen dort gibt? Nirgends, genau! Es wird so ein Geheimnis um Durmstrang gemacht, dass man denken könnte, dort wird irgendwas gemacht, womit die anderen Schulen nicht rechnen würden, wie Kuchen backen zum Beispiel :DD Da wäre doch der Ruf hin, den sie hatten, oder? Na ja, das war jetzt rein hypothetisch.Das mit der Gesellschaft kommt noch, du hast recht mit den Reinblütern, sie akzeptieren wenig… aber wart erstmal ab, ich muss erst ein paar andere Schritte machen bis ich dort hin komme.Demeter extrem? Das bringt sie zum weinen… Nein, eigentlich nicht. Es ist interessant, dass du es so auffasst. Hmm ja, ich kann dir da ein bisschen recht geben.. Aber sie muss so sein. Du hast was gegen Ledziya, die Schlange? :D Hmm abwarten, sie hat noch eine besondere Rolle ;) Ansonsten danke für dein Review.

Metalrobot: Ein Duell? Hmm, hatte ich zwar noch nicht geplant, aber lässt sich einrichten ;)Ja mit dem Pairing tue ich mich auch schwer… also es kommt nichts Liebesmäßiges, also auf jeden fall nicht etwas, worunter sich kleine vierzehnjährige Mädchen Liebe vorstellen… ihh… Also ganz ohne, ich sag mal Begegnungen, lass ich ihn auch nicht, wäre ja gemein von mir… nur sie spielen keine Rolle in der Story ;) Die anderen Fragen beantworte ich dir nicht :P da musst du einfach weiterleben :DDanke nochmals für dein Review!

Bill Weasley666: Sirius? Frei? Keine Ahnung… blinzel Abwarten :PJa, Snape ist schon cool, aber ich hasse ihn im siebten Band… ich hasse ihn dort einfach… bäääh, er liebt Lily… furchtbar…Ja, mit der Okklumentik, ich kann da jetzt nichts zu sagen, außer dassich nicht will, dass er es jetzt lernt, Ledziya muss erstmal als Schutz reichen :)Das mit der Vertauschung wurde in diesem Chap teilweise geklärt, aber Zissa konnte auch nicht so viel antworten geben, das kann nur der Schuldige :D

Ansonsten ein Danke an alle die ein review hinterlassen haben: gothiclc, Bill Weasly666,Metalrobot,whatweißich,XAuroraSkyx, erde

Ansonsten wollte ich mal Werbung für meine andere Story machen ;)

_Das Leben wie es sein sollte_

Nach dem Prolog ist alles aus der Ich-Perspektive, des charmanten und ach so liebenswürdigen Sohn von James Potter geschrieben. Der in der Story aber anders heißt, warum? Einfach mal lesen, auf meiner Seite findet ihr ein paar informative Daten zur Story. Wer eine leicht dunkel mehr lustige Story bevorzugt. (Nur lustig für die, die einen ein wenig verdrehten Humor haben) der kann sich das ja mal genauer ansehen. Achtung: Arroganz vom Hauptcharakter unvorstellbar gigantisch, aber ich mag ihn trotzdem :D

Sooo genug geredet. Auf wieder sehen ;)

Gruß Wat


	12. 11:Fragen über Fragen, erster September

A/N: Hallo Leute, es ist wieder soweit ein neues Kapitel ist fertig.

Auf ein paar Dinge komm ich am Ende des Chapis zu sprechen.

Also wünsche ich euch erst einmal viel Spaß beim Lesen und noch einmal danke für alle Reviews. DANKE

Disclaimer: Wie immer, ich bin nicht zu der Rowling mutiert :D

--

_Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich hasse?_

_Würdest du Lachen und denken es wäre ein Witz?_

_Würdest du Lächeln und sagen __"__Endlich__"__?_

_Würdest du mich aus ernsten Augen ansehen und nach dem __"__Warum__"__ fragen?_

_Würdest du weinen und jammern?_

_Was würdest du tun?_

_Als ich es dir sagte, hast du nichts getan._

_Denn als ich es sagte, warst du schon tot._

_--_

Kapitel 11: Fragen über Fragen, erster September

Narzissa schob Cronos als erstes aus der Zelle raus, sie wollte noch alleine mit Bellatrix reden und Cronos hatte nur fragend eine Augenbraue gehoben, doch Narzissa hatte ihm mit einem Blick deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er keine Fragen stellen sollte, mit einem Schulterzucken ging er hinaus. Mr. Cold, der Auror, stand immer noch im Korridor, er hatte sich an die gegenüberliegende Zelle gelehnt und sah Cronos gelangweilt aus seinen schaurig blauen Augen an. Wieder musste Cronos ein Zähnefletschen unterdrücken. Woher kam dieses Gefühl? Er wusste es nicht. Mr. Cold schenkte ihm ein kühles Grinsen.

"Und wie findest du Azkaban, kleiner Lestrange?" schnurrte der Auror dunkel. Cronos sah den Mann entsetzt, fast schon schockiert an und seine Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen.

"Interessant…" grummelte Cronos gelangweilt als Antwort und versetzte seinem Blick, den er auf den Mann richtete, mit so viel Gift er konnte.

Mr. Cold stieß ein leises belustigtes Glucksen aus.

Bevor er wieder etwas erwidern konnte, trat Narzissa aus der Zelle, ihre Lippen waren eng zusammengepresst und sie beäugte Mr. Cold mit einem eisigen Blick.

"Wir können gehen" stieß sie kalt aus.

Der Auror gluckste wieder und nickte. Auf dem Rückweg sah Cronos sich die Korridore genauer an. Sie waren alle aus rauem Stein, dunkel und staubig von der Zeit, Fäkaliengestank drang aus jeder Ritze. Die Temperatur war eisig. Azkaban strahlte alles andere als Bequemlichkeit und Wärme aus. Draußen war die Luft nicht besser als drinnen. Außer, dass der Fäkaliengestank von einem modrigen verwesenden Gestank ausgetauscht worden war, das Meer stieß laut rauschend gegen die Klippen der Insel.

Es war dunkel draußen, es war auch dunkel gewesen als sie her kamen und es war noch früh gewesen, jetzt war es ungefähr Mittagszeit und dennoch war kein einziger Sonnenstrahl zu sehen, Cronos bezweifelte, das selbst ein paar Sonnenstrahlen Wärme schenken würden. Ein paar dunkle Schatten huschten von einer Ecke zur anderen. Dementoren?, fragte Cronos sich. Wenn es welche waren, warum wurde er dann nicht von ihnen beeinflusst, er spürte keine Angst, keine außergewöhnliche Kälte, außer die, die schon vorhanden war. Narzissa war wieder blasser geworden, es mussten also welche sein. Vielleicht ist es Ledziyas Mentale Kraft, die ihm half, er würde sie darauf ansprechen. Mr. Cold verabschiedete sich mit einem dunklen Lachen, Narzissa starrte ihn nur vernichtend an. Cronos fragte sich wirklich, welche Geschichte die beiden teilten und was das für ein Mann war. Er hatte eine einschüchternde Ausstrahlung auf Cronos, die ihn behutsam in seiner Gegenwart machte, er hatte so was noch nie in diesem Ausmaß bei jemandem gespürt und verabscheute es.

Die Rückreise war still und wenig entspannend. Zurück in Malfoy Manor begrüßte sie ein breit grinsender Draco. Cronos fragte sich, ob Draco wusste wo sie gewesen waren, Cronos zweifelte, dass Draco grinsen würde, wenn er davon gewusst hätte, aber er wusste, dass sie die "Überraschung" besucht hatten. Wer weiß was Draco dachte, was es gewesen ist. Wahrscheinlich irgend etwas Unwichtiges, in seinen Augen zutiefst Spannendes. Innerlich rollte Cronos die Augen.

"Spaß gehabt, Cousin?" grinste Draco Cronos an. Cronos schenkte ihm einen dunklen Blick und Narzissa mischte sich überraschender Weise ein.

"Lass deinen Cousin in Frieden, Draco" ihre Stimme war kalt, ebenso wie ihre Augen. Draco hob verwundert seine Augenbraunen uns runzelte die Stirn, er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging beleidigt davon. Cronos begab sich eilig in sein Zimmer, er musste mit Ledziya reden.

Ledziya lag wie immer träge zusammengerollt auf seinem Bett, sie hob nicht einmal den Kopf als Cronos hinein trat.

"_Ich hab eine Frage an dich, Ledziya" _zischte Cronos ihr auf Parsel zu.

Faul hob sie ihren Kopf und richtete ihre sturmgrauen Augen, die genau Cronos glichen, außer, dass sie geschlitzt waren, auf ihn.

"_Hmm" _zischte sie nur müde.

Das warme Wetter bekam ihr nicht und so schlief sie den ganzen Tag, anders als normale Schlangen, die warmes Wetter brauchten, bevorzugte Ledziya die Kälte.

Cronos runzelte die Stirn.

"_Die Dementoren hatten keine Wirkung auf mich."_ sprach Cronos gelassen und ließ sich auf sein großes Bett gleiten.

"_Sssso_?" zischte sie nur und blinzelte unbeeindruckt.

"_Hast du dafür gesorgt_?" fragte er, mit halb versteckter Neugier.

"_Habe ich_?" zischte sie fragend. Cronos verdrehte seine Augen, er hasste ihre kleinen Spielchen. Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

"_Sag du es mir_" Spielte er halt mit.

"_Aber__vielleicht überschätze ich dich ja auch…" _fügte Cronos noch gespielt nachdenklich hinzu und wartete auf ihre Reaktion, sie konnte Anspielungen auf ihre Stärke nicht leiden.

"_Vielleicht tust du das…_" zischte sie ebenfalls gespielt nachdenklich zurück und ihre immergegenwärtige Heiterkeit kam zurück.

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Sie machte Anstalten wieder zu schlafen und schloss mit einem zufriedenen Zischen ihre Augen.

Beleidigt zog Cronos seine Nase kraus, er piekste sie mit seinem Finger, aber sie reagierte nicht. Sehr zuverlässig, dachte er sarkastisch.

Mit einem genervten Seufzen lehnte er sich in seine Kissen.

Hatte sie ihm eine Antwort gegeben? Dämliche Schlange und ihre Rätsel…

Anscheinend konnte sie keine Dementoren abhalten und außerdem war sie eigentlich viel zu weit weg gewesen um ihn zu schützen, es ging eigentlich fast nur in unmittelbarer Nähe, aber warum hatte er dann nichts gespürt? Dann fiel ihm plötzlich etwas wieder siedend heiß ein. Er hatte den Todesfluch vom dunklen Lord abbekommen und überlebt! Wie hatte er das überlebt, wie war das möglich? Das erklärte die Erinnerung, die er mal hatte, die von einem grünen Blitz und einem Schrei. War das der Tag gewesen?

"Morgana!" keuchte Cronos entsetzt auf.

_Er_ hatte den dunklen Lord aufgehalten, wie hatte er das bis jetzt nicht richtig realisiert?

Schockiert fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und das bisschen Blut in seinem Gesicht, dass er hatte, war verschwunden.

"_Ledziya!" _zischte er panisch.

Ein Auge öffnete sich und sie sah ihn genervt an. Er verzog sein Gesicht ebenfalls genervt und zischte ärgerlich.

"_Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit, ich stecke tief in Drachenscheiße!" _Er fuhr sich noch einmal mit der Hand durch die Haare, diese müssten wahrscheinlich jetzt schon außerordentlich abstehen.

"_Drachenssscheiße_" kicherte sie, jetzt wieder wach, er gab ihr einen vernichtenden Blick.

Sie zischte frustriert, was sich seufzend anhörte, und sah Cronos abwartend an.

"_Kennst du den dunklen Lord?" _fragte er sie versucht ruhig, er musste sich beherrschen.

"_Den dunklen Lord? Welchen meinsssst du?"_ zischte sie und neigte ihren Kopf fragend zur Seite.

"_Ich kann dir seinen Namen nicht sagen, es ist nicht respektvoll, aber er war der Letzte._."

Realisation flackerte in ihren Augen.

"_Chelovechesssskaya zmeya!" _spuckte sie mit Abscheu aus.

"_Bitte was_?" fragte er sie verwirrt.

"_Die menssschliche Ssschlange_!" zischte sie wieder mit Abscheu.

"_Die menschliche Schlange_?" er verstand sie nicht, fragend verzog sich sein Gesicht.

"_Dein dunkler Lord!" _zischte sie ihn erregt an, es hörte sich spöttisch an.

"_Kennst du ihn_?" fragte Cronos, Neugier schwang in seiner Stimme mit, auch wenn er immer noch verwirrt war.

"_Er ist Sssschuld, dassss die große Mutter tot issst_!" spie sie zischend aus, Gift flog aus ihrem Schlund und vereiste die Bettdecke, dort wo die Tropfen landeten.

"_Wa-as_?" fragte Cronos perplex, Augen weit.

Sie nickte und purer Hass blitzte in ihren Augen.

"_Wie ist das passiert?" _fragte Cronos sie versucht einfühlsam, es hatte sich nur wissbegierig angehört.

"_Du weißt ich suche schon lange nach einem Meister, ich dachte damals ich hätte jetzt endlich den richtigen gefunden, er roch so guuut-" _Sie schloss genießerisch die Augen, als hätte sie noch den Geruch in ihren Nüstern, dann öffnete sie, sie wieder und ihr Blick war kalt. "_Er wollte mich nicht!" _zischte sie wütend, "_Ich war ihm zu klein! Zu schwach_!" Anscheinend war nicht nur der Tod ihrer Mutter für den Hass verantwortlich, gekränkter Stolz spielte auch eine Rolle, dachte Cronos fast schon belustigt.

"_Er hatte dann versucht mich zu töten, aber die große Mutter ist dazwischen gegangen, ich konnte flüchten…" _Mit jedem Wort spuckte sie mehr Gift aus und Cronos Bett war übersäht mit Eis.

"_Hmm, das erklärt deine Abneigung, aber warum nennst du ihn menschliche Schlange?_" Cronos hatte Geschichten gehört, dass der dunkle Lord nicht unbedingt das war, was man als besonders schön anzuschauen bezeichnet, denn er sah angeblich aus wie eine Schlange oder eher ein Mensch mit Schlangenzügen.

"_Er schmeckt genau wie eine Schlange, aber auch wie ein magischer Mensch_" zischte sie als Antwort.

Interessant, dachte Cronos, aber es half ihm gerade nicht weiter.

Lucius und ein paar andere alte Todesser waren der Überzeugung, dass der dunkle Lord zu bestimmter Zeit wieder auftauchen würde. Cronos Hals verengte sich schmerzend. Was würde der dunkle Lord mit ihm machen, wenn er erfuhr, dass er verantwortlich für sein Verschwinden war? Nichts Gutes, das stand jedenfalls fest. Wieder fuhr er sich ruhelos durch die Haare und atmete tief ein.

"_Ich habe seinen Todesfluch überlebt…" _zischte Cronos beunruhigt in Ledziyas Richtung.

"_Duu bissst jaaa auch meeein Meisssster_" zischte Ledziya zufrieden zurück. Sie hatte die Wörter betont genüsslich lang gezogen und neigte ihr Haupt zur Seite, sodass sie Cronos besser ansehen konnte.

Cronos sah sie verstört an, er war sprachlos.

"_Man überlebt keine Todesflüche und besonders keine vom dunklem Lord_!" zischte er aufgebracht und sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

"_Mein Meissster ssschon_" zischte sie stolz und fast schon liebevoll, das "Mein" war besonders liebevoll betont. "_Mein Meissster Cronosss_" fügte sie noch hinzu.

Was sollte das?, dachte Cronos, so was kannte er nicht von ihr.

Cronos sah sie schief von der Seite an, als wäre sie durchgedreht.

"_Und wie bitte habe ich es überlebt?" _fragte er sie dunkel, er erwartete keine Antwort, sie war schließlich durchgedreht. Zu viel Wärme, dachte er trocken.

"_Magie_" zischte sie, als wenn es alles erklären würde. Er rollte daraufhin genervt seine Augen.

"_Ohh natürlich, das erklärt alles, wie dumm von mir __**nicht**__ darauf zu kommen_!" stieß er in sarkastischer Stimme aus.

"_Tut esss_", zischte und beäugte Cronos als wäre er ein kleines dummes Kind.

"_Ihr habt die ssselbe_"

Die einzige Reaktion die Cronos darauf zustande brachte war, dass sein Mund wieder aufklappte und er Ledziya ansah, als hätte sie sich in ein Fass Elfenwein gelegt und es komplett geleert.

Sie sah das und verzog ihren Kopf, es sah interessant aus und Cronos hätte gelacht, wäre er nicht völlig überwältigt von Ledziyas Äußerung.

"_Eure Magie ssschmeckt fast genau gleich, außer, dassss deine noch viel ssschmackhafter issst_!" zischte sie und fragte dann noch beleidigt. "_Glaubsssst du mir nicht_?"

Cronos Mund klappte schnappend wieder zu, er brauchte etwas um sich zu fangen und antwortete mit einem idiotischen Nicken.

"_Oh, klar, natürlich, sicher, ich glaube dir __**alles!**_" Er konnte sich seinen Sarkasmus einfach nicht verkneifen, ihre Aussage war einfach lächerlich.

Er?, die selbe Magie wie der dunkle Lord? Er wünschte es sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen, aber die Realität sah anders aus, er war gerade mal noch ein Kind, wie sollte seine Magie, denn dann bitte wie die des dunklen Lords sein? Er hoffte nur, dass er irgendwann genau so mächtig sein würde und er würde hart dafür arbeiten.

Ledziya wusste was er dachte und zischte genervt.

"_Von der Art, du Dummkopf, von der Macht noch nicht!" _

Cronos Augenbrauen zogen sich eng zusammen.

"_Und wie kann das möglich sein_?" fragte er sie, immer noch skeptisch und ignorierte dabei geflissentlich ihre Beleidigung.

Sie gab keine Antwort und starrte ihn nachdenklich an.

"_Ich weiß esss nicht…" _zischte sie leise. "_Aber sie ist von der selben Art_, _Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, ist es eben dein Verderben_!" schnappte sie noch hinterher.

Cronos seufzte frustriert und sank wieder zurück in die Kissen. Er glaubte Ledziya, aber wie konnte das möglich sein? Hatte das damit zu tun, dass er den Todesfluch überlebt hatte? Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht….

Die Zeit flog vorbei und kaum hatte Cronos sich versehen war der erste September.

Dieses Jahr durfte Cronos anders nach Durmstrang reisen, mit Flohpulver.

"Pass auf dich auf" flüsterte Narzissa als sie ihn umarmte. Cronos nickte nur als Antwort und schmiss eine handvoll grünes Pulver in den Kamin, er stellte sich in die nun smaragdgrünen Flammen und sprach laut: "Gavan´ Traktir, Murmansk". "Gavan´Traktir" war russisch für "Hafenkneipe", soweit Cronos es wusste.

Bevor sich die Umgebung zu einem Farbenstrudel vermischte, konnte Cronos Narzissas Gesicht sehen, das besorgt aussah. Die Reise dauerte länger, was daran liegen könnte, dass es nicht in England war.

Als Cronos aus dem Kamin ausstieg, wurde seine Vermutung bestätigt, er war nicht direkt nach Durmstrang gereist. Er stand in einer Kneipe, die bedrohlich wirkte. Der Schankraum war groß und an den Tischen saßen überall Schüler aus Durmstrang und flüsterten leise miteinander. Ein paar Blicke flogen auf Cronos, doch richteten sich direkt wieder weg, als sie erkannten, dass er auch ein Durmstrangschüler war.

Cronos durchsuchte den Raum nach bekannten Gesichtern, konnte aber nichts finden. Stattdessen sah er sich seine Umgebung genauer an. Der Raum war staubig, der Boden war steinig und mit einer Schicht vertrockneter Erde überdeckt. Die Tische hatten alle Möglichen Formen, ebenfalls die Stühle, es passte nichts zueinander. Als Dekorationen, wenn man das so nennen konnte, hingen ein paar Schrumpfköpfe an den Wänden, Totenköpfe von Tieren wurden als Kerzenhalter benutzt, etwas was stark nach altem Blut aussah, war über einen zerbrochenen Spiegel verteilt, der an der Garderobe hing.

Ein kurzes Aufblitzen von dunkelroten Haaren nahm Cronos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es war Lunaire. Mit sachten Schritten ging Cronos auf ihn zu. Lunaire hatte auch schon die Durmstrangschuluniform an. Sie bestand aus einer dunklen Hose, Knielange Röcke für die Mädchen, einem Rollkragenpullover mit dem Hauswappen und eine blutrote Robe die bis zu den Knien ging mit Schnallen, die Schnallen waren in der jeweiligen Hausfarbe: Schwarz für Cerebus, Silber für Nundu und Bronze für Rusálka.

"Lunaire" begrüßte Cronos ihn knapp. Lunaire war gewachsen und war ein paar Zentimeter größer als er, dabei war Cronos auch gewachsen und war schon größer als Draco.

"Cronos" lächelte Lunaire und entblößte seine spitzen Eckzähne. Er hatte immer noch lange dunkelrote Haare, sie waren wie sonst auch zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden. Seine dunkelblauen Augen glitzerten beim Anblick von Cronos.

"_Rotfuchs_" zischte es aus Cronos Tasche und Ledziya ließ ihren Kopf ein wenig daraus gleiten. Das Glitzern in Lunaires Augen verschwand und genervt richtete er sich an Cronos.

"Wie ich sehe hast du das Vieh immer noch…" Ein Seufzen.

Cronos grinste und tätschelte Ledziyas Kopf. Es war spöttisch.

"Und was für ein gutes Haustier sie ist" lachte er ebenfalls spöttisch. Ledziya versuchte nach seiner Hand zu schnappen, aber Cronos war schneller, er hatte das voraus gesehen. Beleidigt verzog sie sich wieder in seiner Robentasche.

"Und wie war die Jagd?" fragte Cronos Lunaire dann neugierig.

Lunaire verzog sein Gesicht.

"Kein einziger Muggel hatte unseren Weg gekreuzt, nur Tierblut, Tierblut und Tierblut, widerlich." Er schüttelte sich angeekelt. Cronos lachte dunkel.

Ein paar Schüler die in Hörweite waren, schenkten Lunaire abfällige Blicke. Cronos rollte mit den Augen. Es gab zwei Arten von Reinblütern, diese die andere magische Wesen akzeptieren und diese die es nicht taten.

Cronos Familie akzeptierte andere Wesen, aber es war unerhört sich mit diesen zu verbinden, außerdem gab es noch magische Wesen, wie Lunaires Familie, die auf ihre eigene Weise ebenfalls Reinblüter waren, geborene Vampire. Bei den Werwölfen verhielt es sich genauso. Familien aus diesen "Geborenen" durften Durmstrang besuchen, verwandelte oder eher gesagt gebissene waren Abschaum und hatten keinen Zutritt. Die meisten, die die Geborenen nicht akzeptierten hatten einfach nur Angst, so erklärte es sich zumindest Cronos.

Lunaire grinste ein paar von ihnen an und zeigte dabei extra viel von seinen spitzen Zähnen, verschreckt drehten sich die Blicke wieder weg.

Angst, dachte Cronos abfällig und verzog seinen Mund, Schwäche.. widerlich.

"Crooonos, Lunaireeee" rief eine Stimme quer über den Raum. Die beiden Angesprochenen drehten sich mit einem großen Grinsen um. Medusa.

Sie kam angerannt und stieß alle möglichen Leute um, sie entschuldigte sich nicht, sondern blaffte sie an, nicht so im Weg rum zu stehen. Besonders witzig war es, als sie einem großen Siebtklässler den Ellbogen in den Bauch rammte, als er nicht Platz für sie machte. Mit breitem Grinsen stand sie nun vor ihnen, sie war auch gewachsen, nicht so viel wie Lunaire und Cronos, aber nah dran. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren nicht mehr Kinnlang sondern noch kürzer, ihr Pony hing fransig in den Augen.

Ihre schwarzen großen Augen waren auf Cronos Tasche gerichtet. "Ledziyaaa" zwitscherte sie leise. Medusa und Ledziya hatten erstaunlicher Weise trotz Verständigungsschwierigkeiten so etwas wie eine Freundschaft aufgebaut. Ledziya reagierte nicht und Medusa zog einen Schmollmund.

"Was hast du getan Cronos? Warum ist sie sauer?" fragte Medusa ihn beleidigt.

"Nichts, ich bin unschuldig" antwortete Cronos und rollte seine Augen. "Sie hat bestimmt nur eine Magenverstimmung" fügte Cronos noch grinsend hinzu.

Ein ärgerliches Zischen drang aus seiner Tasche.

"Lunaire hast du etwas getan?" fragte Medusa Lunaire aus bedrohlich zusammen gekniffenen Augen, sie hatte ihre Arme abwartend verschränkt.

"Nie!" antwortete er empört und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Cronos unterdrückte ein Glucksen.

Medusa schnaubte, aber beließ es dabei. Sie fing direkt wieder an zu Grinsen.

"Und wie war deine Tierblut Diät, Lunaire?" Ihr Lächeln das sie dabei trug war bösartig.

"Sehr gut, besser als alles andere" grummelte Lunaire sarkastisch.

"Freut mich" zwitscherte sie fröhlich und ignorierte den Sarkasmus dabei völlig bewusst.

"Was machen wir eigentlich jetzt? Wie kommen wir nach Durmstrang?" fragte Cronos nach einiger Zeit. Lunaire zuckte mit den Schultern, Medusa ebenfalls.

"Wir hängen uns einfach an ein paar andere Schüler" schlug Lunaire vor.

Sie einigten sich darauf und setzten sich auch an einen Tisch, in der Nähe von ein paar anderen älteren Schüler. Cronos erkannte sofort eine daraus. Malice Dena.

Sie war jetzt eine Sechstklässlerin und somit im vorletzten Jahr, Ihr silbernes Vertrauensschülerabzeichen glänzte im Kerzenlicht bösartig. Sie redetet mit einem großen dünnen Jungen, der bei jedem Wort von ihr kurz ernst nickte. Cronos stieß Medusa an und neigte seinen Kopf in Denas Richtung als Medusa ihn fragend ansah.

Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln und ihre Augen glänzten schelmisch. Sie sprang auf und Cronos lehnte sich zufrieden in den Stuhl zurück. Das wird eine Show, dachte Cronos amüsiert. Lunaire hatte fragend eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und er grinste nur.

"Maliceeee" zwitscherte Medusa auch schon als sie am Tisch von ihr angekommen war. Diese hob eine Augenbraue abwertend uns sah sie fragend an.

"Du bist doch unsere Vertrauensschülerin?" zwitscherte sie weiter, Malice nickte kurz uns sah Medusa immer noch fragend an.

Der Junge sah Medusa ebenso fragend an.

"Dann machst du es nicht besonders gut" sagte Medusa nachdenklich in einem Flüsterton, den Cronos fast überhört hätte. Dena wollte etwas erwidern, aber Medusa sprach direkt weiter.

"Wir armen Zweitklässler sind total auf uns alleine gestellt, wir wissen nicht was hier los ist und wenn du uns nicht hilfst, sehe ich mich leider gezwungen mit Professor Orcus darüber zu sprechen." seufzte Medusa traurig.

Malices Gesicht verzog sich ärgerlich.

"Was willst du?" zischte sie.

"Ich?" fragte Medusa erstaunt. "Ich wollte nur Hilfe" Unschuldig weiteten sich ihre großen schwarzen Augen.

Malice runzelte ihre Stirn und wollte sich wieder dem Jungen widmen, als Medusa anfing zu weinen. Cronos grunzte belustigt und Lunaire kicherte.

"Du, du, bist so gemein, ich wollte doch nur Hilfe…" schluchzte sie.

Malice sah verstört aus und stand ungeschickt auf, sie wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte.

"Was ist denn jetzt?" zischte sie ungeduldig, daraufhin weinte Medusa nur noch stärker. Entsetzt verzog sich Denas Gesicht und sie hob unbeholfen ihre Arme.

"Ehm, es tut mir Leid?" sagte sie und sah Medusa Stirn runzelnd an.

"Es- es tut dir nie Leid" jammerte Medusa und Cronos konnte sehen, wie sie dagegen ankämpfe zu Lächeln. Dann fiel sie dem Jungen in die Arme, dieser hielt seine Arme weit von Medusa weg und versuchte sie weg zuschieben, sie schniefte in seine Schulter und er verzog sein Gesicht angeekelt.

"Ich werde dann mal besser gehen" murmelte er vorsichtig und erhob sich, Medusa ließ ihn los. Dena starrte wütend Medusa an. Der Junge ging und Dena fragte genervt.

"Musste das sein?" Medusa schluchzte noch paar mal falsch und grinste dann Malice bösartig an.

"Jap!" kicherte sie, Cronos kicherte auch und Lunaire versuchte ernst drein zu blicken, es misslang ihm aber gründlich und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine blassen Lippen.

Dena rollte mit den Augen. Cronos wunderte sich, warum sie Medusa nicht verhexte.

"Eigentlich hätte ich dich bis jetzt verflucht, aber ich mag dich, aber wenn du mir jetzt nicht sagst was los ist, überdenke ich es noch mal." Sie sah Medusa ernst an, was aber durch ein kleines Lächeln von ihr gemindert wurde.

Medusa nickte eifrig und Malice seufzte frustriert.

"Wie kommen wir von hier nach Durmstrang?" fragte sie neugierig.

Malice fing an laut zu Lachen und Medusa zog einen Schmollmund.

"Folg mir einfach gleich, ok?" lachte sie und Medusa nickte verwirrt.

"Du wirst es sehen" antwortete Dena nur vage. Medusa ging dann zurück zu ihren Tisch.

"Ihr habt es gehört" flüsterte sie Cronos und Lunaire zu, diese nickten.

--

Das "Geheimnis" wurde gelüftet als nach einer knappen Stunde Alexander Vulgarov in die Kneipe trat und alle bat ihm zu folgen. Sie gingen durch den Hintereingang hinaus, es führte in einen dunklen Wald. Von dort aus folgten sie einem schmalen Pfad. Cronos musste aufpassen worauf er trat, denn es waren überall aberwitzige Wurzeln, an denen man sich leicht verfangen konnte. Ein paar andere Schüler waren zu unvorsichtig und fielen hin, was für ein großes Gelächter sorgte.

Der Fußmarsch war nach fünf Minuten vorbei und sie standen nun vor dem Meer. Es erstreckte sich in grau-blauer Ferne und glitzerte durch das Licht weiß. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten brach das riesige Schiff aus dem Wasser, dass Cronos schon von seiner ersten Reise kannte. Sie stiegen hinein und konnten sich auf das ganze Schiff verteilen, sie durften nur nicht in den Raum, in den die Erstklässler ankommen würden.

Die Fahrt dauerte genauso lange wie letztes Jahr, unendlich. Doch irgendwann sprach eine monotone Stimme von irgendwo, dass sie bald ankommen würden. Währenddessen war Demeter aufgetaucht, diese war aber wenig gesprächig gewesen, sie war wie immer. Undeutlich, vage und still.

Anders als letztes Jahr, war kein Unwetter und so konnten Cronos und die anderen fast schon gemütlich, aber nur fast, zum Schloss gehen. Durmstrang war so düster wie eh und je. Der Eiswald schimmerte märchenhaft um das schwarze Schloss. Als sie in die Halle eintraten, war sie wie immer von tausenden Kerzen beleuchtet die in der Luft schwebten. Die Schüler traten munter schwatzend hinein und setzten sich an die jeweiligen Haustische.

Als die große Doppeltür aufschwang trat Ruhe ein und alle Blicke wanderten zu den neuen Erstklässlern, die ängstlich hinter Vulgarov herschlenderten. Die Einteilung verlief unspektakulär, das Haus des Nundu bekam sieben neue Erstklässler. Der übliche Spruch wurde aufgesagt und das zerschellen der Trinkgläser folgte.

Cronos redete ein wenig mit Cordelia, die ihm erzählt, dass sie mit ihren Eltern Urlaub in China gemacht hatte, wo sie eine Menge Arten von Magie bestaunen konnte. Er redete noch ein wenig mit Ruse, Medusa und Lunaire.

Demeter und Silas waren beide still. Während Demeter mit ihren toten Augen ins nichts starrte, beäugte Silas sie alle mit spöttischen verachteten Blicken. Medusa drohte ihm ihn zu verhexen, wenn er nicht damit aufhörte, er antwortete darauf nur mit einem verachteten Schnauben. Sie machte ihre Worte wahr und so hatte Silas jetzt grüne Haare. Cronos gluckste amüsiert und selbst Lunaire grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Das Festessen wurde beendet und alle gingen in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.

Schlafen war das einzige, was Cronos momentan wollte und so hielt er sich nicht mehr lange in der Gesellschaft der anderen auf.

--

A/N die zweite

Kommen wir einmal zu ein paar anderen Dingen, ich persönlich kann mich überhaupt nicht mit diesem Kapitel anfreunden…. Aber na ja ich wollte es hinter mich bringen.

Ich habe mich außerdem entschlossen jetzt die Story ein bisschen schneller ablaufen zu lassen und so werde ich wahrscheinlich viel von der Schule auslassen, ich will das Cronos endlich älter ist, verdammt…. Ich hasse das zweite Schuljahr… und will endlich zum dritten kommen, am liebsten sofort zum vierten, aber nun ja, was nicht so schnell geht, geht eben nicht… Ansonsten war das, das erste was ich loswerden wollte.

Zu den Reviews jetzt ;)

Bill Weasley666: freut mich, dass dir das letzte Kapi gefallen hat :) Du bist wirklich zu aufmerksam :D Ja, das mit den dementoren hat seinen Grund und die liebe Ledziya hat so gar nichts damit zu tun :D Ja, das mit den Hauselfen ist schon gemein von Cronos, aber er nun mal so erzogen worden und denkt wirklich, dass sie schwach sind, wäre doch komisch, wenn er viel von denen halten würde, oder nicht?Das mit dem Format ist mir nie vorher aufgefallen, erst als du es geschrieben hast :D Ich wird mal darauf jetzt achten :) Danke noch einmal für deine Review, auf dich ist in dieser Hinsicht immer Verlass ;)

Bloodraven: Dankeschön :)

gothicl: Dankeschön auch an dich

xAuroraSkyx: Abwarten, meine Liebe, vielleicht werden deine Wünsche bald erfüllt ;) Ich weiß noch nicht, wann Cronos herausfindet wer es ist, hab ich noch nicht entschlossen, aber du kannst so damit rechnen das er langsam ab dem dritten Jahr auf hinweise stößt :D Bella, ist leider in diesem Kapi kein Thema, aber sicherlich, wird die Gute und bald wieder beehren :D

Marlice: Uhh ein neuer Leser, das freut mich :) dein review hat mein herz erwärmt, dankeee :) Und Bella wird vielleicht nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen ;)

Sooo ich danke euch allen noch einmal und würde mich freuen wenn auch ein paar andere Leser mir ein review hinterlassen würden, ich beiße nicht, versprochen :D

Die besten Grüße

Eure Watti :)


	13. 12:Der alte Mann

A/N: Nach langer Zeit, endlich wieder etwas neues von mir… Ich muss mich entschuldigen für die lange Wartezeit, aber irgendwie ging es nicht schneller… auch ist das Kapi nicht sonderlich lang, aber ich denke dafür ist es ziemlich actionreich und hoffe das macht es wieder wett…

WARNUNG:Wie ihr sicherlich bemerkt habt, hoffe ich, ist die Story jetzt M-rated und das nicht ohne Grund… Ich sag schon mal so, alle die Blut oder sonstiges in diese Richtung nicht mögen, **rate ich vom weiteren lesen ab**…

Ansonsten danke an die, die reviewt haben, immer wieder eine Freude!

Antworten zu den Reviews am Schluss.

Aber jetzt erstmal viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Disclaimer: Wie immer…

_

* * *

  
_

Kapitel 12: Der alte Mann

Am nächsten Morgen nach seiner Ankunft auf Durmstrang, erwachte Cronos schon früh. Er rappelte sich auf und entwickelte Ledziya von seinen Beinen, sie gab protestierende Geräusche von sich, er ignorierte sie aber und zog sich eilig an. Die anderen Jungen schliefen noch tief und fest. Cronos sah zu Lunaires Bett hinüber, er lag ruhig in seinem Bett, sein Gesichtsausdruck gelassen und entspannt. Entschlossen verließ Cronos das Schlafgemach.

Er wollte Professor Orcus aufsuchen, er musste sie etwas wichtiges fragen. Ledziya schlitterte eilig hinter ihm her und wickelte sich um sein Bein. Sie wurde länger und länger bis sie von seiner Schulter bis zu dem Boden reichte.

"_Du bist schwer.."_ flüsterte Cronos nur leise als er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus trat.

"_Aber imposanter." _antwortete sie nur vergnügt. Cronos blieb daraufhin stumm.

Er machte sich keine Mühe darauf zu antworten, er hatte weitaus wichtigeres im Kopf.

Schweigend gingen sie die Treppe hinunter. Professor Orcus Gemach war die Treppe hinunter hinter einem Gemälde.

Es war die selbe weißhaarige Frau, die auch das Bild vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum zierte. Ihr Gesicht war feingliedrig, es war das Gesicht einer Puppe. Große blasse Augen umschlossen von langen weißen Wimpern, eine kleine Nase und ein kleiner voller weißer Mund. Die Haut war ebenso knochenweiß wie ihre langen Haare. Sie trug auf dem Bild ein weißes fallendes Kleid, dass fast mit ihrer Haut verschmolz.

Auf dem Bild tänzelte sie in fließenden Bewegungen um einen Grabstein. Sie hielt inne als sie Cronos erblickte und lächelte ihn entzückt an. Sie wirkte auf Cronos wie ein kleines Mädchen und als er näher hinschaute erkannte er sogar, dass er Recht hatte, sie war ein kleines Mä fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wer diese Person war und warum sie auf dem Gemälde vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum wie eine Frau aussah. Ledziya sah das Bild ebenso interessiert an.

Das Mädchen auf dem Bild fing plötzlich an zu schmollen, Cronos runzelte fragend seine Stirn als auch schon das Bild zur Seite schwang und Professor Orcus hinaustrat.

"Interessant, nicht wahr?" fragte Professor Orcus Stimme rauchig und sah durch ihre tief liegenden violetten Augen Cronos an. Ledziya zischelte vergnügt und Cronos nickte nur.

"Du musst wissen… Sie ist die Begleiterin des Todes…" flüsterte sie samtig. Cronos sah die Professorin neugierig an.

"Begleiterin des Todes?" fragte er ebenso leise aber mit deutlicher Neugier.

"Komm herein…" antwortete sie nur. Cronos folgte ihr, sie hatte sich seit dem letzten Jahr nicht verändert, immer noch war sie groß und mager. Ihre Haut so knochenweiß wie immer, ebenso ihre Haare. Ihre schwarze Robe hob sich deutlich ab und ließ sie dadurch noch unmenschlicher erscheinen.

Professor Orcus führte Cronos an einen großen dunklen hölzernen Schreibtisch, vor dem zwei gemütliche mit dunkelrotem Damast bedeckte Sessel standen. Ein Thronartiger Stuhl stand dahinter. Im spärlichen Licht des Zimmers konnte Cronos dennoch feine Schnitzereinen darauf erkennen. Er ließ seinen Blick weiter wandern. Das Zimmer war karg, außer dem Tisch und den Sesseln, war nur noch eine große schwarze Kerze auf dem Tisch, die auch die einzige Lichtquelle war, sowie eine aus schwarzem Stein gehauene Nundufigur mit blutroten Augen.

Mit einem Handzeichen bedeutete die Professorin Cronos sich zu setzten, Ledziya rollte sich sofort auf seinem Schoß zusammen, sie behielt aber mit ihrem Kopf Professor Orcus genau im Visier.

"Wie ich sehe hast du nun eine Begleiterin…" hauchte Professor Orcus samt und lehnte sich in ihren Thron zurück, ihre Augen waren gelassen auf Ledziya gerichtet.

"Auch noch eine Nebelschlange - Tuman Zmeya, wie sie hier genannt wird, wie ungewöhnlich…" fügte sie dann noch hinzu, Cronos konnte deutlich aus ihrer Stimme hören, dass sie amüsiert war. Er lehnte sich ebenfalls in den Sessel zurück, er wartete darauf, ob sie noch etwas sagen würde, aber Professor Orcus sah ihn nur abwartend an. Cronos blieb still.

"Wie ich sehe willst du mir nicht verraten wie es zu diesen Umständen kam und ich kann deine Verschwiegenheit verstehen" seufzte sie nach einiger Zeit.

"Nun es gibt doch sicherlich einen Grund für deinen Besuch?" fragte sie dann und lächelte dunkel.

"Ja, den gibt es Professor…" antwortete Cronos monoton,, er schubste Ledziya von seinem Schoß und stand auf, Professor Orcus hob nur fragend eine Augenbraue.

Er ging auf ihren Tisch zu und fasste mit seiner rechten Hand in seine Robe um seinen Zauberstab heraus zu holen. Er legte ihn auf den Tisch.

"Nun?" fragte Professor Orcus ruhig. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine rechte Hand, Cronos hatte einen Handschuh an, seine linke Hand war währenddessen aber nackt.

Langsam zog Cronos seinen Handschuh aus und zum Vorschein kam verbrannte Haut nur sein Mittefinger um den Blackring war verschont.

"Wie interessant…" murmelte die Professorin.

"Ich kann meinen Zauberstab nicht mehr benutzen, das letzte Mal als ich einen Zauber anwenden wollte, war dies hier die Folge darauf.." antwortete Cronos genervt und wedelte mit seiner Hand vor ihrer Nase.

"Ich nehme an, dein Zauber gehörte in die Gattung schwarzer Magie und das keine einfache?" fragte sie nur amüsiert, ihre Stimme war nichts weiter als ein Windhauch.

"Nein.." antwortete Cronos und seine Lippen kräuselten sich vor dunkler Zufriedenheit.

"Setz dich wieder.." sagte sie ohne ihren Blick von seinem Zauberstab zu heben., Cronos tat wie geheißen.

"Was meinen Sie?" fragte Cronos gelangweilt, innerlich brannte seine Neugier. Es ärgerte ihn ungemein, dass sein Zauberstab seit einiger Zeit nun so reagierte.

Professor Orcus nahm den Zauberstab in die Hand, dieser glühte rot auf, als wollte er gegen diese Berührung protestieren.

"Ahh" machte sie nur wissend, mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln legte sie ihn wieder auf den Tisch, das Glühen hörte sofort auf.

Fragend zog Cronos seine Augenbrauen hoch.

"Ja?" fragte er nun langsam ungeduldig, neben ihm zischelte Ledziya nur belustigt.

"Er passt nicht mehr zu dir, falls er es jemals getan hat…" antwortete sie nur einfach.

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich noch weiter nach oben.

"Stechpalme und Phönixfeder, diese Stoffe wehren sich gegen deine Art von Magie, die du in dir trägst." erklärte sie und sah Cronos fest in die Augen, in ihm kam der Wunsch auf seinen Blick zu senken, er hielt sich aber davon ab und starte zurück.

"Du benötigst eine neunen…" lächelte sie wieder.

"Aber warum hatte er denn vorher funktioniert und nun nicht mehr?" fragte Cronos genervt und verzog sein Gesicht. Professor Orcus gluckste nur leise.

"Deine Magie ist stärker geworden und geht nun stärker in eine Richtung. In der Kindheit ist Magie neutral und da du hier in Durmstrang mehr schwarze Magie lernst als andere wird deine schwarze Magie in dir ebenfalls stärker. Du musst dir das so vorstellen, deine Magie ist in mehrere Teile gespalten. Einmal in neutrale, in schwarze oder auch dunkle und in weiße Magie, jeder Zauberer je nach Abstammung neigt zu einer Sorte am stärksten, in deinem Fall in Richtung der dunklen, diese Seite in dir ist nun größer und überwiegt. Dein Zauberstab ist eher für weiße und neutrale Magie gedacht und so wehrt sich der Stab" beendete sie ihre Erklärung und nickte in die Richtung seiner Hand.

Cronos nickte ebenfalls verstehend.

"Und wo bekomme ich einen neunen her, der auch funktioniert?" fragte er daraufhin, er konnte nicht anders als genervt zu sein, er brauchte nicht noch solche Dinge, die ihn behinderten und Zeit kosteten. Wieder lachte die Professorin leise.

"Nicht so unruhig, mein junger Schüler, wir werden uns darum kümmern noch heute…" hauchte sie amüsiert, dann fasste sie sich nachdenklich ans Kinn, Cronos entdeckte an ihren langen knochigen Spinnenbeinartigen Fingern mehrere Sigelringe. Einer davon war vollkommen schwarz mit einem großen dunkelroten flach geschliffenen Stein, er fragte sich was der Ring zu bedeuten hatte.

"Wir gehen schon jetzt." sagte sie dann plötzlich und stand auf. Cronos stand ebenfalls auf, Ledziya schlitterte sofort auf seine Schulten und wickelte sich um seinen Hals. Wortlos ging Professor Orcus auf eine Wand zu, sie biss sich in ihren Zeigefinger und rieb ihn an der kahlen Wand entlang, eine blutige Linie blieb zurück.

Vor seinen Augen öffnete sich die Wand und gab Ausblick auf einen Kamin.

Sie nahm vom Kaminsims ein kleines Säckchen herunter und warf es Cronos zu, dieser fing es geschickt auf.

"Wir werden mit Flohpulver reisen ein alter Freund von mir kann dir mit einem passenden Zauberstab weiterhelfen, nimm dir eine Handvoll Pulver heraus wir werden zusammen reisen. Cronos schüttete sich genug Flohpulver in die Hand, während Professor Orcus mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs ein Feuer auflodern ließ.

Cronos schmiss das Pulver hinein und bevor er protestieren konnte packte Professor Orcus ihn und sprang in die nun dunkelgrünen Flammen.

* * *

Wie jedes Mal drehte sich die alles um Cronos herum, er konnte den knochigen Körper von Professor Orcus spüren, diese hatte Cronos fest umklammert.

Nach einer langen Zeit, so kam es Cronos mindestens vor, schossen sie aus einem Kamin heraus. Cronos beeilte sich um auf seinen Füßen zu landen und schaffte es gerade noch so nicht hinzufallen. Blitzartig drehte er sich zu Professor Orcus herum und starrte sie giftig an.

"Sie hätten mir etwas sagen müssen!" fauchte er, Ledziya, die die ganze Zeit über ruhig geblieben war, zischte erheitert.

_Und was lachst du?! Du kleine hinterlistige Schlange_!, Fauchte er in seinen Gedanken Ledziya ebenfalls an.

Professor Orcus lächelte nur ein wenig und beobachtete ihn interessiert.

"Du kannst dich mit ihr verständigen, nehme ich an?" fragte sie, immer noch mit einem kleinen Lächeln, dass ihre Erheiterung ausdrückte.

Cronos konnte gerade sich noch davon abbringen ihr einen abfälligen Blick zu schenken und entschloss sich lieber dazu den Mund zu halten.

Professor Orcus gluckste wieder leise.

"Verschwiegen, wie man es nur von einem aus meinem Haus erwarten kann.."

Cronos sah sie fragend an, war das etwa Lob gewesen?, fragte er sich.

_Wenn du es ein Geheimnis bleiben lassen willst, sprich lieber nicht mit mir…, _antwortete Ledziya nach einer Zeit, er konnte sie belustigt Zischen hören in seinem Kopf.

_Du machst es mit deiner Art aber auch sehr offensichtlich, dass du alles andere als eine gewöhnliche kleiner Schlange bist…, _gab Cronos ein wenig beleidigt zurück und versuchte eine mentale Mauer in seinem Kopf zu errichten um Ledziya abzublocken_. _Langsam wurde er immer besser darin und außerdem nervte es Ledziya ungemein, ein weiterer Grund, der es möglich machte es stärker zu wollen.

Misstrauisch beäugte Cronos seine Umgebung, seinen Zauberstab hatte er immer noch im Zimmer von Professor Orcus gelassen. Cronos war wütend auf sich den Zauberstab vergessen zu haben, auch wenn er nicht wirklich funktionierte. Sie waren in einem kleinen Salon gelandet, alles war verstaubt und alt. Die Luft war auch nicht besser, modrig und feucht, bemerkte Cronos ebenfalls.

"Suchst du diesen hier?", sprach ihn plötzlich Professor Orcus an und hielt mit ihrer linken Hand seinen Zauberstab hoch, der wieder rot leuchtete. Diesmal schenkte er der Professorin einen dunklen Blick, doch sie lächelte nur amüsiert. Frustriert seufzte er innerlich auf und streckte seine Hand aus, um seinen Zauberstab zurück zu bekommen, kaum zu glauben, dass er sich schon so schnell an den Stab gewöhnt hatte. Sie steckte ihn aber wieder ein, Cronos runzelte seine Stirn.

"Was-" fing er an zu fauchen, wurde aber direkt mit einem Blick von Professor Orcus zum Schweigen gebracht.

"Orcus, was für eine _unglaubliche Freude _dich wieder zu sehen…" säuselte eine Stimme plötzlich und ließ Cronos sich ruckartig umdrehen.

Vor ihm stand ein alter kleiner Mann, er hatte graue filzige Haare und einen ebenso filzigen Grauen Bart, sein Kopf war Rund und mit vielen Falten durchsetzt, seine Nase war groß und wulstig, wie aufgedunsen. Seine Kleidung war ebenso faltig wie sein Gesicht und Cronos konnte nur erraten, dass seine Kleidung mal schwarz gewesen sein musste, jetzt jedenfalls war sie gräulich, fast schon bräunlich.

Cronos verzog sein Gesicht angeekelt, von diesem altem Stück Dreck sollte er einen Zauberstab bekommen? Er hätte doch direkt Lucius schreiben sollen, aber sein idiotischer Trieb Dinge auf eigene Hand, ohne Hilfe von seiner Familie, zu lösen hatte ihn dazu getrieben allein zu handeln und Orcus anzusprechen.

Er wand seinen Kopf von der alles andere als schönen Erscheinung ab und sah neugierig zu Orcus hinüber. Sie lächelte bösartig, dabei leuchteten ihre violette Augen aus ihren tiefen Höhlen. Sie überragte den Mann ohne weiteres.

"Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits…" hauchte Professorin in ihrer üblichen rauchigen Stimme.

"Um unhöflich zu sein, was willst du? Aber wie ich dich kenne willst du wie immer nur die Schmerzen in meinem Arsch sein, so krank wie du bist!" knurrte der Alte. Cronos beachtete den Mann jetzt neugieriger, wer so unhöflich zu Orcus war musste etwas zu bieten haben, dachte Cronos jedenfalls.

Orcus lachte nur, es war ein Lachen, dass einem das Blut gefrieren ließ, aber der alte Mann starrte Orcus nur mit äußerstem Widerwillen an.

"Redegewand wie immer, Thomsen, wie schön, dass du dich nicht geändert hast." antwortete sie ruhig ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen.

"Was ist jetzt?" blaffte der Mann, dann fiel sein Blick auf Cronos als würde er ihn erst jetzt bemerken.

"Und wer ist das?" fragte er genervt und zeigte mit seiner verschrumpelten Hand auf Cronos.

Wut bildete sich in seinem Magen und Ledziya zischte drohend von seiner Schulter.

"Professor Orcus, mit allem Respekt, aber soll dieser uralte _Mann _mir von Hilfe sein?" fragte Cronos zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen. Er hätte den alten Mann lieber mit anderen Wörtern geehrt, aber er wusste nicht wie weit er gehen konnte.

"Pass auf was du da sagst. Söhnchen, in diesen alten Knochen steckt mehr Magie, als du je bekommen könntest.!" knurrte der Mann.

Cronos Gesicht verdunkelte sich und er schenkte dem Mann nur einem abfälligen Blick.

"Aber, aber Thomson, behandelt man so seine Kunden?" mischte sich die Professorin ein, bevor Cronos etwas erwidern konnte.

"Er ein Kunde? Ich bediene keine Babys, die noch nicht einmal genug Magie für meine einzigartigen Kreationen haben!" bellte der alte Mann wieder und spukte Cronos fast dabei an, als er redete. Die Wut in ihm wurde stärker und bewegte sich langsam brennend durch seinen ganzen Körper.

"_Ledziya…" _zischte Cronos wütend auf Parsel. "_Es wird Zeit diesem Stück Dreck zu zeigen mit was für einem Baby er es zu tun hat_!" Seine Augen blitzen gefährlich und Ledziya kicherte verrückt. Die Augen des Alten weiteten sich erschrocken, nur Professor Orcus lächelte wissend.

Bevor der Alte reagieren konnte, schnürte sich eine drei Meter lange Ledziya um seinen schmächtigen Körper.

"_Sssoll ich dich fressen, ja, ja, ja? Aber ich glaube nicht, dassss du mir bessssondersss ssschmecken würdest… aber Fressssen ist Fressssen…_" zischelte Ledziya in sein Ohr und glitt mit ihrer Zunge über sein Gesicht, eine Eisspur blieb zurück.

"_Drück fester zu…" _grinste Cronos böse.

"_Sssicherlich, Meisssster_" kicherte Ledziya und wand sich noch fester um den alten Mann, eine feine Eisschicht bildete sich langsam über seinem Körper, seine Hautfarbe wurde auf Grund der Kälte, die Ledziya absonderte immer bläulicher.

Selbst die Temperatur im Zimmer sank und Cronos gemerkte wie sein Adrenalin stieg, er wollte so dringend einen Zauber aussprechen und den Mann verletzten, aber Orcus hatte ihm seinen Stab nicht zurück gegeben.

"_Noch ein wenig mehr, Meisssster_?" fragte Ledziya, der alte Mann konnte nichts mehr sagen, da sein Mund zugefroren war.

Plötzlich klatschte Professor Orcus zweimal mit den Händen.

"Es reicht, meinst du nicht auch Cronos? Wenn er stirbt ist er keine Hilfe mehr, auch wenn ich seinen Tod als nicht besonders tragisch sehen würde…" sagte sie dann, sie lächelte äußerst amüsiert und zufrieden.

"Wahr das der Grund weshalb sie mir meinen Zauberstab nicht gaben, Professor?" fragte Cronos neugierig, noch war er nicht gewillt den Mann freizugeben.

"Mitunter" gluckste sie.

"_Ledziya genug, lass ihn frei…" _zischte Cronos dann schließlich auf Parsel.

Ledziya gehorchte sofort und löste sich in feinen silbernen Nebel auf, um kurz darauf wieder auf seiner Schulter in kleiner Form aufzutauchen.

Der Mann fiel sofort steif zu Boden, seine Augen bewegten sich pausenlos in seinen Augenhöhlen. Cronos kicherte ein wenig, aber sagte nichts weiter.

Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstaubs, ließ Professor Orcus ihn in Flammen aufgehen, ein spitzer Schrei drang aus seinem Schlund und er rollte sich panisch auf dem Boden hin und her, als die Flammen erloschen waren starrte er Orcus hasserfüllt an.

"Du alte Schlampe, das hast du mit Absicht gemacht!" schrie er wutverzehrt und sprang von einem Bein aufs andere.

"Aber meinetwegen, der kleine Parselmund ist mein Kunde!" fügte er noch hinzu als Professor Orcus nur lachte.

"Folgt mir!" befahl der alte Mann und Cronos und Professor Orcus folgten ihm durch die Tür.

* * *

"So du brauchst also einen neuen Zauberstab" sprach der alte Mann endlich als sie in einem Lagerraum ankamen, wo hunderte von länglichen Kätchen verstaut waren.

Cronos verbiss sich eine sarkastische Antwort und nickte nur, das zerstörte Äußere des alten Mannes ließ in immer noch gehässig Grinsen.

"Wie ich sehe hast du eine besondere Bindung zu einem Eiswesen…. Du benutzt schwarze Magie, denk ich mal?" sagte er, es war keine wirkliche Frage. Wieder ein Nicken von Cronos.

"Und wenn du mit der Alten da bist, bist du sicherlich auch im Haus des Nundu, also Nekromantik, Rituale und all das Zeug ist mit eingeschlossen…." Er schenkte Professor Orcus noch einen hasserfüllten Blick, bevor er sich Cronos rechten Arm packte, dieser befreite sich sofort von der Berührung.

"Fass mich nicht an!" zischte er.

"Stell dich nicht an Jungchen, ich muss mir deinen Zauberstabarm ansehen!" bellte der alte Mann nur. Widerwillig gab Cronos seinen Arm frei.

"Hmm… Ich weiß… Ich weiß…" murmelte er nur und verschwand.

Plötzlich stand er wieder vor Cronos mit einem ganzen Arm voll Päcken.

"So nimm den…" bellte der alte Man nur, als er Cronos schon einen schwarzen Zauberstab in die Hand drückte.

Cronos ließ ihn sofort fallen, als er einen tiefen Schmerz bis in sein innerstes spürte.

Bevor er sich beschweren konnte, hatte Cronos schon den nächsten in seiner Hand, dieser Tat nichts. Nach noch weiteren vier Versuchen, die alle gescheitert waren, war nur noch eine Packung übrig.

"So jetzt zeig ich dir den Richtigen…." grunzte der alte Mann, als er das Päcken öffnete.

"Was soll das heißen? Die anderen waren nur zum Spaß?" fauchte Cronos erhitzt.

"Vielleicht" grinste der alte Mann und zeigte dabei halb verrottete gelbe Zähne. Wieder wurde Cronos am Antworten gehindert, als er diesen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte. Eine Welle von Magie flutete seinen Körper, es war keine Wärme, sondern angenehme Kälte, wie eine laue Briese an einem heißen Sommertag.

Erfrischend und belebend. Ein Seufzer der Zufriedenheit verließ seine Lippen. Als die Welle vorbei war, sah Cronos sich den Zauberstab genauer an, er war knochenweiß, schmal und von mittlerer Länge, es waren keine Verzierungen daran, der Zauberstab war eher einfach gefertigt.

"Ich wusste es doch…" murmelte der Alte.

"Was für Materialien?" keuchte Cronos, der Welle hatte ihn merkwürdig atemlos gemacht.

Die schlamigfarbenen Augen des Alten glänzten dunkel bevor er antwortete .

"Dementorknochen und das als Herz des Stabes, wirklich passend wie ich finde, Gift von einen Nundu." Er seufzte und fügte dann kopfschüttelnd hinzu. "Eine Meisterleistung von mir in den Händen einer Rotznase… unglaublich."

"Nun kannst du tun, was du schon die ganze Zeit tun wolltest, Cronos…" sagte Professor Orcus plötzlich ruhig. Ihr Gesicht hatte sich zu einem vollständigen Lächeln verzogen, welches keine Freude enthielt, sondern nur Unheil.

Cronos verstand sofort was sie meinte. Auf seinem Gesicht bildete sich langsam das selbe Grinsen.

"Danke, Professor…" grinste er.

Der alte Mann sah Stirn runzelnd von einem zum anderen.

"_Percoquo_" sagte Cronos gelassen und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab in die Richtung des Alten, dieser hatte damit nicht gerechnet und bekam den dunkelblauen Fluch direkt in die Brust. Erst passierte gar nichts und langsam wich Schock der Schock aus dem Gesicht des Alten und verwandelte sich in Wut, er versuchte seinen Zauberstab heraus zu holen, blieb aber bewegungslos stehen.

"Wa-" fing er an, wurde aber unterbrochen, als sich plötzlich Blasen überall auf seiner sichtbaren Haut entwickelten, sein restlicher Körper konnte nicht anders aussehen. Er schrie laut auf und fasste sich ins Gesicht, sein Zauberstab fiel nutzlos zu boden. Als seine Hände eine Blase berührten, platzte diese auf. Er schrie noch lauter als vorher.

Eine zähflüssige dunkelrote Flüssigkeit floss aus der Wunde und verteilte sich in seinem Gesicht, ein paar Tropfen landeten auf dem Boden. Weitere Blasen platzen auf und der alte Mann schrie und schrie, er sank unter Schmerzen zu Boden, wo er sich windete, als versuchte er die Schmerzen abzuschütteln. Cronos lachte dunkel.

"Unterschätze niemanden! Auch keine Rotznasen, aber nun ist es eh zu spät…"

Die lauten Schreie wurden dumpfer und der Mann zuckte nur noch lautlos, seine

Haut hing in durchgekochten Fetzten herunter und pellte sich von dem Rest seines Körpers ab, übrig blieb weißes Fleisch. Das Zucken hörte auf, der Mann war Tod.

"So sieht es also aus lebendig gekocht zu werden?" fragte Cronos schmunzelnd.

"Eine interessante Wahl, Cronos" hauchte Professor Orcus lobend.

"Nun Professor, warum sollte ich ihn töten?" fragte Cronos neugierig, sicherlich er war nervig, ekelhaft, einfach widerlich gewesen, aber seinen ersten Mord an so etwas zu verschwenden? Cronos zuckte seine Schultern, egal…, irgendwann hätte er es eh getan, dachte er trocken. Er war nicht so blauäugig zu denken, er würde nie einen Menschen töten, die Zeiten sahen einfach anders aus, außerdem lag es in seinem Blut zu Töten, man siehe nur seine verrückte Mutter oder seinen Vater.

"Er wusste zu viel und wurde langsam verrückt, man kann solche alten Zauberer nicht gebrauchen, Cronos, er stand kurz davor von den Auroren mitgenommen zu werden, wegen Verkauf von schwarzmagischen Artefakten. Es musste also sein. Entweder ich oder ein anderer dunkler Zauberer, es war sozusagen schon etwas länger geplant und ich hatte mir gedacht, du würdest gerne mal deinen neunen Zauberstab ausprobieren." Professor Orcus lächelte ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln an, dann aber sah sie wieder zu der Leiche.

"Ich denke wir sollten erst einmal aufräumen…" sagte sie dann und wollte in ihre Tasche greifen, aber Cronos unterbrach sie.

"Professor? Darf Ledziya ihn fressen?" Er grinste und Ledziya hatte ein hungriges Glimmen in ihren grauen Augen.

"Nur zu.." gluckste sie.

Wieder wurde Ledziya größer und größer, stolz erkannte Cronos, dass sie bald bis zu vier Meter lang war.

Mit ihrem Kiefer schnappte Ledziya sich den Körper und verschlang ihn gierig, eine große Beule blieb in der Mitte ihres Körpers zurück. Nur noch eine dickflüssige Lache geronnenes Blut blieb von dem alten Mann zurück. Mit einem letzten Schwenker von Professor Orcus, mit ihrem Zauberstab, um alle Beweise zu vernichten, gingen sie zu zurück nach Durmstrang.

* * *

A/N: Hoffe mal nicht alle sind jetzt schockiert von dem kleinen Cronos, aber ab jetzt geht´s hier ein bisschen heftiger zu…

Für alle die es interessiert, der Zauber heißt übersetzt so viel wie "gar kochen", ich hoffe keiner denkt jetzt ich bin ein Psychopath oder wo etwas :D

Zu den Reviews:

_Bloodraven_: Ich danke gleichfalls für dein Review, hoffe das Kapi war nach deinem Geschmack…. Cronos wird in nächster Zeit noch nicht viel bis gar nicht raus finden, den Bissen halte ich mir noch für später :D

_XAuroraSkyx_: danke, danke. Ja, Draco ist schon ein bisschen unfähig zu erkennen, was andere fühlen… :D Ledziya ist schon eine, nicht wahr…? :D Lass dich mit Bella überraschen ;) Also ich kann schon sagen Cronos ist definitiv nicht der Sohn von Voldemort. Hoffe dir hat das Kapi gefallen und danke für dein Review!

_Bill Weasley666_: Ich find deine Reviews immer sehr toll :D dir entgeht nichts… leider, leider bin ich jetzt sehr mysteriös und kann nur sagen: Abwarten ;)

LV ist aber nicht der Vater von Cronos, kann ich schon einmal sagen, aber vermute ruhig weiter, wenn du die richtige Antwort triffst werde ich aber trotzdem nichts verraten :D LV und Cronos werden später noch viel miteinander zu tun habe, wie sag ich nicht (Aber kein Slash…, für die, die das jetzt denken könnten) Der Unterricht wird nach meinem Plan im nächsten Kapi angesprochen :D Ja, Medusa ist schon immer für einen Lacher gut :) Ansonten Danke für dein Review ;)

_Sirius Schleicher95_: danke für dein Review :D

_Gothiclc_: Das freut mich immer wieder zu hören, Dankeschön!

So danke noch mal an alle die reviewt haben!

Gruß Watti


	14. 13:Begeisterung

A/N: Jop, ihr seht richtig. Ein neues Kapi :D

Disclaimer: aaaaaahhhhh…., ach ja: Wie immer

* * *

Kapitel 13: Begeisterung

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Nundus war voll als Cronos zurück kam, Schüler aus allen Jahrgängen waren überall verteilt. Die älteren Jahrgänge hatten es sich auf den guten Plätzen vor dem Kamin bequem gemacht und genossen die Wärme, während jüngere Schüler ihnen entweder hasserfüllte Blicke zuwarfen oder aktiv durch die Gegend sprangen und fröhlich lachten. Cronos aber beachtete dies alles nicht. Wie in Trance ging er hoch in den Schlafraum, der nun Zweitklässler. Er war merkwürdig euphorisch und befriedigt.

Die Wirkung des Mordes hatte erst in Professor Orcus Räumen angefangen zu wirken. Es war Anfangs ein Schwindelgefühl gewesen, Eindrücke waren lauter und schärfer und so stark, dass es ihn fast von den Beinen gehauen hatte. Professor Orcus hatte nur gelacht und gesagt, dass das nur ein einmaliges Gefühl gewesen war und bei jedem weiteren Mord verfliegen würde bis zur Indifferenz. Nach dem Schwindel hatte Cronos leichte Gewissensbisse gespürt, aber sie schnell in die tiefste Ecke seines Ichs verbannt. Er konnte später noch darüber grübeln, doch zunächst wollte er nur dieses süchtig machende Gefühl auskosten.

Er merkte kaum, wie Ledziya von seiner Schulter auf sein Bett schlitterte und sich dort zusammenkugelte und einschlief. Er packte sich seine Tasche und ging immer noch wie in Trance frühstücken. In der Halle angekommen, klang das Gefühl langsam ab und Cronos konnte wieder alles normaler erkennen. Am Nundutisch erkannte er Medusa und Lunaire, die aussahen als stritten sie sich, was kein ungewöhnlicher Anblick war, wie Cronos amüsiert feststellte.

Als er sich hinsetzte sprach Medusa ihn direkt an.

"Cronos! Was meinst du? Ich hab doch recht, oder nicht?" Cronos sah sie milde interessiert an und lächelte träge.

"Zu was?" nuschelte er. Anscheinend war er immer noch leicht abwesend.

Medusa runzelte ihre Stirn und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

"Ich könnte schwören, dass du letztens noch graue Augen hattest…" sagte sie dann und sah äußerst verwirrt aus. Lunaire, der neugierig geworden war, sah Cronos ebenfalls in die Augen.

Er prustete leise amüsiert.

"Medusa…. Du Dummkopf" gluckste er, "Das sind Cronos Pupillen!"

"Hmm?" mischte sich Cronos dann ein und sah von einem zum anderen. Er war wieder abgedriftet. Plötzlich spürte er eine eisige Kälte, die von oben herab seinem Körper hinunter lief. Wütend sprang er auf. Als er feststellte, dass Medusa ihm ein Glas Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet hatte, verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen und er zischte leise in ihre Richtung. Medusa gluckste leise und sah ihn aus ihren großen dunklen Augen grinsend an.

"Was sollte das, Medusa?" knurrte er dann bedrohlich. Als Antwort rollte sie nur ihre Augen.

"Du warst high oder so was…, jedenfalls sind deine Augen wieder normal." sagte sie dann gelassen und mit interessierter Stimme sprach sie weiter, "Aber ich würde gerne wissen von was du so abgehoben bist!"

Lunaire zog seine Nase kraus und verzog sein Gesicht.

"Er stinkt nach Tod.." flüsterte er leise.

"Was?" schreckte Medusa auf und starrte Cronos fasziniert aus kugelrunden Augen an.

"Was hast du getan, Cronos?" wollte sie dann sofort neugierig wissen und beugte sich leicht über den Tisch, ihre dunklen Augen glänzten fiebrig. Cronos beugte sich raubtierhaft lächelnd ebenfalls hinüber und Lunaire folgte dem Beispiel, seine Miene war nur milde interessiert.

"Ich erzähl es euch später, aber anscheinend war ich von der schwarzen Magie, die ich ausgeübt hatte sehr mitgerissen…" flüsterte er nur und sah für kurze Zeit nachdenklich aus, bevor er wieder normal blickte und dann beugte er sich schließlich seufzend zurück.

Medusa nickte und setzte sich auch wieder normal hin, Lunaire rollte seine Augen, aber tat es den beiden gleich. Fast schweigend aßen sie ihr Frühstück. Dann war es auch schon Zeit für die erste Stunde. Cronos grinste freudig und konnte kaum abwarten seinen neuen Zauberstab weiter zu testen. Medusa sah ihn weiterhin misstrauisch an, während Lunaire, wie immer gelangweilt hinter den beiden herschlenderte.

---------------------------

Silas und Ruse waren schon vor dem Klassenraum für Dunkle Künste und ihre Verteidigung. Ruse lächelte dem Trio entgegen, während Silas sie höhnisch angrinste.

"Weißt du, dass deine Nase aussieht wie die einer Maus?" fragte Medusa mit großen unschuldigen Augen. Cronos und Lunaire prusteten leicht, Ruse Gesicht verzog sich amüsiert und wandte seinen Kopf leicht nach unten, um sein großes Grinsen zu verstecken..

Silas verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und schoss Medusa einen giftigen Blick zu.

Diese war nicht sonderlich beeindruckt und öffnete direkt wieder ihren Mund, um etwas neues bekannt zu geben.

"Jetzt siehst du wie eine blinde Maus aus!", stellte sie mit leicht angewinkeltem Kopf fest und lächelte höhnisch. Cronos grinste breit, als er bemerkte, das Silas in seine Robe griff, womöglich um seinen Zauberstab herauszuholen und Medusa zu verhexen. Er würde gerne sehen, wie Medusa einen Zauber von Silas abbekam, aber er glaubte nicht, dass Silas in der Lage war Medusa zu verhexen.

"Willst mich verhexen, was?" fragte Medusa dann spöttisch und grinste breit.

Silas Gesicht verfärbte sich leicht pink unter seiner blassen Haut, seine dunklen tunnelartigen Augen sprühten vor Wut, Cronos bemerkte nebenbei noch, dass die Hand die nicht in seiner Robe verschwunden war, sich krampfhaft zu einer Faust zusammengepresst hatte, sodass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

"Was? Du antwortest mir nicht?" stichelte sie weiter kindisch und zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

"Hwat dwas klweine Silas Bwaby Angst?" spottete sie dann in einer hohen Babystimme. Bevor Silas reagieren konnte traf Medusa ein Zauber von hinten und sie erhob sich in die Luft, wo sie erstarrt bewegungslos blieb.

Professor Orcus kam in einer fließenden Bewegung angeschwebt, Cronos bemerkte, wie ihre tief liegenden violetten Augen aus ihren Höhlen lauernd blitzten, ihr Mund hatte sich abwesend zu einem krummen Lächeln verzogen.

"Das wird Ärger geben..", murmelte Lunaire neben Cronos. Dieser nickte, aber dennoch grinste er und war nicht sonderlich besorgt um Medusa.

"Interessant…" rauchte Professor Orcus Stimme und sah allen tief in die Augen.

"Mr. Lestrange, was genau ist hier passiert?" fragte sie dann und sah Cronos interessiert an.

Cronos Miene kräuselte sich vor Verwirrung, eben noch hatte sie ihn beim Vornamen angesprochen und nun benutzte sie wieder die höfliche Anrede. Bevor jemand seine Verwirrung bemerken konnte, entspannte sich sein Gesicht zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske.

"Nun, Professor-" fing er an, wurde aber von einem keifenden Silas unterbrochen.

"_Sie!"_, spuckte Silas angeekelt und zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger, auf die in der Luft schwebende Medusa, "´at misch-"

"Hatte ich das Wort an Sie gerichtet, Mr. Chereau?" fuhr die Professorin dem wütenden Silas ins Wort und starrte ihn aus unblinzelnden Augen nieder bis er seinen Blick sengte.

"Dachte ich mir doch…" hauchte sie wispernd und sah Cronos mit einer elegant hoch gezogenen Augenbraue aufordernd an.

"Wie ich schon eben bereits sagen wollte, bevor man mich unterbrochen hatte-", Cronos schenkte Silas ein kurzes herablassendes Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder auf Orcus konzentrierte, "Hatten Chereau und Medusa nur eine kleine verbale Auseinandersetzung und dann kamen Sie, Professor…" beendete Cronos seine Erklärung gelangweilt. Silas schnaubte wütend.

"Ist das so, Mr. Lestrange…?" lächelte Professor Orcus ohne jegliche Gefühle darin. Sie schnippte dann mit ihren Fingern und mit einem lauten Geräusch fiel Medusa hart auf den Steinboden. Diese zischte vor Schmerzen und rappelte sich desorientiert auf.

"Wer?" spuckte sie giftig und blickte mörderisch um sich.

"Miss Gorgornus, hätten Sie vielleicht Interesse daran, mir zu erklären was sich gerade hier abgespielt hatte, da Mr. Lestrange heute anscheinend nicht sonderlich observierend ist.." säuselte die Professorin und Medusa blieb plötzlich starr stehen.

Sie drehte sich zu Professor Orcus und lächelte unschuldig.

"Nichts, Professor…" nuschelte sie scheinheilig und sah die Professorin aus ihren großen Augen unblinzelnd an.

"Nichts?" wiederholte die Professorin samtig. Medusa zog ihre Unterlippe nervös zwischen ihre Zähne und saugte daran. Cronos sah sie interessiert an, er hatte Medusa noch nie so nervös gesehen. Medusas Augen huschten zu ihm und Lunaire hinüber, wortlos versuchte sie ihn dazu zu bringen ihr zu helfen. Kaum merklich zuckte Cronos seine Schultern und formte stumm die Worte "Wie, denn?".

"Nun, nun. Ich habe eine gute Idee, wie wir diese Angelegenheit bestens lösen könnten…" hauchte die Professorin und nun grinste sie regelrecht, wie Cronos feststellte, bösartiger denn je.

Die Schüler sahen die Professorin neugierig an, Medusa tippte abwesend von einem Bein aufs andere, nun sehr deutlich nervös. Silas blitzte immer noch wütend jeden an, sein hassvoller Blick blieb auf Medusa liegen, diese ließ sich trotz der Professorin und ihrer auffallenden Nervosität nicht entgehen ihn kurz höhnisch anzugrinsen.

"Ein Duell…" klärte die Professorin sie dann endlich auf. Alle Augenpaare sahen sie fragend an, in der Zwischenzeit waren auch die anderen Mitschüler für den Unterricht angetroffen und hatte sich um sie herum aufgestellt und lauschten gespannt.

"Ein Duell?" echote Medusa dann nach einiger Zeit, ihre Nervosität war augenblicklich verschwunden und in ihrer Stimme schwang Begeisterung, ein boshaftes Glimmern hatte sich in ihre Augen geschlichen und ließ sie noch dunkler aussehen, soweit das möglich war.

"Ein Duell, ganz Recht, Miss Gorgornus und zwar heute Abend in der Duellhalle, selbstredend ist die ganze Schule dazu präsent." Geflüster brach aus und alle tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander, Cronos konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen, dass würde spaßig werden, dachte er munter.

Professor Orcus schnalzte dann aber missbilligend mit ihrer Zunge.

"Nun, nun… Ich denke es ist Zeit für den Unterricht" Mit einem dunklen Blick von ihr, huschten alle Zweitklässler so schnell wie möglich ins Klassenzimmer.

Cronos, Medusa und Lunaire verzogen sich nach hinten. Als sie sich schließlich hingesetzt hatten, richtete sich Lunaires Blick auf Medusa.

"Idiot…" murmelte Lunaire in ihre Richtung und kräuselte seine Lippen höhnisch. Es war eher eine neckende Geste, als eine beleidigende. Nichts desto trotz schnaubte Medusa in seine Richtung und verzog ihr Gesicht, bevor sie arrogant grinste.

"Ich werde ihn zu einem blutigen matschigen Haufen hexen und dann kannst du sehen wer der Idiot ist!" erwiderte sie ihm mit hocherhobenem Haupt.

"Sicher, sicher Medusa…" kicherte Cronos und grinste Lunaire über ihren Kopf hinweg an, dieser erwiderte es. Beide waren sich sicher, dass Medusa als Sieger ausgehen würde, dennoch machte es Spaß sie zu ärgern.

Sie stieß beide jeweils mit ihrem Ellbogen in den Bauch, beide stöhnten auf und sahen sie giftig an.

"Was?" schnappte Medusa gespielt irritiert. "Könnt ihr nicht einmal einen spielhaften Stupser vertragen?"

Jetzt war es an der Reihe von Lunaire zu schnauben, Cronos rollte nur seine Augen.

"Sehr _spielhaft"_ säuselte Lunaire dann noch sarkastisch und schwang mit einer Hand seine langen dunkelroten Haare aus seinem Gesicht, als auch schon Professor Orcus mit dem Unterricht begann.

"Letztes Jahr", hauchte sie in die nun stille Runde, "Hatten wir mit leichter dunkler Magie angefangen. Wer kann sich noch daran entsinnen was es war?" Eine leichte Drohung ging aus ihren Worten hervor, die deutlich machte, besser nichts vergessen zu haben. Ein paar Hände hoben sich in die Luft, die Professorin ignorierte die wenigen und verengte ihre tief liegenden Augen zu Schlitzen, selbst von hinten konnte Cronos die Intensität ihrer violetten Augen spüren.

"_Niemand_?" höhnte sie und kräuselte ihre Lippen gehässig. Die Hände, die noch in der Luft waren zuckten unsicher, blieben aber dennoch oben, ein paar andere hoben sich ebenfalls. Medusa sah zu Cronos herüber und sah ihn fragend an, er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und hob ebenfalls seine Hand, für ihn war klar, dass Professor Orcus alle Hände oben sehen wollte und wenn es nicht so kommen würde, er wollte gar nicht erst daran denken, was dann passieren würde. Medusa und Lunaire hoben auch ihre Hand. Professor Orcus mörderischer Ausdruck verzog sich zu einem zufriedenen Grinsen als alle die Hände oben hatten.

"Mr. Sanguis?" nahm sie dann Lunaire dran und faltete ihre schmalen langfingrigen Hände abwartend zusammen.

"Wir haben letztes Jahr Flüche kennen gelernt, die äußerliche Verletzungen zufügen…" antwortete Lunaire, seine Stimme war monoton, er tat gut daran seine Langeweile daraus zu halten.

"Können Sie sich noch daran erinnern welche es waren?" hackte die Professorin weiter nach.

Lunaire nickte. " Leichte schneidende Flüche, Prellungsflüche, Feuerflüche, die die Haut anbrennen, aber nicht tief eindringen und weitere Flüche, die sich nur leicht auf die Haut auswirken." Die Professorin nickte zufrieden, gab Lunaire aber keine Punkte dafür.

"Wer kann wir welche nennen?" Dieses Mal suchte sie nach einem anderen und huschte mit ihren Augen suchend durch die Klasse.

"Mr. Wzorek?" Er war im Haus der Rusálka. Sein Körper versteifte sich merklich und sein Blick senkte sich schnell, als die Professorin ihn intensiv anstarrte.

"Ehm" fing er an "Wir hatten mit dem Fluch _Secare_ angefangen, der kleinere, ehm, Lebewesen zerschneiden kann, ehm, hauptsächlich auf Gliedmaßen angewendet…" Professor Orcus nickte zustimmend und deutete mit einer Handbewegung ihm an weiter zu machen. Langsam wurde der Junge sicherer und hob nun auch seinen Kopf an.

"Danach hatten wir den Fluch _Infido_, ebenfalls ein Schneidefluch, der, ähh, aber anders als der _Secare_, nur anschneidet…" Er machte kurz eine Denkpause und machte dann aber sofort weiter, als Professor Orcus ihn immer noch auffordernd ansah.

"_Circumseco_, mit dem man Hautstücke herausschneiden kann und den stärksten Fluch, den wir gelernt haben, _Elinguo, _der einem die Zunge abtrennt…´"

"Was Mr. Wzorek, ist Ihrer Meinung nach, noch wichtig mitzuteilen?" fragte die Professorin sichtlich entspannt.

Wzoreks Gesicht verzog sich nachdenklich, dann aber begann er langsam wieder an zu sprechen. "Die, ähh, Intention ist sehr entscheidend, wie bei jedem dunklem Zauber, ohne es zu wollen, würde der Fluch nicht funktionieren oder viel zu schwach sein, um überhaupt Schaden anzurichten."

"Sehr gut" nickte Professor Orcus ihm zu, "Zwei Punkte für die Rusálkas…" fügte sie dann noch im nachhinein hinzu, als ob sie es fast vergessen hätte. Und Cronos könnte schwören, sie hätte es gerne getan.

"Mr. Lestrange?" Cronos der damit schon gerechnet hatte, grinste selbstsicher.

"Nun wir hatten des Weiteren noch Feuerflüche, wie zum Beispiel _Ustulo_, der die Haut leicht anbrennt, aber ansonsten nicht lebensgefährlich ist, ein reiner nur Schmerzverursachender Fluch" Cronos zuckte gelangweilt mit seinen Achseln, man merkte, dass er den Zauber für fast nutzlos hielt. "Dann noch _Inuro_, ebenfalls ein Feuerfluch, der aber etwas Phantasie benötigt, da man seinem _Zielobjekt_ schmerzhaft etwas nach seinem Geschmack einbrennen kann, dass aber ansonsten nichts besonderes außer eine Brandnarbe zurück lässt." Professor Orcus lächelte Cronos amüsiert an.

"Aber dann hatten wir noch einen Fluch, ebenfalls wieder basierend auf Feuer, der eine viel interessantere Wirkung als die anderen hatte. _Semiustulandus_, er verbrennt etwas bis zur Hälfte, er würde eigentlich viel höher eingestuft werden müssen, aber da er viel Kraft in Anspruch nimmt, schaffen nicht viele den Fluch wirkungsvoll einzusetzen, also bleibt er auf Stufe 1 und ist ebenfalls nur ein Schmerzfluch ohne größeren Schaden." beendete Cronos und lehnte sich entspannt in seinen Stuhl zurück. Medusa grinste ihn von der Seite an und kicherte.

Professor Orcus lächelte. " Danke, Mr. Lestrange. Fünf Punkte an das Haus des Nundu." Keiner aus den anderen Häusern traute sich gegen die Unfairness zu protestieren und ließen es unkommentiert vorbeigehen.

Sie wiederholten noch alle anderen Flüche, die sie gelernt hatten.

Als Professor Orcus endlich vollkommen zufrieden war, kündigte sie das neue Thema an.

"Nun, wir werden uns in diesem Jahr mit dunkler Magie zweiten Grades beschäftigen und wir beginnen mit Flüchen, die das Innere beschädigen." Neben Cronos stieß Medusa Laute der Entzückung aus, sie sah aus als brannte sie schon darauf, endlich zu beginnen und wenn Cronos ehrlich war, er ebenfalls. Nicht Mal Lunaire, der sonst immer gelangweilt aussah, sprach gegen das neue Thema und sah selbst so aus als wollte er sofort beginnen.

* * *

"Was für Flüche hast du vor einzusetzen, Medusa?" fragte Cronos neugierig. Lunaire, Medusa und Cronos hatten das Mittagessen ausfallen lassen um eine Strategie zu entwickeln, auch wenn Medusa der festen Überzeugung war, sie brauchte keine. Sie befanden sich in einem alten nicht mehr genutzten Klassenzimmer, in der Nähe vom Nunduturm.

"Ich werde einfach den Todesfluch benutzen und puff bin ich ihn für immer los…" antwortete sie mit einem Schulterzucken. Sie hatte sich auf den alten Holzboden gelegt, Lunaire saß mit gekreuzten Beinen auf einem der Tische, während Cronos sich auf die Fensterbank gesetzt hatte.

Lunaire fing an laut zu lachen. "Als wenn du ihn überhaupt zu Stande bringen könntest, wir lernen die _Unverzeihlichen_ erst in unserem sechsten Schuljahr.." sagte er skeptisch und verschränkte seine Arme.

Medusa schenkte ihm einen dunklen Blick und rollte die Augen. "Ich hatte das auch nicht ernst gemeint, auch wenn ich es gerne tun würde…" Sie kräuselte ihre Nase genervt.

"Meint ihr… wenn er _aus Versehen _stirbt, dass ich dafür bestraft werde?" fragte sie dann nach einer kurzen Pause.

"Wenn du es _schaffst _es so aussehen zu lassen", kicherte Cronos dunkel.

"Mach keinen Blödsinn, Medusa… Und du, Cronos, hör auf ihr dumme Gedanken zu machen!" mischte sich Lunaire dann genervt ein, als Medusas Gesicht sich hoffnungsvoll verzogen hatte.

Beide seufzten beleidigt. Dann sprang Medusa plötzlich auf.

"Was war das jetzt? Eben beim Frühstücken, Cronos?" fragte sie neugierig.

Cronos grinste sie an, "Das wüsstest du gerne, nicht wahr?"

Sie schlug ihm leicht auf den Arm, "Sag schon!"

Lunaire hatte ebenfalls seine Augen abwartend auf Cronos gerichtet.

"Frag Lunaire, der vermutet schon das Richtige…" antworte Cronos nur und lehnte sich entspannt an das kalte Fenster. Von dort aus hatte man einen weiten Blick auf das dunkle schwarze Meer, dass die Insel auf der Durmstrang gebaut war umrandete.

Medusa drehte ihren Kopf sofort zu Lunaire. Dieser seufzte geschlagen.

"Weißt du, Medusa, eigentlich solltest du schon lange darauf gekommen sein…" Lunaire wollte schon weiter sprechen, aber er hielt inne, als er sah was Medusa für einen Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Ihr Lächeln war sardonisch verzogen, ihre großen schwarzen Augen tanzten vor dunklen Schatten.

Cronos schlug sich genervt mit der Hand auf den Kopf, "Hör auf uns immer zum Narren zu halten, wenn du schon etwas weißt…"

Medusas Gesicht verzog sich noch mehr, dass sich ein vollständiges Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht befand.

"Aber das macht doch gar keinen Spaß…" sagte sie nur. "Aber jetzt erklär mal, wie hat sich es angefühlt?"

Cronos grinste faul und zufrieden. "Befriedigend, es macht einen lebendiger… zufrieden…" Er stoppte und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Er hatte wieder Gewissensbisse, wie konnte er sich nur lebendiger fühlen, wenn er jemanden das Leben nahm? Es schmerzte tief, wütend verzog er sein Gesicht. Niemand sollte mit zwölf Jahren schon jemanden getötet haben, ob dunkler Zauberer oder nicht und besonders nicht aus so einem minimalem Grund, auch wenn Orcus anders dachte. Schnell verdrängte Cronos diese Gedanken, so etwas durfte er nicht denken. 

_Sagt wer_?, fragte eine Stimme tief in seinem Inneren, sie verhöhnte ihn. Ich, antwortete Cronos bitter, aber dennoch bestimmend und kräftig.

"Hmm, was fühlst du Lunaire, wenn du jemanden aussaugst?" fragte Cronos dann neugierig und lies seine Gedanken verschwinden.

Lunaires dunkelblaue Augen, verdunkelten sich und wurden schwärzer, ein abwesendes Lächeln verzierte sein Gesicht, er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die spitzen Eckzähne. "Intim, stillend, privat" sagte er nur dann beendend und Cronos konnte sehen, wie seine Augen kurz gelb aufblitzen.

"Ich finde Lunaire zählt nicht…" murmelte Medusa nach langer Zeit, es war still im Raum, dumpf konnte man die anderen Schüler hören. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen, der Wind ließ die Regentropfen gegen das Glas des Fensters prasseln.

Cronos hob seinen Kopf und sah sie fragend an, Lunaire tat das selbe.

"Ja, er braucht das Blut ja, es für ihn wichtig… aber wir…" sie suchte nach Worten. Die Situation war merkwürdig im Zimmer, Cronos kam sich viel älter vor, als er war. Wenn er an Draco dachte und seine albernen Spielchen in Hogwarts, kam ihm sein eignes Leben, soweit er es gelebt hatte, unvollkommen vor. Wollte er auch wie alle anderen Kinder sein, konnten die Schüler auf Durmstrang überhaupt Kinder sein? Oder waren sie einfach schon zu verdorben?

"Du liegst falsch, Medusa…" wisperte Lunaire. Medusa sah ihn durch halbgeschlossene Augen träge an und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf den kalten Holzboden.

"Ich genieße es, das Trinken, wie der Herzschlag immer langsamer, schwächer wird. Es ist Musik, bittersüß, bum bubum bubum…. Bis zum Stillstand" flüsterte er sanft, ein Windhauch schlich sich durch die Ritzen und ließ die Kerzen flackern. Ein angenehmes Gefühl ran durch Cronos Körper und Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinen Armen bis hin zu seinen Beinen.

Ein plötzlicher Gedanke zog durch seinen Kopf. Wieso sollte er wie die anderen normalen Zauberer sein? Er war Magie, dunkle Magie, er atmete sie und lebte sie, wie alle anderen in Durmstrang.

_Richtig_, zischte eine zufriedene Stimme in seinem Kopf, Ledziya.

* * *

"Willkommen" grüßte die Stimme vom Schulleiter Karkaroff die Menge.

"Gleich geht´s los Medusa!" flüsterte Lunaire. Als Antwort bekam er ein großes Grinsen von ihr. Sie saßen auf einer Bank am Rande der Duellhalle, auf der anderen Seite saß Silas mit Ruse.

"Heute, meine Schüler, werden wir ein Duell zwischen zwei Zweitklässlern aus dem Haus des Nundu betrachten können, die Gründe dafür sind irrelevant." Professor Karkaroff grinste dunkel. "Duellanten! Macht euch bereit!", rief er dann noch. Die Menge an Schülern die sich auf den Sitzplätzen angesammelt hatten, jubelten begeistert.

"Miss Gorgornus…" Professor Orcus war heran getreten.

"Auf geht´s!" grinste Medusa und folgte Professor Orcus auf ein Podest.

Cronos beobachtete Medusa scharf, sie konnte etwas, das wusste er, aber Silas war ein leeres Blatt. Cronos hätte an Medusas Stelle sich mehr Gedanken vorher über ihn gemacht, seine Schwächen, die Flüche die er benutzte. Sie aber war zu ignorant, um überhaupt eine Gefahr in ihn zu sehen.

"Lunaire? Wie wäre es mit einer Wette?" fragte Cronos dann.

"Eine Wette?", Lunaire hatte fragend eine Augenbraue erhoben und sah Cronos forschend an. "Sicher…" zuckte er dann aber mit den Achseln.

"Ich denke Silas wird Medusa einiges zusetzten, aber sie gewinnt am Ende. Zwar wird es knapp sein, aber sie gewinnt." stellte Cronos seine These auf. "Zehn Galleonen darauf." Lunaire sah ihn etwas misstrauisch an, nickte dann aber. Sie besiegelten ihre Wette noch mit einem Handschlag als die Menge wieder jubelte. Cronos richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das Podest. Silas und Medusa standen sich gegenüber und warteten auf das Zeichen anzufangen. Professor Orcus stand in der Mitte.

"Die Regeln, keine Unverzeihlichen, ansonsten ist alles erlaubt, ich werde bis drei zählen und ihr beginnt!" rauchte die magisch verstärkte Stimme von Professor Orcus durch den Raum. Sie trat beiseite.

"Eins!"

Medusa und Silas verbeugten sich spöttisch voreinander und drehten sich um.

"Zwei!" Jeder von beiden ging ein paar Schritte vorwärts.

"Beginnt!" Beide drehten sich blitzschnell um und schon schoss der erste Fluch aus Medusas Zauberstab, Cronos erkannte ihn, es war ein milder Feuerfluch, den sie letztes Jahr gelernt hatten. Silas wich schnell aus und gab ebenfalls einen Fluch zurück. Medusas Gesicht verzog sich freudig, Cronos konnte genau sehen, dass es ihr sehr viel Vergnügen breitete.

Sie wich dem Fluch aus, kurz bevor dieser sie an der Schulter treffen konnte.

Medusa benutzte jetzt kleine Zauber, wie den Kitzelfluch. Cronos respektierte ihre Strategie, kleine Zauber verbrauchten nicht viel Kraft und Silas würde irgendwann müde werden vom Ausweichen. Im Sekundentakt bombardierte sie ihn mit Kitzelflüchen, Silas hatte keine Chance auch nur einen Fluch auf sie zu schleudern.

Cronos konnte seine Frustration in seinem Gesicht sehen. Seine dunklen Augen waren zusammengekniffen und selbst von der Entfernung konnte Cronos sehen, wie er wütend seinen Kiefer zusammendrückte. Medusa sagte etwas, leider konnte Cronos nicht hören was, aber Silas Gesicht nach war es etwas nicht angenehmes. Er wich wieder einem ihrer Flüche auf, sein Gesicht war rot vor Anstrengung, aber dann schickte er ebenfalls einen Fluch auf Medusa, diese hatte damit nicht gerechnet und flog voll getroffen von dem Fluch einige Meter zurück und fiel dann auf den Boden. Silas fiel ebenfalls getroffen von einem Kitzelfluch um und blieb lachend auf dem Boden liegen. Cronos lachte belustigt auf, neben ihm grinste Lunaire ebenfalls.

Medusa hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt, ihre Roben waren leicht verkohlt und durcheinander. Ihr Gesicht war wütend verzogen. Jetzt konnte es nur noch spaßig werden, dachte Cronos begeistert. Die Menge kreischte aufgeregt. Silas war ebenfalls nicht mehr lachend auf seinen Beinen, er hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben und ließ auch schon ein paar Flüche los. Medusa fing an zu rennen und wich allen aus, dann machte sie etwas womit niemand gerechnet hatte, sie boxte Silas in den Bauch.

Ein kollektives "OHH" ging durch die Menge, danach folgten Buhh Rufe. Cronos und Lunaire lachten aber nur lautstark. Medusa stand grinsend vor Silas, der sich den Bauch hielt. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt würde niemand Medusa mehr für fair halten, sie hob ihren Zauberstab um Silas einen Fluch zu verpassen, dieser aber schwang sich auf sie, rangelnd fielen sie auf den Boden. Die Menge reagierte sehr unterschiedlich, während die Cerebus jubelten und die beiden Kämpfer anheizten, schauten die Rusálkas abgeneigt und angewidert zu, die Nundus fanden es allerdings sehr unterhaltsam, auch wenn sie es nicht so stark wie die Cerebus zeigten.

Ein Zauber trennte die beiden, Medusas kurze Haare standen ihr wirr vom Kopf ab, ein Veilchen bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht und ihre Nase blutete leicht, Silas sah aber noch schlimmer aus, seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und angeschwollen, Blut quoll aus der Wunde und befleckte seine Robe, seine spitze Nase, war komisch angewinkelt, er hatte mehrere tiefe Kratzer in seinem Gesicht. Cronos lachte noch stärker, sie sahen wie dreckige Muggelkinder aus. Das Duell wurde für eine kurze Pause von fünf Minuten unterbrochen, Medusa kam wütend snaubend auf sie zu.

"Dieser Bastard!" keifte sie und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel das Blut von der Nase.

Lunaire grunzte auf vor Lachen "Du hast mit dem Muggelkämpfen angefangen, Medusa!"

"In der nächsten Runde tötete ich ihn!" keifte sie weiter und ignorierte Lunaire vollkommen. Ihre dunklen Augen blitzen furios. Cronos grinste nur.

Ein lauter Gong verkündigte die nächste Runde, immer noch wütend trabte Medusa zurück aufs Podest.

Brutalere Flüche, die die Zweitklässler beherrschten flogen nun durch die Gegend. Medusa benutzte viele dunkle Schneideflüche, ein paar davon trafen Silas, dieser ließ sich von seinen Wunden nicht stören und schoss ebenfalls Flüche zurück. Ein Fluch traf ihre Robe und im nu fing sie an zu brennen. Medusa löschte sie schnell. Cronos konnte leider nicht erkennen, wie weit das Feuer durch die Robe gedrungen war, aber es sah nicht gut aus. Sie schickte dann direkt einen Fluch zurück, der Silas Arm traf.

Cronos konnte das Knacken der Knochen bis zu seinem Platz hören, verwundert, dass Medusa so einen Zauber beherrschte hob er seine Augenbrauen. Silas schrie gepeinigt auf, sein linker Arm hing nun nutzlos an seinem Körper. Im weiteren Verlauf des Kampfes trafen Medusa noch ein paar Zauber, die hässliche Blasen auf ihrem Körper hinterließen. Silas der geschwächt vom Blutverlust der vielen Schneideflüche war, wurde immer langsamer. Das Duell endete, als sein Zauberstab im hohen Bogen durch die Luft flog und weit weg von ihm wegrollte.

Medusa hatte es geschafft ihn zu entwaffnen. Die Menge pochte nur vor Aufregung und Cronos Gehörgang schmerzte von der lauten Begeisterung. Eine stark geschwächte Medusa grinste triumphierend, Silas war inzwischen ohnmächtig. Er wurde von Professor Orcus sofort weggebracht.

"Und die Siegerin ist Medusa Gorgornus!" rief Professor Karkaroff. Die Menge grölte nur so vor Begeisterung.

"Ich krieg 10 Galleonen von dir, Lunaire." sagte Cronos nur.

* * *

A/N: Sooo! Wer wollte ein Duell? Tja, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Lieber hätte es mir gefallen, wenn Cronos gekämpft hätte, aber na ja…. man kann eben nicht alles haben. Der kleine kriegt aber bei günstiger Gelegenheit auch mal die Möglichkeit.

Eigentlich wollte ich das Duell erst im nächsten Kapi einbringen… aber ich denke das wäre zu böse und gemein von mir gewesen… Ich hoffe jedenfalls das gesamte Kapi hat euch gefallen.

Nun aber auf auf zu den Reviews, meinen Liebsten ;)

_XAuroraSkyx_: Professor Orcus gehört zu meinen Lieblings Charakteren hier, neben Medusa versteht sich, Cronos muss noch ein bisschen in seine Form rein wachsen, aber dann wuhuu, dann ist er mein absolutes Lieblingskindchen…Mit den Gefühlen, hat sich das ja jetzt in diesem Kapi erledigt, so hart ist Cronos nicht, auch wenn der Junge öfters mal gerne so tut. Draco… ja, ich weiß ja nicht so recht, ob ich ihn nach Rowlings Vorstellung weiter machen lassen soll, aber ich denke nicht… zumal auch die Umstände hier anders sind. Im Original hat er ja auch nicht einen Cousin wie Cronos, nicht wahr? ;D Danke, danke fürs Review! Immer wieder eine Freude!

_Bloodraven_: Danke… du machst mich ganz verlegen. Ansonsten sag ich nur abwarten :D

_Sancte-Diabolus_: Danke, danke… leider find ich persönlich viel zu wenig Storys nach meinem Geschmack… und düster ist mein Geschmack… :D Wenn es dir egal ist, das eine Story in Englisch ist, dann geh mal auf mein Profil und guck bei meinen Lieblingsstorys mal nach. Lohnt sich :)

_Sirius Schleicher 95_: Danke für dein Review, ja warum haben die beiden nicht alle Zauberstäbe mitgenommen? Hmm… Die beiden hatten keinen Nutzen für sie, da zumal nur ein Zauberstabmacher einem einen Zauberstab zuweisen kann, der zu einem passt und da beide ja schon passende Stäbe haben, sind die anderen vollkommen nutzlos. Hoffe das erklärt es.

_GrimReaper_: Danke! Hoffe das war schnell genug…

_Barckot_: Hier ein Duell , hoffe es hat gefallen. Danke für deine Review ;)

_Gothiclc_: danke!

Wie immer ein großes Danke an alle Reviewer! Macht nur weiter so!

**So noch etwas anderes:** Wer ist dafür, dass ich direkt in die Winterferien über gehen kann? Reviewt mir dazu :D

Als Süßmacher: Da passiert was tolles ;) ob für Cronos toll… ist natürlich ne andere Kiste :D

Liebe Grüße und bis zum Nächsten Mal!

Watti


	15. 14:Über die Jahre hinweg

**A/N: Endlich wieder ein neues Kapitel, bevor ihr aber loslegt mit lesen, wollte ich noch ein paar allgemeine Fragen beantworten.**

**Hat LV´s Tendenz zu Morden etwas mit der Wirkung schwarzer Magie zu tun?**

In meiner Fic hat schwarze Magie zwar die Wirkung abhängig zu machen, aber die Abhängigkeit kann nicht allein als Grund zu Morden dargestellt werden. LV tötet aus verschiedenen Gründen, da ist die Wirkung für ihn ein kleiner positiver Nebeneffekt. Zu schwarzer Magie werde ich aber in nächster Zeit noch näher eingehen, also seid erstmal gespannt ;)

**Warum hast du den Zauberstabmacher umgebracht?**

Nun, zum ersten ein Geheimnis, zum zweiten mochte ich ihn nicht :D

**Was ist das mit den Zauberstäben?**

Also in meiner Fic gibt es nicht nur bestimmte Zauberstäbe für einen Zauberer, sondern auch zu der jeweiligen Magie. Ein Zauberstab der aus "Licht"-Materialien gemacht ist, sagen wir mal Einhornhaar etc, weigert sich natürlich beispielsweise einen schwarzen Fluch, wie den Avada Kedavra abzufeuern, zwar gewöhnen sich Stab und Zauberer mit den Jahren aneinander, aber vorher herrscht keine Enge Bindung, so hat also Cronos Stab sich gegen seine innere Magie gewährt, ich hatte versucht das in Kapitel 12 zu erklären…

**Lehrnstoff in Durmstrang?**

Ich denke, viele vergessen etwas und zwar, dass Cronos und etc. noch Kinder sind. Sie werden zwar stärker gefördert als auf Hogwarts, aber zu Kampfmaschinen werden sie auch nicht trainiert. Was ich jedenfalls versuche, ist keinen Super-Power-Harry zu kreieren, für alle die das gerne hätten, sorry, aber ich will auffem Teppich bleiben. Die Story ist zwar ne "Darc-Story", aber keine ich-räche- mich-an-allen-muhahaha-und-bin-der-Stärkste-Magier-der-Welt-und-stamme-von Slytherin, Merlin, Kobolden, Elfen, Gryffindor-und-Kreacher-ab-Harry. Also bitte ich euch alle Cronos nicht zu überschätzen, klar er wird auch kein Schwächling sein, aber er ist noch weit weit von einem sehr mächtigen Zauberer entfernt.

**Taucht der richtige Harry noch einmal auf?**

Hm, antworte ich oder antworte ich nicht? Die Antwort auf alle Fragen kommt manchmal schneller und anders als man denkt ;)

**Ist Bellatrix fremdgegangen?**

Da ich Fics hasse, hasse, hasse, wenn Harry Voldemorts Sohn ist, so antworte ich jetzt direkt. Nein, Cronos ist nicht der Sohn, sogar weit davon entfernt.

**Aber wie kommt es dann, dass die Magie von LV und Cronos gleich ist?**

Sie ist nicht gleich, aber ähnlich und Voldemort hat noch seine dürren Finger im Spiel, deswegen die "Ähnlichkeit". Mehr sag ich nicht.

**Was passiert auf Hogwarts?**

Ich befolge den Canon Verlauf nur grob und es ist schwierig Hogwarts noch einzubringen, schließlich hat Draco keinen direkten Einblick auf alles, so bleibt auch Cronos im Dunklen und natürlich die Leser, aber lasst euch mal überraschen, wie ich das hier über die Bühne gebracht hab :D

**So ich hoffe, dass das einiges erklärt, für weitere Fragen bin ich natürlich noch offen ;)**

**Ich hatte euch ja gefragt, ob ich direkt zu den Winterferien kommen kann und ich muss gestehen, dass ich sogar noch einen viel größeren Sprung gemacht hab. Es zehrt wirklich an meiner Fantasie jedes Jahr vollkommen abzudecken, also seid mir nicht böse :D es ist auch zu eurem Besten…**

Aber jetzt los! Lesen ;)

Disclaimer: Wie immer

* * *

Kapitel 14: Über die Jahre hinweg

Januar 1993

_**Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten:**_

**F**_**lucht aus Azkaban!**_

_Verflossene Nacht ist es der Gefangenen Bellatrix Lestrange, Todesserin aus dem inneren Kreis -Genannt-Werden-Darf, gelungen aus dem Hochsicherheitstrakt auszubrechen._

_Wie es allen Hexen und Zauberern bekannt ist, ist der Hochsicherheitstrakt nach angaben des Ministerium für Hexerei und Zauberei ausbruchssicher, dennoch gelang es Lestrange, zum Schrecken aller, von dort auszubrechen. Erst in den späten Mittagsstunden wurde ihre Flucht aufgedeckt, als man ihr ihre tägliche Ration geben wollte. Das Ministerium wollte anfangs keine Auskunft über den Ausbruch bereit stellen, doch nach einigen lauten Stimmen, derer die es für äußerst wichtig hielten, dass dieses Fiasko von größter Wichtigkeit der Allgemeinheit bekannt gegeben werde, konnte Minister Fudge umgestimmt werden._

"_Sie müssen sehen-" teilte uns der Minister in einem Interview mit, "sorgen wir uns sehr um die Sicherheit von Hexen und Zauberern und um eine Massenpanik zu umgehen hielten wir es für angebrachter die Flucht von Ballatrix Lestrange solange geheim zu halten, bis sie wieder sichergestellt ist. Selbstverständlich haben wir nun alle Auroren ausgesandt um sie wieder einzufangen, Dementoren werden ihr dann einen Kuss geben um ein für alle Mal absolute Sicherheit zu gewährleisten."_

_Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist von Bellatrix Lestrange keine Spur. Momentan herrscht eine allgemeine Aufruhr, die Winkelgasse ist nur noch unter strengsten Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu betreten, Geschäfte bleiben vorerst geschlossen. Das Ministerium hat alle erdenklichen Maßnahmen ergriffen, um wieder für Sicherheit zu sorgen, Lestrange ist hochgradig gefährlich! Dennoch bleibt es ungeklärt wie Bellatrix Lestrange überhaupt ausbrechen konnte. Wir konnten glücklicherweise einen Auror aus Azkaban dazu interviewen (Interview siehe S. 3). Mr. C., Auror und Wächter im Hochsicherheitstrakt, teilte und mit, dass die Wand der Zelle, nach außen hin, komplett aufgebrochen war. Fraglich ist nur, wie dies Lestrange helfen konnte, denn ihre Zelle befand sich am höchsten Punkt Azkabans. Es wird nun spekuliert, dass sie heraus gesprungen sei und vermutlich sogar gestorben. Nach Angaben eines Heilers aus St. Mungo, war die mentale Kapazität Lestranges äußerst fragile und es wäre nicht ausgeschlossen, so nach Angaben von ihm, dass es ein Selbstmord war. Kurz zuvor, soll sie ihren Sohn zum ersten mal seit zehn Jahren gesehen haben, weitere Informationen dazu wurden uns leider untersagt. Bisher sei aber noch keine Leiche gefunden worden und das Ministerium will absolut sicher gehen bis zur Entwarnung. Es wird weiterhin spekuliert, dass es etwas mit Ihm-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf auf sich hat, aber es gibt keinen Grund zur Unruhe, außer Lestrange, denn das Ministerium hält es für ausgeschlossen das ER wieder zurückgekehrt sei. Neuigkeiten zum Ausbruch Lestrange erhalten sie in unserer nächsten Ausgabe, die um Mitternacht ausgestellt wird._

_

* * *

  
_

Februar 1993

_**Unruhen in Hogwarts**_

_In der Schule Hogwarts für Hexerei und Zauberei sind in den letzten Wochen merkwürdige Ereignisse aufgetreten, während letztes Jahr Professor Quirrel unter ungeklärten Einflüssen verstorben war, so befasst es nun die Schüler selbst. Bis jetzt sind drei Schüler durch einen dunklen Zauber erstarrt wurden, ähnliche Fälle ereigneten sich vor rund fünfzig Jahren._

_Verdächtigt wird Rubeus Hagrid, Wildhüter und Halbriese, dieser war nach angaben auch für die Fälle vor fünfzig Jahren verantwortlich und wurde von der Schule verwiesen. Gerüchte gehen um, dass es sich um die "Kammer des Schreckens" handelt, angeblich ein Erbstück vom Gründer Slytherin höchst persönlich. Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter, stimmt heftig gegen die Anschuldigungen an Hagrid. Das Ministerium sieht es nun als Pflicht sich ebenfalls in diese Angelegenheit zu mischen, besorgte Eltern schalteten sich ebenfalls ein und ein paar nahmen ihre Kinder von der Schu(…)_

_-----_

Albus Dumbledore legte seufzend den Artikel bei Seite, nachdenklich streichelte er seinen langen silbernen Bart.

"Was hast du nur wieder vor, Tom?", murmelte Dumbledore leise und sah seinen Phönix an, dieser zwitscherte eine wohlige Melodie und löste sich in einer Flamme auf. Dumbledore würde warten, warten konnte er und mit der Zeit wurden Dinge klarer, bis dahin hatte er aber viel zu tun…

* * *

März 1993

_**Leiche gefunden**_

_Heute Morgen wurde die Leiche von Bellatrix Lestrange von Muggeln gefunden. Die Muggel(Fischer) fanden die Leiche in einem ihrer Netze, die sie Nachts zum Fischfang ausgeworfen hatten. Der Fundort befindet sich nicht weit von der Insel, auf der Azkaban steht und so konnten Wächter, die das Festland bewachen, schnell erkennen, dass es sich um die Leiche Bellatrix Lestrange handelte. Ein Team von Vergiss-Michs hat sich sofort um die Muggel gekümmert. Lestranges Leiche wurde sofort zurück nach Azkaban gebracht und dort beigesetzt. _

_Wie es sich herausgestellt hatte, war es vermutlich Selbstmord( wie Lestrange es nun geschafft hatte, ihre Zellwand aufzubrechen ist weiterhin ungeklärt), dies ließe sich zufolge den Heilern aus St. Mungo damit erklären, dass durch den Besuch ihres Sohnes etwas in ihr ausgelöst hatte, um sich schlussendlich das Leben zu nehmen. _

_Cronos Lestrange, ihr Sohn, besucht das Durmstrang Institut und lebt in der Pflege der Familie Malfoy. Was nun während des Besuchs passiert ist, ist nicht bekannt, aber es hatte verheerende Folgen für alle._

_Aber mit Freuden können wir nun berichten, dass es keinen weiteren Grund zur Sorge gibt-(…)_

_

* * *

  
_

Juni 1993

_**Mord in Hogwarts**_

_Furcht und Trauer herrschen momentan in Hogwarts. Gestern starb eine Schülerin._

_Ginerva Weasley, Erstklässlerin, wurde entführt und ermordet. Ihre Leiche konnte nicht gefunden werden, da sie laut angaben in die "Kammer des Schreckens" verschleppt wurde. Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore äußerte sich zu diesem Thema äußerst verschlossen (Interview siehe S.5). Bekannt sei nur, dass die Kammer real sei und die Bedrohung noch nicht zu Ende. Die Schule wurde vorerst geschlossen und es ist noch nicht bekannt, was weiterhin passieren wird (…)_

_Trauerfeier um Ginerva Weasley finden am (…)_

_----_

"Albus, der Minister ist da..", sagte eine harte Frauenstimme trocken.

"Danke, Minerva, führe unseren Gast doch herein…", antworte Dumbledore freundlich und schenkte Minerva McGonagall ein kleines Lächeln.

McGonagall nickte nur und ging wieder zu Tür, um sie zu öffnen.

"Ahh, Minister, welch eine Freude Sie hier zu sehen! Welche Umstände führen Sie her?", plauderte Dumbledore freundlich und lächelte Minister Fudge entgegen, dieser hatte seinen grünen Bowler in der Hand und starrte grimmig Dumbledore an.

"Sie wissen weswegen ich hier bin, Schulleiter. Das Verschwinden von Ms. Weasley-"

"Natürlich Minister, setzten Sie sich.", unterbrach Dumbledore und starrte Fudge mit funkelnden blauen Augen an, dieser bewegte sich unbehaglich und setzte sich schnell auf den dargebotenen Sessel.

"Wie ich schon sagte. Ms. Weasley-" fing der Minister wieder an zu sprechen, um direkt wieder von Dumbledore unterbrochen zu werden.

"Ms. Weasley ist tot, Minister. Ich fürchte Lord Voldemort ist daran beteiligt."

Minsiter Fudge sah Dumbledore entgeistert an, dann verzog sich sein Gesicht wütend.

"Papalapap, Schulleiter, Er-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf ist schon lange tot. Der Schuldige ist immer noch Hagrid!"

"Hagrid befindet sich noch immer auf Azkaban, wie ich annehme, Minister?", fragte Dumbledore mit leichter Stimme, wenn man aber genau hin hörte schwang eine bedrohliche Schwere in seinen Worten mit.

"Ja, aber-"

"Nicht aber, Minister. Mit allem Respekt, aber ich glaube kaum das Hagrid etwas an dem Mord mit Ms. Weasley zu tun hat.", sagte Dumbledore mit einer kräftigen Stimme, die den Minister zusammen zucken ließ.

"Und wer soll es sonst gewesen sein, Dumbledore?",

_

* * *

  
_

August 1993

_**Weiterer Ausbruch aus Azkaban!**_

_Eine weitere Schreckensnachricht wurde heute bekannt gegeben._

_Nach dem Fiasko mit Bellatrix Lestrange, Todesserin, ist es Sirius Black, ebenfalls Todesser, gelungen aus Azkaban zu entkommen und das trotz allen Verbesserungen der Sicherheit in Azkaban._

_Gegensätzlich zu Bellatrix Lestrange, die Selbstmord begann, ist Black sehr wohl noch am Leben._

_Black, der bekannt für seinen Verrat und Mord an einem Zauberer und zwölf Muggeln ist, gilt als die rechte Hand Ihm-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf und ist somit höchst gefährlich._

_(…)_

_

* * *

  
_

August 1993

_**Hogwarts darf Schüler zu einem neuen Jahr begrüßen**_

_Trotz momentaner Schreckennachrichten hat Hogwarts wieder die Genehmigung bekommen zu öffnen. Albus Dumbledore wird wieder als Schulleiter eingesetzt, sowie alle ehemaligen Professoren(…)_

* * *

November 1993

_**Black außer Landes gesichtet**_

_Black soll zufolgen einiger Augenzeugen letzte Woche in Afrika gesehen worden._

_Die genauen Umstände sind nicht bekannt, doch das Minist- (…)_

_

* * *

  
_

Juni 1994

_**Geplantes Trimagisches Turnier verschoben**_

_Nach aktuellen Angaben sollte das trimagische Turnier dieses kommende neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts abgehalten werden, aber nach einigen weiteren Überlegungen, soll die Planung noch ausgereift werden. So plant das Ministerium nicht nur einen Wettkampf zwischen drei Schulen (Hogwarts, Durmstrang und Beuxbatons), sondern mit Schulen auf internationaler Ebene._

_Es sollen ebenfalls Schulen aus Amerika, Afrika, dem mittleren Osten, dem fernen Osten und Australiern antreten. So wurde das Turnier bis auf weiteres auf das nächste Jahr verschoben, wir- (…)_

_

* * *

  
_

August 1995

_**Todesser Angriff am Ende der Weltmeisterschaft**_

_Ehemalige Todesser griffen nach Ende der Weltmeisterschaft an und verursachten Unruhe, keiner wurde getötet, dennoch gab es verletzte. Das dunkle Mal erho(…)_

_

* * *

  
_

August 1995:

"Was siehst du dir da an, Cronos?", fragte eine Stimme milde interessiert.

Cronos faltete langsam die Artikel wieder zusammen und legte sie wieder zurück in die Box. Es war viel passiert in den letzten Jahren, sehr viel.

"Nichts, nichts", wisperte Cronos und drehte sich um. Draco hatte sich in den Jahren stark verändert, nicht länger war er ein kleiner Junge, sondern ein groß

gewachsener Jugendlicher. Sein Kindergesicht, war schmaler geworden, hohe Wangenknochen, das spitze Kinn war männlicher, und seine grau-blauen Augen waren nun vollkommen silberig. Seine silberblonden Haare waren schulterlang und fein säuberlich zu einem Zopf gebunden. Lange schmale Finger hielten ein Buch in der Luft, während sein Körper lässig auf Cronos Bett verteilt war. Draco schaute Cronos abwartend an.

"Findest du es nicht auch so amüsant, dass man Mutter für tot hält?", fragte Cronos mit einem Geist eines Lächelns in seinem Gesicht.

Dracos blasser Mund kräuselte sich gehässig.

"Du kennst das Ministerium, Cronos, Vater hat es in der Kontrolle und Tante Bella hatte es leicht.".

"Wer hatte es leicht?", ertönte eine helle Stimme von der Tür. Alle Augen richteten sich auf die Quelle.

Cronos erkannte Medusa sofort, sie stand an der Tür, die Klinke noch in der Hand.

Sie war immer noch klein, aber nicht mehr kindlichklein, sondern eher in einer femininen Art, auch wenn Cronos Kopf rollen würde, sollte er so was jemals sagen.

Sie glich ihrem Vater in allem bis auf die Größe und davon, dass sie sehr wohl weiblich aussah. Ihre Haut war blass wie eh und je, ihre großen schwarzen Augen, die von schwarzen langen Wimpern umrahmt waren, ruhten in einem ovalen Gesicht, das leicht hager wirkte. Ihre kleine Nase bildete den Mittelpunkt und ihr kleiner voller Mund hatte einen leichten Armorbogen. Sie wirkte zerbrechlich, wie eine Porzelanpuppe, war es bei allem Respekt aber keineswegs. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren im Gegensatz zu früher nicht mehr kurz, sondern vielen ihr glatt den Rücken herunter.

"Meine Mutter", antwortete Cronos gelangweilt. Medusas Augen leuchteten auf.

"Bella ist hier?", fragte sie freudig und trat vollends in Cronos Zimmer.

Draco stöhnte auf. Er und Medusa verstanden sich nicht und keiner von beiden

versuchte es überhaupt. Sie verengte ihre Augen zu schlitzen, sagte aber nichts.

"Nein, aber sie wird zum Abendessen erscheinen.", antwortete Cronos schlicht.

Medusa zuckte mit den Schultern und schmiss sich aufs Bett. Draco protestierte leise, aber Medusa ignorierte ihn.

"Lunaire konnte leider nicht kommen, er muss seinem Vater bei irgendetwas _wichtigem_ helfen.", sagte sie dann spöttisch und grinste leicht.

"Der Vampir wollte hier hin kommen?", fragte Draco entgeistert.

"Hast du ein Problem damit, Frettchen?", erwiderte Medusa erhitzt und starrte Draco wieder dunkel an. Die Gerüchte aus Dracos viertem Hogwartsjahr hatten selbst Medusas Ohren erreicht, Alastor Moody war fast ihr persönlicher Held, auch wenn er ein Auror war.

"Mehr mit dir, Winzling.", spottete Draco und lächelte boshaft.

Medusa schnaufte nur und fragte dann süß: "Hast du nichts besseres zu tun?"

Draco erhob sich arrogant.

"Jetzt wo das sagst, Winzling. Ja, hab ich", antwortete er nur pompös und stolzierte aus dem Zimmer. Medusa fing augenblicklich an zu kichern und Cronos rollte nur seine Augen.

"Wieso ist Lunaire wirklich nicht hier, Medusa?", fragte Cronos ernst und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Cronos hatte sich ebenfalls verändert, er war noch größer als Draco, aber ebenso schlaksig, seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm unordentlich im Gesicht und verdeckten fast seine sturmgrauen Augen. Sein Gesicht war deutlich männlicher als das von Draco und strahlte etwas bedrohliches aus, betonte Wangenknochen und ein starkes Kinn, seine Nase war gerade, nicht zu groß und nicht zu klein. Tiefe Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen und gaben ihm einen mysteriösen Ausdruck, auch wenn er gerade mal fünfzehn war, sein Mund war fast immer zu einer harten Linie verzogen.

"Hast du die Neuigkeiten schon gehört?" fragte sie stattdessen und fixierte ihn mit einem dunklen Blick.

"Du meinst die Gerüchte.", wandte er ein.

"In der Tat, nur dass es keine Gerüchte sind." Ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich leicht, sie runzelte ihre Stirn.

"Der dunkle Lord soll zurück sein.", sagte sie dann.

"Bist du sicher?", fragte Cronos eindringlich und lehnte sich vor.

Medusa nickte. "Vater schmiedet Pläne für eine Versammlung der ehemaligen Sympathisanten des dunklen Lords, die Botschaft hatte ihn vorgestern erreicht."

"Hat Malfoy dir nichts dazu gesagt, du musst doch was bemerkt haben…", murmelte sie nachdenklich.

"Lucius verhält sich auffällig normal, Mutter ist momentan aber in einer Art Dauerekstase, auch wenn sie leicht besorgt wirkt…", sagte Cronos ebenso nachdenklich und fügte noch flüsternd hinzu: "Ich wüsste gerne wieso…"

"Wie weit bist du in deinen Nachforschungen Cronos?", fragte dann Medusa nach einiger Zeit.

Cronos seufzte frustriert und fuhr sich genervt mit einer Hand durch die Haare, dass sie noch unordentlicher aussahen.

"Es ist zum verzweifeln, jedes Mal, wenn ich eine Spur habe, endet es in einer Sackgasse!" Ärgerlich stand er auf und ging auf und ab. Medusa beobachte ihn neugierig aus den Augen.

"Es hat mit jemanden aus den Todesserreihen zu tun, aber ich kann nicht genau sagen wer, außer dass es eine weibliche Person ist und bisher kann ich nur drei von sechs ausschließen, aber momentan habe ich die leise Vermutung das mehr dahinter steckt…" frustriert fasste sich Cronos an die Stirn.

"Hat Bella denn keine Idee?", fragte Medusa und runzelte ihre Stirn.

"Was meinst du warum ich denke, dass eine weibliche Person damit zu tun hat?" schnappte Cronos wütend, Medusa blieb unbeeindruckt und wartete ab, dass Cronos fortfuhr.

"Sie meinte nur, dass viele Todesserinnen eifersüchtig darauf waren, dass der dunkle Lord Bellatrix soviel Aufmerksamkeit entgegenbrachte als sie schwanger war und das eine von ihnen etwas mit meiner Entführung zu tun hatte, aber weißt du, was mir bis jetzt nie klar geworden ist, Medusa?", spuckte Cronos die Worte zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen aus.

"Weshalb der dunkle Lord deiner Mutter soviel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte?", fragte sie langsam.

"Genau das!" zischte Cronos. "Sie war zwar in seinem Inneren Zirkel, aber so war es Lucius und Narzissa war zeitgleich mit Draco schwanger, warum hatte der dunkle Lord nie Interesse an ihr? Dadurch, dass ich entführt wurde, muss es etwas mit der Schwangerschaft zu tun haben und nicht an den Fähigkeiten meiner Mutter…"

"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass sie seine Mätresse war?", fragte Medusa sichtlich schockiert und starrte Cronos verblüfft an.

Cronos verzog sein Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse. "Ich kann es nicht ausschließen… aber ich glaube es nicht. Kannst du dir vorstellen wie lachhaft das wäre? Ich, der Sohn vom dunklen Lord?"

Cronos lachte bitter auf. "Außerdem habe ich meine Blut untersucht, _er _ist nicht mein Vater, sondern immer noch Rudolphus, nein, ich glaube Mutter verschweigt mir etwas Gewaltiges, etwas Schlimmeres!" Cronos rieb sich seine Augen und atmete tief ein und aus.

"Aber nun etwas anderes, wie weit sind deine Planungen?", fragte Cronos dann sichtlich ruhiger, er setzte sich wieder in den Sessel und fummelte in seiner Robetasche bis er das Gesuchte gefunden hatte.

"Musst du dieses eklige Zeug rauchen, Cronos?" Medusas Stimme war genervt und sie hielt sich die Nase zu, als Cronos sich mit seinem Zauberstab eine Zigarette anzündete.

"Es beruhigt meine Nerven", sagte er nur abweisend und blies den Rauch aus seinen Lungen.

"Dein Onkel Rabastan hat wirklich keinen guten Einfluss auf dich!" stöhnte sie.

"Sagt die, die Babykaninchen als Zeitvertreib foltert…", murmelte Cronos so, dass sie es aber noch hören konnte. Augenblicklich formte sich ein böses Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht, seine neue Angewohnheit komplett vergessen, sie kicherte ein wenig und Cronos rollte nur seine Augen, nichts desto trotz lächelte er.

Dann verschwand das Grinsen wieder und sie wurde ernst, ebenso Cronos.

"Wie gesagt, Vater plant eine Versammlung. Sie wird nicht bei uns stattfinden, sondern bei jemanden anderen, bei wem genau, konnte ich nicht heraus finden, aber-" Sie hielt inne und grinste bösartig," Meine Mutter und geliebte Schwester bleiben zu Hause, das heißt, dass wir endlich zuschlagen können. Wir brauchen nur noch ein Alibi!" Ihre Augen glänzten fiebrig, ihre Hände hatten sich in der Bettdecke verkrallt.

"Endlich, endlich, endlich!" zischte sie und brach in ein manisches Lachen aus, Cronos konnte sich nicht helfen und stimmte mit seiner immer dunkler werdenden Stimme mit ein.

* * *

A/N die 2: Sooo, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr seid nicht sauer :D Die Zeitungsartikel waren ätzend zu schreiben... und mir gefallen sie nicht wirklich, aber na ja was soll man machen :D außerdem finde ich das Kapi zu kurz, aber hätte ich es länger gemacht wär die Stimmung am Ende flöten gegangen...

So bevor ihr mich mit nervigen Fragen(ja, die gibt es auch) bombardiert, sage ich mal etwas als aller erstes: **Draco und Medusa sind nicht geheim ineinander verliebt und streiten sich deswegen so gerne! Und Bella lebt! **

So ein Sorry auch an alle Nichtraucher und die, die es hassen.

Mein Grund dafür lautet wie folgt, Cronos und seine Gang sind jetzt Jugendliche und ob Zauberer oder nicht, kommen sie mit so was auch in Verbindung, ich finde ein Bezug zur Realität auch in Fantasy nicht schlecht, also hoffe ich mal, dass es keinen wirklich stört.

**Des Weiteren möchte ich noch ein kleines Rätsel mit euch spielen :D**

Wer mir sagen kann, wer Bellatrix geholfen hat zu fliehen, kriegt ein Extra Special von mir. Ich werde dann einen One-Shot nach dem Belieben des Gewinners schreiben.

Also: Schreibt mir eure Vermutung und direkt diese Punkte dazu:

1) Hauptchara und Personen, die darin vorkommen sollen(am liebsten hätte ich natürlich, die die ich selbst erschaffen hab ;) )

2)Genre: von Romance bis Horror, egal

3) kurze Handlung

Das One-Shot ist natürlich unabhängig von der gesamt Story, außer mir gefällt die Idee so gut und ich könnte sie noch irgendwie mit einbringen, dann natürlich könnte ich es mit in Verbindung bringen :D

Der erste der richtig liegt, hat gewonnen =)

**So als letztes natürlich ein riesen riesen Dank an alle Reviewer!!! Ihr seid die Coolsten ;)**

Bis dann Watti =)

p.s Ich wurde gebeten nochmal alle Lehrer vorzustellen, kommt sofort! Manche sind aber bis jetzt noch nicht vorgestellt, nur die mit Ausrufezeichen :)

!Die dunkle Geschichte der Zauberei: Alexander Vulgarov, Hauslehrer Haus des Cerebus (männlich)

!Zaubertränke: Venenarius Collocus (männlich)

!Verwandlung:Hera Detego, Hauslehrerin Haus der Rusálkas (weiblich)

!Kräuterkunde:Alesco Warrgaz (männlich)

!Dunkle Künste und ihre Verteidigung: Inferna Orcus, Hauslehrerin der Nundus (weiblich)

!Astronomie: Mia Regoz (weiblich

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: Hatari Chikumba (männlich)

Alte Runen: Vetus Altum (männlich)

Arithmantik:Anton Hislovic (männlich)

Wahrsagen:Cosmica Videre (weiblich)

!Zauberkunst:Artis Faber (männlich)

!Anstandsunterricht: Madame Charlotte Decens (weiblich)

Rituale: Oceane Bougie (weiblich)

Hausbezogene Fächer ab der vierten Klasse:

Kampfmagie(Nur Cerebus): Alexander Vulgarov

Nekromantik(Nur Nundus): Inferna Orcus

Invenire Künste (Nur Rusálkas): Hera Detego

soo hoffe mal das hilft ;)


	16. 15:Ein Versprechen in Eis

A/N: Ehem… ja… wo soll ich nur anfangen? Ich denk mit einem tut mir echt sehr leid, wäre schon mal ein Start, ne?

Also: Sorry, sorry sorry! Aber, ihr wisst ja alle wie das ist, der Alltag verschluckt einen vollkommen… und man muss sich erst einmal freie zeit erkämpfen um mal wieder zu schreiben und ich hab meistens was anderes als schreiben in meiner freien Zeit gemacht…der Sommer war schön und wow jetzt haben wir schon Herbst… Sorry

Aber hey, ich bin nicht tot, dass ist wirklich ein Kapitel und bumm alle wieder glücklich, oder?

So, da meine Finger gerade sehr sehr wund vom schreiben sind, geh ich heute mal nicht auf die Reviews ein, Aber keine Sorge, fragen werden sich noch aufklären, nur halt noch nicht in diesem Kapitel, das eigentlich nur noch mehr Fragen aufwirft….

Ich verspreche mal ganz vorsichtig, dass ich ab jetzt wider schneller updaten werde…

Aber jetzt mal los… hab euch schließlich ne ganze Ewigkeit warten lassen.

Danke, danke an all eure Reviews!!!

**Warnung: GEWALT!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, sonst wäre ich jetzt irgendwo in der Karibik und würde bis an mein Lebensende faulenzen.

* * *

Kapitel 15: Ein Versprechen in Eis

"Endlich bist du auch mal da.", ertönte eine weibliche Stimme merklich genervt.

"Ich warte schon seit Ewigkeiten auf dich!"

Cronos Lestrange klopfte sich gelassen den Staub von seiner Robe, Flohpulverreisen war immer so dreckig.

"Beruhig dich, Medusa, ich bin nur fünf Minuten zu spät."

"Ach was, es war viel, viel länger als fünf Minuten!", erwiderte sie. Cronos rollte nur seine Augen und ließ dann seinen Blick schweifen. Er befand sich in Medusas Manor, um genauer zu sein, in der Eingangshalle. Es war ein kreisrunder hoher Raum aus dunklem Stein und sichtlich antik eingerichtet. Antike Säulen mit kunstvollen Verzierungen aus Efeublättern standen an jeder Ecke des Raumes und schossen weit nach oben bis an die Decke, die Kuppelartig erbaut worden war. Ein riesiges Deckengemälde mit goldenen Verzierungen war besonders schön anzusehen.

Seine Augen landeten dann auf Medusa, die mit verschränkten Armen da stand und ihn mit genervt gespitzten Lippen ansah. Sie hatte eine weiße Tunika an und braune Ledersandalen, die sich bis zu ihren Knien schnürten. Ihre schwarzen langen Haare waren kunstvoll geflochten und sie hatte sogar goldene Armreifen um ihre Handgelenke.

Cronos grinste leicht, er selbst, war wie sonst auch, von Kopf bis Fuß in seiner gewöhnlichen schwarzen Kleidung.

"Erwartest du noch jemanden, Medusa?", fragte Cronos süffisant und grinste sie schief an.

Medusa schnaubte nur unweiblich und drehte sich um, Cronos konnte ihr nur darauf hin schnell folgen, bevor er sie aus den Augen verlor.

Sie führte in durch komplex gebaute Gänge, die an ein antikes Labyrinth erinnerten. Überall standen Statuen, es gab kaum Gemälde, hie und da eins, aber ansonsten waren die Wände nur bemalt.

Cronos musste an Narzissa denken, die diese Einrichtung besonders gut gefallen würde, der arme Lucius musste immer nur zu an Narzissas Umbauwut leiden.

Vor einer Doppeltüre machte Medusa endlich Halt, sie ging hinein und Cronos folgte ihr. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen zückte Medusa ihren Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Sprüche die den Raum kurz weiß aufleuchten ließen, zufrieden steckte sie ihren Zauberstab wieder weg und ließ sich auf ihr großes Bett nieder.

"Wir können nun ungehindert reden.", sagte sie grinsend.

"Gut", murmelte Cronos nur, dennoch sprach er auch noch ein paar Zauber auf den Raum, dies quittierte Medusa nur mit einem bösen Blick.

"Sicher ist sicher…", grinste Cronos und zuckte mit seinen Schultern, er ließ sich dann neben Medusa auf das Bett fallen.

"Also, klär mich auf…", sagte er dann schließlich ruhig.

"Vater ist noch nicht weg, die Versammlung der Sympathisanten des dunklen Lords findet, von diesem Augenblick an, in etwa einer Stunde statt. Mutter und Euryale werden dann, wie immer." Sie verdrehte kurz die Augen, als sie dies sagte. "Für einen _kleinen_ Spaziergang in unsere Gärten gehen, aber heute werden sie sich _unglaublicher_ _Weise_ für die Wälder entscheiden." Medusa lachte kalt auf, ihre Augen glänzten dunkel.

"Also haben wir noch in etwa eineinhalb Stunden Vorbereitungszeit, gut.", nickte Cronos nachdenklich.

"Hast du die Kristalle?", fragte Cronos dann.

"Wofür hältst du mich? Natürlich habe ich sie!", keifte Medusa beleidigt und verschränkte wieder ihre Arme.

"Willst du nun meine Hilfe, Medusa, oder nicht?", wandte Cronos nur gelangweilt ein.

"Ja, ja", winkte sie ab. "Aber du weißt ganz genau, wie lange ich nun auf diesen Zeitpunkt warte." Ihre Augen fingen an einen fernen Ausdruck zu erhalten.

"Schon so lange…", murmelte sie.

Cronos seufzte kurz und berührte Medusa leicht am Arm, dies weckte sie wieder auf. Sie stand wie verbrannt auf und sah Cronos giftig an. "Kein Mitleid, Cronos. Von dir am aller wenigsten!"

Statt darauf einzugehen wechselte Cronos nur das Thema. "Du hast deinem Vater Bescheid gegeben, dass wir Lunaire besuchen werden, richtig?"

"Ja, ja.. Hab ich.", zischte sie, aber anders als sonst, war ihre unhöfliche Geste mehr dankbar als angreifend.

"Er war zwar nicht besonders angetan von dieser Idee, weiß aber ganz genau, dass Lunaire aus einer wichtigen Vampirfamilie stammt. Und Kontakte mit wichtigen Familien aufbauen ist ja sooo wichtig!"

"Gut", sagte Cronos knapp, streckte sich kurz und sprang vom Bett auf.

"Lunaire wird uns ein Alibi verschaffen, seine Familie wird sich aus allem raushalten uns ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass niemand sich trauen wird von den Vampiren zu verlangen eine genaue Bestätigung über unseren Aufenthalt zu bekommen. Wir müssen nur sehr vorsichtig handeln, Medusa, auch wenn es gegen deine Art geht, du verstehst das sicherlich."

Medusa sah Cronos ärgerlich an, wurde aber vom Sprechen aufgehalten als es kurz rot aufleuchtete und eine Hauselfe erschien. Die Hauselfe trug ein graues Leinentuch, das um ihren Körper gewickelt war und sah schüchtern von Cronos zu Medusa.

Es sprach schnell in Griechisch Medusa an, diese antwortete nur neutral etwas, worauf die Elfe wieder verschwand.

Auf Cronos neugierigem Blick antwortete Medusa grinsend:" Mein Vater ist jetzt weg".

Cronos erwiderte das Lächeln nur halb. "Die Elfe ist nicht alarmiert oder ahnt etwas, oder?"

"Ach diese dummen Kreaturen doch nicht!", winkte Medusa nur ab.

Cronos runzelte seine Stirn. "Wir sollten dennoch keine Risiken eingehen, Medusa, Hauelfen sind, anders als man denkt, nicht dumm." Cronos Einsicht kam nur dadurch, dass er schon selbst einmal einen Fehler begangen hatte Hauselfen auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen, dass sie auch einen verraten konnten, wusste er bis dato damals auch nicht.

Narzissa war ihm aber vor zwei Jahren, nachdem er Dracos Spiegel verflucht hatte, auf die Schliche durch eine Hauselfe gekommen, seitdem war er äußerst misstrauisch gegenüber Hauselfen. Auch wenn Hauselfen einen nur intern, sprich in der eigenen Familie, verraten konnten, so war der geplante Mord nichts anderes als intern.

"Ja, ja, ich weiß schon, aber anders als deine Tante, würde mein Vater nie Hauselfen nach etwas fragen."

"Wenn du meinst…", sagte Cronos nur.

"Ich bin mir sicher!", erwiderte sie nur standhaft.

"Gut, ich denke wir können anfangen.", sagte Cronos abschließend und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er malte mit seinem Zauberstab einen Kreis auf den Boden.

"_Komm, Ledziya"_, zischte er dann auf Parsel.

Weißer Nebel erschien im Kreis und langsam materialisierte sich der Körper einer weißen Schlange, erst der Kopf und dann langsam der Körper.

"_Ist es soweit Master?"_, zischelte Ledziya freudig.

"_Du weißt, was du zu tun hast."_, antwortete Cronos nur lässig.

Medusa sah dem Spektakel nur milde gespannt zu. Sie hatte schon einmal in einem Duell gesehen, wie Cronos seine Schlange beschwören konnte.

"Ledziya wird jetzt dafür sorgen, dass deine Mutter und Schwester einen Spaziergang im Wald unternehmen.", grinste Cronos leicht.

"Ich finde es immer noch überraschend, dass Ledziya Illusionen spinnen kann!", lachte Medusa nur fröhlich.

"So stärker ich werde, umso stärker wird auch sie und ihre mentalen Fähigkeiten waren immer schon stark.", antwortete er ebenso mit einem kleinem Lachen.

"Awww, da ist aber jemand stolz!", witzelte Medusa gehässig.

"Ach sei still, Medusa!", brummte Cronos als Antwort. "Ich denke wir können jetzt los." Medusa grinste Cronos nur an, der seine Schultern etwas verkrampft zusammen hielt.

"Na dann mal los!", flüsterte Medusa leise. "Endlich ist es soweit, heute werdet ihr sterben und für alle Ewigkeit büßen!" Ein Versprechen in Eis, für alle Ewigkeit.

* * *

Medusa ging auf und ab, ihr Gesicht hatte sich angespannt verzogen, ihre Hände hatten sich krampfhaft und ihren Zauberstab gelegt.

"Beruhig dich, Medusa.", flüsterte Cronos ruhig. Er und Medusa befanden sich in einer kleinen Lichtung mitten im Wald.

Medusas Kopf fuhr mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung zu Cronos und sie hielt still.

"Hast du-?", fragte sie unruhig nach.

"Ja, ich hab alle Kristalle platziert, jeden Moment müssten sie kommen, Ganz ruhig Medusa, denk daran wie du dich in Duellen verhältst, gelassen und mit einem klarem Kopf."

Medusa atmete einmal tief ein und aus, ihre Augen verhärteten sich zu Stahl und mit einer bedeutend ruhigeren Statur nickte sie Cronos zu.

Dieser lächelte kurz. _Master, sie kommen, _meldete sich Ledziya zu Wort.

Cronos gab Medusa ein Handzeichen und verschwand hinter den hoch gewachsenen Sträuchern.

Medusas kleine wohlgeformte Mutter betrat als erstes die Lichtung, sie sah Medusa nicht, die halb im Schatten der Bäume verborgen war, ihre Tochter, Euryale, betrat direkt nach ihr die Lichtung und sah Medusa ebenfalls nicht.

"Was für ein schöner Platz, nicht wahr, meine liebe Euryale?", sprach Medusas Mutter entzückt. Euryale, die mittelgroß und ebenso wohlgeformt wie die Mutter war, nickte lächelnd. "Sehr wohl, liebste Mutter."

Cronos zog langsam seinen Zauberstab heraus und sprach den letzten Zauber für den Bannkreis. Das Leuchten verlor sich in der Sonne und keiner der beiden merkte etwas, genau in diesem Moment trat Medusa aus dem Schatten.

"_Mutter, Schwester_.", begrüßte Medusa die beiden in einem spöttisch fröhlichem Tonfall. Zwei kleine Schreie entwichen Medusas Mutter und Schwester. Verblüfft schauten sie Medusa mit leicht geöffneten Mündern an. Medusas Mutter war die Erste, die ihre Fassung wieder bekam. Ihre Hand zuckte unschlüssig zu ihrer Tasche, Cronos war sich sicher, dass sie dort ihren Zauberstab aufbewahrte.

"Medusa, ich dachte du wärst bei diesem schrecklichem Halbmensch, hast du mich etwa belogen?"

"Ich würde dich doch niemals nie belügen, Mutter!", antworte Medusa entsetzt.

Ihr Tonfall war immer noch spöttisch.

Das Gesicht von Medusas Mutter verdunkelte sich ein wenig, Euryales Haltung verspannte sich und auch sie sah Medusa abwegig an.

"Nicht in diesem Ton!", warnte Medusas Mutter sie.

Augenblicklich veränderte sich Medusas Mimik, ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hasserfüllten Fratze. Ein bösartiges Grinsen legte sich auf ihr sonst so anziehendes Gesicht.

"Heute Mutter, Schwester, werdet ihr bezahlen!"

Alarmiert versuchten beide nach ihren Zauberstäben zu greifen, aber Cronos zwei schnell gesprochene _Stuper_ traf beide in den Rücken, noch bevor sie handeln konnten.

Mit gehässiger Miene schaute Medusa auf ihre Mutter und Schwester herab.

"Sieh sie dir an, Cronos. Schwache Hexen, die nicht einmal etwas gemerkt hatten, als du den Bannkreis vollendet hattest."

Cronos Gesicht war neutral, er wollte und konnte nichts dazu sagen, es war allein Medusas Angelegenheit, er würde nur helfen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Medusa nahm langsam und gelassen ihren Zauberstab heraus, man glaubte kaum, dass sie vorher noch ein nervliches Wrack gewesen war.

Sie beförderte beide an die nächsten zwei Bäume, wo sie, sie beide magisch festband.

Cronos war neben Medusa herangetreten, die ihr Werk kritisch begutachtete.

"Ledziya wird uns warnen, falls sich jemand magisches nähert.", sagte er nur und wartete gespannt drauf, was Medusa nun mit den beiden anstellen würde, dass sie sterben würden war klar, nur das wie war fraglich.

Medusa nickte nur in Gedanken versunken, fing dann an sadistisch zu Grinsen und richtete ihren Zauberstab wieder auf die beiden.

"_Ennervate_", sprach sie gelassen und sofort trat wieder Leben in Medusas Mutter und Schwester.

"Duu-", spuckte Medusas Mutter angewidert. "Was, bei Hades Namen, soll das werden?". Sie versuchte sich aus den Seilen zu lösen, zappelte aber nur wie ein Fisch am Haken ohne Chance zu entkommen.

"Medusa, du kleine Kröte, lass uns frei oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du diesen Tag für immer bereust!", drohte ihre Schwester, deren Kopf sich vor Wut rot verfärbt hatte.

"Tz, tz, liebe Schwester, du bist in einer äußerst unvorteilhaften Lage Drohungen auszusprechen.", grinste Medusa nur gehässig.

"Medusa, Kind, denk darüber nach. Lass uns gehen und ich werde diesen kleinen Vorfall nicht gegenüber deinem Vater erwähnen.", sagte Medusas Mutter einschmeichelnd.

"Wirklich?", fragte Medusa nur mit großen Augen, ihr Ton trug eine kindliche Hoffnung, kurz war Cronos verschreckt, beruhigte sich dann aber wieder. Medusa blufft nur, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf.

"Ja, natürlich, Kind", sprach die Mutter wieder und sah sichtlich beruhigter aus, neben ihr nickte Euryale nur.

"Nun bind uns los und wir gehen nach Hause.", sagte sie dann noch.

Medusa sah von einer zur anderen und schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf.

"Ihr seid so dumm… Wirklich, so lachhaft!", lachte sie spöttisch.

Entsetzten spiegelte sich in den Gesichtern der beiden, bis sich wieder deutliche Wut zeigte.

"Mach uns los, ich befehle es dir!", schrie ihr Mutter spitz.

Medusas Gesicht verzog sich schmerzend.

"So laut, denkst du nicht auch, Cronos?"

Cronos zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Der Blick von Euryale und ihrer Mutter wechselte sofort zu Cronos. Sie sahen ihn verwundert an, anscheinend hatten sie ihn noch nicht bemerkt.

"Mr. Lestrange!", stießen beide verwundert aus.

"Bringen Sie Medusa, dieses törichte Kind, zur Vernunft, sie weiß nicht was sie tut, dies ist alles ein Missverständnis, sie versteht nicht was damals passiert ist, es war-" Weiter kam Medusas Mutter nicht, denn Medusa hatte sie mit einem _Silencio_ belegt, ebenso Euryale, die ebenfalls wild etwas dazwischen rief.

"Hmm, Mutter? Wolltest du etwa sagen, dass es ein tragischer Unfall war. Ohh, arme Sthenno, eine solche Tragödie, Mr. Lestrange, mein geliebtes Kind war nur kurz im Wald Kräuter sammeln, als sie von diesen dreckigen barbarischen Muggeln angefallen worden ist. Eine solche Tragödie, Mr. Lestrange, selbst heute noch schmerzt mein armes Herz, wenn ich daran denke, Medusa, mein törichtes jüngstes Kind, ist geblendet durch ihre Trauer und weiß nicht, was sie sagt. Ohh, Mr. Lestrange!", schließ Medusa dramatisch ab.

Cronos konnte sein aufkommendes Grinsen nicht aufhalten. Die Gesichter von Medusas Mutter und Schwester hatten sich nur entsetzt verzogen, langsam kroch die Angst in ihre Glieder.

"Wolltest du das etwa sagen, _Mutter_?, hackte Medusa nach, Medusas Mutter schüttelte nur ängstlich den Kopf, ihrer Stimme beraubt.

In Euryales Augen bildeten sich langsam Tränen, die Medusa angewidert betrachtete.

"Und was ist das, Schwesterherz, Tränen für deine Tat oder Tränen dafür, dafür, dass du weißt, dass du sterben wirst und nichts dich retten kann?"

"Medusa…", sagte Cronos dann. "Ich will dir zwar nicht deinen Spaß nehmen, aber wir haben nicht so viel Zeit…."

Medusa nickte kurz und wandte sich dann wieder ihrer Schwester und Mutter zu.

"Ohh, wie euch das freuen muss, ein schneller Tod, aber gewiss kein Schmerzfreier!"

Medusa hielt kurz inne und runzelte nachdenklich ihre Stirn.

"Weckt dieser Platz nicht Erinnerungen in euch? Genau hier ist Sthenno gestorben und genau wie sie, werdet ihr auch euer Ende hier nehmen!" Medusa lachte grausam. Ihr Griff um ihren Zauberstab wurde härter.

"Mit wem fange ich an, hmm?", fragte sie sich flüsternd, aber so, dass alle es noch hörten.

"Mit dir Mutter? Oder mit dir Schwester?" Sie hielt abwechselnd ihren Zauberstab auf ihre Schwester und Mutter gerichtet, beide sahen fixiert mit ihren angsterfüllten Augen auf Medusas Zauberstab und folgten der Bewegung.

Langsam hielt Medusas Zauberstab bei Euryale an, dieser zitterte am ganzen Körper und versuchte sich dann zu befreien, was nur dafür sorgte, dass sich die Seile schmerzhaft in ihren Körper schnitten.

"Wisst ihr?", fing Medusa in einem freundlichen Plauderton an zu sprechen. "Ich habe mir lange mit Cronos Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie genau wir euren Mord bewerkstelligen und es ist eurem Plan von damals gar nicht so unähnlich, wie ihr,

werden wir es auf Muggel schieben. Muggel mit ihren, wie hieß das noch einmal, ahh genau, religiösen Ideen. Du warst ja auch auf Durmstrang, Euryale, also wird dir dieser einfache dunkle Fluch auch bekannt vorkommen, auch wenn du immer besser in Etikette warst, ein nutzloses Fach in solch einer Situation, wie ich finde. Aber äußerst amüsant."

Cronos verdrehte innerlich die Augen auch wenn er verstehen konnte, dass Medusa ihre Rache genießen wollte, er hätte weniger geredet und mehr gehandelt. Zuerst töten, nichts sagen, so war seine Divise, auch wenn er bis jetzt nur einen Mord begangen hatte, den er zum Teil bis heute nicht vergessen konnte.

"_Inuro_, sagt dir das etwas?" Euryale blieb regungslos und sah Medusa nur mit blutroten glasigen Augen an. "Nein? Dann werde ich dich besser aufklären. Der Inurofluch wurde damals dafür verwendet Sklaven zu kennzeichnen, wie Vieh. Es brennt je nach Wunsch des Ausführenden etwas äußerst schmerzhaft in die Haut, ein dunkler Fluch wurde es nicht nur wegen seiner Schmerzhaftigkeit, sondern auch aus dem Grund, das kein magisches oder natürliches Mittel, die Brandnarben verheilen können. Aber so was wird euch sicherlich nicht mehr interessieren, wenn ihr tot seid. Wie auch immer."

Medusas ging ein paar Schritte auf Euryale zu, diese versuchte sich in sich zusammen zu ziehen und klein zu machen, was allerdings nicht funktionierte.

Medusa drückte ihren Zauberstab in ihre Wange, rote Funken sprühten bedrohlich aus der Spitze und knisterten.

"_Inuro Crux"_, zischte Medusa freudig und ging ein paar Schritte zurück.

Fast langsam und dann immer schneller bildeten sich hellrote Linien auf Euyrales linker Wange, die sich immer mehr vertieften, die Haut fing an sich zusammen zu ziehen, Rauch bildete sich und die Ränder der Wunde wurden schwarz, es floss kein Blut, nur ein beißender Gestank nach Verbrannten lag in der Luft.

Auf Euryales Wange war nun ein Kreuz.

"Sehr schön", bewunderte Medusa ihr Werk.

Euryale wimmerte lautlos, ihren Kopf hatte sie in ihren Nacken geworfen, ihr Mund zu einem schmerzvollen O verzogen, die Augen weit geöffnet.

Medusas Lippen kräuselten sich unheilvoll.

"_Rapere", _zischte Medusa dann und machte peitschende Bewegungen mit ihrem Zauberstab. Euryales Kleidung riss, wie von einer Peitsche getroffen an mehren Stellen auf und ließ sie halb nackt.

"Mehr Platz für mein Kunstwerk!", zischte Medusa nur bösartig.

"Was nun? Was nun?", fragte sie sich selbst.

Cronos gab ihr nur mit einem Blick zu verstehen sich zu beeilen.

"Zu Schade, dass ich nicht einfach euch zerhacken darf oder mindestens _Crucio _benutzen, aber nein es ist zu offensichtlich!", schimpfte Medusa und sah beleidigt aus.

"Aber ich darf dich bestimmt ein wenig brennen lassen!"

"_Ustulo"_ Der Zauber wirkte sofort, Euryales Körper fing sofort an zu brennen, erlosch aber direkt nach ein paar Sekunden wieder, dennoch war der Schaden groß, die Haut war schwarz verkohlt, die Kleidung fast völlig verbrannt, die Haare waren nur noch eine stinkende Masse, einzig erkennbar war nur das immer noch leuchtend rote Kreuz an Euryales Wange. Ihr Gesicht war ein einziger Klumpen, aber sie lebte immer noch.

"Das liebste Schwester, war ein Fluch, der nicht zum Töten erfunden worden war, sondern nur als Bestrafung, er lässt dich also schön am Leben, aber etwas in mir sagt gerade, ich soll mein Werk nun gänzlich beenden!" Es war eigentlich nur ein Blick von Cronos, der langsam unruhig wurde, weil es zu lange dauerte, aber Euryale würde es in diesem Zustand bestimmt nicht merken.

Medusas Mutter war vollkommen still, ihre Augen waren gen Himmel gerichtet und es sah so aus, als würde sie zu allen magischen Kräften beten, dass es bald ein Ende habe. Ihr Wunsch wird erfüllt, dachte Cronos trocken, in Form ihrer Tochter und schon bald.

"Lebewohl, Schwester. Mehr kannst du nicht von mir erwarten."

"_Iugulare"_, der Fluch schnitt sauber die Kehle auf, Blut spritze und floss in voller Wucht auf Euryales Körper. Leblos hing ihr durchschmorter Kopf auf ihrer verkohlten Brust.

"Nun, zu dir Mutter!", richtete sich Medusa an sie. Sie reagierte darauf nicht und starrte weiterhin in den Himmel.

_Master, es kommt jemand, die Barriere ist nicht entdeckt worden, aber etwas magisches bewegt sich langsam auf euch zu!, _warnte Ledziyas Stimme Cronos.

"Medusa, beeil dich! Jemand kommt hier her!", Cronos Stimme war drängend aber nicht panisch. Medusas Mutter blickte daraufhin hoffnungsvoll in alle Richtungen.

"Ohh nein Mutter, sterben wirst du trotzdem, jede Hilfe kommt zu spät!"

"_Inuro Crux_!" Diesmal brannte Medusa das Kreuz mitten auf die Brust. Medusas Mutter ertrug die Schmerzen gefasster als ihre andere Tochter, was Medusa nicht gefiel.

"_Carpo", _zischte sie nur hasserfüllt, mit einem entsetzlichen reißen lösten sich die Arme aus den Schultern von Medusas Mutter, ihr Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe, weiße Knochen blitzen zwischen den Blutfontänen.

"Ein bisschen zuviel, Medusa, meinst du nicht auch?", fragte Cronos nur Stirn runzelnd.

_Master!,_ zischte es wieder, diesmal viel drängender in Cronos Kopf.

"Medusa! Bring es zu Ende, wir müssen gehen!", zischte Cronos und sah sich besorgt um.

"_Iugulare_", wieder schnitt der Fluch die Kehle auf . Cronos schwenkte daraufhin seinen Zauberstab und alle Kristalle, die zuvor die Barriere gebildet hatten flogen in seinen bereitgestellten Beutel.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die zwei Leichen packte er Medusas Arm, diese hatte nur ein riesiges Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht und war vollkommen still. Er apparierte Seit-an-Seit mit ihr davon.

Keiner würde noch die Magie, die benutzt wurde aufspüren können, Ledziya würde dafür sorgen. Nun ging es nur noch darum Haltung zu bewahren und nicht Auffällig zu werden.

* * *

Cronos erschien mit Medusa am Rand einer Klippe, direkt am Meer. Der Tag wurde langsam schon dunkler, die Sonne verschwand langsam am endlos langem Horizont.

Wie aus einer Starre befreit fing Medusa an zu Lachen, erst leise, wie ein erfreutes Kichern, dann lauter und lauter zu einem manischen hysterischen Lachen.

"Ist alles okay mit ihr, Cronos?", fragte eine männliche Stimme direkt neben Cronos. Dieser, der Lunaires Ankommen gespürt hatte, antwortete ohne seinen Blick von Medusas am Boden sitzenden Form abzuwenden.

"Sie hat es getan.", sagte er nur leise.

"Ich kann es sehn.", antworte Lunaire nur trocken. Unschlüssig standen beide jungen Männer am Rand der Klippe und sahen Medusa zu, die sich immer noch nicht beruhigt hatte. "Ehm, meinst du, wir sollten etwas tun?", fragte Lunaire etwas unsicher.

Erst darauf sah Cronos ihn an. Lunaire sah aus wie immer, nur älter. Die selben langen dunkelroten Haare, die selben dunkelblauen Augen, die selbe blasse Haut. Nur war er genauso groß wie Cronos, aber in seinem gesamt Erscheinung wesentlich reifer, was eigentlich nur daran lag, dass er ein Vampir war.

"Ich bin mir da nicht ganz so sicher…", murmelte Cronos nur.

"Aber ich denke, wir sollten nicht mehr lange hier bleiben…"

"Ja, du hast Recht.", stimmte Lunaire nur ein. Sie gingen auf Medusa zu und hoben sie vom Boden, ihr Lachen verstummte.

"Eckzähnchen, Cronos, es ist vorbei, nicht wahr?", fragte Medusa sanft.

Der Ton verschreckte die beiden, so kannten sie Medusa nicht. Lunaire war der Erste der etwas sagte, er ging nicht einmal auf seinen unfreiwilligen Spitznamen ein.

"Ja, Medusa, ist es.", sprach er genauso sanft.

"Ich bin so froh…", lächelte Medusa. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, die in Cronos mehr Emotionen hervorriefen, als das gerade passierte Ereignis.

"Aber, aber… warum fühle ich mich so leer?", fragte sie leise, jegliche Freude war aus ihrem Gesicht gewischt, es blieb nur die ungewisse Frage.

Lunaire sah Cronos mit weiten Augen an.

"Lasst uns gehen..", murmelte er nur und Lunaire nickte. Er umschlang Medusas kleine Form mit seinem Arm und holte mit der anderen Hand eine Kette heraus.

"Fass meinen Arm, Cronos." Dieser tat es direkt und mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten von Lunaire aktivierte sich der Portschlüssel.

* * *

A/N die Zweite:

Irgendjemand Drama? Ich hätte noch weiter schreiben können, aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass das, das richtige Ende für dieses Kapitel war.

Ich denke die Hauptfrage ist nun, wie geht es weiter? Ja, die stell ich mir auch :D

Nein, nein, ich weiß schon wie es weiter geht und ihr im nächsten Kapitel auch.

Also ganz knapp: Was geschieht demnächst?

Lunaire zeigt uns sein bescheidenes Zuhause.

Cronos wird feststellen, das nichts im Leben perfekt läuft.

Bella wird uns erzählen wie sie es denn nun geschafft hat aus Azkaban zu entkommen.

Ist Voldemort wirklich zurück?

Und wenn ich besonders fleißig bin, dann startet Cronos auch direkt einmal sein fünftes Jahr in Durmstrang!

Seid gespannt und nicht mehr böse auf mich!

Eure Watti.

P.S. Danke ihr wundervollen Reviewer (man kann euch nicht genug danken)


End file.
